The Engagement
by Akasha721
Summary: Dee and Ryo meet while Dee is engaged to marry someone else. Is it another man or woman! We all know he is bi so it could be anyone. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The Engagement

The Engagement

I do not own Fake, Ryo or Dee

XXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXX

Dee Laytner is having dinner with his fiancé when she tells him that they are too meet her twin sister and her new boyfriend. It goes something like this.

"Uh…Dee I know you have too work, this weekend but I told Julie that you and I would have dinner with her and this new guy she met on Saturday. Will that be a problem for you? He's new to the city and he doesn't know a lot of people."

He looks over at his red-haired lover and says, "Mona, I might be tired when I get off so I'm not promising anything. Next time don't make plans without talking to me first. I hate when you do that and you know it."

She smiles at him and strokes his hand lovingly. "What if I say I'll make it worth your while?" He looks at her knowing she was using the promise of sex to get him to do what she wanted again.

It was like a game with them. She used sex as a reward or holds it as punishment and he was getting sick of it. He wanted to call the wedding off just for her pulling this shit on him because he could see his future with her as being one long cold shower.

Dee sighs and says, "Okay if it means that much too you only you don't have to bribe me to do it. However, after the date I'm going home and get some much needed sleep so don't worry about making it worth my while, okay?"

She smiles at him relieved that she didn't have too go through with the sex part. Dee didn't know how to stop at reaching one or two orgasms he had to make love all night until they were both worn out. When they get married, she would put him on a schedule of maybe once or twice a week. She shudders as she thinks about the sweaty after affects of groping around in bed.

"Great darling, now I think it's time you went home and maybe you can catch up on some sleep so you'll be rested for Saturday. I have my car so I'll drive myself back and I'll call you, okay love?"

She stands and kisses him on the lips sliding her tongue over them and pulls up and waves as she leaves the restaurant. Dee watches her from behind and smiles. She had a great ass on her. When she walked, it looks as if it was detached from her body and had a mind of its own. Too bad she didn't know what to do with it.

He calls the waiter over, gets the check, throws a couple of bills on it, and walks out. He needs a drink right now and maybe some of his fellow detectives were at the bar near the precinct. He checks his watch, takes out his car keys, and heads to the bar.

He arrives at the bar and runs into Ted, Drake and JJ. They are drinking beer with JJ drinking tequila shots. They all greet him with a loud yell because they were having a good time.

JJ takes one look at him and yells "Deeeee, you're here, come sit next to me you handsome devil. Ted, move so Dee-senpai can sit here with me!"

"No thanks I'll take my chances right here! Drake what are you drinking dude you look wasted! I want what he's having!" He tells the server when she comes over.

"Sure Dee anything for you. Drake is so wasted off beer and tequila he can't see straight. Where have you been we don't see you around anymore?"

"Oh you know, here and there. Are you going to get me that drink?" He smiles up at her and she practically glides away from the table. Drake chuckles and says, "She wasn't that friendly with me. Why didn't you stay where you was before, so I can at least get some action?"

"Drake man if I never came in this place you wouldn't get any action with Trina. She's just not in to you. You should just give up the ghost." They all laugh including Drake and continue to drink the night away.

Dee makes it home wishing he had never stopped by the bar because he knows he is going to have a headache in the morning. He drops his coat on the sofa, goes into the bathroom, and grabs some aspirin. He shakes out four and cupping his hand under the running water brings it to his mouth and swallows both at the same time.

As he heads to his bedroom, he notices his answering machine light blinking. He pushes down on the button and hears Mona's voice. "Dee, are you sleeping already? Oh, I guess you were, _tired_ or you are still out. Call me when you get in!" He can hear the phone slam and chuckles.

"I have to have some fun somewhere." He winces as he heads to his bedroom, strips down to his underwear lays his holster on his dresser after putting his gun in his nightstand and falls on the bed. "Life has got to be better than this. If I have to live the rest of my life like this, I might as well shoot myself.

He throws his arm over his head and passes out.

Randy MacLean comes into the 27th precinct and heads for the information desk where he has to let them know he is reporting for the first day of work having transferred from Chicago. He looks around as the female officer gives him direction to the Chief's office.

"Take the stairway on the right and you can't miss it. His office is at the top of the stairs, and Randy, when you get settled why don't we have coffee sometime." She gives the blonde, dark eyed detective her best smile.

"I'll see what I can do Janet. Coffee sounds fine to me." He gives her a wink and heads up the stairs. He can hear some yelling as he nears the top and stops, wondering if he may walk in on a fight with a perp or something. He cautiously looks around the head of the stairs and seeing no one he eases to the door that says Chief Smith.

The yelling that he heard was coming from the office and he didn't know how to proceed. He stands outside and when he hears a lull, he knocks lightly.

"Come in whoever it is and stop knocking! The Chief bellows in the general direction of the door.

"Ah…excuse me but I was told to report to you sir, I'm detective Randy MacLean, I start today." He looks at the other man in the office, the one the Chief was yelling at and his breath catches in his throat.

The man had the deepest green eyes he has ever seen. His gaze astounded you and he was looking at the new detective with a smirk on his face. He puts his finger to his lips and turns to walk out when the Chief stops him. "And just where you think you're going you slacker! Meet your new partner. Show him around and let him know what you're working on. Maybe he can help you clean up your act! Now get out of my office and welcome aboard Randy! Hope you don't let this fool influence your work habits."

Ryo looks from Dee to the Chief and says, "Ah…yes sir…I mean no sir. I'll do my best, sir!" He follows his new partner out of the office and back to his desk.

"So Randy, where are you from?" He looks at the blonde detective fully for the first time and likes what his eyes were feasting on in the handsome man.

Ryo looks down as he says he is from Chicago. "I transferred here a short while ago. I needed a change of scenery so I decided the big apple was as good a place as any."

"I hope you like it here. The pace should be on par to what you're used too. I think you're fit right in." He shows him where the two of them will be working and hands him the file on his latest case.

Ryo looks down at the file and back up at Dee. His dark eyes a striking contrast to his pale skin and light hair. He gives his new partner a smile as he lightly licks his lips and says, "This looks pretty gruesome. Do you have any leads?"

Dee puts his hand under Ryo's chin, turns his head to the side, and says, "Are you part Japanese, your eyes are so dark?"

"Ah…yes I am." He pulls his face out of Dee's hand. "You could have just asked with out doing that you know!" He can feel the blush rising up his skin as he turns his head away. The man's hand was hot against his skin.

Dee drops his hand and says, "Then you must have a Japanese name too, am I right? What is it?" He smiles at Ryo, liking the blush on his face.

"My name is Ryo, is that a problem for you?" He looks up in the younger man's face with a smile. He knows he cannot keep from looking his partner in the eyes.

"No I don't, I like that name. Do you mind if I call you Ryo from now on? I think it fits you, Ryo MacLean."

"No not at all. That's what my family calls me after all."

Dee smiles at this and says, "Well with some of the things we'll be going through together we might as well be as close as family, don't you think? Your eyes are beautiful for a man, but don't take it the wrong way. I'm not hitting on you or anything it's just…"

"CATCH HIM DEE! IT'S ALL YOU MAN!"

Just then, a blur attempts to run past him and Ryo so Dee puts his arm out and catches the bundle in his arms. The kid kicks at him trying to get away. "Let me go you big jerk! Let go of me!"

Ryo gets up from his seat and Dee hands him off to him. Ryo holds the boy looking in his face and says, "Calm down son. No one is going to hurt you. Come with me, you must be afraid. Let's get you something to drink, okay?"

He puts the boy down and takes his hand leading him to where he saw a vending machine. Dee looks at the two as they walk away. He turns to drake and says, "Who is that kid anyway?"

"That's Ben Goldman's son. You have his case file, they wanted him to identify his father's body and he freaked. He's only nine years old so it's understandable but the man didn't have any other relatives. I know it's hard but we need a positive ID. By the way who is that with him?"

"He's my new partner. He just transferred in today he's part Japanese. His name is Randy MacLean and I think he's kind of cute. He's blushes quite easily, I like that. I can't wait to tease him just to see him blush.'

"You're sick man. Why would you want to see him blush? Maybe he's a sensitive guy. Although I don't know how he thinks he's gonna make it as a cop here."

Dee bristles at that statement and turns on drake as he says, "You know that's not a bad quality to have but I guess someone like you wouldn't know about that now would you?"

Drake looks up at Dee and says, "What is that supposed to mean, someone like me? I got feelings too you know! I just don't show them around the likes of you. Wait a minute don't tell me you got the hots for your partner already! What is Mona going to say about that, huh!"

"Look man I'm engaged not dead, besides she knows I'm bi. And I don't have the hots for my partner! He's a good-looking guy so what! I'm not some animal that can't control himself. Geeze, give me a break will you?" He walks over to his desk drawer, pulls it open takes out his cigarettes and lights one. He blows out a stream of smoke and flops down in his seat.

Drake looks over at Dee and shakes his head. The man must really be attracted to his new partner for him to act the way he is. He hasn't seen the mighty Dee act this way in a long time. His engagement to Mona was a mistake and it seems like he's been acting like a man on death row instead of a man that is truly happy.

"Yeah dude, whatever you say. I didn't mean to offend you. I have some work to do so you and the new guy take care of the kid." Drake walks back over to his own desk to finish his work.

Dee sits at his desk looking down at the file in his hand thinking about Ryo. Could he really be attracted to him? Is that why he was pissed at what drake said just now. The guy did have a beautiful face and a nice personally. He was also soft spoken and kind. The way he clamed the kid down is something he could have never done. He hated kids and he hated street kids most of all, being one himself.

Ryo and the boy are standing at his desk looking down at him. Ryo clears his throat and Dee looks up. He puts the file to the side making a mental note to read it again because he couldn't make head or tails of what was written in there because all he could think about was his new partner.

"Dee I want you to meet Bikky Goldman. Bikky this is Det. Laytner, he's my partner and we're the ones looking in on the case of your father's death. We hope to find whoever did this and bring them to justice."

Bikky looks up at the blonde haired detective and says, "Are you part Japanese? What's your Japanese name?"

Ryo sighs and says, "It's Ryo." He cuts his eyes at his partner as if to say he's just as perceptive as you are.

"Ryo, huh. Can I call you Ryo then?" He looks at the detective with big innocent eyes so Ryo tells him yes.

"Now that we got all that cleared up, do you know what happen to your dad kid?"

Bikky sits in Ryo chair and crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. Ryo tells Dee what the boy told him and they decide it added up to pretty much nothing because he said, his father left and never came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of his first day Ryo walks over to Dee as he puts his coat on and says, "Are you busy tonight Dee, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

Dee looks into his eyes staring and says, "Sure, I have no plans. Can you cook Ryo? He says this with a smile on his handsome face.

Ryo chuckles and says, "I get by on my own cooking. I wanted to discuss this case with you if you don't mind."

Bikky looks from one to the other and kicks Dee in the ankle as he says, "What are you grinning at you perv! I'll be there too you know!"

Dee hops on one foot as he glares down at Bikky. "Don't tell me you invited him to your house too! He just might rob you blind. How do you know he doesn't have a posse of midgets waiting to rip you off. I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

Ryo smiles at the two of them and says, "Okay, there will be none of that at dinner, got it? We all need to talk and see if we can find out what happen and figure this thing out. Do you have a car Dee?"

"Yeah I do. Give me your address and I'll see you in an hour and you monkey-brat don't do anything until I get there or I'll have your head!"

He storms off, Ryo gathers his things, puts his arm around Bikky, and they head to his place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're going to do what! Ryo you can't be serious. You don't even know this kid. I was joking about him robbing you but it could be a very real possibility. I'm spending the night tonight I don't trust that kid as far as I can throw him! I don't like this one bit."

Ryo sighs and says, "I'm sure I'll be fine but do what you want. I don't want to argue with you about this, my mind is made up. Could you make the salad while I set the table?"

Ryo pulls dishes from the cabinet and sets the table while Dee fusses about why he shouldn't allow Bikky to stay with him. Ryo smiles to himself at the way Dee is being overprotective of him. "He acts like he's worried about something happening to me and we only just met today." The blonde looks in the kitchen and catches Dee's eye and both men stop for a moment looking at the other.

Ryo blushes, turns his head away, and finishes setting the table.

Dee turns back to his salad thinking to himself. "Just what the hell was that? I AM NOT HOT FOR MY PARTNER!"

He looks down at the salad wondering what it was he was doing and sets the bowl down. He walks over to the counter puts his hands on either side of it and drops his head. He is supposed to be in love with Mona and yet he hasn't thought about her once until now. The man has just completely taken over all his thoughts and time. He takes a deep breath and wonders if he should give her a call but decides against it. The last thing he wanted was to hear her voice right now.

Ryo comes in the kitchen, walks up behind him putting his hand on his waist, and asks, "Are you okay Dee? Do you need to seat down? You shouldn't get yourself so worked up like that. Have a seat I'll finish here and serve dinner, maybe all you need is to eat." He smiles up at the slightly taller man giving him a warm smile. Ryo knew he felt something when Dee looked at him but could Dee have felt it to.

"Yeah maybe that's it. I need too eat. Where is the brat, you want me to go and get him?" He tries to look everywhere but in Ryo's face. Although he is attracted to both men and women, he didn't want to scare his partner away on their first day together.

"He's sill in the shower but you can go, knock on the door and let him know we're about to eat, if you don't mind." He cocks his head too the side wondering if Dee is trying to avoid looking him in the eyes.

Dee puts his head down and says, "Yeah, I can do that." He looks up at Ryo and smirks as he says, "I hope the brat at least has some table manners."

Ryo chuckles and says, "Well if not I know you'll be here to help me teach him. But enough of 'lets get Bikky' and go and actually get him for me please."

Dee laughs and goes off to the bathroom and knocks on the door, tells him dinner is ready and goes back into the kitchen.

He stands in the doorway watching Ryo as he sways to the beat in his headphones. His hips are doing a salsa beat in time to the music on his cd player so Dee is enjoying the show when Ryo spins around.

"Oh I didn't know you were standing there, I'm sorry." He looks down pulling his headphones off and blushing profusely.

"Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show. Not everyone can move like that. Well I can but then I'm an exception to the rule." He smirks at Ryo and asks, "You want me to help you take the dishes in now. The brat should be out in a minute."

"He does have a name you know. Maybe if you used it the two of you would get along better. He is the _child_ you know." He walks past Dee with the pasta and the sauce. "Will you get the salad for me please?"

Dee grabs the bowl of salad, looks down at it, and says, "What happen to the tomatoes?" He looks over at Ryo.

"You were doing the salad remember. There are some tomatoes in the fridge. How could you forget that." He looks at Dee from under his long lashes and smiles because he knows just when he forgot the tomatoes.

"I guess I got distracted by something or another. I'll cut some up and throw them in, you take the rest, I'll be there shortly. Dee pulls the door open feeling like a lovesick schoolboy with his first crush. "I'll be married in less then a year dammit! Why am I feeling this way about him?" Ryo's dark eyes pops in his head and his full lips are something he would love to try out. He can imagine sucking on Ryo's bottom lip before he parts them to let his tongue slip inside to taste his sweetness.

He slams the door and almost smashes the tomato as he tries to slice it. Ryo comes up behind him, takes the knife out of his hand, and puts one hand on his shoulder. "I'll do this you take a seat Dee. I think I can do this a little easier, I don't want you to cut yourself by accident."

He looks down at Ryo's smiling face and thinks he is the one that is more dangerous to him, not the knife in his hand. "I guess you're right, I shouldn't play with knives." He turns and goes to sit at the table with Bikky.

Ryo brings the rest in and takes a seat and the three of them enjoy dinner after which Ryo tells Bikky it's time for him to go to bed. The young boy puts up a minimal protest before Ryo shows him into his bedroom. He explains that he will arrange to have a bed for him by the weekend. "Until then you will sleep with me if you don't mind." He smiles as Bikky jumps on the bed and says, "This bed is huge! I've never seen one this big before. He is bouncing up and down on it like a little monkey.

Dee smirks and looks over at Ryo and says, "Do you have a woman that comes with this bed. It is huge."

Ryo looks down and says, "It's not like that. This bed belonged to my parents before they died and I didn't have the heart to get rid of it so I kept it with me."

Dee looks at him, puts his hand on the back of his neck and says, "I'm sorry man I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought…you know how it is with guys and all. You being alone I thought that you may be a player or something. You must have grew up in a loving family."

"Oh and you didn't I suppose." He looks at Dee with a question in his dark eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder but…you'll love me won't you Ryo?" He looks at Ryo with that same intense gaze he gave him when he asked if he was Japanese. Ryo looks back at him and is dumbfounded. He's wondering if Dee is serious or if he is playing with him.

"I don't know how to answer that Dee…I" Dee laughs and says, "I'm just kidding lighten up dude. So do we all sleep here? We can put the brat in the middle and still have room to stretch out. Good night I'm hitting the hay."

Ryo looks at Dee as he lies with his eyes closed and wonders just how much of what he said was a joke. He couldn't see how anyone couldn't love his partner. As he lies on the other side of Bikky he thinks, "I know I could, easily."


	2. Chapter 2

The Engagement 2

The Engagement 2

I own nothing but my mind that plays tricks on me.

XXXXX

Chapter 2

XXXXX

Dee and Ryo arrive at work together and Dee is on time for once in a long time. Drake smiles as he watches the two of them because Dee is smiling as he did when it was just like the old days. Come to think of it, Dee has not been in a good mood since he announced he was getting married.

Drake chuckles to himself, it's nice to have the old Dee back. Dee looks over at him as he takes off his coat and waves with a big grin on his face. He can hear Ryo laughing as Dee nods his head and the two of them sit at their desks. Yeah it was good to see Dee enjoying himself once again.

"Come on Dee you know Bikky probably reminds you of you, especially the smart mouth and your table manners. I've never seen two people eat as much as the two of you do." Ryo chuckles and says, "I'm going to go and get some coffee, do you want some?"

Dee looks around his desk finds his cup and hands it to Ryo. "Two creams and…" Ryo laughs and says, "I know, three sugars, right?"

"You know me already partner. You remember where it is right. Maybe I should go with you." Dee starts to rise from his chair and the blonde haired man tells him, "It's down at the end of the hall, right?"

He takes Dee's cup and heads for the break room. Dee turns and watches as he walks down the hall with a smile on his face. This partnership just might work out after all.

"Why are you smiling at your partner like that Dee? Are your other hormones kicking in?"

Dee looks at Drake with a smile still on his face and says, "Yes I am, that why I'm taking his measure. He's a sexy guy and he's cool, dude. I like him, so what?"

"You do remember you're engaged don't you? What would Mona say if she heard you talking about your sexy new partner that way?" Drake chuckles at the expression on his face.

"Shit! I'm supposed to call her. I completely forgot about her, dam! I'm going to call her on my cell. When Ryo gets back, tell him I had to make a call but don't tell him who I'm calling, okay man?"

Dee is up out of his seat and on his way to the roof to make his call. He had put her out of his mind and the only other person he could think about was his partner. Dam, how could he be so dense. They were supposed to meet her sister and her boyfriend tomorrow night and he is not looking forward to it.

Maybe he could get out of it somehow and he could spend the time with Ryo and his little brat. Spending time with that monkey brat was worth it, if he could be with Ryo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo comes back with the coffee, looks around and puts the coffee on the desk. He walks over to Drake's desk and says, "You're Drake right? We met yesterday; I'm Randy MacLean, Dee's partner."

Drake looks up and says, "Yes I remember, I'm Drake Parker. Dee told me to tell you that he had too make a call and he would be right back. He's on the roof probably so he could have a cigarette at the same time. How do you like it here so far Randy? Wait a minute Dee called you Ryo, is that a nick name or something?"

Ryo chuckles and says, "No, that's my Japanese name, I'm part Japanese and Dee decided he likes that one better I guess, and so that's what he calls me. At least he and my foster son do."

"You have a son? That's great dude, I plan to be a father one day too. How old is your son?"

"He's nine, I think? Don't quote me because I've just met him yesterday. Dee and I are working on his father's case. His name is Bikky Goldman."

"You mean the kid from yesterday? You have got your work cut out for you dude. That kid seems like a handful."

"Now you sound like Dee. I have to leave early to sign some papers to make it legal, but I don't see why it won't work out. The kid is all alone and so am I besides Dee said he would help."

"Dee said that! I didn't think he was particularly fond of children but I guess you never know."

At that time, Dee walks back in to the squad room and comes up behind Ryo. "Are you discussing me partner?"

Ryo turns at the sound of his voice and says, "Oh there you are and contrary to what you think, you're not that popular. We were talking about Bikky and your name came up."

"Oh, that brat again. Did he tell you he's taking the kid in? He must have the patience of a saint. When the Chief finds out he may blow his top."

"What I do in my personal life is my business, right. As long as I don't neglect said job I see no reason for him to object."

Dee chuckles and says, "Anything you say, man. Did you get my coffee?" He looks at Ryo with a smile on his handsome features.

Ryo turns and walks to his desk as he says, "It's on your desk but I don't know how hot it is now. However, you have to drink it all and no complaining." He gives Dee an amused look over his shoulder to let him know he is kidding.

Dee is walking behind him as he says, "I promise to drink it with no complaints, oh mighty one." He chuckles and thinks he has me acting like a fool but if it makes him smile, it's worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drake shake his head as he watches the two of them return to their desks. "It looks like Dee has found the perfect partner in Ryo. I hope he doesn't screw it up."

JJ comes up as he is thinking aloud and says, "You hope who doesn't screw up. You better not be talking about me!"

Drake looks up at JJ and says, "Oh I didn't see you there and no I am not talking about you. I am talking about Dee if you must know. He has a new partner now, did you know?"

JJ says, "Dee is here?" He looks down at his watch as he says, "It's kind of early for him." He looks over toward his desk sees him and gets a big smile on his face. Drake says, "Wait man before you do an…."

JJ is off running across the floor yelling, "Deeeee-senpai!" He runs and jumps right into his lap causing him to spill his coffee all over himself.

"Dammit JJ! Look what you made me do! Get off me you freak!"

Ryo looks sat the two of them in surprise as he jumps from his desk. JJ is holding on to Dee as he stands and Dee is trying to get the silver haired man from around his waist. "Let me go JJ!"

"I'm just so happy to see you Dee. Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

Dee is trying to push the smaller man off him but is having no luck. He looks over to Ryo with embarrassment on his face as the blonde-haired man looks on in shock. He walks around the two desks and puts two fingers on JJ's artery in his neck and he lets go with a yelp.

Ryo stands back looking at JJ with a frown between his brows. He looks over at Dee as he says, "Are you okay?" He keeps an eye on JJ as he rubs his neck.

"Who the hell are you! That hurt you know!" He looks over at Ryo in anger and then at Dee.

Dee chuckles at him and smiles as he says, "This is my new partner Randy, and Randy this is JJ, the bane of my existence. Thanks for the save."

JJ looks at Ryo and says, "Just because you're his partner doesn't mean you own him. Dee knows that I was only teasing him and what you did hurt!" He rubs the side of his neck as he glares at Ryo and then at Dee."

Dee laughs at JJ as he stands next to Ryo. "I have you know that if you jump me in the future Ryo will be here to help me out. That shit you're doing is getting old JJ. You need to get a clue, dude it's not fun and games! You're gonna hurt my ass one day!"

JJ sniffs and walks back to his desk as he rubs his neck cursing Ryo under his breath.

"You want to tell me what that was all about, or do I want to know?" Ryo looks at Dee in a weird way as he waits for an answer.

Dee manages an innocent look as he says, "The guy is harmless enough but he has a crush on me that started when we were in the academy together. I moved after graduation to get away from him but it didn't do any good because he showed up here anyway. I'm just lucky they didn't put us together."

"Ah…correct me if I'm wrong but…is he gay?" Ryo looks up at Dee in confusion. He looks at Dee wondering if he was gay. He never told him that he was.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious? He learned I was bi-sexual and latched on to me I guess." Dee has his head down and rubbing the back of his neck. He knows he has said more than he wanted at this time. Just because he was comfortable with being into men as well as women, he knew that not everyone approved of it. He looks at Ryo for his reaction to what he has just told him.

He looks up into Dee's face and gives him a small smile. "Does that mean you can't make up your mind?" He chuckles a little as he says this.

Dee looks at him with a smirk on his face and tells him, "Nah, not at all. It just means I have a wider playing field. You cannot take chances on who your soul mate will be. I just want to make sure I'm open to everybody just in case."

Ryo laughs as he shakes his head. "I figured you would say something like that, so tell me, have you found yours yet?" He looks at Dee hoping he would say no.

Dee gives him a smirk as he says 'sometimes I wonder' in an inaudible voice. Ryo says, "I didn't hear you Dee."

"Look Ryo why don't we just get started on Mr. Goldman's case so we can get out of here." He flops in his seat, grabs the file and opens it. He puts his chin in his hand as he goes over the details surrounding the man's early demise.

Ryo sighs, turns the computer on, and starts to see what he can find on the suspects.

Both men are working in silence when the phone rings. Ryo being the closest picks it up.

"Hello 27th precinct, Det. MacLean speaking. Oh hello. Yes, I am somewhat busy right now. No, I have not forgotten. I will call you on my lunch break okay. Fine talk to you then." He hangs up the phone and returns to the computer once again.

Dee looks over at him wondering if he is going to tell him about the conversation he just had but Ryo says nothing.

He has his own life just as Dee does and he didn't want to pry. Dee is wondering why he hasn't told him about Mona as of yet. Was he trying to keep it a secret and if so why? He was in love with Mona wasn't he? He was going to marry her right. It's just that he wanted to…want to what?

"Dee! Dee! Are you listening to me?" Ryo is looking at Dee as he blinks.

"Oh sorry dude, did you say something?" He looks at Ryo as if seeing him for the first time.

"You spaced out there for a moment are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, where are you going?" He watches as Ryo gets up from his seat.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back." He leaves and heads for the men's room while Dee looks at his back.

Drake walks over to his desk when he sees Ryo leave. "Hey Dee, did you tell him about your engagement?"

Dee looks up at Drake and says, "It hasn't come up so no, I didn't tell him yet. I'm having a hard time telling him about Mona. I should have said something yesterday when I had the chance but now it's hard. Do you know I spent the night at his place last night, and it was the most fun I've had in a long time. We didn't do anything mind you but what does that tell you?"

Drake chuckles and says, "It tells me you're having second thoughts about Mona. You know you can always put it off until you sort out your feelings. You don't want to do something you're regret later."

Dee sighs as he says, "Yeah, I know but…what if he gets upset if I don't tell him now. I feel like a liar not telling him about Mona." Dee gets up out of his seat and says, "I'll tell him now, I'll explain to him in a way that he knows I wasn't trying to keep it from him."

He heads for the men's room to find Ryo and runs into the Commissioner as he is on his way there also. He looks at Dee and says hello to which Dee replies.

They both arrive in the men's room to see Ryo washing his hands. Dee smile at his partner as Comm. Rose looks at Ryo in surprise. "Hello, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or are you lost?"

Ryo turns and looks at the Comm. And is about to tell him he works here when Dee says, "He's my new partner Comm. Rose."

Rose gives Ryo a warm smile as he says, "Oh welcome to the 27th. I'm Comm. Berkeley Rose. I'm pleased to meet you Detective." Ryo smiles back, accepts his hand shaking it, and says, "I'm Randy MacLean sir, it's nice to meet you too."

Rose holds onto his hand a little longer than necessary and then lets it go. "I hope you will come to my office if you ever need anything or need to…talk." He's smiling at Ryo with a wolfish grin on his handsome face.

Ryo looks at him and then at Dee not knowing how to answer and looking to Dee for help. The man looks as though he wants to eat him whole.

"Thanks just the same sir, but I'll make sure he has what he needs to make it here at the precinct. He is my partner after all." Dee is seeing red. The Comm. has a lot of nerve! He just met the guy and he was all over him. He knows that the Comm. Is into men as well as women but he had found out by accident so everyone was not aware of his little proclivity.

"Uh…yes Dee is showing me the ropes sir but thank you just the same. If the two of you will excuse me." Ryo rushes past the two men as they stand glowering at each other.

"What's your deal Comm. The guy hasn't been here a week and you're already after him? What's up with that?" Dee is glaring at him, hating the fact that he had no right to Ryo.

"What's the matter Detective…jealous? You do remember you have a fiancé don't you." He looks in Dee's face and from the way he is looking at him; he concludes that Dee wanted Randy also.

Berkeley chuckles at him and says, "You didn't tell him did you? He doesn't know yet does he? You coming to his rescue as if he was part of your harem is priceless. I wonder how he will feel about you when he finds out that bit of news. He zips up his pants and washes his hands. He looks back at Dee and chuckles again.

Dee looks at him with fire in his eyes as he walks over to the sink to wash his own hands and says, "I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Besides, I'm not the one he was running from. It was you he couldn't get away from fast enough."

Berkley smiles and opens the door and turns and says, "Thank you for getting married Dee. Now Randy MacLean will be all mine for the picking." He laughs as he lets the door close behind him.

Dee slams his fist into the wall at Berkley's remark because he knows that he is right. Once he is married there is nothing he can say about who hits on Ryo and who does not. Dam! Why was life so unfair! Why couldn't he have met Ryo sooner! He would have never asked Mona to marry him especially the way he is beginning to feel about the man.

He takes a deep breath, composes his face, and walks out of the men's room. As he makes it to the hall leading to the squad room, he sees Rose bending down talking to Ryo.

Dammit, not again. Could he be telling Ryo about his upcoming marriage? That bastard, he wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. What is he going to do now? Fuck it, because the only way he is going to get to Ryo is over his dead body. His mind is made up! He knows what he has to do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Engagement 3

The Engagement 3

Will Dee get the chance to tell Ryo he is engaged or has the Commissioner already told him?

Yey! I have a Beta! Thank you Ukelicious, with that name you must be the bomb! Now my mistakes should be a thing of the past. Oh and thanks for the thoughts that _pop!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dee takes a deep breath, strolls over to his desk, and stands behind Comm. Rose glaring at him. When he hears Ryo chuckle, he gets angrier.

"Let me in on the joke, I'd like to laugh, too." He looks at Ryo as he blushes on seeing him.

Rose turns around and looks at Dee. "It was nothing, Detective, just a little something I thought he would find amusing. I have to get back now, but remember, Randy, my door is always open to my detectives."

He turns and walks back to his office with a smirk on his face.

Ryo looks up at Dee and says, "I take it you and Berkeley don't get along that well?"

"Not really, the man is an arrogant jerk. He's good at his job, but he likes to lord it over us every once in a while. Enough about him, I have something to tell you Ryo."

"Oh and what is that Dee?" Ryo is looking up at his partner with a smile on his lovely face, waiting for Dee to speak. Right now, he is looking everywhere but at his partner.

Dee turns to Ryo and says, "I wanted to tell you that I'm…"

DEE, RYO, WE HAVE A HOMICIDE THEY NEED YOU ON POINT NOW!

Dee turns. "We're on it, Chief! Come on Ryo, your first crime scene. This should be fun." He says sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night as Bikky and Ryo are having dinner he looks at Ryo and says, "I'm surprised the perv isn't here. I thought the two of you were joined at the hip." He looks at Ryo as he eats his food.

"Well, Bikky, although we are partners, we do have separate lives. He's probably with his girlfriend, having dinner like we are. Besides, I'll see him on Monday at work. Ah…you don't like Dee, do you?"

Bikky looks down at his plate. "He's okay, I guess, but I think he's still a pervert the way he looks at you and watches your every move. I think the guy really likes you, Ryo, don't you?"

Ryo smiles at the boy and says, "Of course he likes me, Bikky. I like him too; we are partners after all. Now finish up so you can go to bed. I spoke with my neighbor down stairs, and she told me you could stay with her tomorrow. She has her young niece staying with her, so I'm sure the two of you will get along with each other."

"Me, get along with a girl! I don't think so; I hate girls!" Bikky sits back and crosses his arms across his chest pouting.

Ryo smiles at the boy. "Spoken like a true nine year old. Let's wait and bring this up again in say, about ten years." He reaches over and ruffles the boy's blonde locks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Dee is alone in his apartment, drinking a beer. He is thinking about the fact he still hasn't told Ryo about being engaged to Mona. He almost told him, but then they had to go out on a case. He hated keeping this from Ryo but it couldn't be helped.

Wait, what is he saying? He didn't have to feel bad about not telling Ryo about Mona. Ryo probably has a girl, too, and he didn't say anything to him about it. Come to think of it, they only talked about cases and Bikky and he _is_ part of one of their cases.

He looks down at his watch and sees it's almost ten. "I wonder if he's still up. Maybe if I leave now, I could catch him before he goes to bed." Dee smiles and picks up his keys and heads out the door, on his way to Ryo's place. He couldn't believe how much he missed not being with him after being with him nonstop for 24 hours. Man, he did miss his partner.

He opens the car door and slides behind the wheel, feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing him again. _'I hope that the brat is asleep and I can get Ryo alone.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is in the kitchen washing dishes after playing a game with Bikky. He smiles as he thinks of what Bikky said about Dee liking him. He knows there is some kind of chemistry between the two of them. He likes Dee, but as a partner, right? Dee said he was bi-sexual, but why did he tell him that? He didn't seem to be embarrassed about it either. Actually, he seemed rather proud.

This gives Ryo pause in his thoughts about Dee. Could he be telling him that he was attracted to him? Ryo has been trying to hide these feelings inside of him since high school. He's had a couple of girlfriends but nothing serious. He just always seems to attract pretty women wherever he goes, but his heart is never in it.

Tomorrow he has a date with a woman he's been seeing for a couple of weeks now. He knew she wanted to take it to the next level, but he wasn't ready for that. She is pretty enough and nice but…he just didn't know how to put it into words.

Oh, well maybe one day he will meet someone to make his heart race on seeing them. There has to be someone out there that is his soul mate. All he had to do is find them.

Ryo hears a soft knock on the door. He looks up at the wall clock and sees that it is almost 10:30. Who could it be this late? He walks over to the door; opening it a crack and seeing Dee on the other side, he pulls it open.

"What are you doing here, Dee? Is everything alright?" He steps back as Dee comes into the room. "Come in; it's pretty late, you know."

"I know man and I'm sorry to disturbed you this late. I have something I need to tell you. I tried at work but we were interrupted. You have anything to drink; my mouth has gone dry."

Ryo leads him into the kitchen and says, "What would you like, something hot or cold?" He looks up at Dee while standing in front of the refrigerator.

"Do you have beer? I could use one right about now."

"Sure Dee, I'll have one with you. I plan on going to bed after you leave anyway." He hands Dee a beer, takes one for him, and leads him into the living room.

"Have a seat and tell me what's on your mind." He turns and faces Dee with a grin on his face because he looks so serious. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

Dee takes a long swallow of his beer and wipes his mouth. He looks over at Ryo and says, "I don't know if I told you but…I think I like you, Ryo."

Ryo looks at him with his eyes gone wide and says, "I like you too, Dee. So what is the problem? You came all the way here to tell me that." Ryo chuckles as he looks at Dee.

Dee sets his beer down, grabs Ryo by the shoulders, pulls him close to him, and presses his lips against his object of desire. Ryo's mouth opens in shock so Dee slides his tongue inside.

He slides his arms around Ryo's back as he pushes him down on the sofa. Ryo tries to put his hands up, but he is pinned down under the force of the kiss and Dee's body.

Dee raises his head and says, "I don't want you to take my feelings for a joke, Ryo." He slides his tongue up the side of Ryo's neck as he kisses the same spot.

"Dee! Stop, what are you doing! Bikky might come in here and see us!" He manages to push Dee off him as he sits up, looking at him in surprise. His heart is racing with the force of the kiss. He runs his fingers through his hair as he tries to compose himself.

"Ah…man, I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that. This is not the reason I came over at all!" He stands and walks to the window, looking down at the people hurrying to their destinations. He fishes in his pocket and pulls out a cigarette. He turns to Ryo, who is still sitting on the sofa with his hand over his mouth.

Dee scowls and searches his pocket for his lighter and looks around behind him. "Ryo, do you have a light?" He gives him a sheepish grin because he just attacked the man and now he needs something from him.

"Of course." He gets up, takes the lighter to Dee, and flicks it on. He is looking in Dee's face when he notices how long his eyelashes are. _'Why didn't I see how long and beautiful they were before now?'_

Dee raises his eyes and looks him in the face as he says, "You see something you like, Ryo?" He gives him a slow easy smile, causing his eyes to narrow slightly.

"Don't play with me Dee. I feel strange somehow, I've never been kissed by a man before."

Dee looks at him and asks, "Did you hate it?"

"I'm not saying that. It was just…different somehow. I think you should go now. I have plans for tomorrow, and I need to sort all this out."

Dee strokes the blonde-haired man's arm. "Ryo, I really do care for you, and I want you to think about that kiss and about me. Why I did that, I can't say but I've been wanting to do it since I met you. If you don't feel anything for me, I will back off. It'll be hard but I will do it, if it makes you happy." He leans in and presses his lips to Ryo's forehead and turns to walk out the door.

Ryo is standing in his living room with his hand around his waist and the other at his lips. "Why do I feel like this? He's a guy, for Christ's sake! We could never be together, even if I wanted to. Wait, do I want to be with Dee? I have to admit that no one has ever kissed me like that before. It was so…so passionate."

Ryo takes a deep breath, cleans up the beer cans that they were drinking from and takes them to the kitchen. As he leans against the counter, thinking about his partner, Bikky walks in, rubbing his eyes.

"Ryo, Ryo! The light in the bathroom isn't working and I have to pee."

Ryo jumps as he hears the boy call his name. "I'm sorry, Bikky. I'll put in a new bulb. Come with me." At least this will get his mind off Dee for a while. Taking care of Bikky is his top priority, so he'll have to put the raven haired detective out of his mind for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is at work, missing Ryo because he has the day off. He has been sighing so much that Drake has been teasing him about his new partner.

"I swear Dee, if you sigh one more time, I'm going in and tell the Chief to give you a love sick day off." He laughs at Dee as he scowls at him.

"It's not like that, man. I just miss the guy; you wouldn't understand. He has a way of working that makes the day go by faster, but I guess I'll have to wait until Monday to see him since I have tomorrow off and he doesn't."

"Cheer up, man. You still have JJ if you need some excitement around here." Dee glares at him and says, "Please don't put that freak on me! I'm going to the roof and have a smoke; cover for me will you?"

Drake pats him on the back and says he will, and Dee goes for a cigarette. He is on his way back to his desk when Dee's phone rings. Drake turns around, rushes over, and picks it up.

"27th, Det. Parker speaking."

"Oh, hi Drake, I was calling for Dee, is he there?"

"Yeah but he's on the roof smoking, why don't you try his cell?"

"No, it wasn't important, how's everything going around there? Are you guys busy?"

Drake chuckles. "Not really, but I can say that Dee misses you. He seems down in the dumps; you two didn't have a fight did you? You have a way of soothing him when he gets this way."

"Come on Drake, you must be kidding, but is he okay?" Ryo asks with concern in his voice. "Maybe I should call him on his cell; are you sure he has it with him?"

Drake looks around his desk. "Never mind, it's right here, but I'll tell him to call you back if you want me too."

"No, that's okay; I'm heading out anyway. I wanted to ask him something but it can wait. Just tell him I called and I'll call him later, okay?"

Drake tells him okay and they both hang up. He goes back to his desk, shaking his head, because it looks like Ryo was missing Dee also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is on the roof enjoying his third cigarette of the day. He looks down at the street, wondering what made him kiss Ryo the way he did. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he's wondering if he did the right thing.

He hopes that Ryo is not upset with him, but he did say he would think about him and his feelings. Ryo didn't act as offended as he would have expected of someone that didn't want to be kissed by a man.

He had even stared in his eyes with something, almost like, fondness. Could that have been it? Either way, he knew he wanted Ryo in his life, and he would do anything to make it happen.

God, but the man was beautiful, with those midnight eyes and porcelain skin. He could get lost in those eyes and not care if he were ever found again.

He flicks his cigarette over the rooftop and heads back down to the squad room.

He walks over to his desk and Drake tells him Ryo called. He turns. "Why didn't you come and get me, dude! What did he say; does he want me to call him back?"

"Damn, man, calm down. He said it wasn't important, and that he would call you later. Don't call him at home, because he said he was heading out. He said he had something to ask you, but he didn't tell me and I didn't ask."

He looks at Dee with a sly smile and says, "He sound as if he was missing you, but then I don't know."

Dee looks over at him and smiles for the first time that day. His phone rings again and he hurries and picks it up. "Ryo!" He caught it on the first ring.

"No, it isn't. This is Mona; is that you, Dee? Who is Ryo?"

"Oh, hey babe; how is it going?"

"I'm fine. Who is Ryo?"

"He's my new partner. I was expecting a call from him because he's off today. What's going on Mona?"

"I'm just calling to let you know that we are meeting up at 7:30. We're going out to dinner, but I have to be in church the next day so we won't be out that long, okay?" She is hoping that he doesn't object because they haven't slept together in almost two weeks now. If she had her way, they would wait for the honeymoon in five months, but she knew she couldn't get away with that.

"That's fine with me; I've had a long week and I need to get some shut eye anyway." He's thinking that maybe he can go and see Ryo after his date, and he will tell him then about Mona. He has made up his mind that he is breaking off the engagement with her, because he knows that they will never make it the way he is feeling about Ryo and it wasn't fair to her either.

"Well, I'll let you go so you can finish up there, and see you tonight. Oh and Dee, please be on your best behavior tonight. By that, I mean don't tell any of your grisly crime stories to my sister's new boyfriend. She said he is the sensitive type and very conservative. Can you believe it? He's so old fashion that they haven't slept together yet."

Dee chuckles and says, "Maybe he wants to make sure she's right for him. You wouldn't want your sister to make a mistake, would you?"

"I guess you're right. Anyway, I'll be driving, so I'll meet you at the restaurant, don't forget 7:30, okay?"

Dee hangs up the phone and sighs again. Her sister was always finding someone new to be with because she always ended up with losers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee heads into the restaurant, looks for Mona, spots her, and walks towards the table. He bends down, giving her a kiss, and turns to her sister to say hello to her and her date and his mouth drops open in surprise.

There sits his partner Ryo, looking at him with the same expression on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

The Engagement 4

The Engagement 4

Thank you Ukelicious for all your hard work! This is my beta

and with out her I would be lost.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXX

To say the two men were surprised was an understatement. The women look at the two of them and Mona asks, "Do you know each other?"

Ryo blushes as he thinks about the last time he saw Dee in his apartment and the kiss he gave him.

Dee looks at Ryo. "Yes, we know each other. Right, Ryo? You want to tell our _dates_ how we know each other?"

Ryo looks up into Dee's eyes, then looks over at Julie. "We're...ah partners on the force at the 27th."

Mona smiles, "It's a small world; I didn't know you were a detective also, Randy. Wait a minute, you told me your partner's name was Ryo." She gives Dee an accusing look.

Ryo smiles at her. "That is my name, Mona. It happens to be my Japanese name."

Julie looks at him in surprise, "Why do you have a Japanese name?"

Dee laughs. "Come on, Julie; you can't tell he's part Japanese? Look at how dark his eyes are. Sheez, I need a drink!"

He calls the waiter over and they all put in an order for drinks before Dee sits back. "You're a fast worker; I didn't know you were dating little Julie here. How long have the two of you been going out?" The waiter comes over with their drinks and Dee whispers to bring him another one.

Ryo looks at Dee over the rim of his glass. "That's nothing compared to you getting married in a few months. Congratulations, Dee; you should have mentioned it."

Dee looks over at Mona as she looks back at him with a smile. "I told him about our up coming marriage; that's okay, isn't it?"'

He smiles at her and says of course he doesn't mind. "I would have told him, but it never came up. We're not like you girls; we don't gossip as much as you do. Besides we have cases to solve, so we don't have much time to talk about ourselves."

He looks at Ryo with a wicked look on his face. Ryo blushes. "I would have liked to find out you were getting married, Dee, from you. I hope you plan on inviting me to the wedding." He looks directly in Dee's eyes, waiting for his answer.

Is this the same man that told him that he has feelings for him and kissed him with so much force that it took his breath away? '_Why Dee,_ _why did you do this to me!'_ His head is screaming, wanting to yell at him to get away. '_I_ _hate you I'll never forgive you for this!'_

However, he has a polite smile on his face, while inside he is raging.

"Let's not talk about that now; I'm hungry, let's order something to eat." He grabs his menu and puts his head down, pretending to look it over. Dee is as angry as Ryo is at this moment.

'_Why didn't Ryo tell me he is seeing someone? Here I am feeling guilty for being engaged. However, he knows how I feel about him, doesn't he? You don't let another man kiss you without socking him in the jaw unless you liked it, right?'_

He looks over his menu at Ryo and notices he is watching him with a hurt look in his eyes. He puts his menu down and clears his throat. "Ah…Ryo you didn't work today, so I need to tell you something about the Goldman case." He rises from his seat. "If you ladies will excuse us. This is police business." He looks over at Ryo as he gets up out of his seat and follows Dee to the front of the restaurant.

Ryo puts his hands in his pockets and put his head down. "Do you really have something to tell me about work?"

Dee shakes out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth as he pats his pockets for his lighter. "Hell no! I wanted to apologize for you finding out the way you did. Look, Ryo, I wasn't keeping it from you. I just… Shit, where is my dam lighter!"

Ryo glares at him. "Look, Dee, we obviously can't stay out here talking. Why don't we talk about this some other time? Your fiancé is waiting on you and so is my date."

He turns to go back into the restaurant and Dee grabs his arm, throwing the unlit cigarette on the ground. "Ryo wait…please. I do not want to lose you; you have to believe me when I tell you I'm not playing with your feelings. I wouldn't do that to you. I really do want you."

Ryo has his back turned to the younger man. "I know that you didn't intend to hurt me, Dee, but you did anyway. Let's go back in and have dinner and not say anything else about it." He pulls his arm from Dee grasp and walks back in the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the couples meet at the door to say their goodbyes, Mona turns to Dee. "Why don't I say good bye here. I have my car parked in the lot and knowing you, Dee, you found one a block away."

Dee laughs, "You know it, why should I pay when I can park for free. Come on, Mona; I'll walk you to your car. Good night Ryo, Julie; this was an interesting evening. See you at work, buddy."

He takes Mona's arm and leads her to her car leaving Ryo and Julie on their own. He looks at Julie. "I don't feel right having you drive me home this late, so I'm going to take a cab, okay? But I'll walk you to your car."

She looks at Ryo. "Is everything alright, Randy? You seem a little quiet tonight; well, more so then usual that is."

He smiles at her. "I'm fine, Julie, just a little tired. I have to work in the morning and I think I should turn in early. I had a wonderful evening and I want to thank you for everything but…I won't be seeing you anymore. I'm sorry." He is standing at her car door with it open.

She looks up at him in surprise. "I don't understand, Randy. What do you mean by that? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were getting alone fine."

He reaches out, stroking her face. "You are a wonderful person, Julie, but I have some things I have to do that a romance with you would complicate. You need to find someone that will love you the way you deserve because that person isn't me and we both know it. I wish you well." He closes the door and walks out of the lot and on to the street to hail a cab.

He turns the collar up on his coat and stands in the street with his hand out as he flags down a cab to take him home to his lonely bed once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee walks Mona to her car, puts the key in and opens the door for her. She smiles up at him. "Thank you, sweetheart; you go and get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow night."

Dee looks down at her, thinking. _'She doesn't kiss me goodnight. She seems relived that I might be tired and need sleep. Why did I even ask her to marry me when I knew I didn't love her?' _

That is what is wrong; he is no longer in love with Mona! He's been going through the motions, but it hasn't been enough for either of them; she couldn't possibly be happy with him. They never spend time together, unless it's to discuss the wedding, and then they part as two strangers; she to her home and him to his own.

He wanted someone to make his heart race with just the thought of seeing them. Someone that he can spend time with. Someone that thinks about his feelings without wanting something in return. He looks down at her and gives her a smirk.

"Mona, do you love me? I mean, really love me, with everything you have?"

She looks at him. "I don't understand what you mean. Of course, I love you! We are getting married, for goodness sake! Where is this coming from, Dee? You have been acting strange all evening. Does this have something to do with your new partner?"

Dee smirks at her, because she has always been very perceptive when she wanted to be, but then why couldn't she tell he wasn't happy with the way things were between them? Did she even care?

"Don't bring Ryo into this, Mona; this is between you and me. He has nothing to do with it. I've been feeling kind of off in our relationship for a while now. I'm not happy and I know you couldn't be happy either. We want different things in life sweetheart and we don't see eye to eye on sex either."

"So that's what this is all about! Sex, right! You're unhappy because I don't want to screw you every night. You know if that is all you want, then maybe we should call the wedding off. I don't want you to be unhappy in the bedroom. I know how important having sex is to you."

Dee stands back and says, "Good bye, Mona." He gives her a three-finger salute, turns, and walks away chuckling.

"Wait, Dee!" She is out of the car and he stops and looks at her over his shoulder. "What is it Mona?" He stands, watching her with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his handsome face.

She looks at him and remembers why she fell in love with Dee. He was a handsome man but he was also a no-holds, barred man inside. She forgot about that; she forgot that he has taken her to heights that no one has ever taken her before, but she also knows that, sadly enough, once his mind is made up, there is no changing it.

She could tell in his face she has lost him and nothing she can say or do will bring him back to her. This is good-bye, whether she accepts it or not.

"I'm sorry too, Dee, if that helps at all." She gives him a small smile in return.

He says nothing to her as he heads out of the parking garage, looking forward and not back, Mona was his past and Ryo is his future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo walks into the apartment and takes off his coat, hanging it in the closet. He walks to the kitchen and puts the pot on for some tea. He's glad that Bikky is with his neighbor for the night. He needs to be alone, to think over his feelings for Dee.

'_I guess he really didn't mean what he said to me. I'm acting like a school boy with a crush. He's my partner and we shouldn't get involved anyway; it would only complicate things.' _

He puts his hand up and loosens his tie. He unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt and rubs the back of his neck. This is messed up; here he is jealous of Dee's fiancé. '_Why did I have to have feelings for him? Why can't I ever have someone for myself? Every time I think I have someone in my life, I find I have lost again.'_

The pot whistles and he walks over, takes a cup down to add tea, and pours water over the bag. As he stirred his tea, he lets his mind wander over the kiss. He will never forget that kiss, as long as he lives, he will remember that kiss.

He takes his cup into his bedroom, changes into his pajamas, fluffs his pillows, and leans back sipping on his tea. He has to get Dee out of his mind or else he will never be able to work with him again.

He reaches over and turns on the radio. The music is nice and easy as he relaxes against the pillows, drinking in the jazz along with his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RYO, YOU IN THERE! RYO! OPEN THE DOOR!'"

He sits up and notices he had dozed off. He gets off the bed and rushes to the front door, pulling it open.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy, get in here?" He pulls Dee inside and looks around to see if he has disturbed any of his neighbors. Seeing no one at their door, he shuts it behind him. He turns and looks at Dee. "What are you doing here, Dee?"

"I didn't want to leave it the way we did. I know I might be the last person you want to see, but Ryo, I need you. I need you in my life. Please say that you won't walk away from what we could have together."

Ryo looks at Dee in shock! He could not believe what he was asking him to do. He pulls his arm back and backhands him across the face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are! What do you think I am, you bastard! Get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you!" He is breathing hard, heavy, gasps. He is so angry that he is trembling.

Dee staggers with the blow to his face and puts his hand up as he takes a step back. He looks at Ryo. "Wait a minute, Ryo, you misunderstood what I meant. I wan…"

Ryo pushes him towards the door, yelling, "Get out, get out now! I don't ever want to see you again! I may have to work with you but that's all! I don't have to take this shit from you!"

"Ryo, wait a minute and listen dammit! It's not what you think!"

He grabs the wild-eyed blonde, effectively putting both arms around him, holding him tightly. The slap he gave him hurt, and he can feel his face swelling with the force of the blow.

He holds Ryo as he struggles to get away from him but he is not letting go. As he struggles, Dee holds him tighter. He whispers in Ryo's ear. "Calm down baby…its okay…I understand."

Ryo stops at hearing the soothing words and cries into Dee's shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me? I hate you, leave me alone…please just go away. I'm begging you; just leave me alone."

Dee looks down at the weeping man in his arms, kisses him on his tear stained face, and lets him go, not knowing that it was his strength that held him up. Without Dee to hold him, Ryo collapses to the floor.

He lies there, wrapped in a fetal position, crying his heart out. How could he ask him to do something like that? He might as well have called him a whore. If he couldn't have him all to himself, he will never share him with anyone, not even his wife.

Why did he think he would agree to something so dirty as that? Not only would he be cheating on his wife, he would be cheating on him, too. He hated Dee, and when he goes to work, he is going to see if he could get a different partner.

Why did he have to fall for such a selfish person as Dee Laytner! He could just kill him and if he ever came near him like that, again, he might just do it!

Ryo gets up off the floor walks to his bedroom, crawls into bed and falls into a fitful sleep, dreaming about emerald eyes and sensual lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Engagement 5

The Engagement 5

This is about Dee and Ryo and I make no claim.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXXXX

Ryo arrives at work on Sunday morning to a quiet precinct. He walks to his area and looks at Dee's desk as if expecting him to be there. '_What am I doing? I know he's not here…stupid!'_

He looks through his desk for a tea bag and some aspirin; finding only the tea, he heads for the break room.

"Good morning Randy. How's it going, man?"

"Hi, Ted, I'm doing fine. Do you know where I could get some aspirin around here? I didn't get much sleep last night, and now I have a headache." He chuckles as he looks at Ted, hoping that his eyes were not red enough to give credence to the lie.

"We usually have some in the cabinet, over there by the cooler. Help yourself. You must have had a good time last night. Did you forget you had to work today?"

"Nah, it was nothing like that. I was watching TV after I came in, and I should have gone straight to bed instead." He walks over to the cabinet and finds some Advil. He takes out three and replaces the bottle.

He walks over to the fridge, pulls out a bottle of water, and drinks it while downing the pills. He makes his tea, says goodbye to Ted, and goes back to his desk.

He is flipping through the files to see which ones to work on first, when the phone rings. He picks it up, puts it between his shoulder and ear, and still flips through the file.

"Hello, 27th precinct, Det. MacLean, speaking."

"Hello Ryo, are you ready to listen to me? I need to talk to you."

"I said all I had to say last night, so if you don't mind, I'm a little busy right now."

"Will you have lunch with me at least? I'll meet you at the restaurant around the corner from the job. I'll be there at 12:30. Give me a chance to explain…please, Ryo."

"I don't know if I can get away. If I can, I'll be there. Good bye, Dee; I'm hanging up." He places the receiver back and puts his head in his hands.

'_Damn,_ _why won't he leave me alone? I'm not going to meet him; I don't care what he has to say! He's nothing but a liar anyway. He makes me trust him and then he pulls this kind of shit. All he wants is to get in my pants; I'm not going to let him. I may have to work with him, but I don't have to be friends with him'._

Ted is watching him wondering what his problem is; he looks upset after that phone call. Well, it is not any of his business, and he will not pry into his private life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is waiting in the restaurant for Ryo to show. He sits at the counter, watching the door, hoping that the blonde haired cop shows up. He puts a cigarette in his mouth, and the guy behind the counter points to the sign that has a cigarette with a line slashed across it.

He takes it out of his mouth and puts it in his jacket pocket. He turns back and asks for coffee. Ryo isn't coming; it was already half past one. He would have been here already, if he were coming. He looks down at his coffee, forgetting he had ordered it and puts some cream and sugar in it.

He is stirring the coffee when Ted walks in. He spots Dee, walks up behind him, and pats him on the back. Dee jumps as he spins around. "Oh, hey Ted, you had to work today, too?"

Ted grimaces. "Yeah man, but luckily it's slow. Why didn't you come into the office? Why are you here on your day off? Man I would be with my woman, if I were you. How is Mona, by the way?"

Dee picks up his cup taking a sip. "She's no longer my fiancée and when I left her last night, she was fine."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that. You two broke up last night you say?" He looks at Dee with pity on his face, because Dee looks upset about it.

"You know, your partner didn't mention anything about it when I saw him earlier. I guess that's why he looks a little down too. He came in this morning taking medicine for a headache. Did you keep him up, crying on his shoulder?"

Dee looks at him. "He had a headache this morning?"

"Yeah, that's what he said, but it looked like, he had a lot on his mind. Now I know what was wrong with him." Ted looks up and places two lunch orders. He turns back to Dee, who is looking at him strangely.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"You just placed two orders, is one for my partner?"

"Yeah it is. He didn't want to come out, so I'm getting him some soup. Why you ask?"

"Just curious, is the brass working today?"

"You mean the Chief or Commissioner? I saw the Chief but not Rose. Are you trying to duck them or something? What did you do now?"

Dee looks at him. "Nothing man, I just need to talk to Ryo. He's mad at me right now. I wanted him to meet me for lunch, but I guess he doesn't want to see me. Don't say anything Ted, but he's part of the reason I ended it with Mona."

He picks up his coffee and sips, while holding it between his hands.

Ted looks at him with a frown. "I don't get it. Why would he be the cause of your break up?"

Dee looks him straight in the eyes, and says nothing. He just looks at him, and it dawns on Ted what he means.

Ted mouth opens and closes as he stutters. "You mean…I mean…oh shit! When did all this happen? You just met the guy, Dee! Are you sure you want to throw away what you and Mona have over an infatuation! Does he feel the same about you?"

Dee puts his head down. "I don't know man, but I kind of think so. I mean, if he didn't feel something for me, he would have never gotten so upset at me, right? He found out last night about Mona at dinner. I had tried to tell him before, but something always came up. I had planned to end it anyway, once I knew I had feelings for him. Now it's all just so fucked up! I don't know what to do at this point."

"He refuses to see me, to let me explain, and he won't talk to me on the phone. He doesn't know that I've let her dump me and to top it off, he is seeing her sister. How's that for a kick in the head!"

Ted pays for his order and as he picks it up, he looks at Dee. "Man, you have a lot on your plate, don't you? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes for all the tea in China. The only thing I can say is, good luck man. Things have a way of working themselves out in the end."

"You want me to talk to him for you? I don't know him that well, but I can tell him that you're a good guy at least."

Dee smiles up at Ted. "Thanks, but this is my mess and I have to clean it up. You're a good friend, man."

Ted pats him on the back and leaves out of the dinner and heads back to the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted hands Ryo his soup and sandwich, "I saw Dee over at the dinner just now. He looked down in the dumps."

He sneaks a look at Ryo and sighs. "He told me Mona called the wedding off last night, did you know that?"

Ryo stops as he is about to pick up his sandwich and looks over at Ted, with his mouth half open. "No, I didn't, he…he didn't say anything about that to me. Is he okay…I mean was he very upset or anything?"

Ted looks at Ryo, shrugs his shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe it is for the best. I don't think his heart was really in it."

Ryo looks down, at the food in front of him and suddenly loses his appetite. He looks at Ted's back as he goes over to his own desk. Could he be telling him the truth? Did he really break up with his fiancée? Maybe that is what he was trying to tell him last night; he didn't give him a chance to say anything.

Ryo puts his hand over his mouth, as he thinks about Dee telling him he wanted to explain everything to him, but he would not listen. '_How could I be so stupid!'_

He reaches for his phone, dials Dee's cell, and gets his voice mail. He hangs up and tells Ted he is going out and asks him to cover for him. He rushes down the stairs and out the door, heading for the restaurant.

He arrives out of breath and looks around at the customers, but does not see the raven-haired man. He walks over to the counter and asks the short order cook if he knew when Dee left, and he tells him he has been gone about ten minutes.

He rushes back out the door and looks up and down the street, for any sign of Dee. He looks back at the door and curses for missing him and walks back to the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo has stopped by the local grocery to pick up some food for dinner. He is struggling with the bags as he gets off the elevator.

As he walks down the hall to his door, he sees a tall figure leaning against the wall. He looks at him, blinking because he can't believe his eyes.

Dee looks like a male model from GQ, dressed in a knee-length, black leather coat and black turtleneck sweater with tight dark blue jeans. He gives Ryo a slow smile, and walks over to him taking two of the bags.

"Need help?" He looks down at Ryo, happy to see him smiling at him for once.

"Thanks Dee, have you been waiting long?"

"Kind of, but its okay. I thought the monkey brat would be here by now, where is he?"

"Downstairs with my neighbor, she has a niece that he hangs with." He shifts the other bags as he takes the key out of his pocket and puts it in the door.

Both men walk in and go to the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter. Ryo turns to Dee, Dee turns to him, and they both say at the same time "Listen Ryo"…"Listen Dee!" They look at each other and smile.

Dee clears his throat. "Mona and I broke up last night, and I wanted to tell you that, but I didn't get a chance. I'm sorry about not telling you from the start."

Ryo nods his head. "I see, well you can tell me about it now, as I prepare dinner. Want to help me?"

"Is that an invitation to dinner with you and the brat, because I'd like that?"

He hands Dee his coat and says, "Hang up our coats, and we can talk while we fix dinner. I don't want to have anymore misunderstandings with you."

Dee strokes the side of his arm, and then goes out of the kitchen. Ryo watches him as he walks away, admiring the way his hips move under his tight jeans. He sighs as he turns to put away the food from the store and ties on an apron. Dee comes back in and slides his arms around his waist. "God, how I've missed you."

Ryo leans back in his arm. "Believe it or not, I miss you too, but we will never get dinner started if we stay this way, now will we?" He pulls away from Dee. "Turn around, Dee. I have something for you."

He turns and feels Ryo's arms go around his waist. He looks down and sees that he is putting an apron around his waist. He turns his head over his shoulder. "I like yours better; it says 'kiss the cook'! Mine says 'Oops'! Is that anyway to treat me Ryo?"

Ryo giggles, "You look so nice, I don't want you to get dirty, but I'm not changing with you so deal. Now, you were going to tell me what happened between you and Mona last night. I hope it has nothing to do with me."

Dee starts peeling some potatoes. "Well in a way it did and it didn't. I told you that I am bisexual, right? Well, I've been with her for almost two years and I still don't know how we became engaged. I never thought we were right for each other, but she was willing to accept me the way I am. I have no family, Ryo. I'm an orphan; I was raised by a nun that I call mother. I was abandoned as a baby and found by a cop. He took me to Mother Maria, and she raised me, along with Jess. That's the cop's name, Jess Layner.

"Between the two of them, they did the best they could, and so I thought I would be honoring them by getting married and having a family of my own. I don't know… I guess I just wanted to feel like someone could love me. I was so caught up on image, instead of real love; I figured I could make it work. That is…until I met you, Ryo. I know you will not believe me, but…I think I'm in love with you."

Ryo stops and turns; he stares in Dee's face for a moment. "How can you say something like that Dee? We only met this week. That's too soon to know how you feel about me."

Dee puts the peeler down and walks over to the sink, turning on the water to rinse the potatoes. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Ryo smiles and says nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is setting the table, while Ryo runs downstairs to get his foster son, Bikky. The phone rings in the other room and Dee walks to pick it up. He stops and thinks; this isn't his house and figures the answering machine can pick it up. He turns to walk back in the kitchen, when he hears Julie's voice. He stops and turns back around.

"Ah…hi Randy, this is Julie. I think we need to talk. I don't want it to end between us, and you left before we could really talk. If I did anything to make you think I didn't care for you, I'm sorry. Call me; I'm sure we can work this out."

The machine clicks off and Dee stands looking down at it. He walks over and raises his hand, balls it into a fist, and brings it to his mouth.

'_What am I about to do! I can't erase his massage…can I? What if he finds out? I know he will be upset, but if he doesn't know, what difference will it make? I'm fighting for my happiness here! I know I can love him the way he deserves. She couldn't possibly love him the way I do. No, I will not let him go back to her, no matter what she has to say! He belongs to me. He's mine, dammit!'_

Dee does the only thing that life has taught him to do. He reaches over and pushes the button, effectively erasing the message from the machine.

He walks back in the kitchen, takes the apron off, and folds it. He looks around for something that will make Ryo's job easier, remembers the ice, and takes it out of the freezer setting it on the counter. He is so engrossed in his work that he doesn't hear when the door opens until Bikky yells out.

"Hey perv! Ryo said you're back again! Trying to get a free meal again, dork-face?"

Dee comes out of the kitchen and glares at the boy. "Watch it brat, before I dump this ice down your back!" Ryo looks at the both of them and sighs. He turns to the girl and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Carol I'd like for you to meet my partner. Contrary to what Bikky calls him, his name is Dee." He turns to the blonde-haired girl and smiles.

"Hello princess, why are you with a moron, like this monkey-brat? You're much too cute to be hanging out, with the likes of him."

Carol giggles behind her hand and turns her face into Ryo's side. She is thinking that, although Ryo is a handsome man, his partner is quite the looker, not to mention charming.

Ryo looks down at the girl and smiles at her. Thinking that she is rather shy, he looks at Dee. "Carol is joining us for dinner, her aunt is going to church tonight and I told her, she could stay with us for awhile." He smiles at Dee. "Will you set another place for her, and I'll start serving the food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner and the kids are watching a movie, in the living room. Dee turns to Ryo, as he looks in his eyes. "You will give us a chance, right Ryo? I promise I'll never let you down and I will give you all the time you need."

Ryo looks towards the living room and whispers, "We can talk about this later. I don't want Bikky to hear us. It can wait until later, can't it?"

Dee slides his hand up and down Ryo's arm looking him in the eyes. "Are you ashamed of your feelings, Ryo? Is that it?"

He looks up in Dee's face captured by the intense look in his eyes. He tries to turn away, but Dee puts his fingers under his chin. "Look at me, Ryo. Please, don't turn away."

Ryo looks up into his eyes and parts his lips slowly. "Dee, I want to…"

"Ryo, come see this! Someone got shot where you work. Come look!"

Ryo and Dee look at each other and hurry to the living room. Dee stands behind Ryo as they both watch the news. It looks like an interrogation gone wrong. At that time Ryo's cell rings and so does Dee's. Both men look at the numbers and at each other with a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is standing at the door; he looks over at Bikky. "Remember, do not, under any circumstances, open this door. We may not be gone that long, but I hate to leave the two of you."

Carol smiles at Ryo. "We'll be fine, now go."

He hugs Carol as Dee yells for him to hurry up. "I'm coming, Dee! Wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the precinct as the other detectives are milling about. JJ spots Dee as he is walking up the stairs. "Dee-Senpai!! You're here, too! I'm so happy too see you!"

He runs down the stairs and grabs Dee around the waist. Dee is trying to push the overly eager detective away, but he is holding on for all he is worth.

Ryo, having been knocked to the side, glares at JJ. He looks in Dee's face, and can't help but feel sorry for the younger man. He looks as if he has an octopus wrapped around his waist.

"JJ, let go of me, you moron! Dammit JJ! This isn't the time for this shit! Ryo, some help here please!"

JJ looks over at Ryo and rolls his eyes. "Whatever, senpai, your partner is crazy. He shouldn't be with normal people!"

"You call what you're doing normal? If I were Dee, I'd shoot you!" He turns away from the two men and heads into the precinct. Dee looks down at JJ and chuckles. "You know, now that he mentions it, that's not a bad idea."

He moves away from JJ and follows Ryo into the station. JJ stands and looks at Dee with his mouth open. He could not believe Dee said something like that to him. '_There is nothing I would not do for you senpai, you know that!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All officers are in the squad room, listening to the Commissioner tell them about the events that lead up to the shooting in the precinct.

"The man we are looking for is a white male, six-two, and two hundred pounds, more or less. We have a car at his house, and they should be bringing us a photo of him before long. What we need you to do is fan out, visit his usual hunts, and bring him in. He is armed, and he shot up the place with an automatic. Where he got a hold of something like that, we will have to find out when we bring him in."

"Oh yeah, he has army training, so be on your guard. We don't want to kill him, but make sure you protect yourselves. That's all, unless any of you have questions, and make them count."

Berkeley Rose looks around at the officers and nods his dismissal. He looks over at Ryo, sees Dee engaging him in conversation, and decides to interrupt. He puts a smile on his face and comes up behind the blonde detective, touching his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Randy, can I speak to you?" He looks over at Dee. "In private." He takes the younger man's elbow and moves him into a corner, while Dee glares at his back.

"Ah…Ryo, I was wondering, will you have dinner with me tomorrow? I have reservations, at this exclusive restaurant in lower Manhattan, and the council member will not be able to make it. I know it's short notice, but I thought it would give us time, to get to know each other better."

He is moving closer to Ryo as he talks, since everyone else has left for the assignment on catching the shooter. The three of them are alone in the squad room.

Dee is watching the Commissioner as he forces Ryo back into the wall. He narrows his eyes and walks over to the two of them. Rose has his face close to Ryo and is about to close in for the kill, when Dee slides his folder between them.

"Ah…Commissioner…Sir…we have to get going if we want to catch this guy. I hate to interrupt, Sir, but we need to leave now." He slides the folder back under his arm and looks at Ryo. "You finished here, man?"

Ryo moves sideways from the Commissioner and looks up at Dee. "Yes I'm ready." He looks back at Rose with a smile on his face. "I'll have to get back to you on that, Berkeley; I'll let you know tomorrow, if it's not too late."

Dee looks at Ryo in surprise, as he hears him call the Commissioner by his first name.

"Of course not, Randy. I'll wait until tomorrow. Good luck out there." He turns and heads back to his office, leaving the two detectives alone.

Dee looks in Ryo's face as he wonders what the Commissioner wanted with him that Ryo will get back to him tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They are in an unmarked squad car when Dee looks over at Ryo, with a frown on his face. He looks back at the street, as he fishes for a cigarette. Ryo looks over at him and back out the window, wondering why he is so quiet.

After driving for six blocks, Dee looks over at Ryo again. "You want to tell me what I interrupted with you and the Commissioner, and why do you call him Berkley?"

Ryo chuckles, "That's what he told me to call him. That is his name, isn't it?" Dee glares at him and turns back to the road.

"Okay, I'll go for that, but what did I just interrupt?"

"He asked me to have dinner with him, tomorrow night. I told him, I would let him know about that. I don't see how I can though, with Bikky waiting on me to have dinner with him."

Dee opens his mouth and then closes it. His hands tighten so hard on the steering wheel his knuckles turn white. He growls under his breath, as Ryo looks at him in alarm.

"Are you okay, Dee?" He puts his hand out and touches the other's arm lightly.

"Hell no, I'm not okay! That rat-bastard asked you out on a date, and you ask if I'm okay! What the hell is going on, Ryo! I thought you understood how I feel about you! For you to even think, about accepting a dinner date with him, is ludicrous! Am I okay, I'll give you one guess?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It looks like Dee is upset with Ryo. I love it when there is a little conflict in relationships. (evil laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

The Engagement 6

**The Engagement 6**

**A/N**

I want to thank my Beta, Ukelicious, she is the one making me a better writer and I will not make a move with out her. I bow down too you! (Backing up with head bobbing)

Akasha721

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Ryo sits back in his seat as he looks at Dee. "I didn't say I would go out with him, Dee. You need to calm down and stop yelling at me. He only wanted to get to know me. He is my superior after all. I had planned to get out of it anyway. Why are you so angry with me?"

Dee looks at him and looks away. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He says in a very calm voice, "Look, Ryo, I love you, man. I don't want you going out with him, or Julie, or anyone else. I know I'm being selfish, but I want all your time to be with me. I don't want to share you with anyone, not even Bikky, but there, I know I have no other choice.

"I can't help it, Ryo. I want you all to myself. There, I said it, but I don't care! You hate me now, don't you?"

Ryo shakes his head and tells him that, he is not going to dinner, with the Commissioner, and he will let him know first thing in the morning.

Ryo steals a look at Dee's profile and thinks to himself how handsome he is. There is no way he will give up spending time with Dee, to be with Berkley Rose. He looks at Dee again and notices a smile, creeping up on his face. "You're not angry anymore?" He puts his hand out, touching the younger man on the arm.

Dee glances at him and back to the street, as he grins. "Nah, I'm okay. I guess I got a little carried away, because he told me that he was going to go after you. When I saw him talking to you, I lost it."

The blonde-haired detective, leans his head back against the seat and sighs. "This has been one very emotional day. I hope someone else finds our perp, so I can curl up and get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Dee, you have to know that I am not interested in Berk…I mean the Commissioner. He was probably trying to be nice to the new guy. Please do not make a big deal of this. I'm sure I'm not the first one he has been nice to."

Dee gives him a harsh laugh. "I have known the Commissioner since he came here, two years ago, and he has never, I repeat, never, allowed anyone to call him by his first name, or ask any one of the guys to dinner 'to get to know them better'. The man has the hots for you, Ryo, and if I didn't interrupt the two of you, he would have kissed you, right in the squad room, for Christ's sake!"

"Okay, I understand what you're saying, but why would you think he was trying to kiss me in there? I'm sure a man of his standing, would know better, then to do something like that, to a subordinate. It must be all in your mind, Dee."

Dee hits the steering with the palm of his hand and growls again. "You don't get it, do you? Ryo, do you even look, at yourself in the mirror? Have you seen, your reflection at all? I don't know what you see, but I see the most beautiful man, in the world and I'm sure he sees it, too. You light up a room when you come in Ryo, and you always take my breath away, even when I saw you for the first time. That bastard is up to no good, and I know it; you need to be on your guard, when you're around him."

"Oh really, Dee, you act as if he is going to sweep me away and I won't have any say so. Look, we're here. There's the building; we'll talk about this later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Mona and Julie are sitting in Mona's living room, having drinks, when Mona starts cursing, Det. Dee Laytner.

"I can't believe that bastard trick me, into dumping him like that, and you say that Randy broke up with you, too? This is too much! How in the hell were we dumped, on the same night no less. There has got to be something going on."

Julie looks at her with a puzzled look on her face. "Just because they are partners, you think they had this planned? When Dee came in, he had no idea that Randy was with me. In fact, he called him by a different name. What did he call him?"

"He called him Ryo. Remember, he said that the guy is half Japanese." She looks at her sister. "Why didn't you know that, Julie? You had been seeing the guy for a few weeks; it seems you would at least know that much about him."

"I knew all I needed to know, about him. He did not look Japanese, to me; he has blonde hair, for god's sake. Who has ever heard of a blonde Japanese? I know he has dark eyes, but that made him even more appealing. I hope he calls me back."

Mona looks at her sister, with a frown. "Call you back? Don't tell me you called him, begging him to take you back?"

Julie smiles at her sister, over the rim of her glass. "I just left him a message saying I want to talk to him. There is nothing wrong with that, is there? I have a feeling that he did not want to stop seeing me. You don't think Dee had anything to do with it, do you? Wait, didn't he say he is bisexual?"

Mona sits back and nods her head. "Yeah, he did say that, and his partner is a good-looking man. It stands to reason that Dee might have a thing for him. Why else would he have behaved the way he did? You know something; I think I will pay that bastard back. He has a lot of nerve, pulling that shit on me." She brings her glass to her lips, draining the rest of her drink.

She hands her glass to her sister, as she thinks about Dee. She wants him to suffer, as she is doing. "Give me another drink, and this time, don't put any coke in it. I think I'm coming up with a plan for him, yeah, a plan for Mr. Laytner. You might want to take notes, Julie. I have a way to get him back and stop his little infatuation, before it gets off the ground." She puts her fingers in her hair, and brings one end too her mouth as she gives her sister a wicked smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee leave the building after talking to Robert Carson's brother, Michael. He tells them he has not seen his brother, and if he did, he would not tell them where he is. Dee wanted to argue with the man, but Ryo managed to calm them both down.

"Well, that was a waste of time, but I can't say I blame him." Dee stands by the car door as he lights a cigarette, and Ryo pulls open the passenger side door.

Looking over at Ryo, he notices the frown on his face. "What's up, Ryo?"

"You know, the whole time we were there, he kept us in one room, and it says here that he has children, but I didn't see any of them." He is looking down at the paper in his hand on Michael Carson. "When company comes even if it is the police, they are always there and have to be shooed away. So, where were his children?"

"So, you think the children were with the uncle in the back perhaps?"

"Yeah, that's what I think anyway."

"Maybe, we should test that theory. Why don't we just drive to the next block and come back and keep watch?"

Ryo looks over at Dee and smiles. It seems as if they were on the same page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee leans up against the apartment building, three doors down from the brother's house, while Ryo is watching the back. They have been out here for two and a half hours, waiting for Carson to show.

Dee is about to call Ryo on the police radio, when he sees the brother come out of the building. He looks around and Dee tries to make himself one with the building. He peeps around slowly and sees him go back inside, still looking over his shoulder.

He calls Ryo on the radio, and tells him something is going down and to be ready. He sneaks over until he is next to the brother's building. He sees Ryo as he comes between the two buildings with his gun pointed towards the ground. He takes his gun from his holster, doing the same.

Carson and his brother both come out of the building and head for the car, parked to the right of Dee. Ryo comes up behind the two men. Carson suddenly turns and lifts his gun to shoot.

Dee fires his weapon as Ryo drops to one knee. Michael spins around with the force of Dee's bullet and falls back into his brother as he shoots at Ryo.

Dee runs over to the men with his gun pointed at Carson as he lies partially under his brother. He kicks the gun from his open hand and goes over to Ryo. He has never known fear as he knows it now, watching his partner as he falls to the ground.

"Ryo! Ryo! Are you okay man!" He bends over him, looking at the blood, covering his face. "Say something, Ryo!" He pulls his radio out. "I have a 1051! Officer down, I need a wagon, and hurry the hell up!" He looks over at the other two men and sees Carson moving. He puts Ryo's head down gently and walks over to the other men.

"You're not going anywhere, shit-head! Your ass is mine!" He has raised his foot.

"Dee! No, Dee, don't do it"

He turns and looks at Ryo with a look of relief on his face. "You okay, buddy? I called for help; they should be here any minute!"

He looks back down at Carson and puts handcuffs on him. He looks over his shoulder and sees a woman in the doorway with her hand too her mouth, looking on in horror. There are three children behind her and they are all looking at him.

He walks back over to his partner, kneels down beside him and tries to wipe some of the blood from his face with the sleeve of his jacket. He smiles and tries to give him a brave look. "You had me scared there for a minute, partner, but I think you're going to make it. Why did you come up behind them like that?"

Ryo tries to sit up as the blood spills from the bullet wound. "He only grazed me; I ducked before he could get a really clean shot off. You're pretty good with that gun, aren't you, partner?"

Dee chuckles as they both hear the sirens in the background. "There's no way I'll let a scum bag like that take you out. Here, use my jacket, and I need your cuffs." He reaches on the side of Ryo, takes his cuff off, and whispers in his ear. "I wish I could kiss you right now." He gets up and walks over to the two brothers, cuffing them facing each other.

Drake runs from the car, with JJ close behind. "Dee-senpai, are you okay!" Dee turns and cringes as JJ runs straight into him, knocking him down. Drake looks at the shorter man and yells at him, "God dam JJ, get the fuck off him! Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Get the hell off me, you moron! I'm fine, stupid!" He is trying to push JJ off and get up at the same time. "Drake, pull him the fuck off now, before I shoot his ass!" Drake grabs his partner by the collar, pulling him off Dee.

The paramedics arrived, and Dee led one over to Ryo as he lay back on the ground with Dee's jacket under his head. As they worked on him, the Chief pulls up with one of the uniforms driving.

"What happened here, Detective?" He looks over at Ryo, and then at the two men being loaded into the ambulance. Dee comes over with his cuffs in his hand as he says, "We need to send someone with those two. I have to see about my partner and I'll tell you what happened at the hospital, Chief."

He walks over to Ryo, watching as the man bandaged his head. "You need to see a doctor about this wound, Detective. You've lost a lot of blood." The EMT looks at Ryo as he shuts his bag. "I think you are going to need a couple of stitches. There is another car coming; they can take you."

Ryo looks over at Dee. "My partner will take me in, so just concentrate on the other two." Dee comes over, takes Ryo's arm, and looks at Drake. "My car is up on the corner, so give me your keys and go and get mine, okay, man?"

"Sure, I can do that. Here you go, Dee." He hands his keys to Dee and heads to the corner with JJ. The chief heads to the hospital behind the ambulances.

Dee puts his arm around Ryo and leads him to the car. As he is getting in, the brother's wife approaches the car. "Excuse me Detective, but is my husband going to jail?"

Dee glares at her. "Your husband tried to hide his brother from the police. He will be charged with aiding and abetting a criminal. Hell, he might be charged with more, depending on what the DA wants to do."

Ryo interrupts Dee. "Tell her she can go to the hospital with us Dee."

He looks down at Ryo and is about to object when he sees the look in his eyes. "If you like, you can ride with us. Do you have someone to look after your children, because we don't have room for everyone?"

"Thank you; I'll just be a minute." She runs back to where her children were and talks to someone standing near by.

Dee gets in the car and looks over at Ryo. "Why did you want her to ride with us? She may ask questions all the way there. Maybe she won't get a babysitter."

Ryo puts his head back against the seat and closes his eyes. "Come on, Dee; she didn't have anything to do with all of this. It was her husband who decided to help his brother."

"Yeah, well, he could have killed you. My heart almost stopped when he turn on you with that gun. He thinks he has nothing to lose, and that is why he tried to kill you. What is one more murder added to his list? He killed the man that assaulted his wife and wounded three officers. His ass is knee deep in shit, no matter what the reason."

Mrs. Carson comes back and Dee gets out, letting her in the backseat before he gets back in the front. "You okay, Ryo, you don't look too good." He looks at him as he starts the car. Ryo's eyes close slowly as he passes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

The Engagement 7

**The Engagement 7**

I hope everyone is enjoying this story because I do not own Fake.

**A/N **Thank you Ukelicious for another great job. You keep making my work look so much better. You are the greatest!

XXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Dee looks over at Ryo in alarm. He shakes his shoulder gently and then with force. "Ryo! Snap out of it, man! Ryo, wake up man!"

Ryo's eyes flutter open and close back. Dee turns the key, starting up the car and puts the flasher on top as he roars out of the crime scene.

Mrs. Carson snaps on her seat belt praying they make it in one piece.

As he drives like a bat out of hell, he is pleading with Ryo to open his eyes. He glances at him and back to the street. He whispers under his breath, "You got to keep your eyes open, Ryo. Come on baby, you can do this; you are stronger than this man. Come on, for me, for the man that loves you, more then anything."

Ryo mumbles under his breath. "I hear you…Dee…I'm trying…I…" He stops talking as Dee pulls in front of the hospital entrance. "Hey! I need some help here! Now, dammit!" He is yelling as he goes to the passenger side of the door, opening it as orderlies rush out to meet him.

While they are at the car, Mrs. Carson jumps out and runs in the hospital, looking for her husband.

They pull Ryo out of the car and tell Dee he has to move it from the front; he is on the sidewalk, blocking the entrance. He turns and jumps back in the car moves it and goes back inside the hospital, looking around like a wild man.

He goes up to the front desk and asks for his partner when the Chief walks over. "What happened, Dee? Is Randy alright! You were driving so fast; you had me worried for the safety of the pedestrians!"

Dee spins around and tells him, "He passed out in the car, and they brought him in here someplace. I need to know where he is! Where is the damn doctor!"

The Chief puts his hand on Dee's arm telling him to clam down. He has never seen Dee this agitated before. What is with him and his new partner? Does he even want to know? "Look, Dee, go in the waiting room, and I'll talk to them about Randy. Look, here comes JJ and Drake."

Drake walks over to the two men, takes one look at Dee, and takes a step back. "What's wrong, Dee? Where is Ryo?"

"He lost a lot of blood and passed out. When he got here, I couldn't wake him up. Now we're here and no one will tell me anything; I'm scared man, really scared."

JJ walks over to Dee taking his arm and leads him into the waiting room. "Have a seat, Dee; we'll find out what is going on. Drake, go and get Dee some tea or something, he doesn't need anymore coffee in this condition."

"I don't want any damn tea! I want to know what's happening with Ryo! Is that too much too ask?!" He snatches his arm away from JJ, walks back towards the entrance and walks into the doctor.

"Sorry about that, but can you tell me about Ryo? I've been waiting for what seems like hours." Dee has only been there for fifteen minutes, but in his heightened state, time is of the essence.

The doctor looks at Dee with a smile on his tired face. "He's fine, and he's conscious now. He lost a lot of blood, and we are in the process of replacing it now. He fainted from the blood loss, but after he rests, he should be fine, I'm sure. The bullet wound only required some butterfly stitches, but he needs to see his regular physician to remove them."

As Dee breaths a sigh of relief, he looks at the doctor. "Can I go see him now? I'm his partner, doc." He tells him yes and that Ryo should be able to be released soon. Dee only hears the word yes and takes off down the hall.

He pushes open two doors, before he finds Ryo sitting up in bed with a pint of blood, being administered through an IV. He smiles as he sees Dee in the doorway. "Hi partner."

Dee walks into the room with relief in his emerald eyes. They are once again sparkling with the devilish delight that is Dee Laytner. "You had me worried for a while there. How are you feeling? The doctor told me you fainted."

Ryo leans back, looking in Dee's face with a small smile. "You were worried about me?" Dee looks at him as he walks closer to the bed. He leans down placing his lips on the side of Ryo's neck. "I would die if you left me now."

He leans back up and Drake and JJ comes in. JJ walks over to the bed. "You look fine to me. You had Dee really worried, you know." He looks over at Ryo with a frown on his handsome face.

"Shut up, JJ! The man is recovering from a gunshot wound. If it had been an inch closer, he would be dead now! Geez, you have no feelings and no tact! Why are you here anyway?"

Drake clears his throat. "We came back here to tell you that the chief needs your gun, Dee. We know the shoot is good, but we still need to check your gun for ballistics. Ah man, you know the drill. The Chief ask me to get it and this idiot came along with me. Sorry about that, Ryo, I hope you're feeling better."

"Thanks Drake, I'm feeling much better. I just want to get out of here and go home. Dee, I forgot about Bikky! You have to call and check on him and Carol. Then find out if her aunt has returned from church. Maybe she can keep an eye on him until I get there."

"Don't worry about it, Ryo; I'll take care of it. The doctor said you would be released tonight, so you get some rest, and when you are ready, I'll make sure you get home. Come on you two, I need to see the Chief now that I know Ryo is doing okay. You rest Ryo, and I'll be right back."

When they leave, Ryo lays back and closes his eyes once again. '_Could this day get any worse?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona makes her way to Dee's home. She uses her key to let herself inside. She calls out to him, but gets no answer. She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator, takes out a beer and pops it open. _'He never has anything good in here. What he needs is a good bottle of wine, or maybe that's what I need.' _

Mona takes the beer and a glass into the living room and removes her coat. She sets the beer down on the table, walks to his bedroom, and peeps inside just in case he is sleeping. She notices his clothes are thrown around on the bed as if he were in a hurry to leave. She turns up her nose and thinks how messy it looks. She walks in, hangs up his clothes, and puts the ones that appeared to be dirty in the laundry bag sitting in the corner.

His bed looks as if he has not slept in it, and she wonders if he spent the night out. _'He told me he was tired and now it looks like he had other plans instead. I wonder if he is with that new partner of his.'_

She looks at her watch to see the time and is surprised to find that it isn't as late as she thought it was. She heads back into the living room and turns on the TV to catch the news. She hears about the shooting and sits up when they mention it happened at the 27th precinct.

"Oh shit! Dee!" She leans forward as they say that three officers were shot, but the gunman fled the premises. She goes over to Dee's phone and dials the precinct, trying to get more information. She tells them she is Dee's fiancée, and she wants too know if he is on duty tonight.

"Did Det. Laytner work tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give out that information." They hang up on her and she tries his cell. It goes into voice mail, and she leaves a massage, telling him to call her. She goes back to the living room and remembers he has a bottle of vodka that he keeps in the freezer and heads back into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is helping Ryo into his apartment when Bikky comes over to the two men. "Are you okay, Ryo? Can I get you anything?"

Ryo looks at the boy and smiles. "I'm fine Bikky; I just need to sit down. I'm kind of tired right now. Why didn't you go down to Carol's place when Dee called you? I don't like you being here along."

"I'm not a baby, Ryo! I have stayed by myself before." He puts his head down as he tells him. "Besides if I was downstairs, you would be up here alone. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ryo smoothes down his hair and looks over at Dee. "Thanks a lot, Dee, but I think I can take it from here. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Dee starts to protest and then thinks better of it. He didn't want to smother the guy with undo attention. He's doing better and the kid is with him, so he should be fine. All he really needed was to sleep, and he can do that alone.

"Yeah, okay, but if you need me, call okay? I'm going home, too. Oh, yeah, monkey-brat, make sure he drinks something, before he goes to bed. Here, I stopped and got him some juice, so make him a sandwich or give him some leftovers."

"The joke's on you. We don't have any leftovers."

Dee looks at Ryo and tells him to get ready for bed, and he'll find something for him to eat before he leaves. "Go with him, because he doesn't need to be standing in a shower right now."

He turns Ryo in the direction of the bedroom and heads for the kitchen. He finds some cold cuts and proceeds to make Ryo and Bikky, sandwichs, finds some chips, and pours him a glass of juice. He takes it all in the bedroom and tells Bikky he made him one too, but it's still in the kitchen. "Don't drink all the juice, squirt!" He yells at his back as he scrambles for the kitchen.

Ryo is lying in bed with a pair of tan pajamas on, and Dee melts looking in his beautiful face. His skin is so pale that it looks like porcelain. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an exquisite face? Now, I know I'm in love with you, for sure. Here, I made you a cold cut sandwich, since the kids probably ate the leftovers from dinner. You need to drink all this juice, so you can build your blood back up."

Ryo reaches out for the food and thanks him. "This is very nice of you, but I don't want to keep you. You need to sleep also. The sandwich looks good; thank you again, Dee." As he looks down, he blushes and Dee smiles at him.

"I guess that's one way to get some color in your cheeks. I like it when you blush, you look so cute." He reaches out and strokes the side of Ryo's face with the back of his fingers. "As much as I would like to stay, I am going to head home, but I'll be back first thing in the morning to pick you up for work. I don't want you trying to get there on the train alone. So I'll see you at 8:00, okay?"

"I'll be ready, so just ring the bell when you get here, and I will come down. Knowing you, you might come all the way up. When I make my coffee, I'll make enough for you, okay?"

Dee chuckles and bends down, kissing him on the forehead. "That sounds like a deal, partner. I promise I won't be late. Get some sleep and have the brat take everything back in the kitchen. Do not get out of this bed, for anything."

Ryo smiles up at the raven-haired beauty and tells him okay.

He turns and walks out the door, but stops and tells Bikky to take care of his Ryo.

"He doesn't belong to you, perv!"

Dee laughs as he closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is standing at his door, because he can hear the TV. He looks down at the lock and back up at the door, wondering if someone is in his apartment. He turns the knob slowly and sees that it is still locked. He puts the key in and opens the door. The sight that greets him is a surprise.

'_What is she doing here? Damn, I forgot to get my key back and return hers.'_

He walks over to the sofa and sees that she is asleep. He turns off the TV and looks down at her. He picks up the bottle of Grey Goose and holds it up as he tries to see how much she has drunk. He shakes his head, picks up the glasses, vodka bottle and take them into the kitchen.

He puts the vodka back in the freezer and the glasses in the sink. The last thing he wants to do is talk with his ex, but he knows it is inevitable. She is asleep in his living room, on his sofa. He sighs deeply and goes in the living room. He sits on the side of the sofa and looks down at her. She is a beautiful woman, but now that he has met Ryo, he finds her lacking.

Dee reaches down, shaking her gently. She mumbles and turns, facing the other way. He looks down at her with a frown on his face, goes to his room, takes the blanket out of the closet, takes it back in the living room, puts it around her, and heads off to his own bed.

He sits on the side and sets his alarm, not wanting to be late picking up Ryo. He undresses down to his boxers, pulls on a pair of sweat pants, and climbs into bed. This has been a long day for him; it is already after one in the morning, and he is tired. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona sits up on the sofa and runs her fingers through her long hair. She looks down at the blanket that covers her and looks towards Dee's bedroom_. 'He must have come in earlier and didn't wake me. I wonder what that is all about_.'

She gets up from the sofa, walking to his bedroom. She stands in the doorway, watching him as he sleeps. He looks so innocent when he sleeps as if he doesn't have a care in the world. She walks over to the bed, sits besides him, and pushes the hair from his eyes. _'I guess you weren't one of the ones that was shot, you lucky bastard.'_

She stands and removes her clothes and slides into bed with him. He moves over for her and puts his arm around her pulling her close. She snuggles down in the covers and pulls them up over the both of them and falls back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beta'd by UKELICIOUS_


	8. Chapter 8

The Engagement 8

**The Engagement 8**

Thanks to Ukelicious, this chapter is ready to roll! Thanks Uke!

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Ryo wakes up and stretches as he thinks about Dee picking him up. He rubs his forehead, feels the bandages, and winces.

Throwing the covers off, he goes in the bathroom to take a shower. Standing back from the warm water so he doesn't get his bandages wet, he tries to shampoo his hair. As he washes his body, he thinks about his partner. He rubs the sponge down his body, making small circles around his abs, wondering when Dee will be doing this for him.

He remembers the kiss Dee gave him and puts his fingers to his lips. He smiles as he turns the water off and steps out of the tub. As he dries off, his mind wanders. Dee is such a handsome man, he feels lucky that he wants him. When Dee told him that he might be in love with him, he was ecstatic. Ryo knew he was gay when he was in high school, if the truth was told. He tried to pretend that men did not turn him on, but when he met Dee, he knew he could not deny his feelings, any longer.

He goes back into his bedroom, pulls his clothes out and looks at the clock. It read seven, so he went to wake up his foster son. Bikky tries to pull the covers over his head, but Ryo is not having any of it.

"Get up Bikky and take a shower so you can go to school. If you get ready in time, we will drop you off." He leaves as the boy gets up, complaining.

Ryo goes back into his bedroom, gets dressed, and heads for the kitchen to make breakfast. He looks up at the clock and calls Bikky into breakfast. He comes in sits at the table and looks up at Ryo. "You look better then you did last night, Ryo. Are you feeling better?"

"As a matter of fact I am, Bikky. Thank you for asking; that's very thoughtful of you. Now, if you hurry, we can drop you off at school and you won't have to take the bus."

"It's okay Ryo; I can walk to school with Carol. It's not that far you know. Besides, I like walking, that way I can catch up with my friends."

Ryo smiles at him and thinks about calling Dee to make sure he is awake. He finishes breakfast and takes his dishes to the sink and Bikky bring in his dishes. He gives the boy lunch money and as he head out, he washes the dishes and looks at the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Dee is about to wake up to a surprise.

Dee tightens his arms around Mona's waist and kisses her on the side of her neck. She turns in his arms and kisses him. He rubs his hand down her body and stops.

Something is wrong with this picture! His hands are on a very soft body and as he drags his hand upwards, he feels breast! "Shit!" He sits up in bed, looks down at Mona, "What are you doing here! I left you drunk on the sofa! How in the hell did you get in my bed?!" He crawls over her and gets up.

"Don't look so shocked Dee. You act as though this is our first time together. I came by last night to see you and I had a couple of drinks while I waited on you. I fell asleep on the sofa, so what is the problem? You cannot deny you still have feelings for me so what's holding you back…"

The phone cuts her off as it rings. Dee walks over and picks it up. He looks at the caller ID and sees that it is Ryo. "I have to take this, get dressed, now!" He walks into the living room and says hello.

"How are you man? I hope you got a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, I did. I'm calling to make sure you're awake. Did you sleep okay, Dee?" Ryo is smiling into the phone, as his voice gets softer.

Dee looks around as his eyes stop at his bedroom door. He sighs and turns back around. "I guess so; I just woke up. Have you had breakfast yet? I could stop and pick something up for you."

"I just finished breakfast and Bikky has left for school, so all I'm really doing is waiting for you. Would you like me to fix breakfast for you? It's the least I can do, after all the trouble I caused you last night."

Dee chuckles into the phone, as his voice gets softer. "You're never any trouble for me. I'm glad you're feeling better and no, I don't want you going to any trouble for me. I'll just pick something up. Let me get dressed, and I'll pick you up in a half hour. Can you wait that long for your ride?"

Laughing, Ryo tells him that he'll be waiting in the front in thirty minutes and hangs up.

Dee smiles as he hangs up not realizing that Mona has been standing by the door, listening to every word. He walks into his bedroom and looks over at her. "I thought you were getting dressed. I have to leave for work, Mona."

He looks at her with a frown on his handsome face as he tries to figure out why she is here, in his apartment and in his bed no less. She very rarely would spend the night with him and as soon as they made love, she would snuggle in his arms, fall asleep and get the hell out when she woke up.

Now, she makes a surprise visit, drinks his vodka, passes out and crawls into his bed without his knowledge. She has to be up to something, but what?

"Why are you here, Mona? We called the wedding off the other night, so why are you here now? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts."

"Who were you talking to on the phone just now? It sounded as if you were talking to my…replacement, perhaps?"

He looks at her with a frown. "That was my partner, Ryo. You remember him don't you?" He walks over to his closet, pulls out some clothes and throws them on the bed next to her.

She smirks at him as she gets off the bed walking over to him. "I suppose he told you that he broke up with my sister last night. It was almost as if it was planned. You know, with you breaking up with me and him with her. Is something going on that I don't know about, Dee?"

He looks over at her and folds his arms across his broad chest. "Now what could possibly be going on with my partner? I had nothing to do with him breaking up with Julie, we were called in last night and he was shot. He doesn't have a car, so I decided to pick him up this morning. I want to make sure he gets to work without a hassle. Being concerned about my partner is a natural thing, wouldn't you say?"

"He was shot? How is he, is he okay?" She stops as she looks in his face with a frown.

"He was just grazed on his forehead so don't pretend you care what happens to him."

He turns and heads for his bathroom and looks at her over his shoulder. "I want you to be gone when I come out…oh yeah; I'm changing my locks so you can keep your key. Good-bye, Mona."

She stares at his back as he closes the door and drops her head. _'Coming here was a mistake. He didn't sound as if he was concerned for a partner! That bastard; he sounded as if he were flirting with him! I will make you pay for this Dee; I promise I will make you pay.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee pulls up in front of Ryo's building and he slides into the car as he smiles over at the raven-haired man. Dee gives him a smile in return. "I see you look much better then last night. A good night's sleep will do wonders for you. Since we have time, I thought we could stop by the diner and you could have coffee while I have breakfast."

Ryo turns his head to him. "Do we really have time for you to sit down and have breakfast? We only have forty minutes you know. Maybe you should get it to go; I don't like being late and I know you like pissing the Chief off."

"Ah, come on Ryo. You make it seem as if I'm a slacker or something."

Ryo mumbles under his breath. "Or something, right."

"Speak up, Ryo. You got something to say?"

Ryo giggles. "If you don't want to be called a slacker, then don't you think you should get to work on time? I've just started working at the precinct, and I want to make a good impression. You're not helping me any by making me late on purpose, Dee."

"Okay, okay, I'll get it to go. Geez, you happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Thank you, Dee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Ryo, Dee, the Chief wants to see the both of you in his office ASAP. How you doing Ryo, good to see you in one piece this morning."

"Thanks Drake, I'm much better. Sorry if I caused you to worry."

"Its okay man, we have all been through shit like that, but you did give us a scare, especially Dee. I thought he was going to have a heart attack when you passed out."

"Yeah, yeah, didn't you say we have to see the Chief? Let's go, Ryo, the sooner we see what the badger wants, the sooner I can have breakfast." He scowls as he looks back at Drake.

"Is all you can think about is your stomach? You have a one track mind, you know that?"

Dee leans close to Ryo and whispers, "I think about you all the time too. I think about you when I'm sleeping, love."

"That would mean, you're dreaming about me, Dee?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm waiting for the day, I can kiss you again. Then when I go to sleep, it will be to the feel of your lips on mine."

Ryo blushes and drops his head as they come up to the Chief's door. Dee knocks lightly and when he hears the Chief, he walks in with Ryo following close behind.

"You wanted to see us Chief; I hope this doesn't take too long. I have my breakfast waiting." He strolls in and takes a seat, facing Chief Smith's desk."

"Good morning, Sir." Ryo nods his head as he tries not to laugh at Dee. He is the most arrogant man he has ever met, and the surprising thing about it is, the people at work let him get away with it, even the Chief.

"How are you feeling Randy, are you sure you are up to working today?" He glares at Dee. "You need to write up your statements for what went down last night, and you can pick up your weapon from forensic later on today. We know it was a clean shoot, but we need accurate details."

"Ah Chief, I'm hungry right now! Can't it wait for an hour or so?"

"Get your lazy ass, to your desk, and write up that report. Do the statements or, I'll make sure you eat breakfast anytime you want! You good for nothing, shit head!"

Dee gets up out of his seat, as Ryo looks on in surprise. Dee sticks his finger in his ear and looks at the Chief. "So reports now and breakfast later huh? Okay, okay, don't have a cow. I'm on it. Let's go Ryo, we have work to do."

Ryo hurries to the door pulling it open, trying to escape the Chief's office and bumps into Rose. He falls back as Rose catches him around the waist to steady him. "Whoa there, Randy, you okay?"

Ryo looks up in his face and blushes. "I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't looking where I was going." Rose smiles down at Ryo as he holds onto his arms. Ryo looks down at his hands and back up in his face. "You can let go, Sir. I'm fine."

Rose puts his hand out, touching the bandage on Ryo's head. "I heard you were injured. Are you feeling better? Should you have come in today?" He looks over at the Chief. "Couldn't he have stayed home, at least one day to heal, Chief Smith?"

Dee is furious at Rose! He's holding on to Ryo as if he can't stand on his own. He wants to punch him in his smug mouth!

"I already went over that with him, Commissioner and he says he's fine. We didn't force him to come in today. If he wants to go home, it's fine with me. His partner can do all the reports on his own."

"Good, I'm sure that Det. Laytner can take over for his partner for one day." He looks down at Ryo, "Why don't I take you back to your place so you can get some rest. You have to take care of yourself if you want to do this job correctly, Randy."

Ryo looks over at Dee with a look of panic in his dark eyes.

"Ryo felt that he was able to come in today, so why don't you find some paper work to do Commissioner and we'll be off." He walks over, grabs Ryo's arm, pulls him from the Commissioner and heads out the door.

As he is walking down the hall, he is cursing under his breath about the Commissioner's underhanded tactics.

"Dee, Dee, you're holding my arm too tightly!"

He stops and looks over at Ryo. "I'm sorry man but the Commish makes me crazy when he gets around you. All I see is red whenever he comes near you."

Ryo looks around quickly and then back at Dee. "Calm down, Dee, you shouldn't allow him to upset you like that. Let's go back to the office and I'll start on the reports so you can eat. It's probably cold now, so you might have go to the break room and heat everything up, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right." He leads the way into the office and grabs his food. "I hate to leave this on you but as soon as I eat, I'll be right back."

Ryo looks up at him. "You go and eat. When you come back, you can do your statement, and I'll do the report and then my statement. Just don't take too long." He turns on his computer and starts on his report as Dee leaves out for the break room.

Ryo is doing the report when the phone rings. It rings a couple of times, before he reaches over and places it between his shoulder blade and his chin.

"Hello, 27th Det. MacLean."

"Hello, this is Mona, is Dee available? Is this his partner?"

"Ah…yes, it is. Dee is not here right now; he's in the break room. Do you want him to call you back?"

She hesitates for a moment. "Yes, do that, please. I forgot to tell him something when we woke up this morning. I left so fast; it completely slipped my mind. Dee has a way of making you forget everything but him sometimes." She laughs as she says this, hoping Ryo gets her meaning. "I'll let you get back to work and I'll wait on him to call. Bye Randy."

He hangs up the phone with a shaky hand as he looks at it. '_She spent the night at Dee's last night! Why didn't he mention it to me? Was he lying about breaking off the engagement? He has to be lying! How stupid of me to believe him. What am I doing?'_

Ryo is staring at his computer with a blank look on his face when Dee comes back.

"Now I feel able to get those statements typed up. Did you finish yours, Ryo?" He looks over at his partner and sees he is just staring at his computer; he touches his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Hey, Ryo, are you okay? What's wrong, man?"

He turns slowly and looks at Dee with hurt in his dark eyes. He gets up from his seat and leaves out of the office, not saying a word. Dee stands there in shock. "Ryo! Where are you going?"

Ryo keeps walking with Dee wondering what is going on. He looks around the office and goes over to his computer, looking down at what Ryo was working on while he was gone. All he sees is an unfinished report_. 'What the hell is wrong with him? He was fine when I left. Could the wound have affected his brain?' _

Knowing he will return, Dee takes a seat and starts on his statement. He is halfway through, when Ryo returns. He looks up and is about to say something when he notices Rose standing behind him. He gets out of his seat. "What the hell is going on? Are you okay, Ryo?" He looks at the blonde-haired man with worry on his face.

"I'm going home, Dee and the Commissioner is kind enough to drop me off. I guess I wasn't as fine as I thought." He goes to the coat rack, pulls his jacket down and slips it over his arms. He does not look in Dee's face because he knows he may lose it if he does.

"The hell he will! I'll take you home if you want to leave!"

Rose looks at him with a smug look on his face. "You have work to finish Detective, or have you forgotten about your report and statements? Your partner started it, so you can finish it. You don't have to be concerned about him getting home safely, I'll see to that."

Dee stands there with his hands in fists at his side, glaring at the Commissioner. "Ryo, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

Ryo looks at him at last, "I'm sorry, Dee. I've caused you enough trouble already and I didn't want to bother you with this. Oh, by the way, your fiancée called. She wants you to call her back." He turns and looks at the Commissioner and tells him he is ready. They both walk out as Dee look at their backs with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

'_So that's what it is! That's what has him in a mood!_' He slaps his forehead and groans. He knows she has told Ryo she spent the night with him.

'_That has to be what has him so upset, but still, he should know that I would never have sex with her, shouldn't he? Wait, why would he know that? After all, we were engaged for a while and it would make sense that if a woman spends the night, why wouldn't you have sex? That is what men do when presented with the opportunity. Ryo doesn't know what I will do. That is asking a bit much when I didn't tell him she was there when I came home last night. This is so fucked up! I have to fix this before Rose takes him away from me!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	9. Chapter 9

The Engagement 9

**The Engagement 9**

**A/N:** The boys are about to go through more heartache, while others are waiting in the wings to swoop in and take over.

Thank you, Ukelicious. As always you do wonderful work.

Fake does not belong to me.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Dee goes to the doorway and watches as the Commissioner escorts Ryo out. He has his hand on Ryo's shoulder as they get on the elevator together. He turns as the doors close and goes back into his office.

Looking at the phone, he decides to call Mona. "You called me, Mona?"

"Yes darling, how are you? I hope you're in a better mood than this morning. We need to talk Dee; when will you be free?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. By the way, why do you feel it necessary to relate my personal business to my partner? What are you up to, Mona?"

"Why shouldn't he know I spent the night with you? That is what you're talking about, right?" She chuckles lightly, "You need to meet me, Dee. I have some good news for you."

"Ah, Mona, you do know we are no longer engaged don't you? Whatever you have to tell me spit it out and quit playing games. I have a pile of work I have to do and I have to do it alone thanks to you."

"I don't want to tell you this over the phone, Dee. I'd rather tell you in person, so when you get off, meet me at Rick's. I'll be there at 7, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He hangs the phone up and sits at the computer, finishing the work that Ryo has started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Commissioner opens the door for Ryo as he gets in the car silently. He has not said anything since leaving the precinct. However, Rose has kept up a constant flow, trying to fill in for the lack of conversation with the man of his dreams.

"I'm sorry Commissioner, did you say something?" He looks over, trying to smile.

"It isn't important right now. The main thing is that we get you home, so you can rest. Sometimes we feel fine for a while and then we get overwhelmed about everything that has happened to us. I'm sure once you get home and have a cup of tea or something; you'll feel more like yourself."

"I suppose you're right." He leans his head back, closing his eyes. "Right now, I just want to lie down and sleep forever."

Rose glances over at him. "I didn't think you should have come in today and I see I was correct. We should be at your place shortly. Take a nap if you can, I'll turn on some music for you." He reaches over, turns on the radio and listens as it starts playing jazz.

He hums along with the music as Ryo falls asleep to the sound of his voice and the soft music. He glances over at Ryo with a smile on his face. Ryo's lips are slightly parted as he naps, making a very soft, inaudible noise. He looks back at the street, _'this man is too beautiful for words. I'm going to make him mine if it's the last thing I do.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryo, wake up Ryo, we're here." He looks at the sleeping man while shaking him gently. He looks so cute curled up with his hand by his bottom lip that Rose cannot help but smile.

Ryo opens his eyes slowly before he rubs them like a small child. Rose gets out of the car, walks around to the passenger's side and opens the door. "Do you have your keys, give them to me."

Ryo looks up at him unfocusedly, reaches in his pocket and hands the Commissioner his keys. Rose puts his arm around Ryo as he guides him to the elevator and asks which floor. He tells him and leans back against the wall, wondering why he is feeling so tired. He puts his hand up to his head, feels the bandages and winces. Maybe if he took a couple of aspirin he will feel better.

He has his eyes closed and his hand on his head. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble. I don't understand why I feel this way. I hope I haven't kept you away from anything important, Sir."

"It's no trouble at all Ryo, and I did tell you to call me by me first name, right? We don't have to stand on formality when we are alone. I told you, I always try to help the people under me. If I make sure you take care of yourself, then you do a better job." He smiles in concern at Ryo. "I hate to see you feeling this way. I wish I could do more. I'm sure your partner will call when he gets a chance."

They get off the elevator and walk down the corridor as the Commissioner holds on to Ryo gently. He puts the key in the lock opening the door and leads him over to the sofa. He takes his coat off and looks down at Ryo as he removes his coat. He hangs them both up and comes back. "I'm going to get you some aspirin. Where do you keep it, bathroom or kitchen?"

"It's in the bathroom, Sir…uh, I mean, Berkeley. It's on the top shelf." He leans back as he thinks about what Mona told him this morning. He can't believe that Dee didn't tell him that he spent the night with her. '_Oh Dee, why did you have to lie to me, why can't you just be honest and tell me that you still love Mona and leave me alone! You want to have your cake and eat it to!'_

"Here you go Ryo." He hands him the medicine and a glass of water. "Thanks, I hope this does the trick. I don't understand, I was fine this morning. Now I feel like shit. Forgive my language, ah, Berkeley."

"You act as if I have never heard that word before. Come, Ryo, we are both men after all. Why don't you go and lie down? I will order you something to eat, and then I'll be on my way. How does that sound?"

Ryo gets up from the sofa and says that he will go and lay down for a while. "You don't have to go to so much trouble for me. I'll be fine on my own, I promise." He looks at the Commissioner over his shoulder. "You should go back, because right now, I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep. I'll be in tomorrow, good-bye Sir." He walks to his room, closing the door.

'_Perhaps I should leave and let him rest. He is feeling under the weather right now and tomorrow is another day.'_ He looks around the apartment as he goes and retrieves his coat. He walks over to Ryo's door and knocks lightly. "I'm leaving now, Ryo. Your keys are on the table and I'll let myself out. Take care and if you need me, I have left my cell number under your keys." Ryo calls good-bye through the door and Rose leaves out.

Ryo looks at the door, listening for the sound of the front door closing. He hears it and comes out of his room. He locks the door and goes into the kitchen where he puts the pot on for tea.

He sighs as he thinks about the missed opportunity with Dee. The man sets his heart on fire. He wants Dee so badly; he wraps his arms around his waist wishing that it were Dee.

The whistling of the kettle brings him back to the present and he pulls a cup down and puts in a tea bag. Pouring the water over the bag, he is not paying attention and spills some on his hand. "_Shit! Damn you, Dee, you keep me distracted even when you're not here."_

He runs cold water over his hand and the phone rings. He turns around, grabs the phone off the wall and says hello, wondering who could be calling him at home.

"Hi Randy, I was told that you were probably at home. How are you feeling?"

Ryo is surprised that Julie is calling him. "I'm fine; it's just a little headache. Nothing that a couple of aspirins won't fix. How are you, Julie?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. I guess since you didn't return my call, I'm surprised you're even talking to me now. I thought that maybe we could talk and come to some kind of resolution about the two of us. I really hate not seeing you again. Is there anything I can do for you, Randy? I can come over and make you some soup or something."

Ryo chuckles, "Thank you, Julie, but I'm making tea, and then I plan on lying down for a bit. I appreciate your offer, but I have not changed my mind. There is nothing more for us to say to each other. I hope we can still be friends, if that is okay with you."

"Yeah, its fine Randy, I think I understand. However, I do want to ask you something. I hope you don't get offended."

"You can ask me anything you want; I just hope I can answer you."

"I've known Dee for three years now, and he has said he is bi-sexual and…I was wondering if…the reason you two broke up with us is because...he is pressuring you to be with him?"

Ryo eyes go wide, as he pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it as if he can look in her face by looking at the phone. "Excuse me, don't you think that's a little personal. For the record, he had nothing too do with my breaking it off with you." He asks in a small voice, "So he did break up with your sister?"

"Well, yeah, didn't he tell you? I don't understand, you didn't know?"

"He did say that, but I thought, with her spending the night with him last night…maybe they got back together and maybe she hasn't had a chance to tell you yet."

"If you know Dee, you would know that he doesn't make these decisions on the spur of the moment. Believe me, they broke up and if they slept together last night, it must be break-up sex." She laughs into the phone.

"I haven't talked to my sister, but if she and Dee have gotten back together, I would have been the first to know. He told you that they were together again?"

"Well no, he didn't. She called the precinct and told me herself that she forgot to tell him something this morning. She made it seem as though they were together last night. Dee was here late, because a bullet grazed me while we were trying to arrest a man. He brought me home after I got out of the hospital."

"You were shot! Oh my god why didn't you tell me! I'm coming over right now. I'll see you in fifteen minutes!" She hangs up the phone before he can say anything else, so he hangs up. _'Damn, just as I get rid of the Commissioner, I get her over here. Could this day get any worse?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is typing up a fury as he watches the elevator, waiting for the Commissioner to get back from dropping Ryo off. He keeps glancing at the doors and back at his computer when Drake blocks his view.

"We're sending out for lunch Dee, do you want anything?" He looks at Dee with a note pad in his hand.

Dee looks up and sighs. "Yeah, I didn't know it was that late already. The Commissioner should have been back by now! That bastard!"

"Whoa, what got into you? What has the Commish done now?"

Dee looks up at him. "You didn't see him take Ryo out of here? He is supposed to drop him off, but it seems as though he decided to stay for a while. If he lays a hand on Ryo, I'm going to punch him out."

"Dee, what's going on, man? I know the guy is cool and all, but don't you think you're taking things a little too far? What about your fiancée? Don't you think she will have something to say about your interest in your partner?"

Dee looks at him and shakes his head. "I'm going to make him mine, Drake, if I'm lucky. And by the way, I'm no longer engaged; I'm a free man again."

"When did all this happen? You had better be glad that JJ doesn't know. He'll be all over you."

"Shit, he's all over me now, so what difference does that make?" He pulls his cigarettes out and puts one in his mouth. "Oh yeah about that lunch, put me down for a burger, no cheese and no onions."

Drake writes it down and tells him he is sorry about his break-up and heads out. Dee looks over at the phone and wonders if he should call Ryo. He knows that he is upset after Mona told him that she spent the night with him, but he has to convince him that they didn't actually sleep together. He knows he has his work cut out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee is eating lunch when the phone rings. He leans back and picks it up. "Hello, Det. Laytner speaking."

"Hi Dee, this is Ryo."

Dee puts his sandwich down and wipes his mouth. "Hey Ryo, how are you feeling? You need anything?"

"No, Dee, I was wondering if you could come by when you leave the office. I need to talk to you, I mean, we need to talk."

"Sure buddy, I can be there as soon as I get off. Do you want me to stop and get you something to eat? I know you're not feeling well and all. It's not a problem, you know."

"Thanks, but I think I can manage dinner. However, if I'm not feeling better after I take a nap, I'll let you know, okay?"

"That's fine, but you go and get some sleep. I know that you spoke with Mona and I know what she said, but I will tell you what happened, okay? Ryo, I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

"I kind of understand why you didn't mention it, but we'll discuss it tonight, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later Ryo." He hangs the phone up as he beams. Dee didn't know how to feel; he is so happy_. 'I guess your little trick didn't work after all, did it, Mona? He still wants to see me.' _

Dee tackles his work as he hums a song under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo steps out of the shower that evening. Bikky is at practice so he knows that he and Dee will have time to talk. He finds a pair of jeans and a loose white shirt to wear. He combs his hair back off his face and then brings it down over his forehead, hiding his bandages.

He turns his body from side to side, satisfied with the way he looks, he goes into the kitchen. Pulling out the wine, he takes it and two glasses into the living room, putting it down on his glass table.

Calling Dee to pick up some Japanese food makes it easier to relax while waiting on him. Now he is glad that Julie stopped by when she did. She helped clear up some things about her sister that he didn't know.

His subtle questioning of her was thanks to his interrogation skills. He found out that she likes to manipulate Dee, if what Julie told him is true. Poor Dee, it looks as though he came along at the right time.

Walking over to the stereo, he puts some CDs in and takes the remote back to the sofa. He sits down, puts his head on the back of the sofa, and closes his eyes. As he listens to the sounds of the old jazz singers, he hears a soft knock at the door.

He gets up, walks to the door, turns to check the room, and opens the door. Dee is standing there with take-out bags in his hands. He smiles at Ryo and passes the bags to him.

"I hope you didn't buy out the restaurant, Dee. Do you think we will be able to eat all of this?" He looks up and smiles at Dee, causing him to catch his breath.

He puts his hand out and cups Ryo's chin. "You look beautiful, Ryo. I'm glad you called me." He bends down and captures his lips in a sizzling kiss, catching Ryo off guard. He feels Dee's tongue pushing against his lips as he parts them slowly. Dee, receiving permission, slides in and strokes the inside of his mouth gently.

They stand there with Ryo holding the bags and Dee ravishing his mouth. They break apart for air as Ryo swoons slightly. Dee puts his hands out and holds him by the arms. "Ah…I guess I should put this on the table." As he turns to go in the living room, Dee puts his arm around his waist.

He puts the bags on the table as Dee takes off his jacket and throws it on the chair. "Let me take the food out and you pour the wine, okay?" Ryo nods because he does not trust his voice right now.

The kiss that Dee gave him was more passionate than the first one. He cannot believe that he is so affected by a single kiss, and from a man, no less! It's just that it's Dee who is doing the kissing. Mona is right, it's hard to say no to Dee, and he is no exception.

They open the cartons and break apart the chopsticks. Ryo hands the glass to Dee as he sips his own. He looks at him over the rim, marveling at the long dark lashes as they sweep across his eyes. He looks up and sees Ryo looking at him and smiles as Ryo blushes.

"Why do you blush when I catch you watching me? I hope you don't feel uncomfortable around me. You don't, do you, Ryo?"

"Of course not, Dee, I just…I don't know what to do when you look at me. I get these feelings sometimes, when I know you are near. When you look at me like you do, I can't help it. Does it bother you?"

Dee takes a sip of his wine and looks at him with passion-filled eyes. "No Ryo, it doesn't bother me one bit. I think it's flattering when you do that. I love the fact that one look from me can make you blush. It means you know how I feel about you, how much I desire and want you."

Ryo leans back, covering his mouth with his hand. He looks down at the table. "I don't know what to say. I know I do like you Dee and that I do want to be with you, but I've never been with someone like you before, and with you sleeping with Mona, I don't know if I can trust you with my heart." He looks up at Dee as he continues. "I know that when you break up with someone, sometimes you have break up sex, at least that's what Julie told me, I don't know if I can accept that, Dee."

Dee sets his glass down and pushes Ryo down on the floor, which is not hard, since they are sitting on the floor anyway. He looks down in Ryo's eyes. His gaze is so intense that Ryo turns his head.

"Look at me, Ryo, never look away from me. I want you to look in my eyes when I tell you this." Ryo turns his head back and looks up at Dee, trying to look in his eyes without flinching.

"I told you before that I love you, Ryo. When I told you that, I meant it. Having said that, you should know, I would never sleep with Mona, under any circumstance. She has a key to my place, I failed to get it back from her, and she used it. When I came home, she was passed out on my sofa. I tried waking her, but she wouldn't get up, so I left her on the sofa, and when I woke up, she had crawled in bed with me. I know I should have told you before now, but I didn't know how. I made a mistake and I promise, I'll never make that mistake again. From now on, you will be the first to know anything that happens with me."

"Will you let my arms go, Dee?"

"Are you going to push me away again?" He takes his hands off Ryo.

Ryo wraps his arm around Dee's back and his hand in the back of his head, bringing him down and kisses him. Dee is so surprised, he opens his mouth and Ryo slides his tongue inside. He probes inside Dee's mouth as he moans in the back of his throat. Dee pulls his lips away, kissing him on the side of the neck as he whispers how much he loves him. "I've waited a long time for this. I love you so much, Ryo. I never want to let you go."

He slides his hands under Ryo's shirt, strokes his back as he trails his tongue down the side of his neck. Ryo is making little whimpering sounds as he tangles his hands in Dee's hair. "I don't want you to let me go, Dee. Make love to me Dee…make love to me now."

Dee slides his hands down the front of Ryo's pants as his erection strains against the zipper, and when he pulls it free, it springs out into his hand. Ryo is not wearing underwear and this surprises Dee. He chuckles against his neck. "I see you were waiting on me, my love."

He kisses down Ryo's broad chest and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. Ryo moans as his fingers tighten in Dee's hair. Dee is stroking Ryo gently, as he plays with his hardening bud. "Have you ever done this before Ryo…been with a man, I mean?"

"Don't ask me that now, Dee. What does it matter, I'm here with you. I want you, isn't that enough?" He pulls back from Dee, looking in his face with a frown in his dark eyes.

"When you put it like th…"

"Ryo! Ryo! Open up, I'm home!" Banging on the door at the wrong moment is Ryo's foster son, Bikky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	10. Chapter 10

The Engagement 10

**The Engagement 10**

I still do not own fake.

**A/N **Just when things were heating up, in comes Bikky! He has to work on his timing. Man! LOL

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

"Oh shit! I forgot all about him. I'm coming Bikky!" Ryo zips up his pants and buttons his shirt as he goes over to the door. He looks over his shoulder at Dee as he tries to make himself more presentable. He looks down at his pants and can see a slight swell in the front. His face turns red at the sight and he mouths over his shoulder, damn. He opens the door as he stands behind it.

"Hey Bikky, you're home early. I thought you had practice today. I'll go get you something to drink so you can eat with us." He races off to the kitchen so the boy doesn't see his embarrassment. Bikky looks over at Dee as he sits on the floor, sipping his wine.

"I forgot my sweat socks and I need three pairs to wear when I play. Ronnie's dad is waiting downstairs for me, so I don't have time to eat. Hey perv, you back again? Don't you have a home to go to?"

He walks past Dee, laughing on his way to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dee is sitting with his legs crossed and he opens them when Bikky closes his door, trying to ease his painful erection. Ryo comes back in with a coke in his hand and he looks down at Dee. "That was close; I didn't know he would be back this soon."

"Ah…Ryo, he did say he needed some socks and he'll be leaving soon. You didn't hear him?" Dee puts his hand up, stroking the blonde's leg. Ryo looks down at him. "What…what did you say? I'm sorry I had to run in the kitchen; I didn't want him to see me like…you know."

Dee chuckles. "Yeah, I know, a minute later and he would have never gottten in. We would have been too far gone to even hear the door. Sit down, Ryo. We may as well finish our food while he's here, that is what we were doing before, right?"

"I guess so; do you think he suspects anything?" Ryo sits at the end of the table, watching Bikky's door, waiting for the boy to come out. He's glad he is sitting down right now. He couldn't keep standing while Dee is looking at him with raw emotion in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm outta here; I'll be back at nine. We're supposed to stop for pizza after practice. Is that okay with you, Ryo?" Bikky looks at the older man with the question in his big blue eyes.

"Sure, Bikky, and don't forget to thank Ronnie's father for me, okay? I'll be waiting for you when you get here. Make sure it's not after nine and I mean it."

"Can I have an egg roll before I go; I am a little hungry." He reaches over, grabs two egg rolls, and laughs as he runs for the door. Dee yells at his back. "Those egg rolls were for me, you little monkey!"

Ryo sighs. "Let him have it, Dee; he said he was hungry. You can have my sushi in exchange; I know it's your favorite." Dee looks at him with a smile as Bikky slams the front door.

"That damn brat needs to learn some manners! Slamming doors is not acceptable. Ryo, you talk to him or I will! He's going to drive me crazy with that shit."

Ryo leans over and strokes Dee's face. "Calm down, Dee. He's just a kid. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I promise." He looks in Dee's dark green eyes and he sees something else there. He sees hurt and disappointment. He crawls over to Dee and puts his arms around his neck. Dee looks up at him in surprise. "You still want to…are you sure, Ryo?"

Ryo brings his lips down, smothering Dee with a long, slow kiss. Dee closes his eyes as his hands go around Ryo's slim waist. As Dee is swept away in a sea of passion, Ryo explores the inside of his mouth as he gently caresses his tongue.

Dee moans and pulls Ryo down on top of him. He can feel the heat of his passion threatening to send him over the edge when he comes up for much need air. "Ryo, love, can we move this to the bedroom? I don't want our first time to be on the floor."

Ryo looks at Dee, with lust darkened eyes as he gazes down in Dee's face, trying to understand what Dee is saying. "Huh…wha...?" He bends trying to capture his lips again.

Dee gives him a quick peck and sits up bringing him with him. "I said let's take this to the bedroom." He gets up and pulls Ryo up with him; he throws his arms around Dee's neck and backs him up into his bedroom.

"Ryo…baby, wait…I want…umph." Ryo pushes him down on the bed, falling on top of him as he licks the side of Dee's neck, biting him lightly and then sealing it with his tongue. Dee rolls his head back, giving him better access to his neck. He is stroking his fingers lightly over Ryo's back, feeling the strong muscles as they ripple under soft skin. Ryo laves his tongue around Dee's ear, before sliding inside and Dee gasps. "Ah…Ryo…baby, that feels good. Don't stop; please don't stop!" He cries out in a husky voice.

Ryo is pulling on Dee's buttons, trying to get his shirt off as Dee pulls Ryo's shirt over his head. He reaches down and pulls Ryo's pants below his hips. He wiggles out of them, the rest of the way and Dee follows suit.

As they both lay naked, each stroking the other, they can hear faint sounds of the music from the living room. Dee sits up and puts his arms around Ryo, pulling him close as he kisses him and tells him he needs to be prepared. Ryo looks at him, not understanding.

"Do you have any kind of lubricant, you know, so it won't hurt, or anything." Ryo looks at him in the dim light and blushes because he realizes what he means. "I…ah…no, I don't. I thought you would have something, but I guess you don't need it with a fiancée, do you?"

He puts his arms around Ryo as he whispers. "We don't have to do that tonight, love. I can still satisfy you in other ways, you know."

"I'm sorry, Dee, I didn't know that we…"

"Shhh, don't worry about it. It's enough to know that you are willing." Dee tries to temper his raging hormones while he is stroking his lover's back. He takes in his scent; he smells so good to him, and he bites his shoulder lightly and sucks down hard on it.

Ryo moans loudly as he puts his hand in Dee's hair, running his fingers through it, marveling over the silkiness of the raven strands. Dee kisses him from his shoulder to his chest taking one nipple in his mouth as he tweaks the other between his thumb and forefinger. Ryo throws his head back, holding him close, calling softly for him not to stop. Dee slides down his abs, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He stops at his v and nuzzles his face near his erection. He takes it in his hand and licks the sides, lapping up the pre-cum as it slowly leaks out.

Ryo is moaning as he calls out Dee's name. Dee smiles on hearing this, brings his head up, and takes Ryo in his mouth. He gasps and looks down at Dee as he puts both hands on his head as if to guide him.

He moves in and out of Dee's mouth in time with his actions. "This feels so good, Dee; your mouth is so hot." Dee inserts his fingers inside Ryo's mouth, and as he sucks on them, Dee can feel his body jerk with the sensations.

Small electric shocks are firing into his brain, telling him that he should take him with spit if he has to; that's how badly he wants to be inside Ryo right now. His head is spinning with his own wants and desires, but he knows he has to hold back and make it pleasurable for his lover. Ryo is what counts at this moment.

Ryo groans as Dee slips his fingers from his mouth. He lifts Ryo's hips and slides one finger in, moving it from side to side as Ryo pushes back on it. He inserts the other finger, probing inside, searching as he pulls his head up and curls his tongue around him and at the same time he strokes Ryo's bundle of tight muscles gently and forcibly as he cries out.

Ryo has never felt anything like this before. When Dee hears him cry out, he knows he hit the right spot as Ryo is in sensory overload; he bucks his hips and gasps for breath.

"Dee! Oh, Dee, keep doing that…please! It feels so good." Ryo is at the edge and doesn't know how long he can hold out. Dee is overwhelming him with his lips and fingers and he knows he is about to explode. He tries to tell him, but the only things that can get past his lips are moans, since he is now delirious with pleasure.

His body goes stiff and his hips are pushing of their own accord as his sweat soaked body arches off the bed. Wave after wave envelops him as his eyes open wide, staring blindly into the dim moonlight. He gasps as he falls back on the bed and shudders.

Dee pulls his head up and licks his lips as he gazes at the expression on Ryo's face. Like an angel dropped from heaven, he looks so peaceful. Dee smiles, happy to know, he is the one to bring that look to his beautiful face.

He lies down next to the blonde as he breathes heavily. He pulls him in his arms, nuzzles his neck, and then kisses his lips. "Did you like that, baby?"

Ryo chuckles. "Don't call me baby. I'm not a woman, Dee. Call me something else that doesn't sound so feminine." He lays his head on Dee's chest as he strokes it lightly.

"Trust me, Ryo; there is nothing feminine about you." He thinks about the look of bliss on his face before and decides what he will call this wonderful man. "I'll call you my Angel when we're alone, is that better?"

Ryo slides his hand down over Dee's chest and says, "Yeah, I'll like that much better. Call me Angel and I'll call you Koi, but only when we're alone."

"Koi! Oh, I get it, that means lover. It comes from the word Koibito, right?" He looks in Ryo's face as his eyes darken and his voice lowers. Ryo is rubbing his thumb over the head of Dee's erection, making it weep and spreading it over the top; it feels good to have Ryo, touching him like this.

Ryo says as he puts his head down in Dee's lap. "I see you do know Japanese after all." He takes Dee in his mouth and starts to suck on his hardened member slowly as Dee looks down at him with his back against the pillows. He strokes Ryo's hair, letting his fingers play with the soft strands, being careful not to pull on them. Ryo may have forgotten his wound, but Dee has not and he does not want his new lover in any pain.

"You don't have to do this, Ryo. I'm okay, Angel." He chuckles when he says this, because he is testing out the word, and it rolls off his tongue nicely.

He pulls his head up and says, "If I don't do this, how will you get satisfaction?" Dee reaches down and pulls him up. "All the blood will rush to your head in that position and you will have a hell of a headache. I cannot take the chance on working alone again tomorrow. If you insist, why don't I stand in front of you and you sit up on the bed, okay?"

"That's fine with me." Ryo moves to the edge of the bed as Dee gets up and stands in front of it. Ryo puts his hand on the Dee's hips, bringing him closer. He takes Dee in his warm mouth and he puts his hands on Ryo's shoulders as his knees starts to buckle. He moans deep in his throat and throws his head back. "Yes, Ryo…that's it, baby, like that…it feels so good."

Dee looks down at his head, and he knows what ecstasy is here on earth. He knows he will love this man forever. He can feel the blood rushing before he can push Ryo back; he explodes in a flash of blinding light. His knees drop and Ryo catches him as he lowers him to the bed. His body jerks with gratification at having been made to come by such a beautiful man.

Ryo leans over and kisses him as he shudders from the after shocks. He says against his lips. "I feel like I have died and gone to heaven. That was the last time I call you baby, because you are truly an Angel."

Ryo giggles against his lips. "You say the most amazing things, but we have to get up because Bikky may be on his way home, and we haven't even finished dinner. I know everything is cold by now."

"Ah Ryo, can't we just lay here for five more minutes? I want to hold you in my arms just a little longer. I know I can't spend the night, so let me hold you for a while and when I get home, I'll dream about you, okay?" He looks over at Ryo out of the corner of his eyes.

Ryo is looking at him with his brows winged. "You want to spend the night with me? Are you sure, Dee, all you will be able to do is sleep? I don't want Bikky to hear us in here."

"Yeah, you're right about that. You're really loud when you cum." Ryo blushes, grabs a pillow, and hits him with it. "You were no whispering Smith either, Dee. I'm sure I'll hear it from my neighbors in the morning!"

Dee laughs as he catches the pillow and pulls it out of his hands and tosses it across the bed. Ryo tries to crawl and get it, but Dee grabs him by the waist and pulls him back on top of him as he laughs.

"Let me go, you horn-dog! I'm going to beat you to death with that pillow."

"Yeah, right, I can see it now, 'death by pillow'. I don't think so. If I die, it will be because you loved me to death." He jumps off the bed, runs in the bathroom, and closes the door as he hears the pillow make a soft thump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona is furious as she storms out of the restaurant. She pulls her cell out and dials Dee again. She has called him six times with it going into voice mail each time. She has left countless massages and he hasn't returned one. He has never been this rude to her before. As she walks to her car, she thinks he might be at his partner's place. He did say he was wounded last night, but he was working, so he must not be that bad off. She pulls her cell out once again.

"Hello Julie, did Randy call you back today?"

"Hey sis, no, I called him and then went by his house this afternoon."

"This afternoon, when I spoke to him, he was at work. Was he hurt that badly? He sounded fine earlier. I think Dee is at his house. That bastard stood me up and now he's not answering his phone. Will you give me Randy's number? I'm going to call and see if he's there."

"I don't know, Mona. When I went by there, we had a nice conversation, and I don't want you making him angry looking for Dee. Besides, he is probably at a bar somewhere. Whenever the two of you argue, he always go to a bar."

"Are you so hung up on someone that dumped you that you won't give me his number? Did he ask you to take him back or something?"

"Well, no, but he might, you never know. Besides, I like him. I like him a lot. If I give you his number, I don't want you to be rude to him. He isn't feeling well. If Dee is over there, he is probably keeping him company. You need to get your head out of the gutter. I asked him and he said breaking up with me had nothing to do with Dee."

"You are such an airhead. Did you think he would tell you that he and Dee are seeing each other? Did you see the shock look on his face when Dee came to the table? Dee was shocked also, and I don't mean surprised-shock but hurt-shocked. Dee came up with that excuse that he had to tell him something about work. I bet they decided then to let us go. Come on now. We both break up on the same night? I'm telling you there is more there than meets the eye. So give me his damn number, so I can find out if Dee is over there."

She gives her sister the number, tells her not to upset Randy, and hangs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dee, you cannot sleep in boxers. We have a young boy in the place. What if he comes in the room and sees you? Never mind, you sleep on the sofa. When he comes, we'll say you wanted to stay because I'm not feeling well." Ryo walks over to his closet and pulls out a blanket and some sheets. "Here, you can use these for the night."

"I have to sleep on the sofa or wear those too short pajamas? Well, give them to me. I'll wear them if I have to, but you better not laugh, I'm warning you." He takes the pajamas and slides them over his slim body and they come down to the tops of his ankles. He looks down at his feet and over at Ryo.

Ryo takes one look at Dee, puts his hand over his mouth and he hurries out of the bedroom with his shoulders shaking, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I know you're laughing, man! I told you not to laugh! Ryo, are you listening to me?!" He turns and looks over at Ryo's dresser and starts to look through his drawers, looking for something else to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo makes it to the kitchen and leans over the sink and laughs as he turns the water on. Dee looks too funny and all the flood jokes comes into his head as he doubles over, laughing harder until he has tears in his eyes.

Bikky chooses that time to bam on the door and Ryo wipes his eyes as he goes to let him in. He is still laughing when he opens the door. Bikky takes one look at him laughing and looks around. "I suppose that moron is still here." He walks in, looking for Dee. "Where is he, in the bathroom? If he is, then I know I have to wait an hour to go in." He chuckles at his own joke and heads for his bedroom when Dee comes up behind him, picks him up, and tosses him on the sofa.

"You want to say that to my face, monkey?" Dee has found a pair of Ryo's jogging pants. They were still a little short but at least they fell from the waist lower than the pajamas. They stopped at the top of his feet, making him look much better.

Bikky jumps off the sofa and runs into Dee, knocking him down, and as he sits on his stomach, trying to hit him, Ryo is laughing at the two of them. The phone rings and he goes over to answer it, while watching the two of them. He has a smile on his face as he says hello.

"Hey, keep it down, I'm on the phone and I can't hear." He turns back and says hello again.

"Hello Randy, is Dee there? This is Mona."

"Ah…yes, he is. Hold on, Mona." He turns to Dee and stares at him, holding the phone out. Dee looks at Ryo while laughing at Bikky. He walks over to him, smiling. "That's for me…who is it?"

"Mona." He hands him the phone and walks over to Bikky. "Are you hungry, sport? We have some leftovers I can heat up for you." He looks at Dee over his shoulder and back at Bikky.

"Nah, I'm full. I ate six slices of pizza tonight. I'm tired; I think I'm going to turn in."

"Did you finish your homework?" Ryo smiles at the boy as he ruffles his hair. "Yup, I did it in the after school program. Good night, Ryo. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, perv!" He heads off to his room and for once did not slam the door.

Ryo walks past Dee, not wanting to listen to his conversation, but he could not help but notice that Dee is upset. He walks to his bedroom and leaving his door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were supposed to meet me at Rick's tonight, and I find you over at your partner's house. Why did you stand me up? Is he more important to you then I am now, Dee?"

"Like I told you earlier, I don't have anything to say to you. How did you get this number? Never mind, I already know; Julie. Well, now that you have me on the phone, what is this good news you wanted to tell me?"

"I told you that I wanted to tell you in person. This may change everything, Dee, and I hope you will be happy when I tell you."

"Look, Mona, I told you before if you have something to tell me then tell me now. I don't plan on meeting you anywhere at anytime, so if you have something to say, you better say it now and don't call Ryo's house looking for me again."

"You really have changed. What the hell crawled up your ass? He didn't sound like my calling you there upset him. Is something going on with your partner?"

He says nothing and thinks about the time they just spent together and now she tracks him down here. He knows that Ryo is angry no matter how he tries to hide it, so that in turn makes him angry.

"I'm hanging up Mona, and do me and yourself a favor. Do not call me anymore. I don't care what you have to tell me. I don't want to hear it. Good-bye!" He is about to hang up the phone when she cries, "I'm pregnant, Dee!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

The Engagement 11

**The Engagement 11**

I do not own Fake.

**A/N: ** Thank you Ukelicious for all you hard work and welcome back!

I hope everyone is enjoying this little tale because I am enjoying writing it.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 11

XXXXXXXX

Dee stands looking at the phone; he cannot believe his ears. He stumbles to the sofa and sits down with his mouth open. He can see his life flash before him, his life without Ryo in it. '_This can't be happening! Not now; not after finding the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! What do I do now?'_

"Hello, Dee, are you there!? Dee, answer me!"

"I'm…here, Mona. Are you sure about this? You could have made a mistake! This is lousy timing on your part. We break up, and now you tell me something like this! I think you're lying; you're just pissed because I didn't show up today. Tell me this is all some big joke, because this can't be happening."

"I took the test since I missed my period. I took it this morning when I got home. That is why I went to your place last night, to tell you I think I am pregnant, but now I know. We were going to be married anyway; I don't see what the problem is. We still love each other. I know that I still want you, Dee, and now we are having a child together. Unless…you are involved with someone else this quickly. I never thought you would take it like that. Have you been seeing someone while we were together, Dee?"

"Look, I have to call you back; I have to wrap my head around this news. In fact, I'll see you tomorrow when I leave work. I'll come by your house around six. Is that okay with you?"

"I thought you would be happy, Dee. After all, we were planning on having children when we got married anyway. It's just a little sooner than either one of us expected. I guess you do have to get used to it, so I will see you tomorrow at six. Bye, Dee, and remember, I do love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee sits on the sofa staring into space while holding the phone. '_This is fucked up! What am I going to tell Ryo? I know I'm going to lose him. Oh my god, I wish I had never met…'_

"Dee, is everything all right? You look as though someone died. No one died, did they?" Ryo sits beside Dee and touches his hand lightly. He searches his face for some clue as to what has happened. He gets up, goes in the kitchen and gets him a glass of water. He comes back, takes the phone out of his hand, and hands him the water. "Here, drink this. You look awful; what happened…you don't have to tell me if you think it's none of my business."

Dee turns, looks at Ryo, takes the water from his hand, and takes a sip. He sets the glass down on the table and puts his face in his hands. Ryo scoots closer to him and puts his arm around his back. "You're scaring me, Dee. Talk to me…I need to know what happened. We can figure it out together; I'll help if I can."

Dee turns and puts both arms around Ryo and buries his face in his neck. Ryo wraps his arms around him and rubs his back, whispering, "I'm here for you, Dee. You have to tell me what's going on, or else how can I help you?"

"Ryo…I don't know what to do. I love you and I want to be with you, but I don't think…Ryo, I'm sorry…so sorry." Dee is speaking in a muffled voice; his face is now buried in Ryo's shirt.

Ryo pulls back as he looks in Dee's face, wondering why he is apologizing and in such a pitiful way. He puts his hand under the younger man's chin, tilts his face up, and tells him, "Look at me, Dee."

He raises his eyes and Ryo can see the hurt in them. Dee is stripped bare of his arrogance and self-confidence. He looks like a small child with tears in his eyes, making them sparkle as they are about to spill over. He bites his bottom lip, trying to keep them at bay, because everyone knows a man doesn't cry, and especially, Dee Laytner.

"As you know, that was Mona on the phone just now. She wanted me to meet her for dinner, but I didn't show up because I didn't want to see her, and I thought she would get the hint that I'm over her. She said she had something to tell me, but I didn't go. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me. I thought it would be something along the lines of us getting back together."

He puts his hands on Ryo's arms, rubbing them up and down slowly in a gentle caress. He looks directly into dark eyes that hold so much hope for them. He knows he can drown in those eyes and never come up for air.

"But Dee, what did she say that has you so upset? I don't understand what she can say, or do, to have you upset like this." Ryo puts his hand out, stroking the side of Dee's face. He captures Ryo's hand and brings it to his lips, kissing his palm lightly. "You're going to hate me, Ryo, and I know it."

"Why would you say something like that? I could never hate you, Dee. Whatever it is, I promise, we will get through it together, okay? You trust me, don't you?" He smiles lovingly at the devastated man, who is looking at him as if all hope is lost.

Dee sighs and turns away. "Mona says she is having my child, Ryo, and I don't want to leave you and be with her." He turns as Ryo puts the back of his hand to his mouth. "Are you sure, Dee? I mean, is she sure; has she been to a doctor or anything? This is awful. What are you going to do? Better still, what do you want to do?"

Dee gets up and walks over to the far wall and back to the sofa. He hits the palm of his hand with his fist repeatedly. "All I can say is this is fucked up! Right when I find true happiness, this shit has to happen."

Ryo looks up at him. "Don't say that, Dee! Bringing a baby into the world cannot be reduced to that! What are you saying; we are talking about a life here."

Dee spins around and glares at Ryo. "I never wanted something like this to happen! We were always so careful when we were together. She has to see a doctor before I will accept it. If she is, I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to abandoned her, or the child, because he will be a part of my life, but I don't want to be with her either."

He throws himself on the sofa next to Ryo. He looks in his face as he tells him, "I know it's asking a lot, but will you give me time to figure all this out? The last thing I want to do is not be with you, and I hope you know how I feel about you. I'm going to need you to be strong for the both of us. Can you do that, Ryo, even though we've known each other for such a short time?"

Ryo smiles at him. "I'll wait for your decision, Dee. I hate to lose what we could have, but you have to do what's best for Mona and the child she is carrying. Just don't make me wait too long. I don't have a lot of patience when it comes to you. Let me know in the next couple of days, is that fair enough?"

"That's more than fair, Angel; I promise, you will be the first to know what I decide to do with this situation. However, I think maybe I should go home. I can't expect you to want to be with me now, after all this."

Ryo gets up from the sofa, pulling Dee with him. He smiles up in his face. "That has nothing to do with us right now, so let's not change our plans. Who knows, she may be at your place right now, waiting to ambush you again. I'm not having it, now that I have you to myself for the night. Who knows when we may have this time again?"

Dee nods and follows Ryo into his bedroom vowing to himself, this will not be the last time they are together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ryo goes with Dee to his place so he can change clothes for work. Dee opens the door, steps in and looks around as if Mona may be lurking in the early morning shadows.

"Come in, Ryo, and make yourself at home. It will only take me a minute to get dressed." He goes into his bedroom as Ryo heads over to the half moon window. He looks down on the street, admiring the view.

"Dee, this window is a perfect focal point for this room. It looks beautiful. You should have your sofa facing it. At night, you can see the stars in the sky, or at least the moon when it's full." He looks up at the top of the window and down at the seat that has pillows on it. He decides to sit while waiting for Dee as he looks around.

Dee comes into the living room, smiling as he ties his tie around his neck. "Ryo, that is so gay. How do you know about arranging furniture?" He ducks as Ryo throws one of the pillows at his head.

"It's called having taste, you moron. Why would you want to face a wall instead of something that changes from day to day?" He stands, shaking his head as he walks over and brushes Dee's hands away as he finishes tying his tie for him. "There, you finished faster than I expected. Grab your jacket so we can head out. I think we have time to stop for coffee if we leave now."

Dee walks back to his room, gets his suit jacket, slides it across his shoulders, and looks down as he buttons it. Ryo walks over to him and smoothes it down in the front and leans in, kissing him on the lips. "You look very handsome, Mr. Laytner; is that for her or me?"

He puts his arms around Ryo's waist bringing him closer and whispers, "Everything I do is for you, but if we start something now, we will both be late for work. Me, personally, I don't care but I know how you are on impressing the Chief." He nibbles his ear and drops his arms. "Let's go, Ryo; I don't think I can take much more of this."

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Don't blame me for your erotic thoughts. I feel perfectly fine with just a kiss, since it's going to have to last me for a while." He turns and heads for the door with Dee grinning as he follows him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Detectives arrive at work, with coffee and bagels. Ryo goes straight to the office as Dee stops to talk to Ted.

"The guy that did all the shooting is going to court this morning, and I think they're talking about giving you guys some kind of medal or accommodation for capturing him so fast. You guys work well together, congratulations." Ted is beaming at Dee.

Dee grins and slaps Ted on the back as he thanks him and looks over in the office at Ryo. He sees him on the phone with a frown on his face. "I have to go man, but thanks a lot." He heads for his office and Ryo when he hears JJ scream his name.

He bolts inside, slamming the door behind him, making Ryo jump. "Excuse me, sir. I'll see you in a little while." He hangs up the phone and looks at Dee in surprise as he leans on the door. He can hear JJ on the other side, calling out Dee's name loudly.

He puts his hand over his mouth and laughs. Dee has a panic look on his face as he looks as if he is searching for a place to hide. "I don't see nothing funny, Ryo! That maniac is crazy, and I don't want him jumping me! What's wrong with that?"

"Either way, you can't stay there forever. The Commissioner wants to see us in his office ASAP, so you're going to have to open the door sooner or later." He is still laughing at Dee as he stays pressed against the door. "Go away, JJ! This shit is getting old! I'm going to press charges against you one of these days! Just watch and see. Drake, come and get your partner, now!"

They can hear Drake on the other side as he pulls JJ away from the door, telling him that he should just give up. Dee gets off the door and wipes his face with his hand. "Why do I have to go through this shit every time he sees me? He acts as if I'm the last man on earth! I wish he would stop already. Where is my coffee? I'm glad you brought it in here for me. I might have spilled it, and I know I have at least one more wear out of this suit."

Ryo hands him his coffee as he takes out a bagel and takes a bite. "I did say the Commissioner wanted to see us, didn't I? Shouldn't we be going now?" Dee looks at his watch and says, "We have at least ten minutes before we are officially on duty. I'm having my coffee and a bite of my bagel, since you wouldn't let me buy donuts."

"That's so cliché, Dee. Come on, coffee and donuts. Besides, this is much healthier for you. Tomorrow, I'm bringing muffins, maybe bran ones at that." He looks over at Dee with a wicked smile on his face.

Dee looks at Ryo in total shock until he sees the smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, you almost had me there, partner." He takes a bite of his bagel and tells Ryo, "This tastes like wood and the raisins on them don't help at all. How can you eat this crap?" He looks at Ryo as he takes another bite. Glaring at him, wondering how he let him not get his favorite donuts, the ones that were dipped in chocolate and had coconut sprinkled on them. "From now on, you get what you like and I get what I like." He is sipping his coffee and looking at Ryo at the same time.

"Quit acting like a baby. I didn't force you to buy that. I only suggested that you try a bagel. One is not going to kill you." He spreads cream cheese on his bagel and bites it gracefully as he licks his bottom lip and closes his eyes. "Uhm…that's good." He opens his eyes and looks over at Dee, winking.

"You have to do better than that to get me to eat this crap. It still tastes like wood, even if it is getting you off." He picks his coffee up and swallows. Ryo laughs. "Okay you win, Dee. Tomorrow, donuts are on me. I give up, I rather you enjoy what you eat."

"Now that sounds perfect. I get my donuts and I don't have to pay for them. Yea, I like free." He smirks at Ryo and drops the rest of his bagel in the trash. "You said the Commish wants to see us. I think we've made him wait long enough, let's go."

Ryo wraps the rest of his bagel in a napkin, takes a last sip of his coffee, and follows Dee out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo knocks lightly on the Commissioner's door and he tells him to come inside since the door is open.

He and Dee walk in and take seats. Rose looks over at Ryo with a slight rising of his brow and then looks at Dee. He told Ryo he wanted to see him in his office, but had not mention Dee at all. Maybe the blonde detective misunderstood.

He clears his throat and looks at both men. "Ryo, you're feeling better, I presume. It's good to have you back, and Dee, I'm recommending the two of you for an accommodation. You…ah…did an excellent job the other day, even though Ryo was hurt in the process, but I was told, you saved him from being hurt even worse. How gallant of you."

Dee looks at him as he narrows his eyes. "I can't let a perp get the drop on my partner, now can I, Commissioner? He would have done the same for me. You know, with us being partners and all."

"Ah…excuse me, Sir, but why are we getting an award for doing our jobs? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Ryo looks at Rose with a small smile on his face. He did not want the two men to start sparring back and forth as usual.

"Well, there is that, however you were hurt in the line of duty, Ryo, and I don't take that lightly. You could have been killed! You are aware of that, aren't you?" He walks over, looking down at Ryo, longing to reach out and stroke the face that looks so innocent.

Dee gets up and stands behind Rose. "If that is all, Sir, we have to see the Chief. I think he has a case he wants us to look into, right, Ryo?" He is glaring at the Commissioner's back. Ryo looks up at Rose and stands up. "Thank you for your concern, Sir, and I will be happy to receive the accommodation…I mean, we both will."

Dee walks around Rose, grabs Ryo's arm, and pulls him to the door. "Let us know when it is, Sir, we can dress for the occasion." He opens the door and pushes Ryo out, following him.

"Dee, what is wrong with you!? Why would you do something like that!? You need to control yourself. You're going to have people talking about us if you keep this up." Ryo has pulled away from Dee and is standing facing him outside the Commissioner's office.

Rose opens his door and smirks. "You finally found out he isn't yours to do with as you please. I wonder what your fiancée has to say about all the attention that you pay to your…partner." He chuckles as he turns back into his office and closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona and her sister are back in Julie's apartment on the other side of town later in the day.

"You told him what!? How do you think you can get away with something like that? When he finds out, he is going to come down on you so hard, they will feel it back home." She walks over to her bar, pours two drinks, and hands one to her sister. She sits across from her and looks in her face. "Why don't you think about this, Mona? If he finds out you're lying, he is going to blow a gasket."

"Look, Julie, he's only getting what he deserves. Besides, now we will have sex without protection. He is a man, after all, and he can't say no when it comes to having sex. Who knows, maybe I will get pregnant. I know he thinks he wants out and I may never truly get him back, but in the meantime I will not let his partner have him." She leans back, sipping on her drink

"His partner! Are you talking about Randy; he likes Randy!" Julie jumps off the sofa and glares at her twin. "Randy is not gay! I don't care what you say. If he were, I would know!"

Mona laughs. "Just like you knew he is part Japanese? Dee was at his place last night, and when he answered, he was out of breath. I could hear noise in the background, and it sounded like they were having a good time. He was surprised to know, I was on the phone. Dee was in shock when I told him I was expecting, but if I know him, he'll do the right thing." She laughs as she sips her drink. "I have faith in him; being an orphan himself, he will go through with the wedding."

"Sometimes your way of thinking sends chills down my spine. Why would you want someone that wants to be with another man? If what you say is true, I can't see me wanting to be with Randy any longer." She grabs the bottle and brings it to the table, pouring the alcohol into both their glasses.

"He's coming to see me at six, so I think I can pull it off. He knows I would not dare lie about something as important as this. Besides, this is all to pay him back for what he did. This will be the ultimate revenge. When I get through sending him through changes, he won't have time to mess with anyone else besides me. I'm about to have myself some fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I myself love wicked ladies. Mona is tailored after a girl I knew back in high school, she was soooo, wicked and always got her way. Bitch.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Engagement 12

**The Engagement 12**

I do not own Fake. However, I want to thank Ukelicious for the hard work on helping with this chapter.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXX

At the 27th, the guys are looking over a new case the Chief has handed them.

"This is tied in with the Goldman case. I see it mentions how Goldman caught it and two others the same way. I hope we don't have to bring Bikky into this one. I want him to live a normal life, not one out of fear."

"I understand Ryo, but if he has some information, we need, we have to ask him about it. I don't want him involved either. Let's go with what we have for now, and follow where the evidence takes us."

"Okay, I guess you're right. Not to change the subject, but I am not looking forward to you seeing your ex tonight. I worry, she is up to something, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Dee smiles over at Ryo. "I can handle her, Ryo. I know how she tries to get me to do what she wants, and I know, now is no different." He walks over behind his chair. He reaches out and massages his shoulders as Ryo leans his head back and looks up at him.

"Do you think you should be doing this in the office? It is kind of intimate, you know." Dee looks down at him. "Now if I were to kiss you while I'm doing this, then it would be intimate." He drops his hands and goes back to his seat.

"I'm sorry Dee; I don't think we should advertise our relationship in the work place. Besides, we don't know if we even have a relationship, with everything that's going on." He looks down at the file in front of him. "I have a bad feeling about this. I know you say you can handle it, but you don't know what she will do."

"When I go there tonight, I'll make it clear, I need proof she is expecting. I'm not going to take her word for it. We used protection, and she did say she was on the pill. After all that, how in the hell can she be pregnant?" He gets up and heads for the door. "I'm going to the roof for a cigarette, and I'll be back in a few."

Ryo watches his back and sighs; he knows, Dee is more worried then he's letting on. _'I want you so badly Dee, but I know we have to wait on the whims of a jealous woman. I just hope I'm strong enough to let you go when the time comes.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee looks out over the city as he blows smoke up into the sky. Thinking about Ryo not being a part of his life is something he does not want to contemplate at this time. Ryo is the best thing that has happened to him in a long time, and losing him is not an option.

As the wind plays havoc with his hair, Drake comes up to the roof. He lights a cigarette and looks at Dee. "You don't look too happy, dude; is there trouble in paradise already?" He chuckles as he looks at the raven-haired man.

"Yeah, something like that. Mona just told me she might be expecting a child, after I broke it off with her, so now I don't know what to do." He looks down at the people in the street and sighs deeply.

Drake looks at him with surprise on his handsome face. "Geez man, what about you and Ryo? Does he know about this?"

"Yeah, he knows, he was with me when I found out. She tracked me down at his place and told me over the phone. The thing about it is, she and I always used protection whenever we slept together, so I'm at a loss as to how this came about. I guess nothing is a hundred percent fool-proof."

"Are you taking her word or does she have proof?"

"Right now, I'm taking her word. I'm going to see her after work today, so we can talk about what to do, and she should be providing me with the proof. The thing is I don't love her man. I don't think I ever did. Right now, Ryo is the most important person in my life, and I don't want to give him up for her."

"Well, you don't have to marry her, dude. I mean, the both of you can still raise a kid together and not be a couple. People do it all the time now. Hell, even movie stars have children and don't get married. You and Ryo can still be together, and you can help raise the kid with Mona."

"I guess you're right, but somehow I don't think she will go for something like that. Mona is an all or nothing kind of person. She might deny me the kid, just to get back at me for not wanting to be with her."

"You really think she will go that far, just to have you back in her life? She must be a real barracuda. You're lucky to have gotten out when you did." Drake flips his cigarette over the side of the roof. He turns towards Dee. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but what does Ryo think of all this?"

Dee smiles at Drake. "He says he will give me time to settle things with Mona, but not to take too long. I know I haven't been with him long, but I want him so badly, I can taste it. He's everything I've looked for in a mate, and I am not giving him up, if I can help it."

Drake pats him on the back, as he looks at him in sympathy. "If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Thanks man, but this is my problem, and I'll handle it. I have Ryo on my side, and that's all I need for now. He and I are going to make it, and I don't care what she says, because I don't believe she is having a baby; I think she's trying to get back at me."

"Get back at you? What did you do to her?"

"I dumped her for Ryo, and I have a feeling she knows it. Ryo was seeing her sister, and I found that out when we had dinner last Saturday. It was a surprise to see him and her there, waiting on me when I arrived. I should have told him I was engaged to Mona sooner, but I could never find the time. Something always came up whenever we were together. I had planned on breaking up with her when I saw her at dinner anyway, and as it turns out, Ryo told her sister he couldn't see her anymore that same night.

"I have a feeling she came up with this after, she found out I was with Ryo all night when he got hurt. I wish there was some way I could prove she is lying about this baby. Right now, my whole life sucks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo arrives home, hangs up his coat, takes off his shoes, and heads for the kitchen. The kettle is still on the stove, so he adds water and turns it on. He looks in his fridge for something to cook for dinner. He sighs as he pulls out some chicken and sets it in the sink, letting water run over it, as he turns back to the stove. He puts his cup down and is about to pour water over the tea bag and changes his mind.

He walks over to the cabinet, bends down, and takes out a bottle of wine and a wine glass. He pours his glass almost full and sets it back on the counter. He sips on his wine, as he thinks about Dee being at Mona's place.

After having talked to Julie, he is convinced Mona might be lying. She did say Mona would do anything to keep Dee in her life. Julie told him she has pulled all sorts of games on Dee. To her it was funny the way her sister acts when it came to her fiancé. Dee said they used protection, so how did she manage to get pregnant. It all smells like a con game to him.

He finishes his wine and pours another glass. He pokes at the chicken in the sink, to see if it has defrosted and goes into the living room. He sits down on the sofa and picks up the remote clicking on the TV. He leans back and sips on his wine, trying to figure out if she could be telling the truth.

The phone rings and he gets up to answer it, setting his glass down on the table.

"Hello, MacLean residence."

"Hello this is Lutheran hospital and I'm looking for, Ryo MacLean."

"This is Mr. MacLean, speaking. What happened? Is it about Dee Laytner?"

"No, sir, we have a Bikky Goldman in emergency, and he said you are his guardian. He was in an accident, and we need you to come down here as soon as you can, sir."

"What happened to him, an accident you say? How is he?"

"Well, he was caught in some crossfire and was shot…"

Ryo drops the phone, grabs his coat, and heads out the door. He stands at the elevator, pushing the button, and then he turns and heads down the stairs. He runs out the front doors and hails a cab, jumps in and tells him to take him to Lutheran hospital. He is in the back seat, praying that Bikky is going to be fine. _'Dee, I need you! Help me, Dee; I need you now!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee stands outside Mona's apartment and takes a deep breath. He raises his hand to knock and gets a sharp pain in his chest. He puts his hand up, stroking it. He closes his eyes and starts to take shallow breaths. He looks around and his vision blurs. He leans against the wall, tilting his head back. He could have sworn he heard Ryo's voice just now. He shakes his head and pushes off the wall.

He looks around and back at Mona's door. He raises his hand again to knock, and he gets another flash. He backs up, turns, and heads out. As he goes out of the building, he takes his cell out and dials Ryo's number. He gets a busy signal and tries his cell phone.

"Dee, oh god, I'm glad you called! It's Bikky; he's been shot!" Ryo is almost in tears as he tries to tell him about his foster son.

"Hold on, baby, calm down. Where are you, you sound like you're outside? Where did they take him?"

"He's at Lutheran General, and I'm on my way there now. Dee, I'm so scared, what if it's bad. I know I haven't had him long, but I love him, Dee, and I don't know what I'll do if I lose him." He breaks down and cries over the phone and Dee's heart almost breaks.

"I'll meet you there, Ryo, and don't worry, our boy is a fighter. You hear me! I'm on my way. Call me if you need me before, I get there, okay, Angel?"

He sniffs in the phone. "Okay, Dee, he's in emergency. I'm here now, and I'll talk to you when you get here." He hangs up the phone and Dee runs to his car. He has forgotten about Mona, for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo goes up to the desk and asks for the doctor in charge of Bikky's case. She tells him to have a seat in the waiting room, and someone will be with him shortly. He looks around at the waiting room and turns back to the woman behind the desk with blazing eyes!

"Look, I received a call telling me, my son was shot, I need to know how he is! I am not, sitting in a damn waiting room, so you can forget I'm here! Find the damn doctor and let me know what the hell is going on now! He's just a little boy, for Christ's sake!"

The woman behind the desk looks at him in shock. "I'm sorry, sir, but all the doctors are busy, waiting on other patients, and we will get to you as soon as we can." As she is speaking to him, a security guard walks up, looks at Ryo and then at the woman behind the desk.

"Is there a problem, Debbie?" He looks over at Ryo and puts his hand on his nightstick.

Ryo glares at him. "Do you think you can solve my problem with that nightstick? Go find me a doctor if you want to help Debbie! She doesn't seem to know how to do her job." He lets his jacket fly open, showing his gun. The rent-a-cop backs up and looks at him warily. He is about to say something when Dee arrives.

He rushes over to Ryo and glares at the guard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He puts his hand up at Dee's obvious anger. Dee turns to Ryo, lowering his voice. "Where is Bikky, Ryo? Did you find out anything yet?"

He looks at Dee and falls into his arms. "They won't tell me anything, Dee. I don't know what is happening with him. I don't know if he is dead or alive."

Debbie looks at Ryo. "What's your son's name, sir? I'll see if I can find out where he is." Dee looks up at her, "His name is Bikky Goldman, and he was brought in sometime today, with a gunshot wound. We were told to come down here. He is 12 years old."

He has his arms around Ryo as he talks to the woman behind the desk. He rubs Ryo's back, trying to get him to calm down.

The guard stands at the desk, watching them and Dee turns to him. "We're detectives with the 27th precinct, so you can go back to your corner and do what you do best." He glares at the man, daring him to say something, anything, so he can throw his ass against a wall, handcuff, and arrest him, but he just turns, walks back to stand against the wall and watch the other people in the waiting room.

Ryo pulls away from him and holds onto his arms. He looks up in Dee's face. "You think he's going to be alright? Why won't they tell us something at least?"

A doctor walks up to the two men and puts his hand out. "I'm sorry about the trouble, Mr. MacLean, if you will follow me."

He shakes the doctor's hand, "It's Det. MacLean, and this is Det. Laytner, doctor."

He smiles. "I'm Doctor Minor, and I'm the one taking care of your son. He is in recovery right now. We removed the bullet from his thigh, and we had to remove a piece of chipped bone also, but he should recover fully with therapy. There are police officers outside his room. I'll take you there now."

They follow him to the back and stop when they see two uniform officers lounging outside his door. Ryo walks past them, and Dee stops to find out what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walks in the room and see the machine and tubes hooked up to the boy. He looks so small, compared to everything else in the room. He walks up to the bed and looks down at his foster son. He looks so pale, as Ryo sticks his hand out and brushes the hair off his forehead. He is lying with his head to the side.

"The doctor said you will be fine, and I'll make sure you are." He is stroking his face when Dee walks in. He comes up behind Ryo, slips his arms around his waist, and gives him a tight hug before letting him go.

He sighs and looks at Bikky. "He was playing basketball when someone decided to make target practice, out of the kids hanging out. Bikky and two others were hit. One of the boys was killed, Ryo. We got lucky with him, but no one is in custody."

"Right now, all I care about is Bikky." He looks up at Dee with tears swimming in his eyes. "I don't know what I would do, if I lost him too, Dee."

He wraps his arms around Dee's waist and puts his face in his chest. Dee puts his arms around him and his chin on his head. "He's going to be fine, Ryo; you won't lose him and you won't lose me either."

Dee is watching as Bikky opens his eyes. He looks at Dee, holding on to Ryo as he rubs his back. "Look, Ryo, he's awake."

Ryo turns and leaves Dee, going over to Bikky. He smiles down at the boy. "Hey sport, how do you feel?" He puts his hand out and strokes his face gently.

He gives Ryo a lopsided smile. "I hope you're not crying, Ryo. The perv will use any excuse to touch you." He is speaking in a very low voice, since his throat is dry.

"I guess, if you've got jokes, then you must be okay, huh, monkey boy? Don't you know to duck when someone is shooting at you? Didn't I teach you anything?" Dee walks over to the bedside table, picks up his water pitcher and gives it a shake. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get you some water. I know your throat must be dry."

"Thanks, Dee." He looks at the detective in gratitude and back at Ryo.

"I'm fine, Ryo."

"I know, Bikky, but I was so worried about you. How does your leg feel?" He looks at the leg raised above his head with the splints on it. He rubs Bikky's hair and smiles down at him.

"The doctor says you will need rehab, and you should make a full recovery. I know that's important to you. Your basketball game should not be affected, after you have healed." He looks at the door and back at Bikky. "There are some policemen outside that want to talk to you, think you're up to it?"

"Can we wait, until Dee gets back, Ryo?" He puts his hand up to his throat. "I'm kind of thirsty right now."

He knows Bikky wants Dee with him when he is questioned, he knew he would protect him and not let the cops get away with anything. He depended on Dee, the same way Ryo did. He has grown to be the rock for both of them, no matter what Bikky says about him.

Dee comes back in, waving a plastic cup. "The nurse said you can only have ice chips for now, so be careful with them, okay? No gobbling." He walks over to Bikky's side, puts his hand behind his head, puts the cup to his lips as Bikky slowly take some of the ice in his mouth, and chews. He pulls the cup down and smiles down at the boy. "How's that; feel better, brat?"

One of the officers sticks his head in the door. "Is it okay if we come in, Detectives? We have some questions we need to ask the young man, if it's alright with you."

"Do you feel up to answering some questions, Bikky, because it can wait until tomorrow if you want."

Bikky lies back with his eyes closed, "Could I talk to them tomorrow, Ryo? I'm not feeling too good right now; my leg hurts real bad." He peeks at Ryo out of one eye.

Dee looks at the two officers. "Can it wait until later? He did just have surgery; he's in a lot of pain. If you like, we can take his statement for you and bring it in to the precinct."

"I have to call the desk sergeant and make sure it's okay, but I don't see a problem. Is he going to be okay, Det. MacLean? I have a son myself, so I know how you feel."

Ryo turns and looks at his nametag. "Yes the doctor said he should make a full recovery. You work at the 27th too?"

"Yes sir, we do. The shooting happened in our precinct, so we got the call. It was somewhat wild over there but I'm happy your son is going to be okay. We'll just head out then. Good night, young man, you should count yourself lucky, it could have been worse." The officers nod their heads and Ryo watch as they leave, while Dee stares at Bikky.

When the door closes, Dee smirks at Bikky. "Okay monkey, out with it. What really happened out there?"

Ryo looks at him in surprise. "What are you accusing him of, Dee?"

Dee folds his arms across his chest. "The monkey-brat didn't want to talk to the two officers for other reasons than what I told them, right Bikky? So spill and tells us what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Engagement 13 **

I do not own Fake. Thanks Uke for your help!

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

XXXXXXXX

The two Detectives stare down at Bikky, as he looks away from them. "I kind of think, they were aiming at me, for some reason."

Ryo gasps. "What are you talking about, Bikky? Why would you think that?" He reaches out automatically for Dee's hand. He takes it and holds on tightly.

"Tell us why you think that, Bikky; did you recognize them?" Dee has turned into detective mode.

He tries to raise himself as he answers. "There were two of them, and I saw one of them out of the corner of my eye, right before he pulled the gun up. He had me in his sights, and I turned to run, when the gun went off, and that's when everyone started running at the same time. I could hear people screaming as I fell, and all I could do was just lay there. I was so scared I thought he was gonna shoot me again."

Ryo pulls Bikky into his arms, as the boy puts his arms around his waist. Dee puts his arms around the both of them. "You're safe for now, Bikky, and we will get to the bottom of this, I promise. We'll stay here with you, until you're released, okay?"

He rises up and Ryo strokes his hair from his face. "Do you know their names, Bikky? We can have an A.P.B. put out on them right away."

He looks up in his foster father's face. "I only recognized one of them; his name's Rod. He used to hang out with my father, running errands for him and stuff. The other one, I didn't get a good look at him. You're really going to spend the night with me, here at the hospital? Will they let you stay?"

"Let them try and make me leave! You're just a kid and parents stay with their kids all the time. Besides, this was an attempt on your life, not a random shooting, as they all thought."

"Ryo, I'm going to call it in, okay?" Dee looks at him with concern in his emerald eyes.

"Wait up, Dee. Bikky, I'm going to step out for a minute. I'll be right outside, okay?

"See if you can get me something to eat; I'm hungry."

Dee smirks at him. "I knew that was coming. What do you want, take-out food? I could stand something myself. Shit! I forgot all about Mona! I have to call her."

Ryo follows Dee out of Bikky's room and puts his hand on his arm.

"She can wait right now. Call it in, tell Chief what's going on, and let him know I won't be coming in tomorrow, okay? The rest I leave up to you. If you want, you don't have to stay with us. You can go see Mona…I will understand."

Dee rubs Ryo's arm, smiling at him. "There is no way I'm leaving you and the squirt now. I'll call and let her know something more important came up. She just has to wait, until I can get to her."

"In other words she has to wait her turn?"

Dee smirks. "No, those are the words. I'll call the Chief and you call to order something and I'll pick it up, okay?"

Ryo nods and heads back into Bikky's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona is at her place, fuming at Dee. It's after seven, and he still has not made it. She stands by the window looking out as the sun sets over the tall buildings, bathing the sky in amber light. She turns away as she hears the phone ring. She walks across the floor and picks it up, saying hello.

"Hey Mona, its Dee, sorry for not showing up, but I had an emergency. We have to put this off for a couple of days."

"What are you talking about? What kind of emergency?"

"My foster son was hurt, and he's in the hospital right now."

"You have a foster son? When did this happen, I never knew about that!"

"Look, don't blow a gasket, his father was killed and Ryo took him in, but I'm responsible for him also. We're in this together, Mona, so don't make a big deal out of it. I'm at the hospital now; he just came out of surgery, and he needs us with him."

"How old is this boy?"

"He's 12 years old; he's a little kid."

"So you and your partner have a foster child together. That seems strange to me. It's as if you're playing house with him. Which one of you is the mother?"

"Neither and I'm not taking this shit from you! The_ kid_ is my responsibly, that's all you need to know and that's too much, as far as I'm concerned. When I'm free, I'll give you a call."

She pulls the phone back, looks at it and throws it across the room. _'How dare he talk to me like that! He's going to pay dearly for this and now he tells me he has a child with his partner. This is too much!'_

'_Wait, he didn't tell me his name or where he's being treated. Julie, yeah, I'll get Julie to call Ryo, she'll find out what is going on with them!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee closes his phone and takes a deep breath. The woman is working his last nerve, and what he wants to do is tell her he would rather have a hundred children with Ryo, than one child with her.

He walks back into the room and puts a smile on his face. "Okay Ryo, what did you order and how far do I have to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they enjoy their food, the doctor comes in and smiles at the three of them. "I see you're feeling better with your father here, Bikky. I need to examine you and make sure you're progressing as expected, and then I'll let you get back to your family. How does that sound?"

Ryo stands and looks over at Dee. "Let's go to the atrium, you can have a cigarette and I'll keep you company." He looks over at the doctor. "How long do you think this will take? I don't want my son alone for any length of time."

"Give me fifteen minutes, and I should be finish up in here. He looks good, and after tonight, if he does not have a fever, we will let him go home tomorrow. Take a walk; I'll stay until you return." He smiles at the two men, understanding their concern for the boy.

"We'll be back in fifteen minutes doctor, so please, wait for us; I want to know how he's doing."

Dee looks at Bikky. "Don't give the doctor any crap, okay? We'll be back shortly, you want anything?"

"Yeah, I want to go home."

"That's up to you, sport. Get some rest and you may be able to leave tomorrow, okay?" Ryo reaches out and ruffles his hair.

Bikky sighs as he nods his head and turns to the doctor. "You really gonna let me go home if I don't have a fever?"

"Yes, I am, and you need to drink plenty of water to make sure you don't get one, too. How does that sound?"

"Okay, it's a deal, doc!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo and Dee are walking towards the atrium, when Ryo's cell rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and answers. "Hello."

"Hello Randy, this is Julie. How are you doing?"

He looks at Dee as he answers her, "I'm doing fine Julie; how are you?"

"I'm okay, are you busy right now, I mean, can you talk? You're not busy are you?"

"Well right now, I am a little busy, what's up?" Dee looks at him with his brow raised as he lights his cigarette.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see how you were doing since your accident, I haven't had a chance to check in on you." He looks at Dee with a frown and tells her to hold on a moment.

"Why is Julie calling me out of the blue, Dee? I have a feeling you know, don't you?"

"Maybe it has something to do with my call to Mona. She might want information about my foster son." He chuckles and walks over to the window and looks out over the courtyard.

"Is there something you wanted, Julie? It's not your responsibility to check up on me, why are you calling?"

"Like I said, I'm calling to see if you are okay, Randy. Are you with Dee and can't talk right now?"

"So that's why you're calling. To answer your question, yes, I am with Dee. We're at the hospital right now. My son is here; he was in an accident earlier and had surgery. I'll be here until he returns home. Dee will probably be at work tomorrow, if you need to let Mona know."

Dee laughs in the background and Ryo glares at him, causing him to turn and allow his laugher to die down into a chuckle.

"Why would you say that? I'm concerned about you, and your son for that matter. I'll send the boy some flowers and perhaps a stuffed bear. That should cheer him up, wouldn't you say? What happened to him, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He was shot while playing basketball this afternoon. He was hit in the thigh, and they had to do surgery. He'll make a full recovery with therapy, so we're very optimistic."

"Which hospital are you at? Maybe I can send some flowers over for him."

"He most likely will be discharged tomorrow; please don't feel you have to do that. Besides, you've never met him."

"Well, he's your son, I really don't mind. Take care of him Ryo, and we will talk later, bye."

Ryo snaps his phone shut and slips it back in his pocket. "What did you tell Mona when you called her earlier?"

Dee frowns, looks at him and lights another cigarette. "I told her I was here with my foster son, which she didn't know about. I think I've made her angrier by saying he is our son."

Ryo smiles up at Dee. "You told her…he is our son?"

Dee looks over at Ryo with a serious expression on his face. "He's our responsibly, Ryo. The kid is more than you can handle alone. Bikky's a street kid, like me Ryo. I understand him in some ways better than you do. I'm not saying you can't handle him or anything." He smiles and looks back at the courtyard. "I think you and the kid need me. I know I need the both of you right now."

Ryo walks up behind him and puts his arms around his waist. "We do need you, Dee. When I heard what happened to Bikky, you were the first person I thought of and wished you were with me. I'll always need you by my side Dee."

He turns in Ryo's arms and holds him tightly to his chest. "I love you, Ryo, and I will always be here when you need me, I swear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning when the doctor releases Bikky, Ryo helps him get dressed in the clothes Dee brought to the hospital.

"I've never seen this before; is it new?" Ryo looks up in Dee's face, as the boy gets dressed. He grins at Ryo. "He needed something to go over that leg so I thought; a pair of jogging pants will do, since his leg is in a splint."

He looks over at the boy and smiles. "Thank you, Dee, I would have never thought of that. How do they fit, Bikky?" He goes over to his son and helps him into the wheelchair.

"The perv is alright, Ryo, but I still don't trust him around you." He looks over at Dee and smirks. "What have you got up your sleeve now, rump raider? Oh yeah, uh…thanks for the new clothes, I'll pay you back."

"You're a kid Bikky; you should take what's given to you. Besides, I'll make you work it off, trust me. I need a slave." He smirks back at Bikky as he rubs his hands together.

"Ryo! The perv is talking about making me a slave! Are you gonna stand for that!"

Ryo laughs as he points at his new jogging suit. "You're wearing it, and you did say you would pay so deal with it, sport." He walks behind Dee and slaps him on the back of the head. "He can't do much of anything now, so give him a break."

"Ouch, Ryo, that hurts! I was only kidding. Geez, can't you take a joke?" He rubs the back of his head and glares over at Bikky, who is cracking up at the two men. This is his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the apartment, Ryo has fixed lunch for his foster son.

Ryo sets the tray in front of Bikky. He looks down and places his hand on his forehead. "You feel kind of warm. When you finish your lunch, I want you to lie down and take a nap until dinner."

"I do feel a little tired, but I don't want you to carry me. I think I can use the crutch, okay?" He looks up at Ryo with wide, blue eyes, trying to look independent.

"That's fine Bikky, just be careful. I don't want your first day back to hinder your progress and make you have to go back to the hospital." He turns and walks back to the kitchen.

"How is he, Ryo?" Dee is stirring the broth for the stew Ryo is making for dinner. "He's not trying to over do it, is he?"

Ryo sighs and looks over his shoulder at the boy on the sofa, eating his lunch. "I hope not, but you know Bikky, he doesn't like to seem helpless." He smiles up in Dee's face. "Kind of reminds me of someone else I know."

Dee chuckles at that statement, "Yeah, we are alike in that way. I guess he needs me as much as he needs you, huh?"

Ryo puts his arms around Dee's neck and kisses him. "We both need you, Koi." Dee encircles his waist and slides his tongue in Ryo's mouth, gilding it over his teeth and sides, before settling to stroke his tongue. Ryo moans into the kiss as he tightens his arms around his lover.

They part for much needed air as Dee whispers, "I should be going down to the precinct, you know."

"Yeah I know." Ryo kisses him again.

"Maybe later, huh?" He kisses Ryo back.

"Yeah, much later." He murmurs against Dee's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the precinct, Drake and JJ have picked up the shooter.

"I'll put him in an interrogation room; you go tell the Chief we're here." He pushes the suspect in front of him as he looks back at JJ.

"You think I should call Dee and Ryo? After all, it is Ryo's son and Dee is his partner." He looks at Drake expectantly; any excuse to call Dee is a blessing to JJ.

He pushes Rod inside shuts the door and turns to his partner. "That's not why you want to call him, is it JJ?"

"Well, it's part of the reason." He smiles at his partner, as he seems to be bouncing in place.

"Just tell the badger we got this guy and then call Dee, okay?"

"Okey dokey, Drake-senpai!" He gives him a big grin and bounces to the Chief's office.

He almost runs into him coming out of his office on his way to see the Commissioner.

"Whoa JJ, you almost knocked me down. What has you in such a hurry; don't tell me you couldn't wait to see me." He puts his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, trying to hold him in place.

"I'm sorry Chief, we just got back from picking up the suspect in the school yard shooting, and Drake said I should call Dee and his partner. I guess I'm in a hurry to get that done."

"You're calling Dee and Randy? Forget about it, they are too close to the case with it involving their kid. Wait, on second thought, let me run it by Rose first, and I'll get back to you." He turns and heads for the Commissioner's office. He throws over his shoulder, "Make sure you get him to tell you about the other shooter, so we can pick his ass up, too."

JJ is looking at the Chief's back in shock. _'Did he say their kid? I thought the boy belonged to Ryo and not Dee! How close are those two?'_

He makes his way over to his desk and picks up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo turns the fire down under the pot so it can simmer and goes through the living to check on Bikky in his room. He looks in and the boy is still sleeping. He pulls the door up and goes to his room and Dee.

He's lying back on the bed with his hand behind his head. He turns as Ryo comes back into room giving him a loving smile. "Hey gorgeous."

He smiles down at Dee, as he walks over to the bed. "Only you would say something like that, to another man."

"Not another man, but you, Ryo. I have never said that to another man in my life. When I look at you, it's what I see."

He drops his robe and slides in bed next to Dee. He puts his arms around the blonde-haired man and pulls him close to his body. "Is the brat asleep?" He kisses him on the side of his neck, as he strokes the front of his chest.

Ryo runs his fingers through Dee's hair as he answers, "Yes, for now, however, you did say you were going in to work, Dee. Have you changed your mind?" He slides his hand down Dee's back slowly.

Dee moans as he replies, "No…I'm…going." He puts his mouth over one of Ryo's hardened buds and sucks on it slowly as he swirls his fingers in his navel.

Ryo runs his nails down his lover's spine, causing him to shudder and grip his nipple with his teeth. "Ah…Dee, you should get…ready to…unnn…oh Dee, what are you doing…ahh."

"I will…but…oh baby…keep…ah…keep doing that! Oh Ryo, you drive me crazy when you do that."

Ryo has Dee's fingers in his mouth. He is sucking on them as he strokes the small of his back with his nails.

"I don't think I'm going to make it in today when you need me to be with you, angel." Dee slides down and is about to take Ryo in his mouth when the phone rings.

"Damn! Who the hell can that be now?" He sits up, looking at Ryo with disappointment on his handsome face.

"There's only one way to find out." Ryo gets out of bed grabs his robe and walks into the living room. At this time, Dee's cell phone goes off too. He groans as he reaches for it, ready to curse at whoever is on the other end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS--_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Engagement 14**

I do not own Fake.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 14

XXXXXXXX

Ryo picks up the phone.

"Hello Randy, how are you and your son doing? I'm thinking about coming to visit, if you think he's up to it."

"Oh, hello Julie. Bikky is asleep right now, but…how are you?" Ryo looks towards his foster son's room, relived he is asleep.

"I'm fine; I'm at work, but after I get off, I'll swing by your place to say hello to him, and I promise I won't stay long."

"Uh, well I don't know. He's still in a lot of pain, and I don't think he's up for entertaining. Why don't we put this off for some other time?" _Damn! Why now of all times? Dee being here and not at work is only going to make her, more suspicious. Damn! _

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to brush me off, Randy" She chuckles as she waits for him to answer.

Ryo smiles into the phone. "Why would you think something like that, Julie? I'm fine and my son will be fine, so if you want to come by for a few minutes, it's okay, but not right now. Look, I have to go, I have dinner on the stove, and I don't want it to burn. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She laughs into the phone. "I'm hoping Mona is wrong, about you being into your partner, you're not are you? Why she thought you were gay is beyond me." She hangs up and Ryo looks at the phone with a slight frown.

The doorbell rings, so he sets the phone down and walks over to answer it. A messenger stands, with a big bouquet of flowers and a giant teddy bear. He hands the items to Ryo, and gives him a clipboard to sign.

He signs, tells the boy to wait, closes the door, set the things down and picks up his wallet. He takes out a five, opens the door and hands it to the messenger. The boy thanks him with a smile and a wave. He walks over, takes the card out, and reads it.

The gift is from Julie_ and_ Mona. He taps the card against his lip; this is all he needs right now. He goes back down the short hall into his bedroom.

Dee has just hung up the phone from JJ, and is still chuckling from the silver haired man's hysterics when, Ryo walks back into the room.

"Dee, it seems, both our exes sent '_our son'_ a get-well gift. The teddy bear is large enough to feed, and the flowers are enough for two vases. I just talked to Julie and now I have to call her back and thank her for the gift. Shit, I hate this."

Dee gets off the bed, slides his jeans on, and walks into the living room while, Ryo follows behind. He looks over at the stuffed animal and flowers. He puts his hand on his neck rubbing it, cursing under his breath.

"That bitch did this on purpose. She wants me to call her back today, but I'm not." He mumbles under his breath and turns to Ryo, "She and Julie did this, so we will be obligated to thank them and listen to their shit."

Ryo slides his arms around Dee's waist and lays his head on his back. "Don't let it upset you, Dee. We do have other plans, right?" He's thinking about him being in Dee's arms, without Bikky hindering their plans, and there is no way he is going to let a gift from Julie, change the mood between him and Dee."

Dee pulls out of Ryo's arms turning but holding on to his hand. "I have some news. JJ called, they have one of the shooters in custody. He and Drake picked him up this afternoon. The Chief didn't want him to call us, but he did anyway." He chuckles at Ryo. "And get this, JJ wanted to know if we were both, Bikky's foster parents. He was freaking out." Dee is out right laughing now, while giving Ryo little kisses on his palm.

"What did you tell him?" Ryo gives him an indulgent smile, as he looks at Dee kissing his open hand.

He pulls Ryo in his arms and slides his hands, down his back, "I told him the same thing I told Mona. I said yes." He tilts Ryo's head up and kisses him passionately. He breaks for air and looks in Ryo's dark, passion filled, eyes. "How long will the royal pain in the butt be knocked out?"

Ryo answers, in a husky voice, "For at least three hours, I gave him some of his pain meds." He is looking up in Dee's face with his eyes half-mast.

"Sooo…I have your undivided attention, for at least three hours?" He gives Ryo a wicked smile.

Ryo kisses him on the side of the neck. "You always have my undivided attention, Koi."

Dee smiles at him and takes his hand, leading him back into the bedroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot and slips Ryo's robe off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He looks at the blonde haired man with passion in his emerald eyes. He licks his lips, as he gazes at his new lover and puts his hand out, stroking his perfectly defined chest. His hand moves over his body with ease, touching parts he is about to know intimately.

This is what he has been waiting on for the longest. Tonight, Ryo will belong to him in every way. Looking in his midnight eyes, he feels _lost_ and at the same time, he has _found_ the love of a lifetime.

Ryo shudders from the feel of his fingers, gliding slowly over his nipples and down to his stomach. He can feel the lingering trail, shooting sparks, touching his nerve endings, as Dee gently but forcibly claim him, as his own. He closes his eyes and moans.

"Look at me, Ryo; open your eyes. Never close them on me, Angel. Your eyes are your beauty. I always find myself in a trance when I gaze into them." He takes a step and puts his arms around Ryo, kissing him almost breathless with the force of his passion.

Dee backs him up to the bed, falling on top of the older man. Ryo is moaning in the back of his throat, as Dee kisses him on the side of his neck, nipping and sucking at the small bites. He strokes the back of Dee's hair and run his fingers through the silky, raven strands, holding onto his shoulder, with his other hand. He is about to be made love to, by another man and not just any man, but Dee! Now, their will be no interruptions.

Dee laves his tongue over his ear and nips it at the lobe, making the blonde groan. This is a very sensitive spot on his lover, as he found out the first time they were intimate. However, this time he is going to make sure, his sexy partner knows what he is capable of making him feel. He takes one of Ryo's nipples, rolls it between his fingers, and flicks his tongue on the other. As it hardens, he looks up in the blonde-haired man's face and smiles inward. Ryo closes his eyes and calls his name softly, moaning with the pleasure of knowing Dee loves him.

The younger man is stroking the outline of his body and stops at his hip, he pulls the blonde's right leg up, turns his face and kisses the inside of his thigh. Nipping the tender flesh, Ryo's hips jerk in an upward motion. Although he knows making love with a man will be different, he does not expect it to feel this good. This is the first time he has been on the receiving end of experiencing love, so erotically. What he has done before, with the women in his life, cannot compare to what Dee is doing to him now.

Ryo moans low, as Dee leaves a trail of kisses down to the soft patch of hair covering his most intimate possession, proving the rug does indeed match the drapes.

Ryo rises up and leans back on his elbows, closing his eyes. He cannot stand to look in his face right now, because if he did, he knows he will definitely let loose and he wants to enjoy his new lover's mouth, a bit longer. The sensations he is giving him, are making his head swim.

Dee nuzzles his face between the inside leg and his groin and breathes deep. "No one smells as good as you do." He inhales again and pushes his face down kissing and licking him where his thigh meets his hip.

Ryo opens his eyes a bit and smiles at Dee, "You say the most breathtaking things, Koi. Why don't you see how I taste, too?" He says this in a teasing voice, as he looks down at the raven-haired man kissing him between his legs.

He pushes his hips forward, trying to get Dee to give his weeping member some attention, but the raven-haired man holds him down and continues to kiss him, along the length of the other thigh. He puts his hand around Ryo's ankle, brings his foot to his mouth, and slides his tongue between each toe making the older man gasp. He slides his tongue in and out, puts his mouth on his big toe and sucks. Dee is in heaven, but knows he has to be careful since this is Ryo's first time, having a man do this to him.

"Dee…please…" Ryo begs as he strokes the raven-haired man's nape, curling his fingers in the small hairs.

"I know, Angel, I want you too but I want to make this as pleasurable for you, as I can. I want to drown you in sensations; I want you to scream for me to take you."

When he and Ryo got each other off the first time, he had gotten pretty loud, but with Bikky being knocked out on drugs, there is no chance of him hearing them, if Ryo decided to let go. He wants to hear Ryo call out for him, to let him know at last, he belongs to him.

He slides his hand under the blonde man's hips and puts his head between his legs. He encircles the blonde's cock and licks the pre-cum off the head. He swirls his tongue around the tip, forcing it in the slit. Ryo cries out and puts his hands on his shoulders, digging into the soft flesh, trying to bring him closer.

Dee knows the blonde is almost at his limit and he has only put the tip in his hot mouth. He thinks, Ryo tastes as good as he smells and there is no way, he is going to lose this man, to anyone. This is the one person he will never share with anyone, maybe the brat, but no one else.

Dee takes his full length in his mouth, while holding him down with one hand. He slides his tongue up and down the velvet softness, covering hard steel. He puts his other hand on his ball sack, stroking the ridge delicately, and Ryo groans in pleasure. Dee is determined to make Ryo's first time, unforgettable. As he strokes the outside of his prostate, the blonde-haired man gasps and calls out. "Yes, Dee, oh yesss…"

Dee's painfully engorged erection, twitches at the sound of his name on Ryo's lips, but he has to concentrate on his lover's needs, right now. He can wait; he knows the pleasure on the other side is worth all the hard-ons, in the world. This beautiful man's pleasure is what's important to him here and now.

He moves his left hand up and tweaks his left nipple, already made hard by Dee's attentions. Ryo brings his hips off the bed, his body is so sensitive right now; the slightest touch makes him whimper with need. Dee has such a talented tongue and his fingers are everywhere at once, stroking and nipping the blonde in all the right places.

Ryo can feel himself about to explode, so he tries to tell Dee, but his voice comes out in, short whimpers. He thrashes his head, side to side, moaning under his breath. Dee knows he is at his limit so he pulls down on his balls to extend his pleasure, making him wait, a little longer. Ryo feels so good in his mouth, as if this is where he belongs; he wants to taste him a little longer.

Ryo gasps and tells Dee he wants to feel him inside, loving him, as only he can do, and this makes Dee pull his hand back and slides it under Ryo's hips. He pulls his head up halfway and sucks just the tip before plunging back down, engulfing his entire mouth on the delicious treat before him. He can feel himself almost gag on Ryo's shaft, before he swallows. He may be smaller than Dee, but his erection is nevertheless growing in size, as he sucks on it with newfound passion. He can hear Ryo moan softly through the haze, that has enveloped him in a world of desire.

"Dee…Koibito…I'm going too…ahh!"

The blonde-haired man erupts in Dee's mouth and holds onto the younger man's hair, almost bringing his head up with him. His body shudders, as waves of pleasure wash over him. His eyes shut tightly as he sees stars, the color of every hue he has ever seen. He thinks as his mind swirls around in colors, "_This has got to be the best blow job I've ever had! Where has this man been all my life?"_

Dee takes in his lover's essence, swallowing it easily. As Ryo's body jerks less and less, he sucks harder, taking in every drop. He licks his lips as he smiles up at the older man. Knowing he has put his lover in a state of ecstasy, makes Dee love him even him more. Seeing the look on his face is enough to make him do it, all over again. He wants to be with this man, for the rest of his life.

Ryo is panting softly, as Dee moves up his body. He pulls him gently in his arms and kisses him on the side of his face. "You like that, Angel?" Ryo looks in his eyes, seeing love mirroring his own.

"Oh Dee…that…was wonderful. I don't think I can satisfy you, as much as you did me."

Dee chuckles at the blonde. "You satisfy me by wanting me, Ryo. Never think I want more than you can give." He puts his lips on Ryo's ear and laves down his neck to his shoulders. "Are you ready for all of me, my love?" He knows Ryo may say he is, just to please him, but he wants him to have no doubts.

"I think so…is it going to hurt much?" He blushes as he turns his head to the side. Discussing sex is something he is getting use to, but it still makes him blush.

Dee puts his finger under his chin turning his head back and tilts it up. He brings his lips down, sucks the blonde's bottom lip, and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Ryo tastes himself on the younger man's tongue, marveling at the salty tang, of his essence. _'I have never taste this before and it's not so bad.' _When women went down on him, he would never cum in their mouths. Well, the two women that did this for him, and neither one made him feel even half of what Dee has made him feel.

"Love always hurts the first time, but think of the pleasure you'll have after it fades. Trust me, Ryo I will never hurt you…intentionally."

Ryo puts his hand up and strokes the side of Dee's face. "I do trust you, Dee. I know you could never hurt me."

Dee smiles down in his face as he brings Ryo's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I love you, Ryo. I will love you, forever."

He leans down and strokes Ryo's soft erection. "It looks like have to do something about this." He strokes it and bends down for a kiss. Ryo smiles as he looks at the back of his head. He can feel himself responding to Dee's touch as his cock twitches and firms up more. Dee smiles, reaches over and picks up the lube he placed there earlier. He kisses the older man on the nose, as he sits back on his knees and pours a small amount in his hand.

He is about to put it on his erection when Ryo puts his hand out. "Wait Dee." He touches Dee's hand gently.

He looks in the blonde's face in mild panic, thinking he has changed his mind. Ryo glances at the look in Dee's eyes and laughs. "I want to do that, if you don't mind. I want to feel how hard you are right now, okay?"

The blonde can see his lover visibly relax, as he hands him the lube. Dee sits there, with his hands oily and a big smile on his face. Ryo pours some in his hand and sets the bottle down as he rubs them together, warming it. He reaches out and places his hands on Dee's weeping erection, massaging it, as he rubs the lube all over. Dee closes his eyes, moaning at the feel of Ryo's hands on his swollen member. His hips twitch as he strokes it slowly and lovingly.

Dee sighs and make guttural noises, feeling contented with the strokes of Ryo's hands on him.

He puts his hands out, pulls Ryo in his arms, kissing him and slides his lubed soaked hands down his back to his hips. He starts to stroke his hips and slides his finger between the slit. He rubs gently on the ring of muscles, before inserting a finger. Ryo gasps and releases his hold on Dee's cock and puts his hands up and around his neck. They are both on their knees in the middle of the king sized bed, holding on to each other, locked in a timeless embrace.

"Ah…oh Dee…"

He pulls Ryo closer and inserts another finger, falling back with the blonde covering his chest. He spreads Ryo's legs with his knee, kneads one cheek, and probes with his two fingers buried deep inside. Ryo moans until he gasps at the intrusion of the third finger, stretching him further, opening him for what is now resting against his stomach. He kisses Dee all over his face, quick hot kisses, wet from his tongue as he laves it all over Dee's face, tasting the saltiness of his sweat, loving this man beneath him.

When Dee feels he is ready, he sits up, pulling Ryo with him. He turns him around and puts him in his lap. "This should be easiest for you right now. At least it's less painful, than the other way."

He pulls Ryo against his chest, bites down on his shoulder as he moves his hand up, and encircles his harden erection. Ryo throws his head back on his right shoulder and puts his hand behind him, placing a finger on the younger man's left ear, tracing the outline erotically.

They both moan at the sensations and Dee slides his hand under Ryo and moves in position to push Ryo forward, with one hand in his back and the other on his erection. He guides it at Ryo's opening and sticks the head in first. As Ryo gasps, he strokes his abs in small circles.

"Relax your muscles, Ryo, you're so tight. Come on, baby, you can do it." He can feel as the blonde starts to relax and pushes further. He is halfway in when Ryo lets out a groan. Determined to give Dee what he wants, he pushes back on him, and this time Dee gasps, at the force that sends him all the way inside. He tightens his arms around Ryo's waist, stopping him from moving. Holding him in his arms, Dee puts the side of his face on Ryo's back. "Wait, I can't move right now." He is breathing heavily as he kisses him on the back and gasps in between kisses.

Ryo tries to turn his head and look back at him but with the slight movement, Dee starts to move slowly, as he encircles his waist.

He pushes his lover forward with his hips, until he is on his hands and knees with Dee's hands at his hips. He is moving in and out, as he slaps his hips against the blonde. Ryo throws his head back and bites his bottom lip at the pain that is giving way to pleasure. "Oh Dee, yes…yes, Dee. Like that, do it, Dee, you feel so good…ahh…Dee!"

"Ahh, Ryo…you're tight and so…so hot. You feel so gooood, I could stay inside you forever. Oh god, Ryoooo!"

Both men are ecstatic to come together as lovers, in every sense of the word. Dee reaches in front of Ryo, takes his erection in his hand, and pumps it to the rhythm they have both set for themselves.

Ryo feels Dee's hand on his erection as he hits his sweet spot and goes into sensory overload. He cries out as Dee strokes him harder. Dee smiles to himself, delighted, he has the blonde calling out to him, knowing he is bringing pleasure to the man he love. As Ryo grasps the sheets in his hands, he is panting for air and trying to keep his voice down at the same time.

Dee is stroking Ryo's erection now, using the pre-cum from the head to slide his hand easily up and down. Dee is trying to concentrate on Ryo, so he is holding himself back, waiting to hear him say he is near his breaking point, so he can let go and show how much he means to him.

Dee kisses him on his back as he whispers, "Cum for me baby, don't hold back now. I want you to let me know how good it is to you. Scream my name, baby, cum for me."

"Oh Dee, I…will, I am, oh, Dee…you drive me crazy!" He throws his head back and cries out to Dee in a long, low, moaning wail.

"Ahhh, Deeeee!"

He can feel Ryo is about to cum, so he speeds up so they can climax at the same time. With a last slap of his hips, he slams into his blonde lover and both cum, soaring into oblivion, each calling out the other's name in heartfelt passion. As Dee's seed fills Ryo, he cums all over his lover's hand, his body jerking with the spasms of his climax.

Dee slumps down, as Ryo falls slowly to the bed. He is on the blonde's back, gasping for air. He rolls his sweat soaked body from the equally sweaty blonde and is breathing profusely, at the sheer bliss of making this man his. He pulls Ryo in his arms as his stickiness threatens to glue the lovers together. He puts his head under Dee's chin, panting softly as he strokes the raven-haired man's abs.

Dee kisses the top of his head. "Ryo that was great, I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"I told you before, you could never hurt me." He slides his hand up stroking Dee and kissing his chin.

"So, that means you enjoyed it?" He kisses him on top of the head as he plays with the soft strands, twirling them around his long fingers.

"You can't tell? Of course, I enjoyed it. You're a good lover Dee, almost _too_ skilled." He lets his finger trail down his pecs to his abs, doing a tit tact dance.

Dee pulls him closer. "Making love to you is the easiest thing, I have ever done. I want to drown you in pleasure, my love."

"Well, you did, and I have never felt anything like this before. Thank you, Dee." He gives the raven-haired man a peck under his chin.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you, for giving me the chance to show you how much I love you. I know we have been together a short time, but I would wait for you forever, just so I can make love to you. I would wait _years_ if I had too"

The blonde giggles as he looks up at Dee. "Who in their right mind would make _you wait years_? I find you to be irresistible, Dee; I could never deny what I feel for you."

Dee sighs deeply, as he pulls Ryo closer, letting his eyes droop, as he holds on to his new lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**The Engagement 15**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

XXXXXXXX

Dee is in the shower, as Ryo makes up the bed. He's smiling, as he remembers how Dee made love to him. He pops the sheets on the bed and turns when he hears the doorbell. He looks towards his private bathroom door, where Dee is taking a shower and singing…rather loudly.

He walks out of the bedroom to the front, wondering who could be at the door. Bikky calls out to him, causing him to stop in the middle of the floor, not knowing where to go first.

"I'll be right there; Bikky I have to get the door." He walks to the door, opens it and looks into the faces of the last two people he wants to see at this moment.

"Hello Randy, we came to see how your son is doing!" Julie is smiling at him as she and her sister Mona, walk past him as he stands with his mouth open.

He jerks around and watches the women come in and close the door. He tells them to have a seat and goes into Bikky's room. He looks at Bikky with wide eyes, causing the boy to look up at him in surprise. "What's wrong, Ryo? You look like you've seen a ghost. Did the perv do something again?"

Ryo looks at him with blank eyes, as he remembers Dee is in the shower and flies out of Bikky's room. He smiles at the women. "Make yourselves at home; I'll be right back." He heads for his bedroom as Dee is coming out of the shower. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it, breathing heavily.

Dee looks at him leaning against the door and walks over to him. "Ryo, what is it? Are you okay, what happen?" He has a panicked look on his face, so Dee is about to pull the door open to see what has his lover so upset.

"No, don't open it, Dee." He pushes the younger man back because he is wearing a towel, around his slim waist and nothing else. Ryo looks at the small rivulets, running down his broad chest, aching to reach out and touch him, to stroke the body that has given him so much pleasure.

He pulls his eyes away from Dee's chest and looks up. "Julie is here, and she brought Mona with her. They're in the living room, Dee. What are we going to do?"

Dee looks over at the door and chuckles. "So she made her move, huh? Don't worry; go back in the living room. I'll be out as soon as I put on some clothes. Hmm…this should prove, interesting."

Ryo looks up at him, with distress on his face. "What do you mean, she's made her move? I don't think I know what's going on Dee, and I don't like it. I'm just relieved I took a shower first. Damn! I forgot Bikky is waiting on me. I have to go, hurry up, please. Could this night get any worse?" He throws his hands up, opens the door and goes back towards the living room.

As he comes out of the hall entrance, he sees Bikky, sitting between the two women. He nods his head and stands in front of Bikky. "Are you hungry, Bikky? Dinner is almost ready." He looks at the boy with a half smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ryo. We didn't mean to interrupt your dinner plans. I just thought it would be easier to stop by, before we headed home." Julie smiles up at him, as she rubs Bikky on the top of the head.

"Uh, Ryo, I am a little thirsty. Do we have any soda or some juice?" He looks at Ryo innocently, wondering how these women are involved with the two men.

"Sure Bikky, I'll get you some juice. I don't want the soda to interfere with your medicine. Can I get something for you too, ladies?" He is trying to keep his cool, since Dee is in the bedroom getting dressed. He has no explanation for him being here, except for the obvious one.

Mona looks around. "I thought Dee would be here with you, but I guess he's still at work." She looks up at Ryo for an answer, since she has already called and they told her he did not come in today.

Bikky chuckles, as he looks at Ryo. Now he knows what's going on. She is here to see the perv, not him as they said before.

Ryo rolls his eyes at Bikky and heads for the kitchen to get a drink for him, totally ignoring Mona. When Dee comes out, he can deal with her. She is not his problem, so he'll let Dee handle it. Julie follows him and leans against the counter, watching as he heads for the fridge.

"Your son seems to be doing better. He thanked us for the flowers and teddy bear. I didn't know he was so…mature. Had I known, I would have gotten him something else. The stuffed toy is more for a child."

Ryo smiles over at her. "You had no way of knowing. I'm sure he appreciates the gesture anyway." He pulls a small carton of apple juice out of the fridge and turns to her. "I have some wine if you and your sister would like a glass."

She gives him a coy smile. "I would like that but only if you are having a glass too. I know I should have called first. After I picked up Mona, since she insisted on coming, I forgot to let you know I was on my way."

"Its' okay, why don't you and Mona stay for dinner, It's only beef stew, but I have enough for all of us. I know Dee eats a lot, but there's even enough for us and him." He chuckles as he takes down the wine glasses and takes the wine from under the cabinet.

She looks at him in surprise. "Oh, you're expecting him?"

"No, he's here now. He was in the bathroom, when you arrived. He should be out shortly. He could already be in the living room now. Let me get a tray for everything and we can go back in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee walks into the living room, glances at Mona with a smirk on his handsome face and turns too Bikky, "How are you feeling, brat? Where's Ryo?" He ignores Mona as she looks up at him.

Bikky leans back and give Dee a sly smile. "He's in the kitchen with his girlfriend." He looks over at Mona and jerks his head, "She was telling me that the two of you are engaged. Why didn't you mention it before? Are you going to invite me to the wedding?"

Dee looks at Mona for the first time. "What have you been telling the boy, Mona?" The smile he gives her doesn't quite reach his eyes. _'You bitch, there is no way I'm marrying you!'_

"Why the truth of course, you and I are going through with the wedding, as planned." She smirks back at him, daring him to deny it. She knows how he is about responsibility and he will do the right thing. No one can turn their feelings on and off like this. The feelings he has for his partner, is something he will get over, soon enough. After all, they have been engaged for over six months.

Everyone turn upon hearing a loud crash in the hall to the living room. Dee hurries out and curses under his breath, as he sees the stun look, on his lover's face.

"Ryo are you okay?" He stoops down to help Ryo and Julie pick up the glass shards from the floor. Ryo looks at him over the woman's head, with hurt in his onyx eyes.

"How clumsy of me, don't worry about this Julie, Dee could you get me the broom, please?" He ducks his head down, so she cannot see the look on his face.

Dee gets up, glances at him and goes in the kitchen. Mona comes into the hall and looks down at the mess. "Why don't you let me give you a hand, Randy?" She picks up a few broken pieces and puts them on the tray.

"I, uh, I have to take this juice to Bikky." Ryo gets up and takes the small carton of juice in the living room, leaving the others to clean up the mess.

Bikky looks up in Ryo's face, with concern, "What the hell happen in there? Are you okay Ryo?"

"The tray slipped out of my hand, which happens sometimes." He looks towards the hall and back at his son. "You can eat in a few minutes if you're hungry and I think the ladies will be joining us, if you don't mind."

Bikky looks at him with a frown in his blue eyes, "Would it make a difference, if I said it does? I don't like those witches and I know Dee doesn't like the one called, Mona. Just why are they here Ryo? I know it's not to see me, hell they don't even know me!"

"Bikky, your language, we have guests! It's complicated, I have to get something, and I'll be right back."

He hurries to his bedroom and closes the door leaning on it breathing in shallow breaths. '_What does she mean; they're going on with the wedding? He never said anything to me about them getting married. What the hell is going on with them?'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dee sweeps up the broken glass, thank the women for their help and they all head into the living room. He looks around for Ryo and looks at Bikky. The boy is glaring at him, with malice in his eyes. Julie is about to take her seat and looks around, not seeing Ryo.

"Where is Randy, he didn't hurt himself did he? She looks at the others and Bikky pipes up, "He went to the bathroom, maybe to wash his hands. He says you are staying for dinner, is that right?"

He looks in Dee's face after that statement. Dee looks back at him and knows if Bikky looks at him with anger then Ryo must be upset.

"I'll go see if he is okay and then we will set the table. I'll be right back." He is on his way to Ryo's bedroom when Julie stops him, "No, you stay here I'll check on him. A man doesn't know anything about first-aid." She turns and heads down the hall, leaving Dee in the living room with her sister.

"I don't know what she's talking about, I am a cop." He turns, grabs Mona by the elbow and heads for the kitchen. Bikky looks at him in surprise and then smiles at his move.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie knocks on the bedroom door and calls softly, "Randy, are you okay?"

Ryo takes a deep breath and counts to ten before he opens it. He smiles, stepping out pulling the door up behind him. He does not want her to see he has not finish making up the bed he and Dee shared earlier.

"I'm fine, Julie. Let's join the others and have that wine." He sweeps his hand in front of him, for her to precede him.

"We thought you may have cut yourself, on some of the glass. If you like, I could get the glasses for you. You must be more upset about your son than you thought and with your accident, it is a lot to handle."

"No, I'm fine, just a little clumsy I guess." He smiles at her hoping she believes him and not know what really distressed him. There is no way he is going to be with Dee, if he marries Mona. This cannot be happening now, of all times. Not when they had just…"

"Ryo I'm hungry, can we eat now?" Bikky can hear the other couple arguing in the kitchen; at least he can hear Mona and not Dee. He is speaking to her in tones to low for him to hear. However, from what he could hear, he doesn't want to marry her, but she wants to marry him. Something about taking responsibility and living up to his end of things. Bikky chuckles, evidently the perv was in deep shit with Mona. _'That bastard's a player! He has his girlfriend here, at Ryo's house, what a loser.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dee runs his fingers through his Damp hair, "Look Mona, didn't I tell you I would see you in a couple of days? What's with you staking me like this?" He is visibly upset with her, knowing Ryo must have heard her say they were getting married. That could be the only reason he would lose control, the way he did. He has to get the two of them out of here, as soon as possible.

"You have missed seeing me twice, because of your so-called partner! You gave me no other choice! You have a responsibility to me Dee. I didn't do this by myself, we have to discuss this and you have to live up to your end. I'm not going through this alone you know! I see you're playing house with that boy in there, but this is your child, as well as mine!"

Dee puts his hands over his face and groans, "I can't deal with this shit, right now! Give me a break, will you. Seeing you is just giving me a headache." He walks over to the sink, turns the water on looks in the cabinet and pulls out a glass. As he fills it, she looks at him and smirks.

"I see you've made yourself at home here. You spend more time here, than you do at your own place. Have you moved in with him, yet?" She watches him, as he turns slowly with anger in his green eyes.

"What is your problem with Ryo, Mona? He hasn't done anything to you. Are you upset that I like spending time with someone, who is not trying to manipulate me; more then I do with you? Think about it, who wants to be with someone that doesn't like to be touch, or has an excuse for any and everything. Don't you get it, I don't love you!!"

He is holding the glass so tight it shatters in his hand. He looks down at his hand and hears someone clear their throat. He turns and sees Julie and Ryo, standing in the doorway. He looks at Ryo, staring at his hand.

Mona puts her hand over her mouth, at his outburst and hurries from the kitchen. Julie looks at Dee in anger, and goes after her sister.

Ryo walks over to Dee, and takes his hand placing it under the running water. He reaches for a paper towel; pulls his hand towards him, and pats it dry, trying to find glass in it. They both turn as they hear the front door slam and then look at each other.

"You think she got the message?" Dee smirks, as he looks down at his hand, unsure if he should look in Ryo's face, not wanting to see the hurt he saw previously.

Ryo dabs at his hand, "I think we all got the message, Dee. I have too get some tweezers, so I can get these small pieces of glass out." He looks at Dee and pulls his head up with his free hand. "I'm sorry I had any doubt about you Dee, forgive me?" He leans in and giving him a slight peck on the lips.

"Always Angel." Dee smiles by lifting a corner of his lips.

Ryo presses the paper in his hand and goes to the bathroom for the tweezers. As he rummages through the drawer, he can hear Bikky and Dee talking in the living room. He cocks his head to listen, but they are speaking very low.

He grabs the things he needs and goes into the living room. As he sits next to Dee and takes his hand, he pulls the small shards out, while Dee looks at the top of his head. Bikky looks at the both of them and makes a comment.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but why do you spend so much time together, when you have to women, after you. Are you still, going to marry Mona?" He looks at Dee with the question also in his eyes.

"Not if I have a say in it and I do. Forget about her, I'm starving, how about you?" He looks at Ryo with a soft smile on his face.

Ryo looks up after pulling out the last piece of glass. "I'll serve dinner in just a minute. You, Dee, need to wash your hands and I'll wrap it for you. How you were able, to break a glass in your hand is beyond me. She must have said the wrong thing to you." He laughs as he looks at Bikky, "We must remember to never get on his bad side."

Bikky looks over at Dee rolling his eyes, "Hump, as if he has, a good side. Can we eat now; the perv is okay as far as I'm concern? I don't see why you're making such a big deal, out of a couple of scratches."

Dee sighs as he shakes his head at the boy and says nothing. He follows Ryo into the kitchen. As he stands at the sink washing his hands, Ryo takes down the plates for dinner. He looks over at Dee, as he goes about his duties and stays silent.

If Dee wants to talk about the conversation he had with Mona, then he will listen, but he is not going to ask.

Dee dries off his hands and turns to Ryo, "Need any help, Angel?" He smiles at Ryo, as he takes the plates out of his hands. "I'll set the table for you; you bring in the food, okay."

"Are you sure, Dee? I don't want you to hurt yourself any more then you have too, I can do it." He looks at his lover, with concern.

Dee holds his hand up, "Look it's not bleeding at all. They were just flesh wounds, I'll be fine." He takes the plates to the table and calls out for Bikky. "Come and get it, monkey brat!"

XXXXXXXXXX

They all sit down to dinner and discuss the fact they have one of the people in custody that shot Bikky.

"You have to come down to the station tomorrow, to make a statement. You are able to do that aren't you Bikky. You're not afraid are you?" Ryo looks at him with a small smile.

"Hell no! That bastard tried to kill me and I want him to pay. I hope he goes to jail for the rest of his life!"

"Bikky how many times do I have to tell you to tone down your language? You are old enough to know better!" Ryo glares at the boy to no avail.

"Don't even stress about him Ryo." Dee takes another bite of his stew. "The kid is hopeless. Besides, I hope they give his ass a hot shot. When you go after kids, like that it makes you the scum of the earth. By the time we get there tomorrow they might have the other one in custody."

Ryo rubs the top of Bikky's head, "I have to work tomorrow but I'll be with you until you make the ID and then I'll take you to stay with Cal, is that okay with you?"

"I guess so, but what if he knows where I live. I mean he may know the building…ah, forget it I can take care of myself." He pushes his plate away and slinks down in his seat.

Dee put his fork down and clears his throat, "Bikky if you would rather not be here without Ryo, you can stay with my mother. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you there. Besides, you will have a lot of other kids to keep you company."

"You don't have to burden your mother with this Dee. I'm sure Bikky will be fine downstairs with Cal and her aunt. He should be use to going there by now, right Bikky?"

"I don't know, maybe meeting his mother isn't a bad idea, Ryo. He did say I can play with other kids." He looks up at Dee. "As long as they're not little kids, that is, it should be okay."

Ryo looks at him skeptically and then looks over at Dee. "This mother of yours, does she run some kind of daycare or something?" He picks up his fork putting his food in his mouth as he looks intensely at Dee. He is full of surprises and now knowing he has a mother with children is another surprise.

"My mother runs an orphanage on the other side of town, so I know Bikky will be safe, with her there." He looks at the other with a sly grin on his face. "Ah, in case you're wondering, she's a nun."

Ryo laughs, "I forgot about that. You did say a nun raised you. So Bikky it's up to you where you want to go."

"Is the nun's name, Sister Maria?"

Dee looks at him with his brows winged. "Yes as a matter of fact it is. How do you know her? I hope you haven't been giving her a hard time, Bikky."

"No I haven't, I know a kid from there, you may know him, his name is Thomas." He looks at Dee and then at his foster father. He and Thomas have gotten into a lot of trouble together. If Ryo didn't find out about it, it would be fine with him.

Dee sits back, smiles at him, and then looks at Ryo with a wink. "Yeah I know Thomas. He is about your age isn't he? He's a real handful and every time I see him, he has just gotten out of one scrape or another. So, the two of you are friends. Why am I not, surprised?"

Ryo clears his throat, "Uh, Dee what kind of kid is this, Thomas?"

Dee jerks his thumb at Bikky and laughs, "The same as he is over there. Don't worry Ryo, I know the both of them are trouble makers but they are not bad kids. They just need some guidance and discipline and I think I'll give Bikky the same discipline, as I give Thomas. So don't worry about gimp boy here." He reaches over and ruffles Bikky's hair.

"I think I want to go down to Cal's place." He is giving Ryo an innocent look but Dee sees right through it. He didn't want to go to the orphanage because of the nun. He must have gotten into some trouble she knew about.

"Nope, I think we'll drop you off with my mother. She just may have some stories to tell us about you and your exploits. I have the feeling my mother knows you Bikky, am I right?"

Bikky puts his head down in his plate as his dark ears manage to turn red.

"Is that true Bikky? Does she know something I should know about? As long as it is before I met you, there is no problem with me being angry with you. I know how hard it was before I took you off the streets, so don't think I'll be upset, okay?" Ryo looks at him with concern on his face.

"You weren't disrespectful to her were you?" Now Dee is frowning at the boy.

"Huh, no way! She wouldn't let you get away with something like that anyway. It's just…she knows me well, that's all and I don't want you to be mad at me because I don't do those things anymore Ryo, I swear!"

Dee rubs his ear as he looks at the boy. "You got that right. She has a way of punishing you and there is nothing you can do but obey her, am I right Bikky?"

Bikky looks at him, while he is rubbing his ear, "She got you too? I know all about the ear pull and it really hurts." He rubs his ear, remembering the last time she pulled his and Thomas's ear, for trying to set up the local grocer.

Ryo sips his wine, looks at the both of them, and laughs. "I think I would like to meet your mother Dee, she sounds like a wonderful woman.

XXXXXXXXXXX

That evening Ryo walks Dee to the door, since he is going home to sleep in his own bed for the night.

Dee pulls Ryo in his arms before he opens the door, "I could stay and keep you company if you want me too." He leans down, kissing him on the side of the neck.

Ryo has both hands, pressed against his broad chest; he tilts his head back so he has better access. "As much as I would love that, we do have Bikky to consider. Besides if you don't leave, I won't miss you."

"Who says I want you to miss me?" He puts his finger under Ryo's chin, tilting his face and looks in his eyes. Ryo looks the other way and then back at Dee as if on command. He smiles up into his handsome face and parts his lips.

Dee takes advantage, as he brings his head down and captures Ryo's bottom lip, suckling it gently, before sliding his tongue between them. Ryo slips his arms around his waist, holding him tightly. Their tongues are in a dual for supremacy and Dee wins, as Ryo moans into the kiss. The two come up gasping for air and the blonde pulls back with his head resting on his lover's chest. He can hear Dee's heart as it beats rapidly. He can tell the kiss has affected him just as much.

Ryo says in an inaudible voice, "I think you…I think you should leave now, or else I will not be able to let you go, Dee."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Ryo…let me stay with you, please. I'm not ready to leave, yet." Can't you feel my desire for you? I need you Ryo, don't make me go."

"Please Dee…don't do this now. I'm only trying to do the right thing. We'll be together tomorrow…don't be a big baby. Now go, so we can both, get some sleep." He reaches behind Dee and unlocks the door.

Dee drops his arms and looks over his shoulder and back at his lover. "I guess you're right but it doesn't make it right." He smiles down at Ryo, kisses him on the lips, and says goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**The Engagement 16**

Chapter 16

XXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Ryo comes into the precinct with Bikky, walking on one crutch. He takes him into his office where, he sets him up with a soda and goes to the Chief's office. Since Dee has not shown up yet, he has to talk to Chief Smith alone.

He knocks on the door and when the Chief tells him to enter; he walks in with a smile. "Good morning Chief, I brought my son in for the line up. He's still not feeling well, so I'll like to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"My sentiment exactly, where's your lazy partner? Has he come in yet?" He chomps on his cigar as he sits back and waits for his answer.

"He hasn't come in but then again, I am a little early. He should be in the office by now." He looks up at the big regulation clock on the wall and sees it is nine, so Dee should be here. Maybe, if he had let him spend the night last night, he would be here by now. _'Wait, I have to stop thinking like this, after all he is an adult and he knows what time he has to be at work!' _

The Chief laughs, "I'm just pulling your leg Randy and Dee makes it here on the dot. He doesn't know how to come in early. As soon as he gets here, we'll have the line-up. Did you see Drake or JJ, out there? Those two are the ones that brought the suspect in, so tell them to get him out of lock-up for me. That's all, but let me know what happens okay?"

Ryo gives him a three-finger salute says, yes Sir, turns, and walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bikky is looking around the office and drinking his soda when Dee comes in. "Hey brat, where's Ryo?" He hits the back of Bikky's head softly. Bikky turns and laughs as he rubs his head. "You're late, moron! Ryo said you would probably be late. I guess he knows you, huh? What was you doing, besides over sleeping? Did your girlfriend keep you up all night?" He laughs at the look on his face.

"Shut up, Bikky! We're at my work and I won't have you talking like that here. At home it's all shit and giggles, but not here, understand?" He gives Bikky a menacing look. "I called Mother and that's why I'm a little late. She says, she remembers you very well. I wonder what Ryo will say when he hears, about your little criminal activity. So keep your mouth shut and maybe I won't mention it to him."

He pulls out his chair and sits down while Bikky tries to think of something to say to the raven-haired man. "Ryo said he wouldn't get mad." Bikky stares at Dee.

Dee looks at him, as he pulls a folder towards him and looks down at it. "Is that what you really think? He may not do anything about it, but I'm sure if he heard of some of the things you have been up to, he just may curtail, your movements. You want to make a bet on it?" He raises his eyes and look at the boy over his folder.

"Shit! Okay, I'll give you some slack while I'm here." He gives him a smirk, "I heard you told them that I was your son too, so I'll let you get away with that for now. But once we get out of here, all bets are off, perv."

"Bikky, do not call me that!" He glares at the boy, not noticing when Ryo comes back into the office

"Do not call you what, or do I want to know?" Ryo looks over at his partner, giving him a warm smile, "Did you sleep well, Dee?"

Dee rolls his eyes as he answers, "Like you care. I had a long drive late at night. By the time I made it home, I was so keyed up, I a hard time falling asleep. I should have just stayed at your place and went home this morning. You are so mean, Ryo."

Ryo laughs, "You are such a drama queen. Oh yeah, Chief said to have JJ or Drake bring up the suspect, so Bikky can officially ID him. Then they can start on the interrogation, but who ever talks to him, I want to be there. I'll go with you to pick Bikky up but not to drop him off. Is that okay with you?"

Dee looks over at Bikky and back at Ryo. "I guess so, you can meet her later and it doesn't take both of us to drop him off. How about it brat, you think Ryo should meet her later, instead of now?" He looks at the boy with one brow raised.

"Ah, it's fine with me. As long as you come and get me, I'm cool with it." He finishes his soda and tosses the can in the wastebasket. "Yeah, two points!"

Both men shake their head. Dee gets up, "If I can't find either JJ or Drake I'll start the line up myself, okay? We don't want the brat to be here to long. I'll be right back. He leaves out and Ryo turns to Bikky. You're not afraid are you, Bikky?"

He bends down in front of Bikky with his hand stroking his cheek. Bikky shakes his head, "I hope you get both of those ass-holes for trying to kill me." He has unshed tears in is eyes. "I heard Bobby was killed. He was a friend of mine Ryo. He was killed because of me."

He puts his head on Ryo's shoulder, as his foster father, bends down on one knee. Ryo wraps his arms around the boy, making small soothing circles on his back. He has not been this angry in a long time. Anyone that can kill a child deserves to be under the jail for life and it would be his pleasure to do so.

Rose walks in, as he is comforting Bikky and clears his throat. "Good morning Ryo, is this your son?" He looks at Bikky's dark coloring and blonde hair. He looks strange but the boy is cute. "Are you ready for the line up, young man? I hope my detectives picked up the right one. We are going to do everything in our power, to bring him to justice.

Ryo stands at hearing the Commissioner. He keeps his arm around Bikky in a protective manner. "He's not afraid Sir, he's ready to do his part and then Dee is taking him to his mother. I'll stay here and pick him up tonight when I get off. If that is alright with you, Sir."

"That's fine with me Ryo. I know you must be worried about him. After the line up, I want you to let me know what happens." He gives Ryo a wolfish smile. "I'll be in my office." He looks over at Bikky giving him a wink as he leaves out.

The boy looks at the door and then at Ryo. "Is he gay, Ryo?"

Ryo looks at him in surprise, "Wha…what kind of question is that?"

Dee comes in at that time and tells them that Drake has everything ready for the line up.

"Can you make it alone brat, or do I have to carry you?" He chuckles at the boy as he watches him stand up.

"Bite me perv…I mean Dee." He laughs at the look on his face and heads for the door.

XXXXXXXX

Bikky follows Dee and Ryo to the line up and they have him behind the glass. He looks at all five men in a row and picks out Rod.

Drake stands behind the boy, "Are you sure that's him, son? We want you to be absolutely clear, in your mind.

"That bastard is the one that shot me and I'm sure about that!" He looks at Drake with his eyes blazing.

Ryo puts his arm around Bikky's shoulders, "its okay Bikky, he's on our side. Drake if that's all, Dee is taking him home now."

Drake smiles at Bikky, "Easy there, tiger. You will make a good witness if we have to go to court, but I'm hoping he makes a confession and it won't come to that. You can take him home now, Dee. We'll talk with him again; now that Bikky has ID'd him. He just may be more cooperative now." He looks at Ryo, "If you want to come along with us you're welcome, Ryo."

"Thanks Drake, I will like that, but give me a few minutes, I'll be right back, start without me and I'll join you later." He walks back to his office with Dee and Bikky.

JJ looks at the threesome as they leave. "Dee is acting like he really is his son, but I know Ryo is the one that's his foster father. They can't fool me."

Drake shakes his head and walks over to the window. "Hold number three and let the others go." He sighs in exasperation as he turns to his partner, "JJ you need to give it a rest. Dee does not plan to be with you, no matter what. As far as I can see, he is interested in his partner. I know you can tell by the way the two of them act, around each other."

JJ turns his nose up at his partner and walks out of the room. He goes in the interrogation room and glares at Rod, as Drake comes in behind him, closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going in with Drake and JJ to watch the interrogation, so when you come back, that's where I'll be, okay?" He looks over at Bikky, "I don't want you to give Dee's mother a hard time. Do what she tells you and I'll pick you up as soon as I leave here. Maybe we can have take-out for dinner, would you like that?"

"Yea, can we have Chinese food? I want my own egg rolls, with out having to share with the perv…uh, I mean Dee." He looks up at Dee with a wide innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah, good save, brat. Let's go so I can drop your tiny ass off and I'll eat all the egg rolls I want, for your information!" He grabs his coat and is putting it on when Ryo tells him, "I have to let the commissioner and the Chief know that he has ID'd the suspect. Hurry back Dee, I don't like seeing Rose without you there. He makes me kind of nervous when I'm alone with him." He unconsciously shudders.

"Then, why don't you wait until I come back. Go with JJ and Drake for now and we will make the report together." Ryo smiles and blushes as he turns away. Bikky looks at Ryo's face and decides he must be gay too. However, that is not going to stop him from getting between the two men, every chance he gets.

"Come on brat, we need to get going." He gives Ryo a wink and the two head out the door. Ryo slumps in his seat and wonders if he should wait on Dee to return before he speaks to the Commissioner. It's not as if he can't face him alone, he just doesn't want to. Maybe he can tell the Chief and he can give the information to Rose. He gets up and heads for the Chief's office.

XXXXXXXXX

Drake and JJ are in the interrogation room with Rod, trying to get him to squeal on his partner.

"Why don't you just tell us where we can find him and it will go easier for you. You think if he were here, he would keep silent about you?" JJ pushes a pad and pencil across to him and stares at him in a threatening manner.

"Why don't you write down his name and address here and we'll let you go back to your cell. You only shot the boy, right. Your partner is the one that killed the other kid. You had better get in front of this now. When we pick him up and he says you did the killing, we will have no other choice but to believe him." Drake gets up from his chair and walks behind the man.

He looks over his head at JJ, "You know, I'm a little thirsty…you want me to bring you something back to drink?" He stretches as he looks down at Rod from behind.

"Yeah, you do that Drake…I could use something cold right about now." He looks over at Rod. "Uh, do you want a soda Rod? My partner can bring one back for you."

Rod looks up at JJ, "Yeah that sounds good, thanks man." He turns and looks up at Drake. This one doesn't seem as soft as the one called JJ. He knows JJ is gay because it is coming off him in waves. The other one isn't but you never know. Giving up Lil Mark is something he is not going to do, no matter how many sodas they give him. His boss is mad enough as it is, with the failed hit attempt for him to tell on the other shooter. He'll just bide his time with these losers, since they only have one person's word against him.

"Okay then, I'll be right back but this is going to cost you. Tell us what we want to know and we will call it even." Drake laughs, as he walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well what do you think, Ryo? We've tried everything and he still won't talk. I should send you in there, since it was your son he shot but the Chief says no. How in the hell do they expect us to work when they tie our hands like this? I have to go and get the prick a soda. I'll be right back, okay?" He starts down the hall as Ryo turns back to the two-way glass, watching JJ, as he gets nowhere.

"How is it going Ryo? Did he give anything up yet?" Rose is standing close behind Ryo, making him jump. He turns and looks up at the Commissioner. "I…I didn't know you were there Commissioner, you startled me." He turns back to the glass with a blush on his face.

"JJ is trying to get him to give up the guy that was with him, but he's not having any luck. I wish I could go in there with him for five minutes. I know he shot Bikky and now he's trying an innocent act, it makes me see red." He sticks his hands in his pockets, so the Commissioner cannot see them tremble.

Berkeley looks over his shoulder, to see if anyone is watching. He leans in close to Ryo and whispers in his ear. "Do you think you can get him to talk, without killing him, Ryo? I could let you go in for, what did you say, five minutes."

Ryo tries to turn, but he knows if he does, he will be face to face with Rose. He stares straight ahead and says nothing. The Commissioner is standing so close; he can feel the heat from his body and his warm breath, on his neck.

"Do you want to go in, Ryo? I can make it happen. It seems like the other two detectives haven't gotten anywhere with him, so maybe we need to send in the boy's father."

Ryo can feel the anger come back and it's a two-way sword, he pushes back on Berkeley. "Excuse me, Sir. I think I will go in if you will allow it." He looks in Rose's eyes, with determination in his own.

Rose takes his glasses off and tweaks the bridge of his nose. Drake comes up at that time and he stops him. "Det. Parker, I'm sending Ryo in to talk with the suspect, maybe he can get something out of him."

Drake looks at Rose in surprise since he knows that Ryo is too close to the case, to question the man but…whatever. He hands Ryo the sodas, "This is for him and JJ."

"Thanks Berkley and Drake I will give him his…drink." He moves to the door opening it, as the two men watch.

JJ looks up, as Ryo comes in. He looks over his shoulder and asks, "Where is Drake?" He takes the soda Ryo hands him.

"He wanted to take a break. Here you go Rod; I guess this is for you." He hands the other soda to the man and leans against the wall with his arms folded. JJ is still trying to get him to give up his partner.

Ryo pushes off the wall. "Tell me Rod, are you…comfortable?"

Rod looks down at his soda and smile. He brings it to his lips and takes a sip. "I don't have anything to say to you either."

"That's not what I ask you, Rod. I asked if you were…comfortable." Ryo walks to the side of the table with his hands in his pockets.

Rod looks up at Ryo, takes in the honey blonde hair and the half smile, and thinks, _'This has got to be the only precinct, with the prettiest officers and they're all soft. This one, I wouldn't mind seeing again, when I get out.'_

"Yeah, I'm comfortable, officer."

Ryo pulls his foot back and kicks the chair over, causing him and the chair to fall to the floor. He walks over to him, stops at his head and looks down at him with a sneer on his handsome features, "You comfortable…now?"

JJ jumps out of his seat, looks over at the glass and back at Ryo. He is at a lost for words. He knows Drake has to be on the other side, but he does not know Rose is there also.

Ryo looks down at Rod, with anger blazing in his dark eyes. Rod looks up at him from the floor and his opinion has changed concerning the honey blonde man. Maybe he doesn't want to see him on the street after all.

"This is as comfortable, as you're going to get. Tell me what I want to know or else this is just the beginning. I know where your cell is and this can go on for as long as you like."

Rod tries to sit up and Ryo squats down besides him. "Tell me who the other shooter is and I might go easy on you. If not…everything falls in your lap including the murder of Bobby King. Personally, I could care less because you are the one that shot my son and for that, you're going to pay. You should know you're going down, along…or with your friend. The first one that talks gets the deal." He stands back up, looking down at him on the floor, completely ignoring JJ, and watches Rod as his mind races.

"Okay, okay, his name is Mark." He tries to sit up but he is partially under the table.

Ryo stands over him, looking down, "Mark what?"

Rod pulls himself from under the table and looks at Ryo with his eyes narrowed. Mark Colman. I don't where he lives. Can I get up now?"

Ryo bends down, pick up his chair, and helps him off the floor. He brushes him off as he smiles at him. "Thank you Rod, see we can be nice when you cooperate with us. Finish your soda; someone will be here to take you back to your cell." He turns and heads out the door.

JJ looks at his back and then at Rod. He didn't have a scratch on him, so he follows Ryo out of the room. As the door closes behind him, JJ looks over at the Commissioner and Drake. "Did you see what he just did?"

Drake has his head down and Rose is looking at Ryo with a newfound respect. "I see you got what you needed in five minutes Ryo, good job." He turns and walks away leaving the three detectives alone.

JJ turns and looks at Ryo. "You know, you could have hurt him just now. What were you thinking?"

Ryo smirks at JJ, shakes his head and walks away. He doesn't have time to explain himself to JJ. Berkeley told him good job so that's all he needs. If he wanted to hurt Rod, he would have been hurt. What he did was let him know, he can be hurt. Now he has to look for this Mark Coleman and hope he is in the system.

XXXXXXXXX

Dee pulls up to the orphanage and parks the car. He turns to Bikky, "Are you hungry sport? I think she will be serving lunch soon or I can take you to get something to eat." He smiles as he lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window.

"I'm okay; I just want to get some place and rest. My leg is hurting a little and Ryo told me to take the pills, every four hours. When I do take them, they make me sleepy. You think she will let me lay down, when I go in?" He has his eyes closed in a frown and his head against the headrest.

Dee opens the door. "Of course she will. Do you think you can make it inside on your own?" He gets out and goes over to open the door for the boy. "Do you need my help, Bikky?" He grabs the boy's crutch and stands waiting for him to get out.

"My leg has stiffened up on me, Dee. I can't move it. I think I do need your help." He puts his head down as he rubs his aching thigh.

Dee props the crutch against the car, reaches in, and takes the small boy in his arms. "Grab your crutch and we'll be on our way." He smiles down at the boy who is trying to hide his face. "What's wrong with you?"

Bikky covers his face as he tells Dee, "I don't want anyone to see me. I'm not a helpless baby, you know."

Dee chuckles at the boy, "Well, cover your face and I won't tell any one you were in pain and I had to carry you, okay. Your secret is safe with me."

He takes him inside and calls out for his mother. She comes out of a back room and hurries over to Dee. "Hello Dee, is this the young man? Is he alright, he's not in any pain is he?"

"Yes he is. He needs to take his meds and lay down for awhile penguin, so if you show me where to put him and get some water he should be okay." She points to the door that has four beds and goes off to the kitchen to get the water.

Dee sits him down on the side of the bed, takes his crutch and puts it by the door. "Where are your pills, Bikky?" He takes them out of his pocket and hands them to Dee, as he lies back on the bed. Mother Maria walks in with the water.

"Here you go dear." She hands the water to Bikky with a smile on her face and Dee hands him two of the pills. Bikky looks up at Dee, "I'll only take one. These pills are strong and I don't want to depend on them." He takes the pill, drinks the water, and lies back down, closing his eyes. "Thanks for everything and don't tell Ryo you carried me, okay?" He opens one eye staring up at Dee.

Dee smiles down at him and puts his finger over his lips, gives him a wink, he, and Mother Maria leave out, pulling the door up behind them. As they go to the front, she looks up at Dee and beckons for him to bend down. He leans down thinking she is going to whisper in his ear. She grabs it and twists it between her thumb and forefinger. He yells out and pulls away.

She laughs, "That's what you get for calling me penguin, earlier. You have some of the kids calling me that and it's not nice Dee. I've taught you better." He puts his arms around the stout nun and kisses her on top of her head. "I know Mother, I forget sometimes, but I love you."

She puts her arms around him and laughs with him. I love you too Dee, even if you are still a handful. Mona has her work cut out for her, when the two of you get married."

Dee pulls out of her arms and looks down at her, "Ah, about the wedding Mother…Mona and I called the wedding off. I don't love her, so I didn't think it would be fair to marry her, feeling the way I do. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You haven't disappointed me Dee. If you are all right with your decision, then it is fine with me. Maybe she isn't your destiny, after all. You're young son; give yourself time to find the one that make you happy. There is someone out there for you, dear. Just don't rush yourself take your time and make sure the next one, is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Dee scratches the back of his head, "Funny you should say that, because I have met someone." Dee looks at her with a big smile plastered on his face.

She shakes her head, "So soon Dee? You just broke up with Mona and you've met someone to fill the void? You need to slow down Dee, or is this person the reason you broke up with your fiancé?"

"I got to get back to work and as soon as I get off, I'll bring his father to pick him up. Bye Mother!" He runs out the door before he can give her an answer. He heads for his car and jumps in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo is at his computer looking up the other suspect's name, so he can arrest him when his partner returns.

Dee walks in and sees Ryo busy on the computer. He hasn't notice his partner at all. The raven-haired man takes his coat off as he watches the blonde.

"What's up partner? You look pretty busy." Before he can hang up his coat, JJ comes barging in. "Dee-senpai! Do you know what your partner did in the interrogation room! He almost killed our suspect! I told you he is a violent person, didn't I and now he is taking his anger out on the suspects."

Dee looks from Ryo to JJ. "What the hell are you talking about JJ? Slow down, Ryo is not a violent person!" He looks over at Ryo and he can see a slight tremble in his hands.

"Look JJ, get the hell out of here. If he did go off on the perp, than the bastard must have deserved it. Go and fucking find your partner!"

He walks to the door and yells, "Drake come and get your damn partner before I shoot him!" He pushes JJ out the door slamming it behind him. He turns and looks at Ryo.

Ryo hasn't said a word since he came in. "Ryo, you want to tell me what that spaz is blabbering about?" He walks up behind Ryo and puts his hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

Ryo lets out a sigh, "Drake and JJ, weren't making any progress with Rod. While I was watching, the Commissioner came up behind me and offered to let me have a crack at him, so I did."

Dee looks down at him as he leans back into the massage. "Okay he let you have a crack at him and then what?" He leans down kissing the top of his head. "It has to be more to it then that, so tell me, what else did you do."

Ryo turns his head and looks up at Dee. He smiles mischievously, "Since he didn't want to cooperate, I kicked his chair over. He told me the name of the other shooter. So in a way he confessed to shooting Bikky."

Dee looks at him and starts laughing, "I don't believe it! You kicked his chair over!" He is guffawing so loud Ted comes to the door and pokes his head in.

"I see you heard about your partner's tactics of persuasion. Way to go Ryo! JJ is out here telling everyone you're a dangerous man. I guess when criminals find out you don't play, they won't be giving you a hard time. Drake said you ask the Commissioner for five minutes and you got him to give you the name in four. The boss is behind you so don't worry about it, dude."

Ryo smiles at Ted, "Thanks man, when it comes to the people I care about, I lose my composure, I guess. However, I found the other one and he has a long arrest record, dating back to when he was a kid. Dee, I have an address on him, let's go pick him up."

Dee is still grinning as he grabs his coat, once again. "We have to go see the Chief first. He may want Drake and JJ to go out."

Ryo stops as he slides his arms in his jacket, "Wait…let's see Berkeley instead. He'll let us go without a hassle, trust me. He gave me an '_atta boy'_ when I came out."

"I see you've gotten kind of close with the Commissioner. I don't like it Ryo, I don't like any damn part of it." He grabs him by the arm turning him around to face him.

Ted laughs, "You better watch your step Dee, and he may flip you over his shoulder."

Dee glares over at Ted, "Don't you have some work to do! Get the hell out of here."

Ted throws his hands up and backs out the door. "I'll be leaving now, Ryo don't hurt him to badly okay." He laughs as he closes the door on the two men.

Ryo jerks his arm from his hand, "What the hell is wrong with you, Dee? You'll have everyone talking about us if you don't control yourself. Is that what you want?"

"I don't give a fuck who knows. What's the matter, are you ashamed to be with me?"

"No, that's not it at all. If they think we are seeing each other, they will break us up or send me to another precinct. Have you ever thought about that, 'Mr. I can't stand for the boss to talk to…oh never mind. Let's go before we say something we can't take back." He pushes past Dee and heads for the Commissioner's office.

"One day Ryo you won't be able to talk your way out of this! I promise you that." He follows Ryo, trying to catch up with him.

XXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**The Engagement 17**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 17

XXXXXXX

Ryo knocks on the Commissioner's door and enters. He looks up as the detectives come in and gives Ryo a slow, easy, smile.

"I take it; you know where the other shooter can be found, Ryo?" He looks at the blonde detective with wishful eyes and then at his partner with a snort.

"Yes Sir and I want permission to pick him up. Dee and I found an address for him. What happen with Rod won't happen with the other one. I won't be picking him up in the capacity of a father, but as a detective."

Dee looks at the two men feeling left out on something. They seemed to be talking in code. He smirks at Rose, "In any event Commissioner, we won't taint the arrest when we find him, Sir."

Berkley looks over at Dee, "I'm not worried about that Detective; I have complete faith in your partner…and you also Det. Laytner. Ryo didn't do anything I wouldn't have done, and he didn't do any harm to the suspect, so there are no worries. Pick him up and let me know when you're back. I'll talk to the Chief and inform him as to the new developments."

"Thanks Sir, we'll be leaving now." Ryo nods his head and turns to leave. Dee glares at the Commissioner and leaves out behind his partner. Berkley shakes his head at Dee and continues to fill out his paperwork.

XXXXXXXX

Dee looks over at Ryo as he drives one of the unmarked cars. He turns back and stares out the window.

"We should find out something at this address even if he isn't there. It says on here this is his mother's home. She may have some information on her son we can use to our advantage." Ryo is looking down at the address in his hand.

"Ryo, how do you make it look so easy? One minute you are this caring compassionate man and the next, you're a conniving no holds barred kind of person. How do you change from one to the other so easily?"

"Is that the way you see me Dee? I don't make it a habit of hurting people. When I saw the suspect, looking smug and giving JJ and Drake the run around, I got angry. If we don't put these guys away and find out who wants Bikky dead, then his life is as good as over. He's just a kid and he deserves a chance to live the way he wants. I know he's a street kid, but he's that way because he had no choice. I want to try and give him a choice."

Dee grumps, "I can see where you're coming from Ryo, but you're getting a reputation in the process. Do you want everyone to think you're as wild as I am? I mean I'm use to people backing away when they see me, but you. Do you think you can handle it?"

Ryo looks at Dee and puts his hand out stroking his arm, "I would take it as a compliment, to be put in the same category as you, Dee."

Dee laughs, "You sweet talker, you. This is why I love you Ryo; you always say what I like to hear." He laughs as Ryo blushes besides him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Julie looks at her sister in surprise. Where did you get that! I know it can't be real."

Mona laughs, "Remember Wendy, from 'Work out world'? Well she happens to be expecting and she did me a favor. This little gem is going to help me convince that ass-hole, I'm pregnant. He embarrassed me yesterday and I plan to make him pay. I'll make him marry me and then I'll suddenly have a miscarriage, but by then he will be my husband. His partner will more than likely move on before Dee is free of me."

"You honestly think this will work? Remember he did say he doesn't love you. Why would you want to tie yourself down with someone that doesn't love you, Mona? You should just give up and let him go in peace. You never know, this just might backfire on you."

"I'm going to make that prick pay, for what he's done to me. No one treats me this way and gets away with it. If I have to find a doctor and pay him to pretend, I'm with child I will. However, I don't think it will come to that. Dee will do the right thing, no matter how he feels about me." Mona slams her hand on the table in aggravation.

"Uggh, I hate this! We were fine until your boyfriend came into the picture. Why couldn't he just keep his sweaty, little paws off my fiancée! Everything was going great! I had Dee just where I wanted him and he was happy too. Now I have to go through all this shit, just to get him back to where we once were."

Julie sighs, "How do you think I feel? I really like Randy, but it seems he would rather be with Dee instead of me. How many women can say they lost their man to another? Randy was so nice too, I miss him already."

"Then you need to do something about it and quit whining. God you're making me sick, listening to you bellyache over him. The man is gay, so get use to it and move on!" Mona calls the server over and orders a drink.

Julie looks at her twin with anger, since she is the one going on and on about Dee and he is gay too!

"Well pardon me, for not being as conniving as you are, but I happen to want Randy to be happy, no matter whom he desires. If he can be happy with another man, then so be it! When Dee gets wind of your little scheme, he is going to hate you for the rest of your life. Why don't you take your own advice and move on. After all he doesn't love you Mona and no amount of lying, is going to get him to change his mind."

Mona looks over at her sister and laughs. The server brings her a drink and she thanks him and turns back to her sister. She takes a sip and smiles at her. "My poor, poor naïve sister, I don't want Dee back for love. I want him back for revenge. I want him to feel what I am feeling, to hurt, as I'm hurting. Dee is going to pay for what he did to me and if I can make him miserable in the process, then that's just icing on the cake."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Detectives walk up to the two-story brownstone, which has seen better days. The faded bricks on the side have gang signs on them and the garbage cans are topless with the unpleasant odor from them permeating the air. Children are running through the litter on the streets, playing tag as if nothing. Some stop to look at the two men but the others continue with their play. The detectives look at their surroundings and over at the children, as they continue up the steps.

Ryo peers at the worn card with the tenants' names on it and looks over at Dee, pointing. "It says here, she lives on the second floor in the rear. Do you think we should go around to the back?"

Dee stands backs and looks over at the entrance. He pushes the door and it opens to his touch. He jerks his head and they both go inside. "When it says rear that usually means these apartments have been cut up, to accommodate more then one family. However, everyone uses the front entrance."

They walk up the stairs and down the hall and Ryo can see how it use to be a one or two family home but now it has four apartments. They stop in front of a door with the name, Coleman on it. Ryo knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer.

They can hear someone on the other side of the door, and then footsteps, as the door is open a crack. A head of greasy brown hair peeps out the door. "What do you want?" She says this in a raspy voice, from to much booze and to many cigarettes.

Ryo pulls his badge out and puts it to the crack in the door. "I'm Det. MacLean, and this is Det. Laytner. We need to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

The door closes and they can hear the chain fall, as it opens back up. A middle age woman stands by the door as the detectives enter. Ryo looks around the apartment and notices the rundown furniture and the smell of food cooking on the stove. The room is very tidy and clean, contradicting his first impression.

"Like I said we have some questions to ask you about your son, Mark, Ms. Colman. When was the last time you saw him?"

She looks at the detectives and walks slowly to the sofa. She sits wearily and leans back. The sofa sinks with her weight as the sides envelop her. "Have a seat Detectives. I haven't seen Mark for a while. What has he done now?"

Ryo looks behind him and sits on the chair facing the woman while Dee remains standing. He looks at the closed door and the open bathroom door and back at Ms. Colman.

Ryo smiles at the woman, "It's really not that bad. We want to talk to him about an incident; he may have witness the other day. His name came up, during our investigation."

While Ryo is talking to the woman, Dee looks around the apartment. He asks if he can have a glass of water, and walks towards the small kitchen. He glances towards the closed door and back in the living room. The woman is watching him as she gets up.

"I'll get that for you, Detective." She walks towards the kitchen and Ryo gets up following her. He can see Dee looking at the closed door and detours towards it. She looks in front of her at Dee and gives him an anxious look. Her eyes dart towards Ryo because she notices he is up and out of his seat.

"Ah, detective did you want a drink too." She looks at Dee in panic as he puts his hand on his gun and beckons for her to stay quiet. She backs up against the table with her hand over her mouth. Dee pushes her down in one of the chair as he nods for his partner to open the door.

Ryo takes his gun out of it's holster and stands by the side of the door and says, "Come out with your hands up! You don't want your mother to get caught in the crossfire!" He can hear some movement and a window being open. He kicks the door in as Mark is about to go out the window. He runs over and puts his gun to his head.

"I know you're on the second floor, but do you really think you can out run a bullet? Come back in so you don't make your mother worry." He pulls him by the scruff of his neck and he lands on the floor. He puts his gun back in his holster and pulls his arms behind his back.

Dee stands in the doorway with his handcuffs out. He tosses them to his partner as he holds the woman by the arm. "I knew you were in some kind of trouble when you came here! Why can't you just stay the hell away from here? If your father was here you wouldn't be getting in trouble with the cops."

Ryo pulls Mark off the floor and looks in his face. Yeah this is the one they were after all right. He looks at his mother as he begins to mirandanize him and holds onto his arm leading him out the door.

The woman slumps down as Dee holds onto her arm. He lets her sit and glances at his partner. Ryo shakes his head slightly and Dee releases her arm. "We only came to talk to you about your son but you lied to us. I understand why, so we won't take you down to the precinct. If you want to come later with a lawyer, that's up too you."

Mark looks over at his mother, "I'm sorry Ma, I didn't know where else to go." He drops his head as Ryo stands with him by the door.

"Yeah, I know. You always come here when no one else will take you in. I can't afford a lawyer for you, but maybe your new friends can. It seems like they do everything else for you, now."

Dee looks at her and smiles, "And what new friends would that be Ms. Colman?"

She looks at her son and back at Dee. "Ask him, they're his friends. I don't know who they are and I don't care to know. She turns her back as the two detectives lead her son out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo puts his hand on the top of Mark's head, puts him in the backseat of the car, and gets in as Dee starts it up. "I didn't think we would get him this easily, did you?"

"Idiots are always easily caught. This jerk here probably hasn't seen his mother for months and as soon as he gets in trouble he runs home to his mommy." Dee laughs at his wit as Ryo shakes his head at him.

"I'm calling it in so the others will be prepared for him. Now all we need is the one that ordered the hit and we can wrap this case up."

"Yeah Ryo, from your lips to god's ears. Hey Idiot! You think your boss is going to help you out of this. You should know he's not because if he was, you wouldn't have been at your mother's place hiding like the scum you are."

"You don't have nothing on me! I didn't do anything. This is just harassment. Why don't you arrest somebody that did something and leave me alone?"

Dee laughs as he glances over at Ryo. He is talking over the radio to the precinct. He likes the way his partner operates. This partnership is going to work out fine between the two of them. He likes the idea that they are partners at work and at home. Ryo is the person he has been waiting on, all his life and nothing and no one is going to stand in his way of having this gorgeous man by his side, forever.

"Dee, are you listening to me? Sometimes I wonder where your mind goes." He smiles at Dee, which lights his face up. He has his head cock to one side studying his partner.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was daydreaming again, you know me. What did you say?"

"I was saying we can go and have lunch when we drop him off at the station. For some reason, I'm suddenly hungry. How about you, are you hungry at all?"

Dee chuckles and says in an inaudible voice. "I'm hungry for you." Ryo turns pink and looks over his shoulder as he pokes Dee with his elbow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the precinct with the other shooter, they encounter JJ and Drake. Ryo stops at the desk and Dee turns to the other two detectives.

"You mean this is the other shooter? Where was he?" Drake pats him on the back as he looks over his shoulder.

JJ looks up at Dee with admiration in his blue eyes, "I knew you would catch him, senpai, you are the world's best detective and the sexiest." Dee rolls his eyes at this statement and sighs.

Ryo, upon hearing this, shakes his head. He tells Janet they have the other shooter and to log him in. "We're taking him to interrogation room three. It is free isn't it?"

She smiles up at the blonde detective and says yes. "When you finish Randy, why don't we have lunch? That is, if you're through soon enough."

Dee jerks his head around, ignoring JJ and Drake for the moment, "Janet, why don't you see if you can find someone to bring lunch in? We're both hungry and having a lovely officer, as yourself join us, will be a pleasure, right Ryo?"

Ryo smiles and agrees. He gives Janet a big smile and she melts. She looks up in the blonde-haired man's face giving him a wink, "Of course, I'll go myself. What do you guys want; I have time to get it?"

Dee reaches over, takes Marks arm and tells Ryo to order him something, and he'll take up the suspect. He looks at JJ and Drake, tells them to inform the Commissioner and Chief, and heads out.

"Women." He mutters under his breath.

Mark looks over at him and sneers, "You don't like women?"

Dee glares at him, "Shut up! What I like and don't like is none of your damn business. However, you'll have a chance to have a boyfriend where you're going now, won't you. They like them young and tender upstate and you, mister big shot, fit the profile of being somebody's bitch."

"Hey, like I said I didn't do nothing! You got the wrong guy, I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That's what they all say. How do you think we knew to come looking for your ass. You think we have E.S. fucking P., ass-hole. Now get in there and sit down!"

Dee pushes him in a chair and takes the handcuffs off and walks back out. Closing the door, he heads for his office.

Ryo is walking towards him since they are both heading in the same direction. "What did you order for me, partner?" He gives his blonde partner a lustful look, licking his lips as if he were on the menu for lunch.

Ryo smiles up at him and lets his eyes closes slowly as he tells him with a coy look on his face. "Let's see, I ordered you a burger without onions and a milkshake, chocolate if I remember, is that alright?"

"I suppose, no onions is so you won't have to smell them, right?"

"You know me so well, partner. Besides we have a suspect to question and I wouldn't want him fainting from the smell of your lunch." He laughs at the look on Dee's face. He hangs his jacket up, takes Dee's jacket, and puts it besides his own.

Dee rolls up his sleeves and asks, "So you don't want to start on him now but wait for lunch?"

"Yeah, we can wait and let him stew for awhile. He should be ready to talk in a few, besides I want Rod in the next room so we can do this at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm just glad we have both of them but we still need the boss. The D.A. may make a deal with them to get information on who hired them. That's the one I really want behind bars."

Ryo puts his hand on Dee's arm, stroking it and nods his head in agreement.

Drake comes to the door, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Both men turn to the sound of his voice and Ryo drops his hand. "No, you're not. We were talking about wanting the boss more than the shooters. What's up, Drake?" Dee smiles at his long time friend.

"I told the Chief about you having the other shooter and he wants him in a line-up. JJ and I are going out and pick up two of the other witnesses and Ted and Marty are picking up a couple. We should be seeing you guys in a little bit. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

Dee walks over to the door and tells him thanks. "This means a lot to me and Ryo, buddy. We can't have the brat always looking over his shoulder when he goes out. When we have all our little ducks in a row, the brat can hit the streets again." He slaps him on the back as he exits and turns to his partner.

Ryo walks behind his desk and flops down. "Right now, all I want is to close this case, so we can get back to our normal lives." He looks over at Dee and gives him a coy smile, "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

Dee pulls his chair out and gives him a smirk, "I'm hoping I can spend it with you, hot stuff." He leans back in his seat and puts his arms behind his head, grinning at the blonde haired detective.

"Ryo, Dee, I have our lunch!" Janet knocks on the door before poking her head in. She comes in with three bags and places them on Ryo's desk. He gets up and gives her his seat as he looks over at Dee, helplessly.

"I'll get you a chair from the squad room, Ryo. He gets up leaving them alone. Janet looks at Ryo and leans forward in her seat. "We probably could have gone out to lunch, since you're not talking to your suspect, but Dee made it seem like you guys were busy. I should have known better."

"No it wasn't like that. We decided to let him sweat for a while. He doesn't know we have witnesses to the shooting. You don't think Dee would lie to you, do you." He smiles down at her as he picks up one of the bags. "Oh by the way, how much do I owe you, Janet?"

"Don't worry about it. You can buy me lunch next time. As for Dee he owes me six bucks." She laughs as Dee comes back in with the extra chair.

He looks at her and then at Ryo. "Why do I have the feeling I'm the reason she's laughing?" He sets the chair by his desk and Ryo pulls a ten from his pocket and lays it next to Janet's hand.

"It was nothing bad, so don't get paranoid, dude. Janet is buying my lunch so I'm paying for yours. You don't mind do you. I owe you anyway, Dee." He looks down in the bag and pulls the chicken salad out.

Dee smiles at him and picks up the last bag, taking out his burger. He smiles to himself because Ryo doesn't owe him anything. What he did was a gesture, to let him know he isn't interested in Janet.

XXXXXXXXX

After questioning the suspect, Dee and Ryo return to their office.

Dee is laughing and Ryo has a big smile on his face. "Can you believe those two? They gave everything up so easily, I almost didn't get it all down." Ryo looks down at his notes, closes the book and looks up at his partner.

"Now, all we have to do is pick up the boss and then hand it all over to the DA, I'm just happy we are able to close it so soon." Ryo sits down in his seat and looks again at his notes. "The Commissioner is going to be pleased with this too."

Dee sits back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. He is about to lean his chair back when the phone rings. He reaches over picks it up and says hello.

"Hello Dee, I still need to speak with you and I want to see you tonight. I don't want to see you at your partner's place either. I want to see you alone, if that's possible. I'm free tonight so what time can you be here?"

Dee sighs and tells her he has to pick up Bikky so he will see her around eight. "I hope that's not too late for you. If it is then I'll have to see you tomorrow."

"Eight is fine Dee, I'll see you then." She hangs up with out saying good-bye and Dee just looks t the phone. He hangs up and sees that Ryo is watching him.

"You heard didn't you? I'm meeting Mona tonight so I can get her out of my life for good. I've been putting it off but now I have to make the time. I'm sorry about all this shit, Ryo but I'll make sure I get it over with tonight."

"You will let me know what the two of you decide won't you? I'll be waiting for you, Dee."

"I promise you will be the first to know. I'll support her if she is having the baby but there is no way I'm going to marry her." He looks at Ryo with his elbow on his desk and his chin on his hand. "Looking at you makes me want to marry you, just so you will have to spend the rest of your life with me."

Ryo blushes as he turns his head away. He glances towards the door hoping no one heard his partner. "Don't say things like that Dee. Someone might overhear you and get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? I think I was straight forward enough that no one will misunderstand." He smirks as Ryo looks at him with his mouth open.

"Right now we need to go see the chief and hand in this report. It's four thirty so we should go and pick up Bikky."

"Yeah you're right. I'm beat, I don't know why I told her I will see her tonight. I just want to go home and relax. Having the two shooters in custody makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better. Now when we pick up the boss we will have this case wrapped up. Let's go and get this over with, dude."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo are on their way to the orphanage to pick up Bikky when Ryo looks over at him thoughtfully. He wonders if he should bring up the subject of Dee's visit with Mona tonight. The last thing he wants to do is sound like a nagging wife but he is concern. He sighs and turns to the window.

"You okay there, Ryo?"

"Not really, Dee,"

Dee glances at him and frowns, "Well spit it out, I can't read your mind."

Ryo says in an inaudible voice, "Sometimes I wonder."

Dee snorts, "tell me what's on you mind Ryo. Are you still worried about the case? He said he would send Ted and Marty out to pick up Sam Gipson. So when they have him in custody everything will be fine, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, everything should be fine." He decides to change the subject, "Tell me again about your mother. Aside from her being a nun she runs an orphanage?"

Dee chuckles, "Yeah and sometimes I help out when I can. She moved into the building a couple of years ago because some ass-hole blew the place up. Luckily, the kids were out and the only one that was hurt was mother. I thought I was going to lose it for a while but I managed to pull myself together and I got through it somehow."

"She sounds like a strong woman; I can't wait to meet her."

"Well you're in luck because here we are." Dee smiles over at his partner as he pulls into a parking space in front. He turns off the car and puts his cigarette out.

Ryo gets out on the other side, straightens his tie, and runs his fingers through his unruly hair. He turns to Dee as he comes from the other side and they walk up the stairs together.

XXXXXXXXX

The nun smiles as her adopted son walks up to her with a big smile on his face. He casually puts his hand in the small of Ryo's back and gently pushes him towards Mother Maria.

"Mother I would like you to meet my partner, Randy MacLean, Ryo this is my Mother." He has a big grin on his face as he looks at the nun and drops his hands easily to his sides.

Ryo smiles at her and extends his hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I want to thank you for keeping an eye on Bikky today."

"Its nice meeting you also and watching Bikky is no trouble at all. He slept most of the day but he did eat lunch. He is with the other kids in the playroom. Why don't the two of you come in my office and we can have some coffee and talk."

Ryo looks around and then looks at Dee with a question in his dark eyes. Dee shakes his head and puts his arm around his shoulders and points to a long hallway. "Bikky is down there and it's the second door on your left. When you see the brat come back this way and her office is over here."

Ryo smiles up at Dee because he knows he is anxious to see his foster son. "Thanks Dee, I'll only be a minute and I'll join you." He looks over at the nun, giving her a smile and heads off down the hall.

Dee stands watching him as he hurries down the hall and turns back to his mother. She is looking at him with her head cocked to the side.

"What!" He folds his arms across his chest and looks down at the nun with a frown on his face.

"Oh, nothing but…you like him don't you?"

Dee puts his hand on his neck as he puts his head down. "You think it's that obvious?" He blushes as he looks in her face.

The nun puts her arms around Dee and chuckles. "You're my son and I know how you feel because I can read your face. How else do you think I knew when you were telling me a lie?"

She takes his hand and looks up in his face, "Does he feel the same way about you?"

Dee nods, "I think so, I mean we have talked about being together and everything and he does know how I feel but we have a problem."

"Come in my office and I'll make us some coffee then you can tell me all about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo knocks softly on the door before opening it. He sticks his head in and sees Bikky playing a game with one of the other children. He walks in and stands behind him and the other boy looks up at him in surprise. "I see you're feeling better huh, Biks."

The young boy turns around and looks up at his foster father with a smile on his face. "Hey Ryo, I didn't think you would be here this early." He is happy to see him and especially after spending the day with the other kids that didn't have anyone to call their family.

"How is your leg feeling? I hope it hasn't given you too much trouble. Where are your meds?" He sticks his hand out, ruffling his hair.

"They're with Mother; she said she didn't want any of the younger kids to get a hold of them. My leg is feeling a lot better. Are we leaving now?"

"Not just yet. She invited us for coffee so after that we will be on our way. You have about an hour at the most, okay?"

"Okay, but we still get to have Chinese food tonight right?" He looks at Ryo with big blue eyes, wide.

"Of course we will. I'll be back when we are ready to leave so have fun." He turns to leave when Bikky calls him back.

"Wait Ryo, I want you to meet someone. This is Thomas he's a friend of mine. Thomas this is Ryo my foster father, remember I was telling you about him?"

Thomas looks up at him, "How do you do sir? Is Dee with you?"

Ryo smiles down at the boy and chuckles, "Yes he is but right now he is with Mother Maria. I'll make sure to get him to stop by here before we leave, okay Thomas?"

The boys smile as Ryo leaves out heading for the office.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well Dee I want you to be honest with me. Is your partner the reason you broke up with Mona?" She hands him his coffee and takes a seat across from him.

Dee looks down in his coffee as he adds sugar, stirring it slowly. "He's part of it, but Mona and I wasn't really getting along with each other before that. I always thought we should have been closer than we were and when I met Ryo at work I knew then what it was." He looks in his mother's face. "I don't love her and being with her was getting harder and harder. When I'm with Ryo my world lights up and I can actually hear birds sing, if you can believe that. He makes me happy just being in his presence. I look forward to seeing him every day and I don't want to lose him because of her."

She reaches over the table and touches his hand. "Why would you lose him, Dee?" She looks at him with concern on her wrinkled face.

"Mona tells me she's having a baby and she wants us to go through with the wedding. I can't lose Ryo over something like this but for some reason I think she's lying. I know if I have to marry her Ryo will be lost to me forever." He brings the cup to his lips unaware that Ryo is on the other side of the door listening to every word.

XXXXXXXX

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**The Engagement 18**

**A/N:** This is the chapter where Dee is forced to do something he does not want to do. Wicked women are always on top of their game.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 18

XXXXXXXX

Ryo listens as Dee talks with his mother about the state of his affairs. He doesn't know Ryo is listening on the other side of the open door.

Ryo knocks softly as the two turn to him and Mother Maria stands to get another cup. She waves for him to have a seat and pours him some coffee. She looks at the two men as they smile at each other and know they are in love.

"Dee has told me how you took the young man in after his father died. That was very generous of you my dear. You are to be commended. Not everyone would have done what you did. It takes a big heart to reach out to those less fortunate than you. He may have been brought here had you not stepped in when you did."

Ryo looks at her and smile, "I know how it feels to lose both parents when you're young. Besides I'm alone and I figured we could keep each other company." He picks up his cup and takes a sip.

Dee looks over at him and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. "Ryo is nobler than that Mother, the kid is a brat but he is already feeling like a father, right Ryo?"

Ryo cuts his eyes at Dee, "What about you Mr. Laytner, you're the one that said you will help me raise him, didn't you?" He sips his coffee, chuckling as Mother looks at Dee in surprise.

"Did you say that, son? That makes this old heart sing. I knew you would turn out to be a wonderful man." She beams at the raven-haired detective with pride.

"Wait a minute; I said I would knock him upside the head when he needed it! It just so happens he needs it a lot and this one over here won't let me met out my brand of justice to the monkey-brat!"

The nun smiles and looks at her son, "And what kind of justice were you thinking of when you brought him in here, in your arms, today. You seem like a father caring for his son to me." She chuckles at the look on his face.

"You carried Bikky in your arms? Why did you do that, was he feeling bad?" Ryo looks at him with concern in his voice.

"Well yeah, his leg had started to give him trouble and it had grown stiff. He didn't want me to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was a baby. Don't mention it to him, okay?"

"Oh I see. Well, as long as he is fine now, I guess its okay. Next time don't keep something like that from me. I'll keep my eye on him tonight. By the way Mother Maria, Bikky says you have his meds?"

She gets up from her seat, walks to the small kitchen, opens a cabinet, takes the bottles out, and hands them to Ryo. He takes them and puts them in his pocket as he stands.

"Thank you, but I think we should be on our way. I want to get him settled as soon as possible. He needs rest right now and I did promise I would get him some take-out."

Dee gets up and smiles over at his mother, "Yeah we do have to head out. I have an appointment at eight and I want to eat first. Thanks for everything Mother. You're a life saver." He puts his arms around her in a bear hug.

Ryo stands smiling at the two and nods his head in agreement. "Yes thank you very much, Mother Maria."

She walks over, gives the blonde a hug, and says, "No, thank you for allowing him to be here. Bikky is not a bad child he is just a little misguided because he has had to fend for himself for so long. I'm sure you will steer him on the path he should be on. He is lucky to have you in his life, Ryo. Bless you, for your kindness, my son."

Ryo smiles down at her with a lump in his throat, "Thank you for saying that, Mother Maria, I'll try my best."

"Now, now, none of that Mother Maria blarney just call me Mother, as Dee does. I feel like you are my son also."

"Okay then, Mother it is. I hope to see you again Mother, it was nice meeting you." He smiles at her as Dee leads the way out to pick up Bikky.

XXXXXXXXXX

They are at Ryo's apartment eating dinner courtesy of Dee; while the two lovers are dreading the visit he has to make, they are both trying to put up a brave front for Bikky.

"Hey dork-face, that was my fortune cookie. Ryo make him give it back! The other one is his, that one is mine!"

Ryo looks at him and laughs, "Bikky what difference does it make. They're all just proverbs. Do you honestly think they are going to come true?" He chuckles at the two as he bites down on an egg roll.

"Here you little bast…"

"Finish that statement and I will personally kick your ass!" Ryo looks at him with fire in his eyes.

They both look at the blonde-haired man with their mouths open in surprise. Dee looks at Bikky and back at Ryo, "I'm just kidding with the urchin, I don't mean anything by it." He looks at Ryo with something akin to nervousness in his green eyes. Ryo looks as if he can kill right now.

"I think he was only kidding Ryo. Don't take it personally. It doesn't bother me, I've been called worst." He looks at his foster father and back at Dee.

"I know but there are some things you don't call a child, Dee and you know it." He looks down in the box for want of something better to do.

"Geeze, spaz much, but I totally get it. I won't say that ever again, I promise." He puts his hand under Ryo's chin lifting it up so he can look in his eyes.

"I know Dee and I do tend to over react. So let's drop it." He turns to his foster son, "Bikky you have to take your medicine after you eat so do it now, okay?" He smiles at the boy as he gets up and heads for the kitchen, and then turns to Dee with a sad smile on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, forgive me? I've been thinking about babies and absent fathers lately and I don't want Bikky to be reminded, he is alone in the world without his real father. I've come to love that brat, as you call him. If something were to happen to him, I don't think I could grieve more, if he were my flesh and blood. That's why, when you call him names I want you to think, before you say them. It's hard trying to control his language, when you use words like that. So please remember, he is still a child, okay?"

Dee looks to the kitchen and not seeing Bikky, he puts his hand on top of Ryo's. "I'm sorry and you're right. I won't cross that line again. He is a good kid, in spite of his recent upbringing. He's trying to prove he is worth the effort of having him here. Believe me when I tell you, I care for the boy too." He strokes Ryo's hand with his fingers as he smiles down at him.

Dee looks down at his watch, "Damn, I have to get going, it's almost 7:30 and I told her I would be there by eight. You need me to help you clean up or anything, Angel?"

Ryo looks around at the food spread out on the table and back at Dee. "I think I can handle the clean up. I don't have anything else to do tonight. Bikky will be in bed soon and then I'll be alone." He raises his eyes without raising his head. "Maybe when you finish with Mona you can stop back by and let me know what happen. I'll wait on you no matter what time it is, Koi."

Dee reaches out and strokes his face, "In that case I will be back. I miss holding you Ryo and I can't wait to hold you in my arms once again, love." He leans over to give Ryo a kiss and Bikky makes that time to come back in.

"Hands off, perv! Ryo don't need you slobbering all over him! You are sooo gay, but Ryo is not!"

Dee sighs as he looks at the young boy, "Can it monkey boy. I'm about to leave anyway. I was just saying good-bye!" He gets up, looks down at Ryo, gives him the tiniest of winks, and heads for the door. Ryo gets up and walks with him. He opens the door and says, "Good luck Dee, and remember I'll be waiting for you."

Dee nods and kisses him lightly on the lips and leaves out, dreading his encounter with Mona.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mona is looking in her closet for the robe she knows is Dee's favorite. She finds it and pulls it out laying it on the bed. She walks to her shower and turns it on. She strips and steps into the shower. As she soaps her body, she imagines herself really having a baby. She laughs to herself and thinks she will never allow herself to be caught in something like that. Dee is just foolish enough to believe her with his background. He will never leave her knowing she is expecting his child. Being abandoned himself he would never do that to his own flesh and blood.

Although they have not sent out the invitations, she is still not going to let him get away with humiliating her this way. The idea that he is some how infatuated with his partner is ludicrous. How in the hell can you love another man when you have a woman that is willing to have you with all your faults. The whole time the two of them were together, he never once looked at men, so she thought that part of his life was over. Now, he has met this blonde haired man and thinks he can just toss her aside! Not in this lifetime, he will.

She gets out of the shower and is blow-drying her hair when she hears the doorbell. She puts the dryer down and grabs her robe. _"I_ _know it's not him this early."_ She glances at her alarm clock and see he is five minutes early.

"I'm coming, hold on." She hurries to the door and opens it, with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm here so let's get this over with. I need a drink, you got any jack?" He looks down at her in a robe and damp hair. "I'll fix myself a drink while you get dressed." He turns from her and heads for the bar.

"Well hello to you to! I'll just be a minute, you're early you know." She turns and heads to her bedroom to change.

Dee pours a drink, takes it over to the sofa, and takes a seat. He loosens his tie and sighs, as he sips on the whiskey. He is hoping she is going to be receptive to what he has to say. He wants to hurry up and get back to Ryo, since he said he would be waiting on him.

He looks around and notices she has put his picture in the front of the others. He smiles and gets up and walks over to the small stand with the pictures on them. He picks up his picture and looks down at it. He looks over his shoulder turns back and opens the frame, slipping the photo out. He lays the frame down flat, rolls the picture up, and slides it in his inside pocket. She didn't need a picture of him with the way she is acting.

He walks back to the sofa and takes his seat. Dee is thinking about telling her maybe he should come back when she walks into the living room. "I see you've made yourself comfortable. Do you want something to go with that? I've prepared dinner if you're hungry." She gives him one of her warm smiles.

He looks up at her as he brings the glass to his lips, "I've eaten already but if you're hungry, go right ahead." He sets the glass down and crosses his legs as he continues to stare at her. She is acting as if they are on a date and nothing could be further from the truth. All he wants is the proof and to tell her he will support her and the child and get the hell out. However, he knows she is lying about having his child.

Mona stands looking down at him and puts her hands in the pockets of her long flowing skirt. She has on a ruffled blouse in a soft pink and the skirt is white with tiers of pink. She sits next to Dee bringing her feet up and under her.

He looks over at her, "You told me you have proof of this alleged pregnancy? I need to see it Mona before we go any further with our conversation." He folds his arms over his chest watching her.

She reaches in her pocket and pulls out the wand from the test her friend took for her and hands it to him. He looks down at it and sees there is indeed a plus sign. His heart skips a beat as his ears start a loud roar. For a moment, he cannot hear or see anything but the wand he is holding. He gasps as he looks down at it and then back at her.

His life flashes before his eyes as he realizes she is telling the truth. He is speechless as he stares at it causing Mona to get up and pour him another drink. She comes back to the sofa and hands it to him. He accepts it and downs the liquor in one swallow.

"This is…this is the test? Did you follow…it up?" He loosens his tie, pulls it off, and sticks it in his pocket. He can't believe his eyes. She is really having a baby! Wait this just confirms what she told him that's all. Calm down Dee Laytner, you can handle this!"

I haven't made an appointment yet because I wanted to talk to you first. You know this changes our plans don't you. We're having a baby and I expect you to take some responsibly too. Now I was thinking we could move the wedding date up because I don't want to be showing when we get married. I have to change everything for the wedding including the hall for the reception since you have to book it so far in advance. The cake will have to be…"

"Hold it! Wait just a minute Mona! I did not agree to marry you. You're getting ahead of yourself. I came here to talk to you about this not to plan a wedding!" He gets up, goes back to the bar, and pours another drink. He has his back turned to her and his head down, thinking. How is he going to tell Ryo?

Mona jumps up and glares at his back, "What do you mean, you didn't agree to marry me?! Why not! You think because you found someone to spend time with you're now off the hook?" She is spitting mad. The nerve of him, refusing her! This is not the way it is supposed to go, he is supposed to fall in line. There has to be a way to get him to marry her.

"What is it Dee? Is it your partner that's coming between us?"

He turns around and looks at her with a frown on his face, "You don't like Ryo, do you Mona? Every since you met him you've been throwing him in every conversation that we have. Why can't you believe I just don't love you, anymore? The two of us have not been getting along for a long time and you know it. Why do you still want to marry me?"

She puts of her hand to her forehead and slumps down on the sofa. "I don't understand, Dee? You're telling me you want me to raise this baby alone?" She sits and looks up at him in surprise.

"I didn't say that, Mona. I'll support you and I will help raise the child you're carrying but I don't see why we have to get married to do that." He leans against the bar with his hands in his pockets looking down at her. He smirks, as he watches the expression rush across her features. "I think we can come to some type of arrangement as to the child that benefits the both of us. We don't have to be tied down to each other to raise a child in this day and age."

Mona looks at him and wants too scream! However, she has an idea that just might work on him and if it doesn't then she will have lost completely. She sits back, brings her feet under her, and looks up at him. "I know about that and I think it's pretty brave of the women that do that sort of thing, however, I'm not willing to be a single mother Dee. I have more pride than you think. Before I have this baby alone, I will have an abortion. You give me no other choice, Dee. I'm sorry."

He pushes off the bar and stares at her in shock! There is no way she can be serious about something like that. She will terminate the pregnancy! She is a real bitch and she just might do it too just to get back at him. Abort his child before it even has a chance to live because he doesn't want to marry her?"

"You can't be serious Mona! You would do something as callous as that because I don't want to marry you. You do realize he is a part of you don't you? How could you even consider something as drastic as that? We can both share custody of him and if you decide you want out, I will take him on my own."

"No, it's all or nothing Dee! I will not be one of those women that have to struggle to make ends meet and a child wanting and needing everything. My child will not grow up being called names because his father didn't see fit to marry his mother! So you either marry me or I have an abortion, and that's final!"

Dee looks at her with his fists balled on his sides. He is so angry that had she been a man he would have hit her. However, if she were a man he wouldn't be in this position. He turns around and puts his head down as he takes small shallow breaths. The last thing he wants to do is have a panic attack in front of the bitch.

He looks at the window behind the bar and whispers, "This can't be happening. How did it come to this? The first time I meet someone that takes my breath away, I lose him. This is so unfair, so very unfair."

She stands and puts her hands on her hips, "Well Dee, what is it going to be?" She watches his back as he refuses to face her.

Dee takes a deep breath, "I'll do what you want, Mona. I have no other choice in the matter?" He looks at her in resignation. He walks over to the sofa, picks up his jacket, turns, and looks at her with a smirk on his face. "I may have to marry you but you have to know I'm doing it for the sake of that child you're carrying. I don't want him to have to grow up they way I did. We will be married but…Mona I will never love you." He throws his jacket over his shoulder and leaves out without saying good-bye.

She walks too the door and locks it, turns to the living room and collapses on the sofa in a fit of laughter. She got him! She finally got him where she wants him and there is nothing him or his pretty little blonde partner can do about it, until it's too late.

XXXXXXXXX

Ryo comes out of the shower and looks at the clock. It's almost ten and he wonders if Dee is still coming over. Hoping that everything has gone as expected, he walks through the dark apartment checking on his foster son. Bikky is sleeping since Ryo gave him one of his pain pills and they always knock him on his ass.

He gazes out the window as he waits on the Dee. He has no doubt that he is coming because he knows he loves spending all his time with him. He smiles to himself as he wraps his arms round his waist. Dee has made him admit who he is and what it is he wants and he know he wants Dee more than he wants anything.

He peers down at the sidewalk, watching the people in the city that never sleeps. He looks down at the couples as they walks along together, wishing he and Dee could walk that way some day. He sighs and turns away and hears a knock at the door. His face lights up because he knows it has to be Dee. He hurries to the door and pulls it open.

"Dee, I thought you had changed your mind. Come in, come in." He pulls him in by the arm as he smiles up in his face.

The raven-haired detective comes in and pulls the older man in his arms. "I love you Ryo. I love you so much, Angel." He buries his face in the side of his neck as he holds on to him.

Ryo wraps his arms around his back and tells him, "I love you too Dee." With Dee's arms wrapped around him, he strokes his back and pulls away, looking up in his face. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Dee drops his arms and puts his head down, "I've been walking around a bit. I should have come straight here when I left Mona, but I had to clear my head."

Ryo looks at the expression on his face and covers his mouth. Dee looks devastated and that can only mean one thing. Mona is having his child. He reaches out and takes Dee's hand leading him to the sofa.

"Tell me what happen, we can get through this together, Dee." As Dee sits down, he sits next to him stroking his arm. Okay maybe she is pregnant. That only means he is going to be a father. They have talked about that possibility and concluded he would be a single father.

"Wait here Dee; I'll get you some water." The blonde-haired man gets up and goes to the kitchen as he looks at Dee over his shoulder. "I could get you some wine, if you prefer that."

Dee turns at the sound of his voice and gives him a half smile. "Do you have anything a bit stronger, babe? I could use a stiff drink, right about now."

"Sure Dee, I have some Hennessey, if you prefer. I'll just be a minute. He goes off into the kitchen as Dee lays his head back with his arm over his face. _'How am I going to break this too Ryo? He deserves_ _better than this'._ Dee sits up with a thought, _'Maybe I can stay with her until after the baby is born. People get divorced all the time. I can then give her child support and spousal if I have too. I just can't see me spending the rest of my life or the kid's life under the same roof as her. There is no fuckin way I'm staying with that bitch the rest of my life!' _

Ryo comes back in and hands him the glass of cognac. He sits besides him as he takes a sip. "Now tell me what happen when you went to see Mona. I take it from the look on your face she is having your child. Am I right Dee?"

Dee enfolds both hands around his drink and looks at it, as if it holds all the answers he needs at this time. He tells him in an inaudible voice. "Yes." He takes another sip and let's out an exasperated sigh.

He turns to Ryo and groans, "Why did this have to happen now. Ryo you mean everything to me. I can't give up what we have with each other. I love you so much." He sets his glass down and pulls Ryo into his arms, holding him, afraid to let go. The older man puts his arms around him and whispers in his ear, "Why would you lose me Dee? I love you too."

He pulls back and takes the raven-haired man chin in his hand. "Is there something you are not telling me Dee, is that why you are so upset? We talked about this before remember? I'll be by your side no matter what happens, I promise you."

Dee smiles and pulls him in his arms kissing him, hungrily. Ryo melts into the kiss with as much fervor as the younger man and moans as he pulls him down on top of him.

Dee opens his robe as he kisses the side of his neck and brings his hand up stroking his thigh. The older man moans as the sensations hit him and he tells Dee to come to his bedroom.

They break apart and Ryo puts his hand out to him. He takes it as he stands up and they both go into the bedroom. Ryo pushes the door close and drops his robe revealing his arousal as Dee looks on with the heat of lust in his darken green eyes. He pulls the blonde-haired man towards him and traces the outline of his lips with his moist tongue. He groans as he pulls his bottom lip between his own, sucking on it, before he slides his tongue inside.

Ryo is unbuttoning his shirt as he moans into Dee's kiss. He pushes the shirt off his shoulders as he slides his hands down the younger man's arms, stroking as his fingers play lightly over his taut muscles. Dee drops one arm and then the other, as he backs up to the king-size bed. He falls back lightly and the blonde reaches out and opens the button on his pants and pulls them over his hips. Ryo dives down capturing his lips once again.

Dee puts his arms around the older man, nips him on the side of the neck, and drags his tongue to the lobe of his ear. Ryo shudders as he calls Dee's name softly. "Ahhh…Dee I love you please…don't stop. I want you so badly, make love to me Dee, and show me that you love only me."

"I'll love you with my last breath, Ryo." He rolls him over and he laves his tongue down his chest and takes his pink nub in his mouth as he slides his hand down stroking his erection as it weeps for attention. He sweeps his thumb over it spreading the precum down it sides.

Ryo spreads his legs and pushes on Dee's shoulders. the younger man brings his hips towards him and takes his erection in his mouth. He sucks on the head as he takes his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Ryo pushes his hips forward and Dee puts his hand on his stomach holding him down. He sucks his erection further in his mouth and Ryo moans loudly. He grabs a fistful of sheet and throws his head back as his eyes glaze over. He is in heaven with what his lover is doing to him right now.

This is something he does not want to give up and losing Dee to Mona is something he knows he will not be able to stand. The raven-haired man belongs to him and he is not giving him up without a fight. He can feel himself coming close and tries to tell Dee but he is incapable of expressing himself beyond moans. Dee slides his finger inside him and he gasps. The intrusion is surprising but oh so welcome. He inserts another finger and strokes the bundle of nerves sending the blonde over the edge as he groans in pleasure. Ryo grabs his hair, pulling the silky strands through his long slim fingers.

He tries to pull away from Dee because he feels he is about to explode, but Dee holds onto his hips tightly. He looks down at the top of Dee's head and then throws his head back as he shoots his seed in his throat. His body is racked with shudders as his vision clouds over with a white sparkling light, blinding him to his surroundings.

Dee swallows and continues to suck every drop as he licks his lips. He raises his head and looks in his lover's face as he pants for breath. His eyes are closed and here is a grimace on his handsome face. Dee moves up his body and pulls him in his arms, stroking his back as his body trembles. He holds the older man as if he is the most precious thing in his world and right now, he is that to him.

"You never cease to amaze me, Koi. I don't think I have ever felt what you make me feel." He raises his face up and kisses Dee on the lips as he slides his hand down his arm.

"You make it so easy to do, Angel. You are everything to me and I hope you never forget that." He brings him in for a passionate kiss and their tongues dual in mock battle. Ryo can taste himself on his lover's tongue and revels in his own taste.

Dee pulls back with his arms still around the blonde and sighs. Ryo looks up at him and wonders if he wants the same thing done to him. "Are you waiting on your turn Dee? If you let me catch my breath I will gladly do the same." He strokes the side of his face while looking up.

Dee chuckles, "No, that's not it. I wanted to taste you once more before I tell you what happen at…you know."

Ryo pulls back and slides off the bed. He walks over, picks up his robes, and ties it around his slim waist. He comes back over and sits on the side of the bed. He takes Dee's hand encouraging him to tell him what happen.

Dee looks at Ryo and gives him a small smile, "I think I have to marry her Ryo and yes she is expecting my child." He puts his head down and Ryo can see how much he is hurting so he pulls him into his arms.

The younger man lays his head on Ryo's strong shoulder and his arms around his waist. Ryo can hear him as he groans trying to speak. He clears his throat and tries again. "She says if I don't marry her she will abort the baby. I can't let her do that Ryo…what else can I do. Ryo I need you now more than ever. I'm so sorry…so sorry."

Ryo can feel Dee body tremble as he tries to keep from sobbing. He lifts his head and looks in the blonde's face. He can see his eyes bright with unshed tears that are threatening to spill over.

Ryo takes his face between his hands and kisses him on the lips. He pulls back and asks, "What did she offer as proof Dee and don't tell me she showed you a home pregnancy test. If she hasn't seen a doctor and the rabbit didn't die she is lying."

Dee looks at him in surprise, "How did you know…that's what…she did, she showed me that as proof." Dee is puzzled as he looks in the blonde's face. What did he know that he didn't?

Ryo laughs at the look on his face, "She didn't show you a doctor's report, no appointment slip, nothing but this test right?"

Dee nods his head as he continues to look at the blonde haired man.

"Dee some test gives you a false, positive and some give you a false negative. I know they say they are 99 accurate but there is always that one percent and then there is your pregnant friend. Every woman over the age of nineteen knows a woman that is already expecting. I wouldn't trust her as far as I can throw her."

Dee chuckles and looks at him with a smile, "I don't know, you look as if you could throw her pretty far, right now."

"You knuckle head; I would never do that to a lady. Look, I have an idea. If you go along with it, we may be able to find out if she is really having your child or just trying to get you back for selfish reasons. You game?"

Dee smiles at him as his eyes get wide, "I'm game, Angel."

XXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

**The Engagement 19**

**A/N:** _Sorry about the wait but Iwaki and Katou have been crashing at my place. I have been running around and hanging out with the two of them. However, I have put them on a plane and now I can get back to what I was doing before_. _Forgive me my neglect of my_ _darling boys._

Akasha721

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXX

Ryo sends Dee home for the night and is alone in bed regretting it.

Right now, all he can think about is Dee and Mona getting married. The thought that comes to mind is '_over my dead body'_. He has a feeling in his gut she is lying. If she were having a baby she would have told Dee about her appointment with the doctor.

Talking to her sister may help since she acts as if she is still interested in him. He needs more female friends to find out the ways something like this can be faked and carried out. Relying on Julie to snitch her sister out is pretty risky, but he is willing to give it the old college try. This is something he will keep to himself, Dee may not approve.

XXXXXXX

Dee arrives at the precinct and goes straight to his and Ryo's office. He walks in with a big smile on his face that freezes, when he sees the commissioner leaning over the desk talking with Ryo.

"Am I interrupting something?" He throws his briefcase on his desk making a loud noise.

The two men look up at him in surprise. "Oh, hey Dee, you startled me. How are you this morning?" Ryo smiles at him and looks at Rose guiltily.

Berkeley Rose smirks at Dee, "So you finally made it detective. I was just having your partner fill me in on the progress the two of you are making on your case."

"We don't start work until nine; it's five minutes of, now. So did you get all the information you need, Sir, or do you need my input?"

Berkeley looks at Dee and down at Ryo, giving the honey blonde a warm smile, "No, I got what I came for detective. Your partner is very informative, if I do say so myself."

"Then I guess you will be leaving now, won't you, Sir?" Dee folds his arms across his chest because the last thing he is expecting to see is the Commissioner in his office talking to Ryo, first thing in the morning.

Rose chuckles as he heads for the door. He stops and turns, "Oh, I almost forgot, how are your wedding plans coming along, detective. I guess before long you will be a married man and on your honeymoon, huh?" He walks out the door before Dee can figure out a comeback.

"I hate that bastard! He's always trying to get you alone. Were you really talking about the case or was he trying to date you again?" He glares at Ryo as if he has done something wrong.

"I told you before he is not trying to date me. I told him what we have so far on the Goldman case and he told me, Ted and Marty are the ones who will pick up the boss." He cocks his head to the side looking at Dee. He gets up and closes the door to their office, leaning against it with his hands on the doorknob, he smiles at his lover.

"Did you miss me last night, Dee?" He has a blush that gives him a warm glow, as he looks into dark green eyes alight with passion.

The raven-haired man gives him a slow smile as he walks over and puts his hand on the door behind Ryo's head. He leans down and whispers, "You want me to show you, love?" He licks Ryo's bottom lip before sliding his own inside, tasting the sweetness of his lover and partner.

The older man slides his arms around his neck as he moans into the kiss, stroking Dee's tongue with his own. As the two lovers clash for dominance, Dee relents to the older man gladly. He groans when they come up for air and whispers, "This is the way I like starting all my mornings. With you in my arms and love in my heart, I feel I can do anything."

Ryo pulls out of his arms and giggles, "I love hearing you say things like that. It's embarrassing but I still like hearing it." He walks over behind his desk and sits down.

Dee smiles as he removes his jacket and sits down facing his partner. "Did you get a chance to come up with a doable plan yet, Ryo?"

"I went over several last night after you left but right now I'm not so sure it will work. I don't want to discuss it yet because you may not agree with me. She might be expecting for real." Ryo rubs his chin as he gazes up at the ceiling.

Dee looks at him and throws a pencil at him, "Don't punk out on me now, Ryo. I'm depending on you. I hope you're not saying you want me to marry her." He glares at his partner with barely contain anger.

"Don't be stupid! I want to prove she is lying as much as you do if not more. My future is at stake here too you know. I don't want anyone but you Dee." He stares back at Dee in confusion.

Dee settles back in his seat and smiles at his partner. "That's more like it. You had me worried for a minute. Don't scare me like that, okay? I'm going for some coffee, you want some?" He gets up and grabs his mug as he looks at Ryo.

Ryo fishes in his drawer and pulls out a bag. He opens it and hands Dee his mug. He smiles up at the raven-haired man as he takes it from his hand.

"You keep your mug in a bag?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"No, but don't you think that's kind of weird. Are you afraid of germs or something?"

"No, but that is a good idea. I just don't want anyone using it but me. If I keep it in my drawer in a bag no one sees it, especially the night crew."

Dee opens the door shaking his head, "Whatever dude. I'll be right back." He walks to the break room and Ryo returns to his paperwork.

XXXXXXX

Drake sticks his head in and asks if he has seen JJ. "I think I lost my partner and we have to go out on a call. You haven't seen him around here have you?"

Ryo smiles up at the detective and shakes his head, "He may have seen Dee go to the break room and followed him there. Why don't you check and see, Drake."

He nods and heads for the break room. Hoping Dee isn't cussing out his partner.

XXXXXXX

Dee is standing at the coffee machine pouring coffee when JJ sneaks up behind him, since Ryo is nowhere in sight. He eases over to Dee and grabs him around the waist. Dee spills coffee on his hand and the front of his shirt.

"Shit JJ, you made me burn myself!" He pushes the younger man trying to get him to let him go. "Get the fuck off me, you little bastard! Let me go!"

JJ has his head down and is holding on from the back and Dee can't do anything but try to peel his hands away. Drake comes in as the other detectives laugh at the sight of JJ holding on to the much larger man. Dee is yelling so loud that Drake runs over to the two. He goes over to JJ and tells him to let Dee go. JJ shakes his head.

Drake looks over his shoulder and yells, "Oh shit, here comes Ryo!"

JJ drops his hands and jumps back looking around for the blonde haired detective. "Where, where!"

The people in the break room laugh at the expression on JJ's face as he looks around wildly. Dee looks for his partner too but he sees that Drake was lying to get JJ to release him. He grabs his two coffees and high tails it back too his office.

Drake watches as he leaves and turns to JJ. "If you don't want to encounter his partner you should give up this obsession you have with Dee. Besides, I think he and Ryo have a thing going on if you know what I mean. Dee even broke off his engagement with Mona because of Ryo. That should tell you something."

JJ looks at Dee as he hurries out and turns to Drake. "I know I may never have Dee-senpai but a man can dream. Ryo is not the one for him I'm better looking and better skilled than he is, Drake. Why would Dee-senpai want that violent man?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you are the only one that thinks that, JJ? When Dee needed help he called to his partner and he responded!"

"He didn't have to go ballistic on me. Dee-senpai knows when I do that, I'm only kidding. Wait a minute; the engagement is off?" JJ looks at Drake with wide eyes.

"Ted told me they called it off last week. It looks like Dee has the hots for his new partner. He is bi-sexual, as he likes to tell everyone."

JJ looks up with a smile on his face. He spins around throwing his arms in the air. "I knew he couldn't marry her! I do have a chance with him, I just know it!"

Drake looks at him with his mouth open because JJ didn't focus on anything but the part where Dee is a free man. He shakes his head at the younger man and tells him, "We have to head out JJ, let's go."

XXXXXXX

Dee arrives back in his office and closes the door with his foot. Ryo looks up at him, "What happen now? How did you manage to spill coffee on your shirt, so early in the morning?" He gets up and takes his coffee from Dee's hand.

Dee looks down at his shirt, "Damn, that littler bastard! I ran into JJ, or I should I say he ran into me. Why does this shit always happen too me. One day I'm going to kill that little…"

"You should be use to it by now, I am. Why don't you go change your shirt and I'll finish up the reports." Ryo chuckles at Dee as he leaves out and sips on his coffee.

The phone rings and the honey blonde detective pick it up and says hello. He cringes when he recognizes the voice.

"Hello, is Dee in yet? This is his fiancée, Mona."

"Hello Mona, Dee is away from his desk right now but I will let him know you called. Do you want him to call you back?"

"Oh, is this his partner?"

Ryo rolls his eyes, "Yes it is, this is Randy MacLean." He smiles because she is acting as if they haven't met.

"Randy, could you tell Dee to call me. I want to go over some wedding plans with him. He did tell you the wedding is back on didn't he?"

"We are partners, Mona and yes he did." Ryo is trying to control his temper.

"I know that but he didn't tell you the first time did he? When did he tell you? Was it last night or this morning at work?"

"I have a ton of work too do and as soon as Dee arrives I will inform him of your call. If you will excuse me, good-bye." He hangs the phone up and sits back in his seat. He runs his fingers through his hair and wants to scream but thinks better of it.

He gets out of his seat, walks over to the file cabinet, and puts his hands on top. He has his head down, growls under his breath and gives one of the drawers a swift kick!

"Whoa, partner! What did the cabinet do to you! You alright buddy?" Dee is standing in the doorway looking at him in surprise in a fresh shirt. They always keep spares in their locker in case of some such emergencies.

Ryo spins around at the sound of his voice and blushes, "I didn't see you standing there." He goes to his seat and stands holding the back. He looks over at Dee. "Close the door, Dee."

Dee looks at him questionably, "Now what the fuck is going on?" He leans against the door with his hands in his pocket bracing for the worst.

"Your fiancée just called." Ryo is taking deep breaths as he looks in Dee's face.

Dee walks over to him and reaches out to touch him. Ryo backs away as he looks up in his emerald eyes. "She wants you to call her back. She says she has some wedding plans to discuss with you. Wedding plans Dee! Now she sounds like Commissioner Rose, with wedding plans."

Dee folds his arms in front of him and stares at his partner, "What's the matter Ryo. Have you changed your mind? I thought we were in this shit together! I can't help it if she calls here with that crap. She thinks I'm going to marry her, for christ's sake!" He storms over to his desk and fumbles in his pocket for a cigarette.

Ryo takes his seat and puts his elbows on his desk and his chin on the back of his hand. He looks at Dee and comes to realize he is right. They are in this together but...when he hears her voice he gets jealous and he can't help it. Knowing she just may be having his child is something he doesn't want to be true. He doesn't want to share Dee with no one and especially Mona!

The blonde-haired man lets out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sorry, Dee. It's just that I hate hearing her smug voice. She acts as if she has won a prize or something. I hate what she is putting you through, knowing there is nothing I can do. I know it's not your fault, I allow her to get to me. I'll try to do better from now on." He gives Dee a smile and puts his head down, picking up his papers.

"I'm sorry too man. All this shit is my fault no matter how you clean it up. I promise when I get out of this I will never look at a woman again. From now on, you can call me the fag of all fags."

Ryo laughs at him, "I don't think you have to go that far. Just make sure you don't have sex with any…"

"Hey Dee we got the boss in the interrogation room. Rose said the two of you can listen in but he doesn't want you inside. He may change his tune and send Ryo in like before. You should have been here, dude. Ryo did in five minutes what we couldn't do in thirty." Drake shakes his head, "I'll see you guys when I get back. Let me know what happens and good luck."

Ryo and Dee stand, smiling at the other. Ryo reaches out and grabs Dee's hand, "He's the last one Dee. When we charge him, Bikky will be safe. This is great, right Dee!"

"Yeah babe, it is great news. Now if the bastard will only give us a confession, we will have half our problems solved. Knowing the criminals in this city it will be like pulling teeth."

"Whatever, lets go so we can see the interrogation. Since we have permission we may as well take advantage." Ryo heads for the door and stops. "I forgot…you have to all Mona." He looks at Dee over his shoulder.

"Screw that, if she wants to talk wedding plans it can wait." Dee follows Ryo out the door and down to the holding room.

XXXXXXX

Mona hangs up the phone and smiles to herself. _'That bastard! Dee probably went to his house when he left here last night. Well it doesn't matter now, Dee will be my husband and what you think he feels for you will be a memory.'_

She laughs as she picks the phone back up and calls a friend.

"Did you set everything up for me?"

"Of course, everything should go as planned. I told the doctor you are a friend. I'll do all the lab work so there shouldn't be a problem. You know the doctor will see you only this one time, right?"

"Yeah I know that, silly. I only need to see him one time and this way Dee knows I'm under a doctor's care. By the time he finds out, I'm not expecting a baby we will be married and I just may be pregnant for real. He is such a sex addict; he won't be able to resist me for long." She laughs as she thinks her plan is working perfectly.

"Come in tomorrow, around 4:30. I'll have Dr. Craven see you right away, okay?"

"Thanks, I want to marry him and the only way he will agree is if I am expecting. I know he loves me and if it wasn't for his damn partner I wouldn't have to go through these changes. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXX

Dee and Ryo look at Jim Morris through the glass. He's a burly man with large hands, small beady eyes and bushy eyebrows. He darts his eyes at Marty and Ted and grumps, "I don't talk without my lawyer. You don't have nothing on me! Get me my lawyer I know my rights!" He sits back and folds his arms, as he looks daggers at the two detectives.

Ted smiles down at him, "Your lawyer is on the way, Mr. Morris and you don't have to speak with us, you're right. However just listen; you can do that can't you?"

Jim looks at him and gives him the smallest of nods.

"Let me outline what we have on you. We have witnesses to the shooting of the kids playing ball. Now we have them in our custody. After we spoke to them, we have you in our custody. Your lawyer will be here shortly and you do have the right to remain silent. However you Mr. Morris are going no where, whether you speak to us or not." He smiles over at Marty, "Tell him why partner."

Marty moves over to the table, puts both hands down, and leans over to him. "No one likes a child killer. You are going down for this and you don't have too say a word. We have two signed statements saying you ordered the hit. Your mistake was ordering it on a policeman's son."

Jim looks at the two detectives in alarm. "Wait a minute, I didn't order no hit on a cop's kid! Somebody is lying on me, I swear!"

Ted looks at Marty and he nods, "We'll be back later, when your lawyer gets here, but I don't think we will be able to work anything out then. They are always telling you not to say this and not to say that. You do know in New York we have lethal injections, right?"

"No lawyer in the country will be able to help you. Right now, the only thing you can do is try and talk your way into some jail time. But I guess you want to wait and see what your lawyer says, right? Let's go Ted. I'm kind of thirsty myself."

"Wait, get the DA in here I want a deal!"

Ryo and Dee slap hands in a high five and the others cheer, but not to loud. "I'll go and get Ross, she will be happy to give him a deal!" Dee takes off as Ryo smiles behind his back.

XXXXXXX

Back in the office, Ryo looks over at Dee. "Have you called Mona yet? I'm sure she's waiting on you?" He stacks the papers on his desk in neat little piles. Having Dee in his life is something he wants more than anything. Sharing Dee is something he knows he will never do. If he has to go through with this wedding then it's over for the two of them. Love or no love he will not be his something on the side.

Dee puts the tip of his pen in his mouth as he watches Ryo. He feels his lover must be worried no matter what he says. The older man has been straightening the papers on his desk since they came back into the office. He smiles over at Ryo and reaches for his phone.

"I'll do that right now. You want to hear my conversation with her. You know I don't want to go through with this wedding and if she pisses me off I just may go off on her. You sure you want to hear that?" He lifts the corner of his mouth as he stares at him.

Ryo looks over at him, "How rude can you be to her Dee? You won't talk to her the way you talk to JJ, will you?" He gives him a half smile. "I remember you yelling at her in my apartment, but I don't remember you saying anything inappropriate. If you want me to leave, I will."

Dee tosses the pen at his head, "Its okay, dork. I don't mind, you can listen." He pulls out his cell phone and dials her number. Ryo watches him with a grimace on his face.

"What's up? Ryo told me you called. What do you want now?" He looks over at his partner and purses his lips together. Ryo blushes and shakes his head. He picks his papers back up and level them even more so.

"We need to talk about the wedding and I have an appointment tomorrow to see the doctor. Do you want to go with me?"

Dee sits up in his seat, "What time are you going?"

Ryo watches with an anxious look on his face. He can only hear Dee's side of the conversation but it seems as if he will be seeing her soon.

"I'll be there, just give me the address." He looks for his pen, forgetting he threw it at Ryo. The blonde-haired man looks at him as he searches for his pen and smiles. He picks up his pen and waves it in his face. Dee makes a face at him as Ryo holds onto the pen.

"Come on Ryo, please." Dee is begging and Mona can hear him.

"Excuse me, what are you pleading for?" she sounds a little annoyed.

"My knucklehead partner has my pen and he won't give it to me. May I please have the pen, Ryo? This is important, man. Quit playing."

Ryo throws the pen and he catches it, "Some people never grow up." He chuckles as he asks for the address from Mona.

"I would think you are to busy to play games at work, Dee."

Dee laughs, "I do my job just fine, thank you very much. I'll meet you there at 4:30, bye Mona." He hangs up and tosses the pen back at his lover.

Ryo catches it and smiles over at him. I take it you're going to pick out the wedding cake?"

"In your dreams. Unbelievably, she's made a doctor's appointment. I told her I would meet her there. I'm hoping the doctor tells her she is not pregnant. If we find out tomorrow, I'm coming over to celebrate with you, okay, buddy?"

Ryo sighs, "Don't get to cocky, Dee. They may give you the news she is having your child. Is there a chance she may have been seeing someone on the side? That would answer your baby question. You did say you used protection, right?"

Dee chews on his bottom lip. "Yeah, we did but there is no guarantee, is there? I never though I would meet someone like you. The first time I laid eyes on your smile, I was hooked. You have such a beautiful smile Ryo. You can get me to agree to anything you want when you smile at me." He looks over at Ryo as he blushes and turns his head away.

"I told you before not to talk like that in the office Dee. When you say things like that, I want to kiss you. You still want to go ahead with trying to prove she isn't pregnant?"

"I'm going to the doctor with her, so hold off on it for now, angel. She can't lie to a doctor, right. Maybe she is making an honest mistake. Don't get me wrong I still don't want to marry her but we both have to think of it as a possibility." He gets up, stands behind Ryo's chair, and puts his hands on his shoulders.

Ryo puts his head down and sighs, "I know, but I can dream can't I, love. I hate what she is doing. She only found out about this when you broke up with her. She's lying Dee; I can feel it in my bones."

Dee puts his head down by his ear and whispers, "I'll like to feel your bones as I slide my tongue up your body." He wants his partner badly right now and they haven't even gotten through lunch.

Since he met Ryo, he has found himself wanting to make love to him at every available opportunity. He lucked out when the chief assigned Ryo to be his partner. The honey blonde overwhelms him whenever he sees him at the beginning of his day.

Loving Ryo is easy for him because he knows the blonde-haired man loves him in return. Mona trying to come between them is something he will not allow. When they go to the doctor tomorrow, they should be able to put all this behind them. There is no way he wants to marry her but in order to save the life of his child he will.

Ryo looks up in his face, "You are such a horn dog. This can wait until tonight can't it?" He wants the younger man as much as he wants him but this is not the time or the place.

"I could close the door and take you on the desk you know. We can have some private time to…"

Rose pushes the cracked door all the way open and smirks at the two of them. "Have some private time to do what detective? You wouldn't be trying to talk the new detective into one of your nefarious schemes now would you?"

The commissioner hates that Dee got to Ryo before he did. If there is a way he can break up the two of them, he will. Dee doesn't act like a man that is about to be married and if the rumors are to be believed, him and his fiancée have called it quits.

Dee looks over at him with a sneer on his face, "What can I do for you Commissioner Rose? Did you actually want something or are you here to break my balls."

"Dee! Sorry about that Sir, what can we do for you?" Ryo looks daggers at Dee and turns to his boss with a small smile.

"I need you to come with me Ryo. There are some things I need to discuss with you." He turns to Dee, "You detective have to go with Marty and Ted to escort the prisoner to Rikers. Ryo can't go because it involves his son. I'm having him go to 'One Police Plaza' with me."

Both of them look at Rose and Dee is livid! "What the hell are you talking about? They don't need me to go with them! The boy is my son to you know!" He looks at Berkeley Rose with malice in his eyes. This is what he has been trying to do for the longest and that is getting Ryo alone and away from the office.

Ryo gets up quickly and stands in front of his partner. "What time are we leaving Sir?"

"Ryo! What the fuck are you saying?" He grabs his arm and tries to pull him back but he jerks his arm from Dee. "If the Commissioner needs me to go with him I don't see the problem. You need to control yourself detective!" He looks in Dee's eyes, pleading with him to calm down before everyone knows what is going on with the two of them.

Rose pushes his glasses back on his nose and smiles at Ryo, "I'm happy to see at least one of you can follow orders. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes Ryo. We'll be leaving shortly, and detective they are ready to leave so you should go to the back of the station now." He turns on his heels and walks out of the office, pulling the door up behind him.

Dee glares at his back and turns to Ryo. "What gives with that shit? You want to be alone with that rat-bastard! You know he is going to try something with you don't you? How can you be so stupid, Ryo?!"

Ryo glares and pulls Dee by his tie, "What did you call me? Stupid! Which one of us is acting as if he were a child that has his toy taken away?" He jerks on his tie as Dee contorts his face. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let me go dude!" Ryo releases him and walks over for his suit jacket.

"I can take care of myself, Dee. I've been in this world longer than you have and I'm still here. Quit acting as if I'm some helpless woman. It's embarrassing. Besides, you know what will happen if they found out about us. Is that what you want to happen?" Ryo slides his jacket over his shoulders and adjusts his tie. Dee walks over and pushes his hands out of the way. He fixes his tie and smiles down at him.

"As usual you're right. Just be careful of him okay? I don't trust him alone with you. I know he wants you Ryo…ah shit, just be careful."

Ryo strokes his arm and smiles as he leaves out on his way to the lion's den.

XXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**The Engagement 20**

Chapter 20

XXXXXXX

Ryo is driving the car with him and the Commissioner on the way to One Police Plaza. So far, the Commissioner has shown nothing but respect for the detective. He decides to relax and not let his feelings get the best of him. The Commissioner is his boss after all and he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

Berkeley looks over at Ryo with a smile on his face. He didn't need Ryo to come with him but he wanted the younger detective by his side anyway. The desire he has for him is overwhelming and if he doesn't quench his thirst soon, he may do something he knows is inappropriate. He sighs as he leans back closing his eyes.

Ryo glances over at him and asks, "Are you tired, Sir?"

"No Ryo, I'm just thinking about something, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in. Tell me, how do you like working with us at the 27th precinct?" As he leans back in his seat, he looks over at Ryo with a smile on his handsome face.

Ryo chuckles at the change of topic but he plays along, "I think I'm getting the hang of it sir. Oh yeah, I want to thank you again for allowing me to witness, the interrogation of Jim Morris. I think the two detectives did an excellent job getting him to confess. Bikky will be happy to know he doesn't have to look over his shoulder when he goes out. I must admit, I'm relieved also."

"You being his foster father now, I thought you should be in on all aspects of the process, but as a close observer." He sits up in his seat, rolls the window down, and turns to Ryo. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Ryo lets his window down and smirks, "Go right ahead sir. Dee smokes all the time but he never asks permission, so I'm use to it. He chuckles as he gets a picture in his head of his overbearing partner. He shakes his head with a smile on his face.

Berkeley watches him as he smiles, "Are you thinking about your partner, Ryo?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You ask for my permission to smoke and I can never see him doing that. Even when he stops by my apartment, I have to have an ashtray ready for him." Ryo laughs, as he remembers when he told Dee that first time he didn't have one. Dee brought one over when he came the second time and it's been there ever since.

"I see…you and Det. Laytner are pretty close." He looks over at the honey blonde-haired man with a sly look on his face. He knows Ryo will duck for cover if he comes on to strong, so he decides to take it slow with him. After all Dee will be married shortly and Ryo will be left alone, ripe for the plucking.

Ryo looks over at him and turns back too the street, "I guess you can say that. We are partners after all." He takes a quick at Rose and turns back. _'Damn, now why did I bring up Dee's name!'_

Rose looks at Ryo with a slight frown on his face, "That's not what I mean, Ryo. Your relationship with your partner is your own business but I don't think you should get to attached to him. He is getting married soon. I would hate to think he is toying with your emotions. He does have a reputation of being a playboy, but the two of you don't have a relationship like that I suppose, hum?"

Ryo blushes down to his hands on the wheel, which is not lost on the Commissioner. "You didn't let the dark detective steal your heart, did you?" He smiles at Ryo as he blows smoke towards the window.

"I…I don't know what you mean by that statement, Commissioner. We are just partners. I hope I didn't give you the impression that Dee and I are more than we seem." Ryo stares straight head.

"Det. Laytner seems very protective of you Ryo. I wonder if he knows there is nothing between the two of you, hum. Either way, with his wedding coming up, I suppose he will not have that much time to spend with you as he is now. Have you met his soon to be bride?"

Ryo glances over at him and smiles as he nods. "Yes, I have had the pleasure. We all met when we doubled dated. At the time I was seeing her twin sister."

Rose pounces, "Her twin sister? Uh…you said…was. Does that mean you are no longer seeing her?"

"Yes, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm too busy with work and trying to raise my son right now." He is hoping things don't get to personal since he has no interest in the Commissioner.

"You still need a personal life Ryo. Why don't I take you and your son out to dinner? He seems like a fine young man and I would love to get to know him. I have a fondness for children, you know." He hopes the lie flows smoothly off his tongue. Children have always been a nuisance to him. However, to get next to Ryo, he will fudge the truth.

Ryo laughs, "I'm afraid Bikky is not your average child, Sir. He's a street kid and he pretty much speaks his mind. Don't get me wrong, I'm not making excuses for him but he can be pretty blunt about things. I would hate for you to be offended by some of the things he says."

"Nonsense, I am an officer of the law and I don't think he can say anything I haven't heard before. I'll make reservations for us this weekend, say Friday evening. I will not take no for an answer Ryo. It should be fun to get away from the office and get to know you and your foster son better. Oh here we are, pull into the lot, I have a pass."

XXXXXXX

Later that evening at Ryo's apartment…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ryo?! Why did you make a date with that rat bastard! I told you before he's only trying to get to you! You can be so dense sometimes." Dee pushes back from the dinner table and goes into the living room.

Ryo lets out a sigh as he watches the younger man storm from the table. Bikky looks at Dee's back and over at Ryo, "What crawled up his ass? Is there a problem with us having dinner with the commish?" He smirks as he looks over his shoulder at Dee.

Ryo smiles at him and tells him to finish his dinner as he gets up and follows Dee to the living room. He walks over to Dee as he stands by the window. "You should feel okay with it since Bikky will be with me, I don't see the problem. Besides, he knows you are engaged and as far as he and everyone else is concerned you are spoken for, am I right?"

Dee turns around with his hands in his pockets. He looks in Ryo's midnight eyes and drops his own. This is all his fault. He is the one that has gotten himself in the situation he's in now. _That damn Mona!_ When they go to the doctor tomorrow, hopefully all of this will be over and he can tell the world how he feels about Ryo.

He takes his hands out of his pockets and slides them down Ryo's arms. "I'm sorry babe and as usual you're…"

Ryo glares at him and Dee looks at him in surprise. "What?"

"I told you before do not call me **babe**! I thought we had an understanding, Dee Laytner." He looks at the dark haired detective as if he could strangle him.

Dee puts his hand up defensively, "Right…sorry about that man. I meant Ryo, okay?"

Bikky comes in the living room laughing, "You always put your big foot in that stupid mouth, don't you. I hope we do go out with the commish. I kind of like him. He is the boss, right? What's wrong with going out with the boss? That means we get to go and eat all the food we want. I'm all for it, Ryo. Please don't let the rump raider change your mind. He's too cheap to take us out." Bikky gives Dee a sly look and sticks his tongue out.

"Bikky, watch your mouth! Even if Dee does not mind, I do. Go finish your homework." He glares at the young boy.

"Carol helped me with it, so I'm finish." He sits on the sofa and raises his leg easing it as he watches the two men.

Dee and Ryo turn and stare at him. Bikky grabs the remote and turns on the television. He puts a pillow behind his head, ready to settle in for a night of TV.

Ryo looks at Dee and back at Bikky, "Do you have your clothes for school tomorrow?" The boy says without turning his head, "No school until noon, teacher conference.

Dee bristles, "Since you want to take over the living room and we can't talk, we'll go in the bedroom, so don't come in for at least two hours, got that brat!"

Bikky gets up and looks at Dee with daggers in his blue eyes, "Don't you touch Ryo, you bastard! You can talk to him in here; I'm going to my room!" He gets off the sofa and limps to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Dee runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He turns to Ryo, "Sit down Ryo, we need to talk." Ryo sits down besides him and leans back with his eyes closed. "I don't want to have this conversation with you Dee. I'm going to dinner with him and Bikky is coming, so what harm can it do? I'll have dinner with him and maybe he won't ask again. I'm too tired to argue with you about it, okay?"

Dee leans over, strokes the side his face, and kisses him on the lips. "You're right I should let it go but I know he will try something anyway, Bikky or no Bikky. However I do trust you Ryo and I hate for you to go but I know he won't get anywhere with you."

Ryo smiles up at him, "You know I will never do anything to make you unhappy Dee. I'm sorry about this but when the boss invites me to dinner there is no polite way to refuse, especially when he includes Bikky.

"That bastard did that on purpose so you couldn't refuse. He is a sly one. I wish I was going with you." He leans back on the sofa.

Ryo gets up and heads for the kitchen and the dishes waiting on him. Dee looks at him and follows.

XXXXXXX

Dee is watching the clock at work counting down the time until the appointment to see the doctor. He looks over at Ryo and scowls at him. The commissioner has called Ryo on the phone three times already, setting up his, so-called date. He had Ryo smiling on a couple of the calls and he resents it.

"Did Rose decide where he is taking you and Bikky for dinner? Probably some place expensive, no doubt. I hope Bikky cusses all the way through dinner and orders lobster or some other expensive, shit."

Ryo has his head down, chuckling under his breath. Dee glares at him saying, "I don't see what you think is so damn funny, Ryo. This shit's not funny, dude. Watch and see, before the night is over he will have tried to make a pass at you!

Dee lifts his fingers up and ticks off each one, "He's going to want to come in for a night cap and then he's going to be too tired to go home and want to spend the night and while you are sleep alone in your bed he's going to want to come in and have his way with you and AHHHHHHHHHH! No unh, unh…no way in hellll! Call him now and tell him you cannot go!"

He stands and grabs the phone receiver waving it in Ryo's face. "Here call him now! Tell him you cannot go because Bikky is sick and you have to take him to the hospital! Call him dude, call!"

Ryo throws his back and laughs at Dee and his antics, "You need to get a grip, Dee. You are letting your imagination get the best of you. There is no way I'm inviting him into my apartment. I don't trust him that much, but you, you need to calm down or you're going to burst a blood vessel. He takes the phone from Dee's hand and hangs it back up.

Dee looks daggers at him and looks up at the clock. "I hate I have too leave in an hour. I'll be happy when I can get my life back and not have to go through this shit." He looks over at Ryo smiling, "You promise not to cheat on me while you have dinner with that…"

Rose pokes his head in the door, "Hello detectives, Ryo I need to see you for a moment, please." He looks over at Dee with a smirk in his eyes. The phone rings before Dee can formulate an answer. Ryo reaches for it and Rose tells him. "Let your partner get it. I'm sure he hasn't done anything all day." He grabs Ryo's arm leading him out of the office.

Dee picks up the ringing phone and barks into it. "27th precinct, Det. Laytner!" He is watching Ryo, with the Commissioner outside of his office. He's wondering what he has to say to Ryo that he would come out of his office and here.

"Hello, Dee is everything alright? It's Mona."

"Oh, hello, Mona, what's up?" He keeps his eyes on Berkeley and Ryo, trying to tell from their body language, what the private conversation is all about.

He watches as the Commissioner puts his hand on Ryo's shoulder and laughs. Ryo laughs with him, as if his hand on him is the most natural thing in the world. Dee is seeing red now and not paying attention to what Mona is telling him. "W…what did you say? We're busy right now and I didn't catch that last part." It sounded as if she said they are changing the time.

She sighs and tells him, "I said, we need to be there a half hour before my appointment and I was wondering if you can get off early."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll see you at four instead." He hangs up the phone without saying good-bye and walks over standing in the doorway.

Rose looks up, sees him in the doorway, cuts his laughter off, and tells Ryo he is looking forward to their dinner together. He smiles at Dee and heads back to his office.

Ryo turns around, walks past Dee, and goes in taking his seat. Dee turns looking at him, "What the hell did the two of you find so amusing? I'm telling you Ryo the man is a cad!" He pushes the door and sits heavily in his seat. He picks up a pencil and tosses it at Ryo's head, since he is ignoring him.

"He just told me, the restaurant is rather formal and he wonders if Bikky has a suit, since I just got him. I told him that Bikky would be comfortable with a shirt and tie. He doesn't need a suit."

"What the hell was he laughing at then?"

Ryo chuckles, I told him the shirt will be easy but more than likely he will have on sneakers and he thought it was funny. Don't you think it's funny to see Bikky dressed up and wearing sneakers?" He puts his chin on the backs of his hand and his elbows on his desk.

"No, since it's true. I can't see Bikky in wing tips for anyone. Besides his leg is still bothering him and he needs to be comfortable. That's reason along to refuse his invitation. You could have used Bikky as an excuse not to go."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to go to dinner with my boss?" Ryo looks down at his desk as he pretends to read over a report. Dee looks over at him, "No, it never did…do you want to go with him, Ryo?"

The blonde haired man looks over at him as he hears a catch in his voice. He smiles at him, "I'm just kidding Dee, of course I don't want to go but what can I do but make the best of it. I'll go out with him this once and maybe he won't ask again. I'll tell you what; I'll order the most expensive thing on the menu. How does that sound?"

"It would make me feel better if I thought he couldn't afford it, but he can. Just make a dent on his credit card for…oh shit! I forgot Mona wants me there early. That was her on the phone just now."

He gets up and walks behind Ryo to get his coat. He slips it over his broad back as he looks down at his partner, "If I close the door would you give me a good luck kiss? I really need it dude. I feel as if I am walking to my doom." He looks at his lover with, puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but no deep kissing because you never know when someone might decide to come in." Ryo gets out of his seat, walks over to the door, closes it, and leans back looking at Dee with onyx eyes, full of desire.

Dee walks over, puts one hand on the glass door behind his head and leans down. He tilts Ryo's chin up with his other and traces the outline of his lover's lips, with his moist tongue. Ryo puts his hand on his tie, bringing him down and parts his lips. Dee slides his tongue between them and kisses him so passionately; he sends shivers down the blonde man's spine.

Ryo moans into the kiss and presses into Dee as he puts his arm around his waist. He grinds against Ryo and the friction from his erection makes him almost lose control. "God, I love you. I never want to lose you. Please…stay with me forever."

Dee moves back and looks in Ryo's dark eyes, "That's why I'm going now, so I can finally get this over with. You're the only one I want to spend my life with, Ryo." He slides his finger over Ryo's lips, gives him a quick kiss, and pulls him off the door. "I'll see you tonight at your place."

Ryo watches as he leaves out and presses his fingers against his lips. One thing he can say about Dee Laytner, he can definitely take your breath away, with a single kiss.

XXXXXXX

Dee arrives at the doctor's office and looks around for Mona. She is sitting in a corner alone, reading a magazine. There is one other woman in the waiting room and she looks about ready to go into labor. Dee walks over to Mona and takes a seat next to her. "What's up?"

She looks over at him as she puts the book down. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't make it in time. The nurse says she needs to take some blood and I want you to be here when that happens. I know I'm pregnant but I want you to know it too. We can be happy together if you just give us a chance, Dee. I'm not giving up on you."

Dee sighs as he looks at her and turns away. "We no longer have anything in common Mona. What we had is gone and you should just move on. Blackmailing me into marriage is low, even for you. If it weren't for the fact you're having this kid, I wouldn't be here so don't make it seem as though we're really a couple."

She sits up in her seat and glares at him, she says in a low voice, "What is you problem, Dee? I don't understand you anymore. How could you fall out of love with me so quickly, unless you didn't love me in the first place. Since Randy started working with you, you've changed; you didn't use to be this way."

"Maybe he helped me see the light. Maybe he showed me that there is more to life than accepting what is in front of you. I've been unhappy with you for a while now and when I ask if you were happy, you never did answer me. You immediately brought up the sex. Like you said, you will not screw me every night and you know that's what I like. How long do you think this marriage will last if there is no sex?" He chuckles under his breath, "I am a man baby and I like having sex and lots of it!" He raises his voice at the end causing the lady on the other side to look at the both of them.

Mona glares at him and looks away. She puts the book in front of her face and says nothing, which is fine with Dee. He sinks deeper in his seat wishing he could smoke a cigarette. He looks around the office at the pictures of the three trimesters of pregnancy and groans. This is last place he wants to be.

A nurse comes out and calls Mona's name and they get up and follow her to one of the rooms. Dee takes a seat by the door as Mona sits on the table. The nurse takes a couple of tubes of blood and tells her the doctor will be with her shortly.

Dee stops her as she is about to leave, "How long will the test take, Miss?"

She gives him a smile, "It shouldn't take that long. We have new technology that enables us to have the test done in under thirty minutes. So when the doctor comes in he should have your results." She turns and takes the tubes with her.

Mona smiles as she thinks how surprised Dee is going to be with the results. Her friend is the one doing the test so she has no worries about the outcome. _'Well Dee you wanted a real test you are going to get it. You'll marry me and your little thing with your partner will be over.'_

XXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

**The Engagement 21**

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 21

XXXXXXXX

Ryo looks up at the clock and starts putting papers in his briefcase and wonders how everything is going with Dee and Mona. He is hoping that the test with the doctor will prove she is lying. It has to show she is lying because his future with Dee depends on it. If she is having a baby then that means Dee has to marry her and if he does…"

He walks too the door pulling it up and turns around facing Drake. "Hey Ryo, you on your way home?"

"Yeah, are you just starting? I don't remember seeing you all day." He shifts his coat over his arm as he smiles at the sandy haired detective.

"Yeah, JJ got the night off, so I'll be working with Ted until he gets off at seven tonight. Dee left already?" He looks at the closed and darken office. "Did he even work today, the lucky stiff?"

Ryo chuckles, "He was here but he had some personal business to take care of, so he left early."

"Oh yeah, he's meeting Mona today, right? I hope you don't mind, I forgot he told me about it. He's not looking forward to marrying her. This is bad for him. If you want my opinion, he would be better off without her. Then again, that's just me. Since you started working here, it's as if he has gone back to his old self and he is not so grumpy anymore."

"I won't hold you up Ryo and if you see Dee, tell him I hope he gets what he wants." He winks at Ryo and walks over to his desk.

Ryo smiles at him and heads for the stairway, '_Maybe Dee and I aren't as discrete as we think. So much for not letting everyone else know.'_

XXXXXXX

Dee sits in the doctor's office in a state of shock! The one thing he thought would exonerate him has only sunk him deeper. He puts his fingers across his lips and has a horrified expression on his face. He thinks, _"No…no, this can't be happening_.' He sits slump in his chair like a dying man. As he puts his head down the doctor looks at him in alarm.

"Are you okay Mr. Laytner? Can I get you anything?" Dr. Jones gets up from behind his desk and walks over to Dee. This is the first time he has seen a father take the news with this much shock.

Mona looks at Dee with a smirk on her face; if she were alone she would be laughing hysterically at the look on his face. This is priceless! Now she knows he has to marry her in fear she will abort the non-existent child.

"Take a deep breath sir; I'll get you some water." He walks over to the water cooler and returns with a cup of water. Handing it to Dee he tells him, "Take small sips, please.

Dee accepts the cup, drinks it, and clears his throat. He looks up at the doctor, "Are you sure doctor? I…I mean we thought there may be a chance it was a mistake. How far alone is she?"

Mona looks over at Dee, reaches out, and holds his hand, "What he means doctor is, is there any chance the test are wrong. Although, I took a test at home we want to be certain."

He looks at the both of them and goes back behind his desk. He picks up the test results and looks them over again. "Her blood levels are elevated but without an ultrasound, I couldn't tell you right now. However, with these results I'll say without the examination she is in her first trimester." He looks at Dee with a sympathetic smile. From the looks of things, he is not ready to take on the responsibility of being a father.

Mona stands, "Thank you doctor, if that is all…"

"Make an appointment with the front desk and I'll see you again Ms. Carson. At that time, we can set up an ultra sound and I'll do a complete examination. It's to late now but we will take a history and get a due date, when you come back."

She turns to Dee, "Are you ready sweetheart? We have a lot of plans to make." He looks up in her smiling face and only sees a lifetime of misery. The same woman that has kept him at arms length is now going to be his wife. He shakes his head and laughs. It looks like she is going to have her way after all. '_Good-bye Ryo and good-bye the happiness I thought I deserved.'_

XXXXXXX

Ryo comes in the house and looks around for his foster son. "Bikky, I'm home, are you here?" He walks over to his small desk, sets his briefcase down, and sorts through his mail. He finds an envelope that looks as though it holds a card. He opens it and there is an invitation to Dee and Mona's up coming wedding. He drops the card to the floor. He stares down at it and at that time, Bikky comes in.

"Hey Ryo what's up?" He walks over to Ryo and stops at the look on his face. He looks down at the floor and sees the card but before he can pick it up, the older man bends picking it off the floor. "What is that Ryo?"

"Oh, it's nothing. How was school, today?" He puts his hand out ruffling the boy's hair, as he puts the card in his shirt pocket. Bikky looks at him with his head cocked to the side. "It was okay, its school. You don't look so good, Ryo. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Are you hungry, sport?" He rubs the bridge of his nose as he walks to his room. Bikky follows him, "We're still going to dinner with the Commish, right?"

Ryo stops and looks at him, "Yes we are, but tonight I'm cooking dinner. You want to help me?"

"I think I'll pass, I still have a little math to do and I don't want to hear Ms. Carmen's mouth if I don't finish. She's a real…"

"Don't say it Bikky! Remember what I told you. If you talk like this at dinner with Commissioner Rose, you will be in the house for a month."

"Ah Ryo, I do have some manners. I promise I'll be on my best behavior. Although, I don't like the way he looks at you, I do know how to act. Now if he gets too close to you, all bets are off." He turns and limps off to his bedroom with a surprised Ryo looking at his small back.

Ryo touches the card in his pocket. _'She seems to have jumped the gun here. Maybe she knows something the rest of us don't know.'_

As he changes clothes the phone rings. He walks over to the side of the bed and as he sits he picks it up saying hello. It's Berkeley Rose, so he sighs as he listens to more details about their dinner the next day.

XXXXXXX

Dee and Mona walk to the reception's desk where she makes a follow up appointment. Dee stands by the door in a state of shock. All the plans he made with Ryo are now up in smoke. He looks over at Mona as she smiles at the receptionist. She is enjoying this too much for his taste. Initially she wanted children after the two of them have been married for a few years and now she is all gung ho about this unplanned pregnancy. She has him over a barrel now but after the baby is born divorce is the only thing he wants from her.

Maybe that won't be a good idea to leave her with a child she didn't want to raise along. Maybe, just maybe, he and Ryo can raise this child along with Bikky. He looks at the door before opening it and walks through.

"Dee, wait up Dee! Mona is rushing behind him with an appointment slip in her hand. "We need to discuss our wedding plans now. I kept my end of the bargain and now I want to move forward. We have a lot to go over if we want to pull this off in a few weeks."

Dee pushes the button for the elevator and without turning says, "I suppose you're right. I did agree to the marriage. I hope you know why I'm doing this, Mona."

She folds her hands across her chest. "Look Dee, I know this isn't what you want but we were in love once. Once you get use to the idea that we do belong together you'll fall back in love with me. I never stopped loving you. I'm sure your new partner will understand we love each other…"

Dee spins around and glares at her, "Don't bring him into this Mona! You're only doing this because you think I left you for him! I'll go through with this farce of a wedding but don't expect anything else from me. As far as I'm concern, this is a marriage of convenience."

He turns back, steps on the elevator and stands waiting for her to join him. She stares at him with her mouth open and follows behind him. He stabs the 'g' button and as they head down she looks over at him. "You must really care a lot for this man you've just met. What does he have that I don't, besides a dick! Is that your preference now, Dee?"

He chuckles, "When I met you I told you, I like both. However, right now with having to deal with you sweetheart, I'd rather declare myself as gay." He turns and looks in her face, "You know I never liked that word but now I don't care what you call me. If you want someone that doesn't love you and may like dick better, well…"

"That's disgusting! How you can stand to be with a man is a mystery to me. What you do with men is unnatural and you were raised by a nun too! I wonder what Mother Lane thinks of the way you live your life Dee. I'm sure she will be disappointed to hear that you've been having sex with your partner."

"For your information, she knows all about my tastes. She's met a couple of my boyfriends before, so if you think you can hold something like that over my head, you are sadly mistaken, my dear."

They exit and he walks her to her car, "I have to wrap my head around this and I'll call you later. Whatever you decide for the wedding is fine with me. Just call me with the time and place and I'll be there. I'm going to a bar and have a drink."

She reaches out and touches his arm, "This isn't a death sentence Dee. I know we can be happy together. I've sent out invitations because I knew I was expecting. Today was just to confirm it for you. Have your drink and try to have one to the fact that you are to be a father, okay?" She turns and gets in the car and Dee closes the door and walks to his own car.

Mona watches him in her rear-view mirror. He is still the best looking man she has ever been with. All of her friends are envious of her and she knows why. Dee is every woman`s dream and now, it seems like every man`s dream too. She sighs as she starts the car and backs out. _`Trust me Dee, this is for the best. Later, when I divorce you, it will be on my terms and not yours._

XXXXXXX

Dee stops at his car and lights a cigarette. He fishes his keys out and opens the door. He gets in and looking through the glass, stares straight ahead. `_What am I going to tell Ryo, he`s waiting on me to call. He`s going to dinner with the Commissioner and I tried to talk him out of it. Now, I have no right to say anything about what he does or who he sees. How am I going to tell him I have to marry her? How am I going to tell him the skank is telling the truth? God I hate my life!'_

As he pulls out of the parking lot he decides to go to the bar close to the precinct. Maybe some of the guys from work are there. He might end up getting drunk and he knows that is what he wants to do right now. He's supposed to see Ryo but it can wait. Right now, he needs a double shot of jack and nothing else is going to do.

XXXXXXX

Ryo is in the kitchen washing dishes and looking up at the wall clock. Dee is supposed to let him know what happen at the doctor's office but it is now after eight. He made enough dinner for him in case he was hungry but he didn't show.

"Bikky, did you finish all your homework! If you want me to go over it with you, bring it in here." He dries his hands and goes to the table setting his tea down and running his long slim fingers through his tousled hair.

Bikky comes in and flops down in a chair next to him and hands him his math homework to look over. "I told you I had help but I did some on my own. Carol told me to do the last half by myself." He looks in his foster father's face as he slides on his glasses and looks down at the paper. Ryo has a frown as he looks over the paper and Bikky says in an inaudible voice, "Shit, did I do something wrong?"

Ryo stares at the paper not hearing him because he is distracted, thinking about his lover. The young boy looks from the paper to Ryo and back again. To him it's as if Ryo is staring at one problem. He sits back and folds his arms across his chest. "Is everything alright Ryo?" He doesn't get an answer so he puts his short fingers in front of his face and snaps them. "Hello, Ryo, are you in there?"

Ryo jumps startled and look at Bikky, "I'm sorry Bikky. I have a lot on my mind right now. Did you say something?" He takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Are you worried because the perv's not here? Where is he by the way? He's usually here at least by dinner time." He looks at Ryo with his head cocked to the side.

"He had some personal business to take care of. He should be still coming by or at least call to let me know how everything went. Anyway, that's nothing for you to be concern about. You have one of these answers wrong Bikky, number ten." He gets up from the table and at that time the phone rings.

XXXXXXX

Dee is sitting at a table with his fourth double shot of jack and arguing with Ted. He and some of the others from the 27th are having drinks before turning in for the night.

"You should go home Dee. You've had too much to drink and you can't even stand."

"I know…how to…hold my…my liquor."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but right now you're drunk. Where is your partner anyway, shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Aw Ted, he's not going to speak to me when I tell him my news. What am…what am I going to…do now?"

Marty chuckles, "what news is that Dee?"

"Is that you Marty, dude?"

"Yeah Dee it's me. Now, what news do you have for your partner that is going to make him stop speaking to you?"

Dee sits back in his seat and sighs, "I guess I can tell you. Hell everyone is going to find out anyway. Mona is pregnant and the wedding is back on."

Marty smiles at him as he sips his beer, "So, the wedding is back on and that's why Ryo won't speak to you? I don't understand why does he care?"

Ted picks up his drink and takes a big swallow and waves the server back over. He didn't mention to Marty about Dee and Ryo, since he thought everyone could tell Dee was struck by the blonde since day one.

Dee looks at Marty, "Where the hell...have you been? Do you not work ...with me every day?"

"Well yeah, I do but that still doesn't answer my question." He looks over at his partner and can tell he is looking away on purpose, and then it dawns on him. "You and the new guy, huh. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! I would have never taken him for gay. He likes you? I guess that's why you broke up with Mona, but you say the wedding's on and you're going to be a father. That is messed up man. Don't you know about protection?"

"Fuck you Marty. I always used protection with her...she didn't want kids right away. Everything is not fool-proof you know. Where is my damn drink?" He looks around for the server as she approaches the table. "I need another drink! Where is my drink?"

The server's name is Lilly and as she pushes her hair back she smiles at Dee, "I think you've had enough Dee. Why don't I get you some coffee instead?"

Dee looks up at her with one of his killer smiles at least that is what he thinks it is but its more like a leer. "Ah...come on...Lilly baby. I know...why don't you...make that a...Irish coffee and you got a deal."

She laughs at him and shakes her head, "Ted, you are going to make sure he gets home in one piece, aren't you? If you don't, I'm cutting him off now and oh yeah, that goes for you too."

"Whoa, I'm not the one drinking double shots! I can drink shots with beer backs. He has a little problem and he's trying to drown his troubles. I'll call his partner to pick him up so let him have what he wants for now."

Dee turns and looks at him sharply, "What do you mean! I told you, he doesn't want to...talk to me. Leave him alone, I'll be fine."

Dee gets up from the table and stumbles. He holds onto the back of his chair and chuckles, "I'll be fine...in a minute. I'm going to the men's room...make sure my drink is here...when I get back."

Ted and Marty watch as he weaves his way to the bathroom and Ted takes out his cell phone. "I don't care what he says, I'm calling Ryo."

XXXXXXX

The blonde haired detective looks at the phone in surprise because he was hoping Dee was coming and not calling. "Are you going to answer it Ryo?" Bikky looks at him puzzled.

Ryo goes over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Ryo, this is Ted. I'm sorry to be calling this late..."

"No Ted, it's okay. What's up?" He's wondering why Ted would be calling him at home.

"It's Dee. He's here at the Precinct Bar and he's kind of wasted. We tried to get him to stop drinking but he won't listen to us, so I thought maybe you could come down and pick him up."

"Oh. Is he okay?" Ryo doesn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah he's fine right now but he is waiting on another drink and when he gets too drunk, he kind of gets out of hand. Do you think you can come down here?"

Ryo looks over at Bikky who is watching him and tells Ted he will take a taxi down to the bar. He hangs up the phone and turns too Bikky. "I have to go out for awhile. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"The perv in trouble?" He looks at Ryo with a smirk on his face.

Ryo chuckles, "In a way, yeah he is. He's at a bar drinking and he's had too much. I'm going there to pick him up and bring him home." Ryo turns to get his coat and Bikky laughs. "Is he living with us now?"

Ryo turns looking at the boy. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you did say you were bringing him home. You did mean you're bringing him here, right?"

Ryo smiles, "I did say that didn't I. Well, either way I'm going to pick him up and bring him here or drop him off at his place. I haven't decided yet. You get ready for bed and do that last problem and leave it on the table and I'll check it when I return, okay?"

"Sure, no problem, but if you do bring him here make sure he doesn't make too much noise. If he wakes me up, I'm going to punch his lights out."

Ryo sighs as he slips his jacket over his broad shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure you're in bed when I return and no watching TV either." He ruffles the boy's hair and heads out the door and to the bar.

XXXXXXX

Dee makes it back to his seat and is happy to see his drink is waiting for him. He picks it up and sips on it instead of downing it. He looks around the bar and back at his two fellow detectives. "Man, I don't know what I'm going to do about this shit I've gotten myself into. I'm being blackmailed into marrying that witch and there is nothing I can do about it."

Marty picks up his drink and sips on it, I'm really sorry about that Dee. Sometimes life sucks. That's why, I try and change girlfriends every six months or so. I never want to get married nor have children. This whole world is fucked up, you know? Seeing the shit we see every day, makes me not want to bring anyone else in it."

Ted hits him on the back, "What are you saying dude? You were with Carmen for almost a year, until she dumped your sorry ass."

Marty looks at him, "What you mean is it took me a year to get rid of her. She was talking marriage and kids, so I started missing dates and forgetting phone calls so she dumped me. She had me running scared for awhile. You don't remember me telling you I was trying to get rid of her?"

"Now that I think about it, I do recall you telling me something along those lines. Well it doesn't matter now because Dee is the one that got caught, right?" They both look at the green eyed man smiling but he is looking at the door with shock on his face. They both turn and see Ryo coming towards them with a smile on his handsome face.

XXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**The Engagement 22**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 22

XXXXXXX

Ryoarrives at the Precinct bar and looks through the window and spots Dee with Ted and Marty. Dee is sitting facing the door but has his head down. Ryopushes the door open and approach the table. Dee looks up in his face with surprise on his own. The other two are talking so they don't see Ryo.

Ted glances at Dee and they both turn and see Ryo smiling. "Hello guys, it looks like no one bothered to invite me to the party."

Dee starts to get out of his seat when the blonde tells him, "Don't worry about it Dee, I'm only kidding." He takes a seat next to him and looks for the waitress. "I could use a beer right about now." He raises his hand when he catches her eye and she comes over.

"Could you bring another round for the table please?"

She looks over at Dee as she says, "Your friend has had enough."

Ryo puts his hand on Dee's arm stopping his protests. "I'll be responsible for him, so there is no need for you to worry." He looks in Dee's face and smile. "Right Dee?"

Dee drops his head and mumbles, "Yeah." She goes off to fill their orders and looks over her shoulder at the new guy at the table.

Ryo turns to Dee, "What's up partner, why are you getting drunk like this."

Dee rubs his hand down his face and groans, "I'll tell you later, where is my drink?"

Ryo looks over at Ted and Marty. "Did something happen I should know about?" He winks at Ted to let him know he will not mention he was called to the bar.

Ted looks at Dee, "You want to tell your partner what's going on, Dee? He does have a right too know."

"Shut up, Ted! I'll tell him in my own good time." He looks at Ryo with big puppy dog eyes, "Its bad news Ryo but you already guessed that, didn't you? That's why you're here right? Did one of these ass-holes call you?"

Before Ryo can answer, Lilly brings their drinks and sets them on the table. Ryo pays her and gives her a generous tip. She smiles at him as she sticks the money down her front. "Thank you, sir. I don't know your name, I'm afraid." She looks at him expectantly.

"My name is Ryo…"

Dee growls, "You don't need too know his name. He's already taken, sweetie."

"Dee!" Ryo covers his face as he blushes a dark shade of pink. "I'm sorry about that but as you said, he has had enough."

The blonde looks to Dee as he picks up his glass and sips on his shot. He stares back at Ryo as he pulls the small glass from his lips. "What...did I mess up your plans?" He smirks as he downs the shot and slams the glass on the table.

Lilly shakes her head and chuckles, "He must really be a handful when he gets like this." She heads back to the bar leaving the four detectives to their drinks.

Ryo picks up his beer, sips it, as he looks over at Dee. "Where are your keys Dee?"

He looks in Ryoface, goes in his pocket, and hands them to him. "I suppose this means, I can't drive my own car now?"

"Do you think you're in any condition to drive yourself home?"

He chuckles, "I guess not. If you're driving then I can have another, right?"

Ryo stands, "No, we're leaving now."

Marty and Ted wait for the fall out but they plan on helping Ryo with Dee. They know how stubborn he can be when it came to someone giving him orders and especially when he has been drinking. Dee is what some call a mean drunk.

Ryo slides his chair back under the table and looks down at Dee smiling. Dee gets out of his seat and leers in his direction, "Anything you say partner. Lead the way."

Ted and Marty look at Dee with their mouths open! They cannot believe Dee is actually doing what Ryo told him to do. In addition, he is doing it without a fuss or his usual cussing and blustering. He is actually listening to his partner!!

This is one for the records. When they get too work, everyone is going to hear about this! Dee Laytner, doing as he is told without a fuss! Ted chuckles under his breath, _'He definitely should be with this man. He brings out the best in Dee without a doubt.'_

Ryograbs his arm as he staggers and holds him up with a firm grip. "Easy partner, I got you." Dee looks in his face and gives him a lopsided grin. "Thanks Ryo, I know you do." He looks over his shoulder at the other two detectives and tells them, "I'll see you guys later."

They tell him and Ryo good night and watch as they leave with Ryo's arm around his waist and Dee talking his head off.

XXXXXXX

Marty chuckles, "I'll be a monkey's uncle. That son of a bitch has it bad for Ryo. Did you see the look on his face when he showed up? Now I really feel bad for him. Having to marry someone you don't love sucks!" He picks up the rest of his drink and downs it in one swallow. "That's why I'm never getting married."

Ted nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, I feel you dude. Those two deserve to be together." He looks at the door the couple has just exited and turns back to Marty. "You know, it's awfully strange that as soon as Dee meets Ryo, Mona becomes pregnant. That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

Marty waves for Lilly to come over, "What are you getting at dude?"

Ted sits back in his seat, "Dee breaks up withher and starts up with Ryo and he did say they used protection, so how did she become pregnant?" Unless she wanted too that is."

Marty orders another round for him and Ted. He leans over and whispers, "She could be lying you know. It's not the first time, a woman has done that to get a man to marry her. I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. She's so stuck on herself it's not funny."

Ted nods, "I remember at the Christmas party, she wouldn't let him have any fun and they ended up leaving early. She's a real drag but what I don't understand is, why he asked her to marry him in the first place. He obviously doesn't love her."

Marty thanks Lilly and sips his drink, "What if she's lying because he dumped her for Ryo? What if she just wants too get back at him so she's pretending she's having a child?"

Ted stops with his glass halfway to his mouth, "That's kind of reaching, dude but you just may be on to something. I'm willing to bet money on the fact, she isn't having a baby."

Marty laughs, "Now you're that sure, huh? What if, we can find a way to prove she is in fact, lying about her condition?"

Ted smiles, "Dee would be very grateful, right? We could then get him to bring us here and have a celebration on him. What do you think?"

Marty sits back with a frown, "But how are we going to prove something like that?"

Ted picks up his drink and gives his partner a wide smile, "My last girlfriend has medical training. She's a nurse and she may know how women can fake something like that and she just might help."

"Your last girlfriend, is she even speaking to you?" Marty looks at him with doubt on his face.

"I have you know, I treat all my women nice. We're still friends and we still see each other every once in a while. I'll call her tomorrow and feel her out about it. I'm sure she will help me when I tell her someone is trying to trap me into marriage. She'll help, just watch."

XXXXXXX

Ryo guides Dee over to his car and opens the passenger side door for him. Dee has his head down and Ryo puts his hand in his back, "Get in Dee, you're too heavy for me to pick you up and place you inside."

Dee looks at him with such sad eyes that the next comment Ryois about to make catches in his throat. He looks at him with compassion. "Oh Dee, no wonder you were drinking. It's what we feared isn't it?"

Dee puts his arms around Ryo and his head on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Ryo. I didn't want this to end with us...I'm so sorry."

Ryo's eyes threaten to over flow with tears as he gathers the taller man in his arms, "It's alright Dee." He strokes his back as Dee cries on his shoulder like a man that has no hope of realizing his dreams. "Shhh, shhh…it's going to be okay Dee, I promise."

Dee pulls back and wipes his eyes with the heels of his hands, "Crying like a baby. What's wrong with me?" He tries to smile at Ryo but fails.

Ryo waits until he is settled in the car before he goes to the driver's side and gets behind the wheel. He turns to Dee, as he lies back on the head rest. "You want me to take you home or do you want to go to my place?" He waits for him to answer before he starts the car.

Dee puts his hand overt his eyes, "Maybe you should take me to my place. I have to get use to being alone all over again and I might as well start now."

Ryo looks at him and smile, "You won't be alone Dee. We'll still be friends, right? After all, we are partners at work and we do have to raise Bikky, or have you forgotten?"

"Don't play dumb, Ryo! You know what I'm talking about. I'll be alone because I won't have you. All that other shit doesn't matter if I can't have you!" He sighs, "Just take me home and you keep the car." He closes his eyes and turns his head towards the window as a single tear falls from the corner of his eye and Ryo starts up the car.

XXXXXXX

Ryo pulls up in front of his apartment and looks over at a sleeping Dee. He gets out, walks over to Dee's side and opens the door, sticking his head in. "Come on Dee, you're home." He reaches in and unbuckles his seat belt as Dee opens his eyes. "Ryo…wh…what's going on?"

Ryo gives him a sad smile, "Nothing Dee, I need you to come with me." He puts his hand out and Dee looks up at him and takes his hand. The raven-haired man gets out of the car and staggers a little and Ryo catches him around the waist. "Easy there Dee. We don't want you falling. If I put my arm around you, do you think you can make it upstairs?"

Dee looks at him grinning, "In your arms Ryo, I could move mountains."

The blonde laughs, holds him around the waist and they head for his building. Dee is leaning heavily on Ryo as they walk up to the fourth floor. As he makes it to the front door without mishap, Dee leans against the wall as Ryo unlocks the door. He heaves a sigh as he staggers in walks to his bedroom and flops down across his bed.

Ryo stands in the doorway watching him as he lies in a heap. He walks over to the younger man and sits besides him and strokes his hair. "You have to get undress Dee, unless you plan on sleeping in your clothes. Here let me help you."

He helps Dee undress and pulls the covers over him. Dee looks at Ryo with a small smile on his face, "Can you stay for a minute, Ryo?" He reaches out and touches his arm.

The blonde chuckles, "For a minute or until you fall asleep? I can stay for a little bit, Bikky knows where I am if he needs me. Why don't I make you some tea, you do have tea don't you?"

"What do you think this is, Starbucks? I only have coffee and beer but I know you want coffee right?" He looks in Ryo's smiling face as he lightly strokes his arm.

Ryo puts his hand on top of Dee's hand, "I'll make us some coffee and then we will talk, okay?" He kisses Dee on the lips gently and gets up heading for the kitchen.

XXXXXXX

Ryo pokes around Dee's kitchen looking for coffee and then the cream. He is hurt and angry at the same time. Meeting Dee was the highlight of his life and now, they have to part before they have a chance to make a life together. He looks over his shoulder at Dee's bedroom door. It's hard to take him to task for drinking as much as he has because he understands completely. He was hoping the doctor's visit would prove Mona was either lying or mistaken. Now it seems the both of them are the ones mistaken.

He finds a couple of mugs and pours coffee into them and heads back to join Dee. He has his head turned towards the window and his arm over his face. Ryo walks over to the bed and sets the mugs down on the makeshift table. He touches Dee's arm, "Dee…are you sleep? I have your coffee. I found some instant; I used it because I thought it would be quicker."

Dee sighs as he removes his arm and sits up in bed. He pulls the sheet over his lap since he is stripped down to his boxers while Ryo was making coffee. He reaches out and takes the cup from Ryo's fingers and they touch each other gently. They look in each other's eyes, Dee with regret and Ryo with a hunger so strong he has to turn away.

Ryo clears his throat, "Do you want to talk about it Dee? I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we wanted but I guess this is out of our control."

Ryois looks down in his cup, not really wanting to drink the coffee, only wanting to hold Dee in his arms forever. How could fate play such a cruel trick on them? To bring them so close and then abandon them as they were finding their footing with each other. Dee is the only man he has ever felt this strongly about. Now he is no longer free to pursue those same feelings. Life's a bitch and then you die. He chuckles as he remembers that line from somewhere since right now it seems appropriate.

Dee puts his head down as he sips from his cup, "There's nothing to say Ryo. I fucked up…big time. The doctor told us she is in her first trimester, so the wedding is back on. I feel like shit right now. When I left her in the parking lot, all I wanted to do was get blind drunk." He puts his hand up to his forehead and runs his fingers through his long bangs.

He groans, "I can't do it Ryo! If I have to marry that witch, I'll go out of my fucking mind. I can't stay with her until she has this kid. Do you know how long that is? If I wasn't so afraid she will actually carry out her threat, I would hide until all this shit blows over."

Ryo turns as he sits on the side of the bed, he puts his hand out and takes the cup from Dee and looks him square in the face. "I know how you feel Dee, because I feel the same way. Although we can't be lovers, we can still be partners and friends. I'm as upset as you are but what can we do but accept it?"

He reaches up stroking the side of Dee's face, "I can say I'll wait for you, but who knows. You may fall in love with your new family and then I'll have to play the part of the doting uncle."

Dee brings Ryo's hand to his lips saying, "Wait for me Ryo. I want you to wait for me. I want you to wait for me forever but I'm not crazy. Someone like you, someone as beautiful inside and out as you are…I don't stand a chance. I know for a fact there are others that want you…"

Ryo puts his arms around him and kisses him. As he parts his lips, Ryo slides his tongue in tasting the liquor and a faint trace of tobacco. Dee moans and pulls the blonde down on top of him, holding on for dear life. Who knows if he will ever get this chance again? He pulls the sweater over his head and lets it drop to the floor.

Dee's hands glide over Ryo's bare chest, trying to memorize every part of him, when he no longer has the right to touch him this way. He kisses him slowly trying to savor the taste of his lips as he plunges his tongue inside his sweet warm mouth. He moans as Ryo runs his fingers through his raven hair. Every touch is like a kiss to remember everything the two mean to each other.

Ryo pulls back and laves his tongue up the side of Dee's neck as he slides the blonde's pants over his slim hips. "Ryo…I love you so much, you will never know just how much." He moves down the older man's chest taking one rosy pink nipple in his mouth suckling, as Ryo calls out to him. "I'll always love you Dee…always."

XXXXXXX

Ryo arrives at his apartment and kicks off his shoes as he hangs his jacket in the closet. He looks towards Bikky's room and sees the door is ajar. He walks over and peeps in on his foster son as he sleeps. When he left Dee's place he was sleeping like a baby too. He sighs as he heads to his own room and his solitary bed.

As he opens the door, the first thing he sees is Dee's worn tee-shirt thrown across the chair. He walks over and picks it up, bringing it to his face. He takes in Dee's scent and groans. To think he will never hold Dee in his arms again is too much too bear. Tonight was beautiful as they said farewell in their lovemaking and what he told him is the truth. He will always love the dark haired man even though he belongs to someone else. Now he has to let go and move on with his life but how? "Can someone tell him how? He sits on the side of the bed and hugs the shirt to his chest because this is all he has left of the man he loves.

XXXXXXX

The next morning at the 27th, Ryo comes in the office and looks around for Dee. Not seeing him, he hangs up his coat and grabs his mug and heads for the break room. Little does he know Rose is watching from his office doorway. When he sees him heading for the break room alone, he looks for his shadow. Not seeing Dee, he picks up his cup and follows after the blonde detective.

As he makes his way to the break room, Dee is just coming up the stairs. He sees the Commissioner with a grin on his face as he goes inside. He heads for his office, hoping Ryo is already there. He walks in and notices his coat hanging up and his coffee cup gone.

'_That's why that sly fox was headed to the break room. I ought to...what? I ought to what? I have no right to say anything, about who he sees or what he does. Damn, this is so fucked up!'_

He throws his coat across the room in a fit of rage and kicks over his chair! He growls as Drake comes to the door, "Is everything alright man? What the hell happen?"

Dee stands with his back to the door and he takes a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. He says in a calming voice, "It's nothing. Everything is fine…I'm fine, Drake. Just leave me alone for now, okay?"

"Sure dude, whatever you say. If you want to talk later, I'm here buddy." He steps back out of the office and closes the door giving the dark haired man some privacy. He hasn't heard the news about Dee having to marry Monica, so he doesn't know why he is so upset.

As he goes back to his desk, he sees Ryo and the Commissioner come out of the break room. He looks back at Dee's door and at the two of them smiling and holding a conversation and wonders if that is why he lost his temper. Drake watches as Rose slides his hand down Ryo's arm and nods at him. They both turn away and head in opposite directions. Ryo is smiling as he comes close to Drake's desk, "Good morning Drake. Didn't I leave you hear last night?"

"Uh, yeah you did. I was working for someone else last night, returning a favor so to speak. Ah, Ryo, do you know what's wrong with Dee? He seems upset about something."

Ryo looks at his closed office door and back at Drake, "Why, did he say something?"

"Nah, he just said he was fine and he wanted to be alone. He knocked over his chair and his coat was on the floor. I didn't stick around to long because he didn't turn around and face me. I hope he's okay, you know what I mean?"

Ryo nods and says thanks and goes over to his office. He opens the door and Dee is at his desk going over some reports they had from the other day. "Good morning Dee." He clpses the door and watches his face for any sign he is upset.

Dee looks up and smiles, "Hey buddy, how's it going? You know you could have taken the car last night. I would have taken the subway to work this morning. Did you get a cab last night?" He looks back down at the papers on his desk.

Ryo grins, "Yeah, I was lucky. When I got home Bikky was fast asleep. You don't have a hangover do you? Drake said you were upset." He watches Dee's face since he is not meeting his eyes.

"That Drake, I'm okay. Never felt better. I see you got some coffee already. I better go and get some before it's all gone." He gets out of his chair picks up his mug and walks past Ryo to the door. Ryo turns as he leaves out and watches as he walks down the hall to the break room.

XXXXXXX

Later that afternoon while on a case run, Ted tells Marty he has a date that evening with his ex-girlfriend.

"That was fast. You think she will tell you women's deepest darkest secrets? Won't she be violating an oath or something?"

"You've been watching too many soap operas. I told you she is cool. I remember one time she told me how a friend of hers got her boyfriend to give her money for an abortion she didn't need. I'm sure with her being a nurse she knows how these things can be faked. Besides I'm not going to ask her point blank at first. I'll make her think I have miss being with her and after a couple of drinks then I'll bring it up. I am a detective you know."

"Whatever you say man but be careful. If she finds out you're seeing her just for information, she might get pissed off."

"I got this man. She is the only one that didn't dump me out of malice. I think if I was doing anything but this job, we would be still together. Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk."

Marty agrees and they pull up to their destination and walk to the store front church that has a lot more than praying going on.

XXXXXXX

Back at the precinct, the guys are having lunch out in the squad room…

JJ looks from Dee to Ryo and can tell there has been a shift in their relationship. Dee is not hovering over the violent detective as he was before. In fact, he seems to be trying to ignore him almost. However, when he thinks Ryo is not watching he looks at him with hunger in his emerald eyes.

Maybe Ryo has told Dee he doesn't want his attention and for him to leave him alone. Could that be it! Did Ryo dump him after all?

Dee clears his throat, "I have something to tell you guys. The wedding is back on. It seems, I'm going to be a father and so we have to make it legal."

No one says anything so Drake pipes up with, "I guess congratulations are in order then. Is this what you want Dee?"

Dee looks over at Ryo who is watching him with a pained smile on his face. "No, but what can you do, huh? I'm having a kid, so I should be happy, right?"

JJ looks at Dee with big blue eyes swimming, "You're going to be a father Dee? I never thought you…"

The Commissioner walks up at this time and pats Dee on the shoulder, "Congratulations Detective, you are one lucky man. Ah, Ryo can I see you in my office for a minute. It's about dinner tonight." He smiles at Ryo as he gets up and follows him to his office.

The others watch as the two of them head for the Commissioner's office. Ryo looks over his shoulder at Dee and gives him a small smile as he turns back and goes inside the office with Rose.

"What the hell was that about? They're having dinner together?" Drake looks at Dee for an explanation. However, Dee is watching the door ready to knock it down if he hears Ryo raise his voice for any reason.

JJ is watching Dee and now he knows why he is acting so casual around his partner, "I guess Ryo didn't waste any time running to his next conquest, did he? He sure has a lot of nerve!"

Dee turns and glares at him and he jumps back from the look in his eyes. "For your information, moron, the Commissioner ask him to dinner days ago! He told him he does this for everyone but we all know that is a lie! Ryo has no other choice because he doesn't want to offend the boss. If you would just get your fucking head out of your ass, you'll see he isn't interested in Berkeley Rose!" He gets up from the cluster of desk and storms to his office slamming the door almost shattering the glass.

JJ sits back with shock on his face as his eyes well up with tears. Drake sighs, "You never know when to keep that big mouth of yours shut, do you. Can't you tell how the two of them feel about each other? For once, I'm on Dee's side in this JJ. The man is in a lot of pain right now, so steer clear of him for the rest of the day, okay partner?"'

JJ nods his head as he cleans up the mess they made with lunch. He still doesn't see what Dee and now the Commissioner sees in Ryo. As he takes the trash to the waste basket, he walks past the Commissioner's office and can hear them discuss the dinner as he tells Ryo his plans. He shakes his head as he thinks the two of them will make a lovely couple as long as Dee is out of the picture.

XXXXXXX

I did this in a timely manner! Yay me!


	23. Chapter 23

**The Engagement 23**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 23

XXXXXXX

Ryo leans back in his chair listening to the Commissioner ramble on about their dinner date, as he leans against his desk. When he says he is thinking about a club when they finish and asks if he can get a babysitter for Bikky, Ryo looks at him with his eyes wide.

"Excuse me sir but…I don't go to clubs." Ryo looks at him with one brow raised.

Rose smiles down at Ryo, "This is a Jazz club Ryo and I think you will like it. The clientele is very upscale and the owner is a friend of mine. I told him I might stop by since John Legend is playing tonight. It's a one night only gig, so what do you say?"

Ryo puts his hand to his mouth and thinks, "John Legend! How can I pass this up? But Bikky, what do I do about him?" He looks over at the Commissioner, "He is one of my preferred singers and I would love to see him but…I don't know."

Rose smiles, "I'll tell you what, if you can't get someone to sit with him then I'll understand…this time. I just thought it would be nice to have you see him. He's a very charming and warm man."

Ryo looks at him in surprise, "You know John Legend, sir?"

"As a matter of fact I do. When he was here the last time and played at my friends club, I met him. I could introduce you to him if you like, that is…if you are able to attend." He looks at Ryo with a sincere smile on his face and Ryo smiles back, "I'll see what I can do sir. I would love to meet him and thanks for inviting me. If that is all sir, I should be getting back to work now."

"That's it Ryo and I'm looking forward to dinner tonight if that is all you're able to do." He walks over and opens the door for Ryo, as he smiles on his way out.

XXXXXXX

He walks back in his office and Dee looks up at him. "I see you had a pleasant talk with, _Prickly Rose_. You're still smiling; I guess you will be okay without me, huh?" He turns back to the computer, entering data.

Ryo chuckles at his back, "Dee, have you forgotten what I told you last night? I meant every word I said. You don't have to worry about the Commissioner and me. The reason I was smiling is that he invited me to see John Legend tonight. He's one of my favorites but I know I won't be able to go. He's performing at a jazz club that belongs to a friend of Berkeley."

Dee turns around, "So, what's the problem? Oh wait, its Bikky isn't it. You don't have a sitter. If you like, he can spend the night with me. We are in this together Ryo and I feel responsible for him too. I could stay at your place...if you prefer." He smiles at Ryo with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ryo chuckles, "Yeah, like I can have you in the same place with me all night, I don't think so, but him staying with you, sounds like a plan. You don't mind do you? I promise not to be gone too long and I could swing by and pick him up so he's not a bother to you all night."

Dee turns back to his computer, "Nah, you have fun. He can spend the night. Just don't let the Commissioner kiss you good night. He's a sneaky bastard. I know I don't have the right to say this but I don't trust him to not try and take advantage of you."

Ryo sits at his desk, "I'm a big boy, Dee. I can take care of myself. The Commissioner will not try anything with me tonight. He knows you are getting married so he thinks he has a wide-open field with me. He is more the, subtle type when it comes to seduction. I'll be on my guard, so don't worry." He reaches for his phone and dials the Commissioner, telling him he can go with him after all. He says fine, they discuss the time he will pick him and Bikky up, and then he hangs up the phone.

Dee is sitting at the computer with out moving a muscle. He wants to scream and yell at the thought of his Ryo, going out with that sly fox Rose. Everyone called him a player but he knows the real player is Rose. He's just sneakier with his actions. Ryo may call it subtle but he calls it what it is, sneaky.

The phone rings and Ryo picks it up. "27th precinct, Detective McLean speaking.

"Hello detective, this is Mona, may I speak to Dee?"

Ryo hands the phone to Dee without a word. He gets up and tells him, "I'm going to the break room, you want coffee?"

Dee takes the phone and nods at his cup, "Thanks, Ryo." He watches as he leaves out and then growls into the phone. "What in the hell do you want now! I told you to use my cell if you want to talk to me."

"I did call on your cell. I've left you a couple of massages too. I've been calling since last night. Where the hell have you been?"

Dee pulls his cell from his pocket and sees that it is off. He tosses it on his desk. "Okay you got me, what's so important now?"

She sighs into the phone, "We still have some details to go over, Dee. Have you decided on a best man and do you want your mother to still walk you down the aisle, as before?"

Dee sits back and chuckles; "Now you think it won't look so odd to have a nun walk me down the aisle. What changed your mind, Mona?"

"I am thinking this is both our wedding, so her walking you down the aisle is a small price to pay to have you happy Dee, don't you think?"

"Whatever, do what you want. Just don't bother me with details. I said I would marry you and I am. The only thing I need is the date and time. Everything else is inconsequential. By the way, I heard you already sent out invitations. Kind of jumping the gun wouldn't you say?"

"Now Dee, women know things like this. I just sent out a few to some of our closest friends. You don't mind do you or are you speaking of your partner? He may as well get use to the idea you and I are getting married and starting a family. This way he has no doubt, right?"

"You really know how to be a bitch when the mood strikes, don't you. I'm surprised I've never seen this side of you before, Mona. However, I'm coming in this marriage with both eyes open. This wedding is a sham and we both know it. If it weren't for the fact you are carrying my kid, I wouldn't speak to you. Like I said, let me know when and where and I will keep my word. Oh wait, I'll ask Ryo since you sent him one too. Good-by Mona." He hangs up the phone and hits his desk with the palm of his hand, "**Fuck! That bitch!**"

Ryo walks in and chuckles, "Careful Dee, we can hear you all over the station. Is everything okay?" He hands Dee his coffee, "I had to start a pot so, it should be passable."

Dee takes the cup and sets it down on his desk, "She called to ask me about the wedding. I don't give a fuck what she does. If I had my way, we would go to city hall and get it over with, damn. Why can't I just die now, since marrying her is the same thing?"

Ryo shakes his head, "Dee you need to get a grip. There is nothing you can do about this. This is hard on me too. I want to kick over the statue of liberty because of the injustice but I can't, just like you can't do anything about what is happening now." He goes behind his desk and takes a seat.

Dee reaches over and grabs his hand, "I love you Ryo and I don't want you to forget it either. I hope you find someone to make you happy just don't let it be Rose. If you end up with him, I just might fall apart."

XXXXXXX

Later on that evening at Ryo's apartment…

"Hurry up Bikky, the Commissioner will be here in ten minutes and I still have to tie your tie!" Ryo goes back into his bedroom and unplugs his cell phone. He wants it charged to make sure he can get in touch with Dee if need be. He walks back out into the living room and Bikky is standing in the middle of the floor with his dress clothes on and his best pair of Nikes. Ryo shakes his head, "Bikky you're not wearing those shoes are you? What will the Commissioner think?"

Bikky folds his arms in front of his chest, "What's wrong with them. Dee said I could wear them as long as they are clean. These are new, remember. I've only worn them once since he brought them."

The blonde groans as he covers his face with his hand, "I don't want to rag…"

Right then the doorbell rings and he turns towards it and looks back at Bikky, "Bikky please, change shoes."

"No! I'm wearing these or I'm not going."

Ryo opens the door and the Commissioner is standing on the other side with a smile on his handsome face. "Hello Ryo, I'm not too early am I?" He looks past him at the young boy standing defiantly in the living room.

"I'm sorry sir, please come in. I was just having a talk with Bikky. He was about to go change shoes and then we will be ready to leave." Ryo turns around and glares at the boy.

Rose walks into the living room and glances down at Bikky's shoes and winks. He turns to Ryo, "I think he looks fine. That's what all the young kids are wearing these days." He looks at Bikky with a conspiratorial smile. Bikky looks up at him with a big smile and drops his arms, "See Ryo, even he has taste in what looks good."

Ryo throws up his hands, "I give up. Go and get your coat Bikky so we're not late for our reservation. Commissioner, give me a minute and I'll be right with you."

Rose clears his throat, "Ah, Ryo when we're not in the office, I would prefer you call me by my first name. Is that okay with you?"

Ryo turns and looks at him with a smile, "I'll try sir…ah, Berkeley. It's just that it's rather hard but I'll try." He turns and walks to his bedroom.

Berkley Rose watches Ryo as he walks away and thinks. _'This man is too delicious for words.'_If everything goes as planned, he will have the beautiful detective as his own. With Dee getting married, there is no stopping him now. Dee will be too busy with his new bride and his new child to interfere with him and Ryo.

He walks over to the credenza and looks down at the pictures gracing it. There is one of Ryo and Bikky with his basketball uniform on and he is holding a ball and one with the three of them with Dee holding the boy in a head lock with Ryo smiling as he looks at them. There is also one of Dee and Ryo standing side by side with Ryo looking at the camera and Dee looking at Ryo with his two fingers giving him bunny ears. You can see the love in his eyes, as he gazes at Ryo with a big smile on his face.

Rose has the grace to turn away from the raw emotion written on the dark haired man's face. He turns his back on the photographs and looks around the small neat place. It is small but tastefully done. Everything is so neat that you can't tell he has a young child living with him.

Ryo comes in with his coat over his arm. He's wearing a dark brown suit and a beige shirt with a gold and brown tie. He smiles at Rose and tells him, "I'll see what is keeping my son. He walks towards the door and at the same time, Bikky comes out with his overnight bag. He looks up at Ryo. "I have a change of clothes since I'm spending the night with the perv…I mean Dee."

Ryo looks down at him, "Good save there Biks. Are you sure you have everything?"

Relax, Ryo. If I need anything, I can get it from Dee." He walks over to the Commissioner, "Thank you sir, for inviting me to dinner."

Rose looks down at the boy and over at Ryo. This is not the same kid that Ryo said had street manners at all. "You're welcome young man. I hope you enjoy your evening, tonight." He reaches out and rubs his head smiling. Maybe he can tolerate this child for one night.

Ryo smiles and puts his arm around his son's shoulders, "Well I guess we're ready to go then." He's feeling proud of Bikky displaying good manners the way he has. Little does he know Dee is the one that told him to say thank you to the Commissioner before dinner, so he will be off his guard

XXXXXXX

Dee is alone in his apartment when the phone rings. He picks up and says hello and it's Ted. He takes a seat and they talk about nothing for a while when he asks Dee what doctor did his fiancé goes too.

Dee tells him a Doctor Jones, on Broadway. Ted says thanks and is about to hang up telling him he's is on a date. "Wait, why do you want to know that?"

Ted laughs, "I have a friend that needs to see a doctor and I just wanted to know. I'll see you at work buddy." He hangs up before Dee can ask him any more questions. He hangs up thinking he works with the wackiest police in the city. He goes to the fridge, takes out a beer, and settles down in front of the TV as he waits for Ryo to drop off Bikky.

XXXXXXX

While at the restaurant…

They arrive and are shown to a table in a corner of the restaurant. Bikky looks around at the people and then look up at his foster father, "This place is kind of classy. Maybe I should have worn different shoes, I'm sorry Ryo."

Ryo puts his arm around his small shoulders, "The Commissioner told you, you look fine, right? Don't worry about it."

The host seats them at their table and hands them menus. Bikky looks at his and lays it down. "Can I get a hamburger? I can't even pronounce some of these names for food."

Rose looks at the boy, "Would you like me to order for you? I do know what tastes good, here."

The boy looks at him with a slight frown, "No thanks, Ryo can order fore me. He knows what I like, as long as it's a burger, right Ryo?"

Ryo looks down at his menu, "I don't know Bikky, but I'll ask the waiter when he comes for our order." He looks at Rose giving him a small smile. "Do you have any suggestions, Berkeley?"

The Commissioner looks at his menu and smiles, "I think we can get something to satisfy his young taste buds. They call it a ground steak patty and it comes with cheese." He looks at Bikky, "Do you want cheese on your sandwich young man?"

Bikky folds his arms across his chest, "Whatever, as long as it's a burger and I want fries too! You think you can get that too?"

Ryo looks at him in alarm, "Bikky, watch your manners!" He looks over at the Commissioner, "I'm sorry sir, and I guess he's just hungry."

Rose smiles at the both of them wishing dinner were already over. "That's fine; I understand when you want something that you're use to having. This food must seem pretty exotic to him."

Bikky looks at the older man with a smirk on his face, "It just so happens, I like hamburgers. I also like Japanese food and Italian food. I may not know the names but I do know what I like." He looks over at his father, "Ryo, can I get a soda?"

"Yes Bikky you can, as soon as the waiter gets here." He looks over at the Commissioner, "Have you decided yet sir…I mean Berkeley?"

Bikky laughs, "Do you have a nickname or something because Ryo keeps forgetting. I know, why don't he call you Berk?"

Berkeley Rose clears his throat, "I think Berkeley will do just fine. He'll get use to saying it. After all, I plan on seeing more of him and when we become friends, it will roll off his tongue like fine wine." He looks at Ryo giving him a sly smile.

Bikky looks at him, then over at his father and sees him blush. '_Oh hell no! Don't tell me this is another pervert! What's with that police force? Did they put out a call and say only gays need apply! I'm stopping this shit before it gets started. Not only do I have to deal with Dee trying to grope him, now I have to block his boss.'_

Bikky leans back as the waiter comes over and takes their orders. He watches as the Commissioner orders for all of them telling Ryo he wants him to try a dish he might like. The way he is acting, it's as if he and Ryo are on a date. _'Wait just a minute, is that what this is? No wonder Dee was pissed off! Ryo is so dense he doesn't see what is going on and they are supposed to drop him off after dinner and go to a club to hear one of his favourite singers. Hell yes, this is a date!_'

Bikky sits quietly, listening to their conversation. He's telling Ryo about the best places in Manhattan to visit. Ryo is smiling and nodding his head saying they all sound nice and the blonde perv is telling him he would like to show him some of the places. Ryo tells him they sound nice but he has Bikky to consider.

Berkeley looks over at Bikky as an afterthought. "Of course there are places he would enjoy too. Oh, here comes our food. I hope the wine is to your liking, Ryo."

Bikky looks down at his plate and exclaims, "What the hell is this! Who told them to cut up my damn hamburger?!"

Ryo puts his elbow on the table and his face in his hand. He says in a low voice, "Bikky, they cut it so it will be easier for you to eat. Please stop making a fuss."

Rose looks at the boy with a frown on his face. He looks up at the server, "Can you take this away and bring him a burger that has not been cut up into tiny pieces?"

The server bows his head and takes the plate away. Ryo looks at Bikky and shakes his head. "Bikky no matter how it was cut, it would have taste the same. You're making a big deal over nothing and watch your language. I know you have better manners than that."

Bikky looks at Ryo, "It looks funny cut up like that. Why can't I have a whole one?" He sits back in his seat and folds his arms, "I should have stayed with Dee and ordered some egg rolls and fried noodles. This place is too fancy for me. For the price of one thing on the menu, I can eat for a month."

Ryo chuckles and rubs the top of Bikky's head, "That's why we should be grateful the Commissioner invited us too dinner. I'm sure your dinner will be here shortly, so sit up and don't pout."

Bikky sits up straighter in his chair and looks around at the other patrons while Ryo and Berkeley carry on a conversation about jazz singers and Ryo tells him he is looking forward to going to the club but he can't stay out to late.

Bikky looks at the server as he brings his food and smile when he sees it looks like a regular burger. He sits up and rubs his hands together, "Now that's what I call a hamburger!" He bites into it and his eyes close, "Umm, heaven."

Ryo and Rose look at the boy smiling. Ryo tells him to enjoy it because it is a steakburger and he doesn't know when he will get another on their budget.

Berkeley Rose files that information for later. If his son likes steakburgers, than maybe, he can bring some by his house next time he and Ryo get together. Ryo is a breath of fresh air at the precinct. The other officers were idiots and none of them had any conversation worth listening too. He knew Ryo would be on the same level as he is but how he can stand to be friends with Dee Laytner is beyond him.

Ryo looks at the commissioner and smile, "Is there something wrong sir? You spaced out for a moment there."

Rose shakes his head, "No, I was just thinking about the performance tonight. Do you have to pick your son up tonight or will he be spending the night with Detective Laytner?"

Bikky pipes up with, "Ryo is picking me up. You're not going to be gone that long are you? Sometimes, I stay up until three in the morning."

Ryo looks at Bikky as he sips on his wine, wondering why he is lying when they already arranged for him to stay with Dee overnight. "In any event, if we don't finish up here we'll be late and Dee may be sleep when we get there." He lays his napkin across his plate as Bikky pokes the last fry in his mouth.

"I'm ready, Ryo!" He jumps out of his seat and Rose gets up chuckling, "He must be eager to see the Detective."

Ryo grabs him from the back, "Whoa, there Biks, don't rush off, wait for us, okay?" He looks up in Ryo's face grinning, "I'm not in a big hurry to see the dork, but I'm ready to get out of here."

Ryo looks at the Commissioner, "I guess he's anxious to leave. It shouldn't take to long to drop him off."

Rose smiles as they get in the car. This is just what he wants, Ryo's undivided attention for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**The Engagement 24**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 24

XXXXXXX

Back at Dee's apartment, he is watching a game, while waiting on Bikky and Ryo…

"Now remember Bikky, don't give Dee a hard time. He's doing me this favor, okay?" Bikky looks up in Ryo's face, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He reaches out and knocks on the door.

"You know exactly what I mean, so don't…" Ryo and Bikky look up as Dee answers the door. He looks at Ryo and gives him a grin. "I see you made it through dinner. Where is your date?" He looks over Ryo's shoulder and back in his face.

"He's down in the car; you look as if you were asleep." Walking inside with Bikky in tow, he gives the dark haired man a smirk.

Dee rubs the back of his head, yawning, "Nah, I was waiting on the brat. I'm watching a game on ESPN right now." He looks down at Bikky, "Go change clothes in my room, okay squirt?"

Bikky heads for the bedroom and Dee looks at Ryo with a soft smile on his face, "I hope the Commissioner is treating you nice and respectful, Ryo."

Smiling at Dee, he puts his hand out and touches his chest, "He's being a perfect gentleman, Dee. I just wish it were you I was with."

Dee takes his hand and brings it to his lips. "So do I, believe me but here I am babysitting while you go on a date with, Commissioner Suck-face. If he tries anything call me Ryo, I don't care what time it is, I'll be there." Ryo pulls his hand away, "I'm sure I'll be fine Dee, stop worrying about me. Oh yeah, make sure Bikky gets to bed at a decent hour. I'll pick him up tomorrow morning, okay?"

Dee twists his mouth as he watches Ryo walk to the door. He calls out to the boy, "Bikky, your dad's leaving, you want to say goodnight!"

Bikky yells from the back, "See you Ryo and watch out for the perv, I mean, the _other_perv!" They look at each other as Bikky laughs in the back. Ryo shakes his head and heads out.

XXXXXXX

Ted is at the bar with his date, drinking tequila shots with beer chasers. He looks over at the waiter and orders two more shots.

Casey leans over and whispers, "If you drink too much you'll miss the show, Ted. You should remember you can't out drink me." She gives him a twisted smile, which she thinks, is seductive but ends up being creepy.

Ted pats her hand and pushes the glass in front of her. "Don't say I can't hold my liquor. You're going to hurt my feelings, Casey. Besides, I rather watch you instead." He looks around at the growing crowd wondering if he can get her to talk in here. The place is filling up fast because it's the weekend and soon he won't be able to hear her.

However, she did mention she has a friend who is doing the same thing to her fiancé, after Ted told her someone is trying to trap him into marriage. He puts his arm around her and whispers in her ear, "Why don't we go back to your place and have a little fun."

Casey strokes the side of his face and tells him she wants to see the show. "Ah, come on, Teddy bear, we've waited this long we might as well wait for the show to start." She picks up her glass and puts it to his mouth to take a sip. He smiles and agrees with her. He turns his head watching the crowd and spots Rose and Ryo being led to a reserved table. He sits back in his seat and smirks at seeing them together.

XXXXXXX

Dee returns from the kitchen and hands a soda to Bikky while he pops a beer and flops down on the sofa.

"Did you enjoy yourself at dinner with the big boss, monkey boy?" He picks up the remote and starts surfing the channels. Bikky looks over at him and pulls the remote out of his hand. "It was okay and I was watching that game, moron." He looks at Dee with a sidelong glance, "Are you scared the Commissioner is going to be close friends with Ryo? He sure is popular with everyone."

Dee reaches for his cigarettes and pulls one out and scowls at the boy, "Whatever, it's none of my business any more."

Bikky chuckles, "You act as if it ever was. I guess I have to get use to Rose coming over for dinner and going to restaurants with him and all. He seems to like Ryo a lot. Yeah, I guess it's just a matter of time." He looks at Dee out of the corner of his eye. If he wants a reaction from Dee, he is not disappointed.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up before I throw your ass out the window? I already know he has a thing for Ryo and I don't have to be reminded by the likes of you! Give me my damn remote!" He snatches it out of Bikky's hand and starts surfing channels again.

XXXXXXX

Ryo and the Commissioner arrive at the nightclub and take their seats close to the stage. Rose orders while Ryo looks around. He spots Ted with a date and smiles at him and turns back to Rose still smiling.

"I hope that smile is because of me Ryo." He looks at the younger man trying to hide the hunger in his deep blue eyes. Just looking at the detective makes him almost salivate. With his partner's wedding blooming on the horizon, he now has time to make Ryo his. He has reason to feel good about the move he has made in getting him to come out with him. He sits back in his seat looking smug.

"Oh…Sir…I, ah, just saw Ted with someone and to be honest, I was smiling at him." Ryo blushes as he stammers over his answer. He wonders why Berkeley Rose makes him so nervous. He has been nothing but courteous to him, so he owes it to him to relax while they're together.

Rose chuckles, "It's no big deal, Ryo. I was just teasing you because you seem tense. Contrary to what your partner may think, I'm not an ogre, I assure you. When Mr. Legend finishes his set, I'll take you in the back to meet him, okay?"

Ryo is about to answer when the waiter comes with their drinks. He tells them the show is about to start, so Ryo looks up at the man and thanks him. He looks over at the Commissioner and raises his glass. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Sir."

Rose, raise his glass, "I told you Ryo, call me Berkeley. At least call me by my name when we are alone." He taps Ryo's glass and takes a sip. As he swirls the ice in his glass he looks at the younger man intensely.

Ryo looks down with a slight frown on his face and then looks up. "You're right sir…uh Berkeley. I'll remember that. We are out tonight to have a good time. I think I will like that, Berkeley." He sips on his drink as the Commissioner gives him an indulgent smile.

XXXXXXX

Mona and Julie are in her apartment discussing the wedding when she thinks of Dee in anger. "I wonder what he is doing tonight. I know he doesn't have to work. Damn, he should be here helping with this wedding too! As it is, I have to do all the work and that's not fair!"

Julie chuckles, "You're the one that wants to get married, not Dee. I don't know what made you think he would have changed his mind about any of this. He's in love with Randy but you seem to have forgotten that little fact." She gets up, walks over to the bar, and pours a drink. She turns as she sips on her vodka. "I wish the two of them had never met and then I would have Randy right where I want him."

Mona rolls her eyes, "If you want him, why don't you go for him? If I let Dee have his way, there would be no wedding and I might be like you, trying to drown my sorrows. When I want something, I go after it until I get it. You're just a wimp when it comes to men."

Julie sighs, "Whatever, we may be twins but I never know how your mind works. I want a man that is straight, not confused to the point he wants men and women. Randy had me completely fooled." She turns to her sister, "Do you think the two of them are together now?"

Mona picks up the phone, "Why don't I just find out now. He did sound testy when I asked him to come over to help with the wedding plans. I never thought about him making an excuse to spend time with Randy." She dials Dee's number and waits for him to pick up. Her sister hands her a drink as she sips on her own.

XXXXXXX

Dee walks back into the kitchen to get another beer when the phone rings. "Get that will you brat! It may be your father wanting me to rescue him." He pops the top on his beer and laughs at the thought Ryo would need rescuing from the Commissioner. With him out of the running, he has a clear field for Ryo. They may always be friends but they will never be more than that, with his situation the way it is.

Bikky picks up the phone and says hello.

"What the hell are you doing there? Where is Dee, little boy?" Mona is yelling into the phone, so Bikky decides to have a little fun.

"You're the one that called, so who the hell is this? What do you want with my dad?" He covers the phone and laughs as Dee walks up to him. "Bikky! That's no way to answer a phone! Give it to me." He snatches the phone as Bikky tells him she started it.

"Hello, who is this?" He glares at the boy as he laughs.

"What the hell are _they_ doing there? Don't tell me you're still carrying on with that man!"

Dee sighs into the phone, "Don't get your panties in a bunch. Ryo went out for the evening and Bikky is staying with me for the night."

She practically screams into the phone, "When we're married I don't want you to have anything else to do with that street kid! I don't like his attitude and I don't want him around my child. His guardian and you are just partners at work, remember?" She pauses when Dee says nothing. "In fact you should try and get another partner once we come back from our honeymoon. I don't want you spending too much time with him. You never know what might happen."

Dee tries to speak in a level voice, he is so angry. "Let me make one thing clear with you. Ryo is my partner and he will stay my partner until he decides he wants another. You will not dictate what I can and can't do. I may have to marry you but I don't have to follow your whims. As for the honeymoon, I hope you have fun because that's not part of the deal. All you need is a husband and I will do my part but it will be in name only!" He hangs up the phone and growls as he stares down at it.

Bikky looks up from the sofa, "Is everything alright Dee?"

"Yeah, why don't you get ready for bed?" He turns around with a small smile, "Ryo will be here early and you know how you hate waking up."

Bikky tilts his head staring at the grave expression on his face. He guesses correctly that Dee wants to be alone, so he gets up. "Yeah I can do that, but remember I want pancakes for breakfast." He heads for the window seat and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Whatever you say, monkey-brat. Maybe we can make enough for Ryo when he comes, so you know that means getting up extra early."

Dee flops on the sofa staring at the game without seeing it. His heart is in turmoil right now because he knows the dark blonde detective is out of his reach. The day he met him he knew there was something special about him. Dee leans back closing his eyes, thinking about when he last held him in his arms and made love to him. Ryo's cries were so passionate, that the memory will stay forever in his heart. There will never be anyone like Ryo and the thought makes him want to cry out in anger at the unfairness of it all. _'What the hell did I do, to deserve something like this? Am I that bad of a person? Is this payback for all the hearts I've walked on?_ _It's so unfair to taste happiness only to have it taken away by a vindictive bitch! I've never really hated anyone before but I hate that bitch!'_

XXXXXXX

Back at the club…

Everyone give a round of applause to John Legend, as he finishes his set. Berkeley looks over at Ryo. He is smiling with a look of adoration on his handsome face. The Commissioner leans over as he whispers, "Are you ready to meet him, Ryo?"

Ryo turns to him and nods his head. They leave their table and weave through the others, passing Ted and his date. Ryo stops to say hello. "Hey Ted, I didn't know you would be here. Did you enjoy the show?"

Ted stands and shakes hands with him and Rose as he nods his head. "Yeah we did. Let me introduce you to may date." He makes the introductions and Ryo takes her hand in his. "It's nice to meet you." The Commissioner shakes hands and says the same thing. Ted puts his hand on the back of his seat, "Uh…are you leaving already?"

"No, I'm taking Ryo to meet Mr. Legend. The last time he was here the owner introduced me. Would you and your date like to join us? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

Ted looks at the Commissioner with a wide grin, "If you think its okay, of course." He turns to Casey, "How about that? I didn't know I had friends in high places."

XXXXXXX

After meeting the entertainer, they all go back to the front and Ted and Casey take their seats. She tells Ted one more drink and she's ready to hit the sack. "But you said you were going to help me with my problem. Don't bail on me like that Casey. Besides, I don't want to leave you now." Ted gives her a puppy dog look as he laces his fingers with hers.

She giggles as she replies, "Why don't we take this little party to my place. I have some single malt scotch you might like. You want to come home with me, Teddy-bear?"

Ted gets up and pulls her with him, "What are we waiting on? I'm right behind you, babe. I'm looking forward to this." The way things were going tonight, getting any information seems hopeless. However, he will give it the old college try.

XXXXXXX

Ryo and Rose are in the car heading back to his apartment. Ryo is looking out the window as the scenery rushes by. Dee is on his mind and he's wondering why things had to turn out the way they did. He and Dee were getting alone so well before Mona announced her pregnancy. Far be it for him to come between a child and his happiness. The only thing is the timing. Why did she get herself with child right at this moment? Was she saving it as a surprise for Dee? Women have always been a puzzle to him and Mona is no exception. He sits up when he hears the Commissioner speak in an irritated voice.

"What the hell is going on? I should have taken the FDR drive after all. I think there's an accident ahead." He glances at Ryo as he strains to catch a glimpse of what is going on.

He turns to Rose, "Don't you think we should check it out? We may be able to help, Sir." Ryo gives him an anxious look.

The Commissioner sighs, "Always the policeman, eh Ryo? By all means let's see what help we can provide." He takes his light out, puts it on top of his car, and guns the accelerator.

XXXXXXX

When Rose stops the car, Ryo jumps out and rushes to the officers on duty. Rose walks behind Ryo as he looks at the flipped over car. Some of the officers recognize him and make salutes. He looks at the one closest and asks what happen, "This is pretty bad was there alcohol or drugs involved?"

The officer looks towards the ambulance and shakes his head, "We don't know yet sir, but the female is in the ambulance and the man is over there. He said he couldn't avoid hitting her because she was driving so fast. He struck her from the side and her car flipped over, throwing her out. She has some cuts and bruises and she is unconscious, Commissioner."

Rose nods his head and walks over to Ryo, as he stands at the ambulance doors. He turns as the Commissioner touches his shoulder. "How is she Ryo? I heard she was thrown from the car."

Ryo shakes his head, "She has some internal bleeding and a broken arm as far as they can tell. She's banged up baldly. They're looking for her purse so they can identify her." He puts his hand to his temple and strokes, "The paramedic says she is in and out of consciousness but she can't answer any questions. The man that hit her is over there but I think he's still in shock."

One of the officers runs up to the two men and hands them the woman's purse. Rose takes it and turns to Ryo. "I guess we will find out who she is now. Why don't you tell the men they can take her in? I'll have one of the officers follow them to the hospital. She should be going to County General."

Ryo nods and does as he is told and the Commissioner looks through the purse finding her driver's license. He lifts the corner of his lips at the picture. She is a very beautiful woman. If he weren't trying to get next to Ryo, she would be his type. He calls the officer back and hands him the purse. "See if you can get her next of kin just in case things take a turn for the worse."

The officer says yes sir and takes the purse to his squad car. Berkeley Rose stands with his hands in his pockets, waiting on the man of his dreams to return. He is looking forward to having a nightcap with the younger man and maybe a little more. This is their first date so he won't go in for the kill, right now.

As he returns the Commissioner smiles, "Why don't we continue on to your place Ryo? There's nothing else we can do here. The other officers will take it from here. We may as well leave it to them, am I right?"

Ryo looks towards the ambulance with a frown on his face. He turns back to the Commissioner with a slight smile, "Yeah we should get going. I'm sure they…

"That's my sister! Let me through!" The woman screams causing Rose and Ryo to turn at the sound of her voice.

Ryo looks at the woman in shock and back at the ambulance. "Oh no! It can't be!" He hurries over to the ambulance and hits the door as it takes off in a wail of sirens. He hurries back to the crowd calling out Julie's name.

"Let her through! Officer let her through now!" He pulls her away from the others as she throws her arms around him. He looks down at her, "Mona was in that car?"

"Yes, she was on her way to Dee's place! She thought the two of you were there together. I tried to stop her but she'd been drinking and when she gets like that, there's no stopping her. My god, she's not dead is she! Ryo what's going to happen to my sister?"

Berkeley walks over to Ryo and asks, "What's going on Ryo? Who is this?" He is disturbed to see the crying woman in Ryo's arms and him holding her so protectively.

He looks at the Commissioner, "This is the victim's sister, Sir. I'm taking her to the hospital. I'm sorry but I have to cut our time together short." He pulls back from Julie, "Where is your car?" She sniffs and looks at Ryo, "It's over at the curb. I don't think I can drive."

Ryo puts his arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll drive. I'll see you at the office Berkeley."

The Commissioner, not wanting the evening to end, smiles at Ryo, "I'll take you to the hospital. We'll get there faster in my car don't you agree?" He turns and heads for his car with Ryo and Julie following close behind.

XXXXXXX

Dee gets up and turns off the TV. Yawning he goes to his bedroom and flops down, wondering if Ryo and the ass-hole have made it back from their date. He rolls over and pounds the large pillow at the unfairness of his life. Knowing Ryo is within reach and not being able to touch him is harder than he could have imagined. Ryo is the man of his dreams and now he is probably going to be swept up by the Commissioner. Granted he can do more for Ryo but…he can never love him the way he deserves. He slides his shirt over his head and kicking off his pants, he rolls over pulling one of the pillows to his chest. Snuggling deeper, he falls asleep wishing it were Ryo in his arms.

The phone rings and he gropes for it half-awake. He mumbles a hello and comes awake at the sound of Ryo's voice. The first thing that comes to mind is he needs help. "What's wrong Ryo!" He sits up, "What did that bastard do!"

"Clam down Dee. I'm at the hospital and…"

"What! Are you hurt?! I'm going to kill…

Ryo raises his voice, "I'm fine, Dee! You have to clam down and listen." He takes a deep breath, "Mona was in an accident tonight. I think they may have to do surgery. Julie is with the doctors as we speak. I thought you should know as well. We're at County General, if you want to come down here."

"How is the baby? Did they say anything about that?" Dee reaches for his cigarettes and lights one, while looking around for his jeans.

"No they didn't but I'm sure Julie is telling them about that now. But Dee…Julie said she has been drinking and she was on her way to your apartment. She thought the two of us were there together. I think she was upset and drove to fast. Did you talk to her tonight?"

"Yeah, she called about more bullshit with the damn wedding and I blew her off. Bikky answered the phone so she assumed you were here too, although I told her I was babysitting. I guess she didn't believe me. Wait, you said she was drinking. How in the hell could she do something like that knowing she's pregnant? Damn, this is so fucked up! I'll be there in a few minutes but if it wasn't for the baby, I wouldn't even show up."

Ryo sighs, "The Commissioner is here with me. I'll have him drop me off at your place so I can be with Bikky. I don't want him alone."

"Shit! You're right. I could wake him and bring him with me if you want. He's only been sleep for a little over an hour." Dee slides his jeans over his hips and looks around for his shirt as he holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Nah, my night is over. I was on the way home when we saw the accident. You can leave now and I should be there in about ten minutes. Bikky is asleep so it shouldn't be a problem, but leave the key." He looks around and whispers, "You don't mind me spending the night there do you? I'll even promise to sleep on the sofa."

Dee chuckles into the phone, "Ryo, you can sleep anywhere you want too. I just wish things were different and I could sleep with you. I'll wake you when I get back, so make yourself at home." He hangs up and having found a clean sweater, pulls it over his head. He walks in the living room and finds Bikky sprawled over the bed with his leg hanging down. "You really are a monkey-brat." He smiles as he pulls his leg up and covers him.

He locks the door, places the key over the ledge, and walks down the hall to the elevator.

XXXXXXX

Ryo hangs up the phone when Rose walks over to him. "Is he on his way?" Ryo nods as he slides his cell back in his pocket. He looks towards Julie as the doctor pats her arm and leaves. He excuses himself and goes to her. "I called Dee and he's on his way. What did the doctor say about her condition?"

Julie sags against him as she puts her hand to her forehead, "I don't really understand everything but he said she has broken bones and a sight head injury. They may have to operate if the swelling doesn't go down to relieve the pressure." She looks up at Ryo, "What am I going to do Ryo? What if she dies! I'm so scared. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. I'm glad you're here with me. I don't think I can face this alone."

Ryo looks over his shoulder at Rose and gives him a small smile, "I'll stay as long as I can but Dee should be here shortly and then I have to leave. My son is alone at his place." He looks down at her, "You do understand don't you?"

Before she can answer the Commissioner walks over, "If Dee is on his way we should be leaving. I talked to one of the nurse's aides and she will take you to your sister. You can be with her until they decide what to do and I don't think Ryo is allowed with you. Besides, Dee's place is here, right Ryo?" He looks at him as Ryo nods.

One of the aides smiles at Julie and leads her to her sister's room. She looks at Ryo over her shoulder, as she is being lead away. He gives her a small wave as the door closes behind her. He turns to the Commissioner. "Thanks for that, Sir. I guess we should leave now. I don't want Bikky alone more than he has to be. I hope you don't mind dropping me off at Dee's place."

Rose stops at the double doors, "You'll spending the night at his place?!"

Ryo stops and turns around, "Uh…yeah. Is that a problem? I'll take a cab if you don't want to go that far out of your way."

"No, I'll take you, it's just…I didn't think you would be staying. I don't mind taking you and your son home Ryo. It's not an inconvenience at all." They start walking through the doors as other people come through and they have to move.

"Thank you and I'm sorry this night has to come to an abrupt end but due to the circumstances…my son comes first. I don't want to wake him but I did enjoy the dinner and meeting John Legend. If not for you, I don't think I would have ever had the opportunity, so thank you, Sir."

Rose walks to the driver's side of the car and smiles at Ryo. He gets in and starts the car up. He glances at the younger man, "Maybe you can pay me back, Ryo." He pulls out and into traffic as Ryo stares at him.

"Pay you back...and how would I do that,_ Berkeley_? I'm sure you have something in mind, am I right?" He smirks at Rose and turns, shaking his head. At that moment, he catches sight of Dee on his way to the hospital and like a child, his face lights up. He hasn't heard a word Rose is saying, so happy is he to catch a glimpse of the man he is deeply in love with. He sits back with a loving smile on his face and catches the last of the Commissioner's words.

Rose sees the smile on Ryo's face and swoons. He mistakes it for something else and thinks he's hit the jackpot. He doesn't realize the younger man was just looking at Dee Laytner. Ryo snorts under his breath and ignores Rose, since his mind is elsewhere. Rose smiles to himself thinking, Ryo has silently agreed to his request. Both are thinking about different things and when they come together, are in for a surprise.

XXXXXXX

**A/N:**

Hello, I know it's been awhile and sorry about the wait. I have finally finished, _The Engagement_. The next chapter will be up in two days.

Akasha721


	25. Chapter 25

**The Engagement 25**

**A/N**: Thank you all for sticking with this story, as you know this is the final chapter, so please enjoy.

**Akasha721**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 25

XXXXXXX

Dee drives into the parking lot of the hospital sighing, as he turns the car off. A little while ago, seeing Ryo, almost made his heart leap out of his chest. This has to stop or he will never get over the love he has for him. Mona is his destiny whether he wants it or not, so he has to give up on his partner. The only thing is…how is he supposed to do that! He slams his fist on the dash and pushes the door open. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the double doors of the emergency entrance. An intern walks out and smiles a thank you, as Dee holds the door before he goes inside.

"You don't look as if you have an emergency, so you must be here for someone. Your wife perhaps?" Taking out a cigarette, the lighter falls and Dee catches it. "Here you go" he hands the lighter to the intern and starts back but stops, looking over his shoulder at the bluest eyes he has ever seen. "And no, I'm not married, to answer your question. That was your question, wasn't it?" He turns back and walks inside to the nurse's desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for an accident victim who was brought in earlier, he name is Mona…" the nurse interrupts, "You must be her fiancé. Commissioner Rose told us to expect you." She points to a room down the hall giving him directions. "If you need anything else, please let me know. I'll be here until midnight." She gazes into his emerald eyes wishing he were up for grabs. The nurse watches as Dee walks down the hall and the intern joins her. "I see he's caught your eye too."

XXXXXXX

Dee knocks on the door before pushing it open. He walks in and Julie rushes and puts her arms around him crying. "They're taking her to surgery, Dee. She's hurt real bad."

Dee puts his arms around the young woman and looks over her head at his fiancé. She looks pale right now and even a little innocent. His feelings for her are in conflict with feelings he has for Ryo. At one time, he thought this woman was all he would need in his life and they would be happy together. However, over time he came to see she had changed or else it was all a façade from the beginning.

He releases Julie and walks over to the bed, "What about the baby? Is the baby in jeopardy?" He looks back at Julie.

She drops her head, "Uh…they didn't mention if there is a problem or not. I um, didn't ask. I guess I forgot with all the excitement. I'm sure the baby is doing fine."

Dee looks down at Mona, not wanting to touch her because she looks so defenceless. He is about to say something when a nurse and two orderlies come. "I'm sorry but we have to prep her for surgery. You'll have to wait outside, please."

Dee turns around, "Do you know she's pregnant?

The nurse stops, looks at her chart, "No, no one mentioned it." She flips through the forms and looks down at them, she then looks at Dee, "I don't have that on the forms. I'm sorry that wasn't put in here. I'll inform the doctor at once." She looks at Mona with a frown on her face. "Wait here a moment and I'll tell the doctor about this new turn of events." She leaves out and Dee glares at Julie.

"How could you not tell them about her condition, Julie? You want them to operate on your sister without them having the facts. We could have lost both of them and I know that's not what you want, am I right?" He turns to the door and leaves out. Searching his pockets, he finds his cigarettes and growls as he burst through the doors into the lot. "This is so fucked up it not even funny. How can someone be so dumb as to not know how important something like this is?" He leans against the building and inhales, filling his lungs with the arid smoke. He hears a low voice next to him.

"You know, smoking is not good for you. You just may end up here yourself."

Dee pulls the cigarette from his lips and squints, "Didn't I see you smoking earlier or was I dreaming?" He chuckles as he lets out a stream of smoke. Letting his eyes slide over the intern, he smiles, "You're a doctor, right?"

"Well, I'm an intern but I guess you can say I am."

"Can I run something by you?" Dee takes another hit and drops the short to the pavement. "When a patient comes in through emergency they are checked for everything including pregnancy, am I right?"

"Yes. On all females of childbearing age, that is. Was there a problem with someone you came to see?"

Did nods, "I'm not trying to blame anyone or say the people are not doing their jobs. I just find it strange no one checked for pregnancy. I mean, if she had gone into surgery that could have put her and the baby in danger. No one knew until right before they were to take her up. I was the one that had to tell them."

The intern pushes off the wall and faces Dee. "I assume, she wasn't able to tell them her condition. Was she unconscious when she came in or something like that? If she were alone, the test would have been done. I know because it's standard procedure. Mr. uh, I'm afraid I don't know your name. Mine is Adam."

Dee looks in his blue eyes, "I'm Dee, Dee Laytner." They shake hands and Adam tells him he is Dr. Adam Grant but call him Adam.

"Well Adam, she was brought in unconscious but her sister was with her. What I don't understand is why didn't she let the doctors know her sister is…"

Adam touches his arm, "You think she forgot on purpose? Is this your child we're talking about here, Dee?"

"Yeah, and now we're getting married." He smiles at Adam, "I'm sorry about laying my problems on you like this but; I guess you seem easy to talk to for some reason."

Adam chuckles, "For a moment there, I thought you might be…you know, gay but I guess I was wrong. Sorry about that Dee."

Dee laughs, causing the young intern to look at him in surprise, "Or maybe I'm not wrong. Is that it?"

Dee looks at him with a smirk on his handsome face, "It just so happens I'm bi and proud of it. I'm not ashamed of who I am, Adam. I could tell you were flirting with me, so it's no big deal. I flirt all the time but my heart isn't in it now. Although I know nothing will happen with us, I am enjoying our talk."

Adam looks into his eyes, "Yeah, so am I, Dee. You lost your heart to a woman and I guess that couldn't be helped. I just wish I had met you first. You seem like an interesting man."

Dee snorts, "Lost my heart to a woman huh. No my friend I didn't. This was all a mistake on my part. She told me she was pregnant after we broke up. If it weren't for this child, I would have nothing to do with her. Believe me on that. When she first told me, I didn't believe her because we always used protection. That's why I can't figure out how she got this way."

Adam tilts his head to the side, "These days you don't have to be married to have a child. It's quite acceptable to have a child out of wedlock. You're pretty old-fashion Dee. I wouldn't have taken you for that type and you say you're bi-sexual too."

"That's what I wanted to do but she threatened to have an abortion if I didn't marry her. Now what kind of person would do something like that to her own child? A monster that's who! But I know the real reason behind this blackmail."

"Maybe she really loves you. You said you broke up. Were you the one to call it quits? Did you meet someone else? I know that will do it." Adam chuckles as he looks in  
Dee's face.

"Yeah I did and he's a wonderful guy too. She's jealous of him and tries everything she can to cause trouble. He's my partner at work, we're detectives. However, now that's over and I think he has moved on."

Adam strokes his chin and looks at Dee. "Dee, do you think she might be lying about her condition just to keep you away from this other man? You know this isn't the first time a woman has pulled this kind of thing. Her sister not telling the doctor of her condition is very suspicious. Maybe she didn't mention it because she has no reason to. You ever thought about that?"

Dee looks at him as he shakes his head, "Nah, that can't be it. I went with her to a doctor and she had the tests done that said she was pregnant. We waited for almost an hour for the results and it was positive." Dee runs his fingers through his hair as he sighs in exasperation. Just then, Julie comes to the door and looks outside.

"Dee, they're taking her up now. Do you want to wait out here or go to the surgical floor?" She looks at the tall intern standing next to Dee. She takes in the surprised look on his face. He gives her slow smile and she smiles back. Maybe when things settle down she can get Dee to introduce her. With that dark hair and piercing blue eyes, he is as handsome as Dee or Ryo. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

Dee looks at her and then back at Adam, "This is my fiancé's sister. Julie this is Adam, I mean Dr. Grant." Adam nods and turns to Dee. "I'm going to head back in. Good luck Dee, and you too Julie on your sister's prognosis." He puts his hand out, "It was nice talking to you. If I can do anything for you, please don't hesitate to ask." He turns and heads back into the hospital.

Julie looks at his back and then at Dee, "What were the two of you talking about Dee, was it Mona?"

Dee takes a deep pull on his cigarette and blows the smoke out before answering. He wonders why she is asking him about his conversation with the good doctor. "Nothing important, lets go inside and see what's up with Mona."

XXXXXXX

Adam walks behind the desk and looks up Mona's intake file. He found out her name when he saw Dee go into her room. He knows she was in a car accident and she had been drinking. He takes the report to a corner and begins to read it because if she is expecting then why was she drinking. As he reads, there is no mention of anything about expecting a child. He looks up as Dee and Julie pass the desk but they don't see him. The two of them are hurrying to the fifth floor.

He looks back down at the report and as far as he can see, they did everything by the book. Either they missed something or Dee's fiancé is not pregnant. The initial pelvic exam showed there was nothing there. He looks for the results of her blood tests. They weren't in the file but they had to be done or else the doctor couldn't do the operation. He calls down to the lab to request a copy. In his mind if she is pregnant, the test will prove it along with how much she had to drink. In his experience, once a woman finds out she is expecting she doesn't drink

He smiles to himself, "_Dee did say they used protection. What if she is on birth control? That would be in her blood too! Trapping a man with the threat of abortion is low. If she will go that far then she will lie about her condition. If he refused the marriage, she could just say she got one and he wouldn't be the wiser. I am so happy I'm gay. I couldn't put up with a woman's conniving ways.'_ He picks up the phone and calls down to the lab with another request.

XXXXXXX

The Commissioner pulls up in front of Dee's apartment and turns the car off. He turns to Ryo as he opens the door. "Well Ryo, I guess this is it."

Ryo's hand is on the handle, "Yeah it is, Sir. I had a wonderful time this evening. I'll see you at work on Monday." He opens the door and Rose puts his hand on his arm, 'Wait Ryo, what about my reward? Did you change your mind?"

"Change my mind about what?" He looks at Rose with a puzzle look on his face. "What is this about a reward?"

Rose drops his hand, "You agreed to give me a good-night kiss for the evening? Are you going back on your…"

"Hold on a minute, when did I say that! We're both men, Sir, why would I agree to something like that!" Ryo puts his hand in front of him as he fumbles for the door. He gets out of the car and Rose gets out on the other side. "You and Dee are both men and you have no problem kissing him."

Ryo stops and turns around. He is furious as he stares at his boss. He tries to control his temper, as he answers, "What I do or don't do with Dee is not your concern. You have never seen me kiss him or do anything that is inappropriate. Like I said before, tonight was an enjoyable evening but now that I know what your motives are there will not be a repeat. Good-night…Commissioner Rose." Ryo turns with barley controlled fury and walks into Dee's building.

The Commissioner slams his hand on top of his car and gets inside. He takes off in a squeal of tires, worthy of a frustrated man thinking, _you won't get away that easily_.

XXXXXXX

Ryo gets on the elevator and pushes the button. He exhales and is surprised he was holding his breath. _'I am a fool! Dee tried to warn me about him and I didn't listen! Who does that bastard think he is! A kiss! He can kiss my ass! That's the only kissing he will do if I have my way.'_ He shakes his head and when the doors open, he steps off. Walking to Dee's door, he reaches over it and pulls down the key. He opens the door replaces the key and goes inside.

The first thing he does is check on his foster son. Bikky is sleeping peacefully. He stares at his son, and thinks about Dee and the fact; he is with the woman who is probably carrying his son. He turns and walks to the kitchen while dropping his jacket on the sofa. He loosens his tie and looks around. Opening the refrigerator, he spies half a six pack of beer and some bottled water. He reaches for the water but grabs a beer instead. _'With the night I've had, this will go down better. I wonder if he has something stronger._' He looks around the kitchen until he finds a half empty bottle of Grey Goose. He pulls down a glass and pours a small amount, turns it up and pours another. He takes it and the beer into the living room.

As he tilts the glass, he slides the tie off his neck and throws it on the table. His shoes are off so he is in a very relaxed state. He can feel the booze doing its job and right now, he feels no pain. He giggles as he thinks of punching the Commissioner right in the kisser. That would have served him right. The only one he wants kissing him is Dee and Mona put a stop to that. Playing Uncle to his lover's child is something he never expected to do. He throws his arm over his eyes and groans. Dee is going to make a hell of a father no matter what he feels. His responsibility to Bikky and him going through with this farce of a marriage is proof to the fact. If only he had met Dee first.

He gets up and stumbles to Dee's bedroom. Looking affectionately at the state of the bed, he smiles because it is just like Dee, to leave it a mess. He sits down, falls back and as his eyes close, falls into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXXXX

On the fifth floor, Dee and Julie are waiting for them to finish Mona's surgery. Dee paces because he wants a cigarette, but he knows he can't leave now. He looks at Julie, "I'm going to the men's room. I'll be right back, you'll be okay alone right?" Julie nods and he heads off. At that time, the doctor comes through the doors removing his cap. He walks over to Julie who stands upon seeing him come her way. She searches his face, "Did everything go alright doctor?"

He gives her a tried smile as he pats her shoulder, "Yes it did. She will be in recovery in a few minutes. She came through with flying colors, but I was told she is pregnant. We did tests on her and there is no baby I'm afraid. Why did your sister think she was expecting?"

Julie looks over her shoulder towards the men's room. Not seeing Dee she answers, "Ah, we thought she may have been. I need to ask you doctor, not to talk about her condition to anyone except my sister or me. She is a very private person and she would be upset if you discussed this with anyone other then the two of us."

"There is no need for you to worry. We have a strict policy not to discuss our patients with anyone but family. Like I said, your sister is doing fine and there's no need for you to worry anymore. I'll come back in a couple of hours to check on her and someone will be out to show you to her room." As he walks down the hall, Julie sees Dee leave the men's room with his head down, and she turns her back hoping, Dee doesn't notice the doctor. However, they pass each other as they head in different directions.

When Dee gets by her side, she turns. He looks at the expression on her face, "Is everything okay? You look kind of out of it."

Julie shakes her head, "No, no, everything is okay. The surgery is over and they're taking her to recovery right now. Someone will be here soon to take us in to see her." She manages to give him a smile although she feels guilty at having to deceive him. Dee has always treated her nice and she doesn't think what her sister is doing is fair. After all, she lost Randy but she is not going off the deep end with deception. When Dee finds out what Mona is doing, he is going to blow a gasket.

Dee looks at her with a frown, "You spoke to the doctor already? Why didn't you have him wait until I returned? I couldn't have been gone that long." He turns and looks down the hall remembering passing a doctor when he came out of the bathroom. "Was that him I passed a little while ago?"

"Uh...I guess so but he did say she is doing fine and the baby is fine too. Why don't we just wait for them to come get us and then we can see for ourselves, okay?" She heads back into the waiting room with Dee following close behind. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he spins around.

"Oh, hey Adam, we're waiting to see Julie. The doctor said she and the baby are doing fine, so I guess we caught a break."

Adam looks at him and then at Julie. She is watching him with a smile on her face thinking she is in the clear. "That's good news, Dee. I'm happy for you. He smiles at Julie, "I guess you're relieved as well."

"Yes I am. My sister and I are very close, we're twins in fact and that makes are bond even stronger. It's very considerate of you to come and check on us." She turns to Dee, "Isn't it Dee?"

Dee gives him a smirk, "Yeah, I guess so, thanks Adam."

Adam beams, "I know how worried family members can be at a time like this. Say, why don't I buy you guys a cup of coffee." He looks over at Julie, "or maybe some tea? I know ours is not the best but it is good. Why don't you help me carry it Dee. You don't mind me stealing him for a moment, do you Julie?"

"No, that's fine and I would like some coffee, I think I need the caffeine. Dee, I'll wait until you come back if they come, okay?"

Adam chuckles "Don't worry about that. He'll just follow you with the drinks. He shouldn't be gone that long. I look forward to seeing you again, so I'll make sure we hurry." He puts his hand on Dee's shoulder and leads him into the hall. She watches with a smile on her face, thinking _jackpot!_

XXXXXXX

As they walk down the hall, Dee turns to Adam, "Okay, what's the real reason you pulled me out of there?" He smirks as the intern gives him a sly grin.

"I have to ask you this first. Did you speak with the doctor yourself or did Julie speak to him alone?" Adam fishes in his pockets for change but Dee beats him to it. He knows the guy can't have that much money, so what the hell.

As the coins drop, he answers, "Julie spoke to him alone. I was occupied in the men's room, why?" He hands him a cup and pushes the button for another one.

Adam looks down at the file he's holding, "Let's go in this room for a minute." He looks over his shoulder and heads for a vacant room. Dee takes the other cup out and follows him. Adam closes the door and sets the coffee down on a bed tray. "I have some good news for you Dee. That is, I think its good news, if as you say you are not in love with this woman."

Dee looks at him with a frown, "Good news, but I all ready have good news, Mona and the baby are fine…wait, that's not what you're talking about, is it?"

"No Dee. I have the results of your fiancé's blood test. I also had an extra one done too. She is not pregnant and she has traces of birth control medicine in her blood. If you were to have sex with her right now, she couldn't get pregnant."

Dee drops the two coffee cups and they splatter as the cups hit the floor. "What! She's not…what! But…Julie just said the doctor told her the baby is fine. She said…" Adam puts his hand out and guides him to the edge of the bed. Dee sits down slowly as he stares with a blank look on his face. "How could she do that…how could she have lied like that and the tests?"

Adam strokes his shoulder in a circular motion. Dee looks up in his face and notices again how vivid blue his eyes are. Right now with the news he has given him they are the most kindest and beautiful eyes in the world! He jumps off the bed and grabs Adam in a bear hug. "Do you know what you just did! You gave me back my life! I could kiss you!"

Adam laughs as Dee spins him around in his arms. However, he did hear Dee say he could kiss him, so he lowers his lips because Dee has him up over his head. He descends slowly and their lips meet. Adam pushes his tongue between Dee's partially parted lips. The kiss is deep and passionate, leaving them both breathless. Dee releases him and stands back. He touches his lips with his finger tips, "I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to do that."

Adam waves his hand, "It wasn't you, it was me. I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you, so please, don't apologize. I enjoyed it." He looks at Dee with sparkling, sapphire eyes.

Dee puts his hand on his neck and looks him full in the face. "If I wasn't so hung up on my partner, maybe…"

Adam gives him a melancholy smile, "I know Dee. You told me remember, but you did say he has moved on, so…if nothing comes of it you know where I am. I'll be here if you change your mind, remember that, okay?" He strokes the side of Dee's face and walks out.

Dee stands in the middle of the room watching him, knowing his heart will always belong to Ryo but this man has renewed his faith in mankind. Adam showed him there are still some good people in this hell called a world. He didn't have to do this but he did and all for a kiss! Dee throws his head back and guffaws loudly. Tonight is the best night of his life. A complete stranger gave him the most precious gift of all. His freedom!

XXXXXXX

Dee walks out into the hall. He heads for the waiting room where Julie is coming out. "Oh, there you are Dee. We can go in and see Mona now. The nurse says she has regain consciousness." She looks past Dee as if searching for someone. "What happen to Dr. Grant? I thought he was buying us coffee."

Dee lifts a corner of his lips, "He did and I dropped it. Let's go Julie; we don't want to keep Mona waiting." They walk behind the nurse as she leads the way to the recovery area and leave, pointing to the room. Dee holds the door open allowing Julie to precede him. He walks over to the bed behind her and looks at her shoulder and arm in a cast and a large bandage on her head. They removed her oxygen mask, but she is hooked up to a monitor. She looks at Dee and then at her sister.

Julie is at the top of her bed and Dee moves back against the wall. She kisses her on the forehead, "The doctor says you came through the operation successfully, Mona. You're going to be fine." She turns to Dee who is leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Right Dee, she's going to be fine and the baby is okay too."

Dee chuckles, "The baby too, huh? Is that really what the doctor told you Julie, or something you wanted me too believe he said." Dee turns his eyes to Mona, as he ignores Julie with her mouth hanging open. He walks over to the bed and looks down, speaking at first in a low voice, "You really had me going Mona. You had me hook, line and sinker. You really played me for a fool and I fell for it. Why did you do it? Are you that desperate for a husband?'

She tries to sit up and struggles with the blanket covering her. She speaks in a low voice, "Dee you don't under…" She has a fit of coughing and Julie moves to her side. "Your throat is dry. Suck on these ice chips, Mona. Try not to talk."

Dee folds his arms as he glares down at her, "Yeah Mona, don't talk because I won't believe one word coming out of your lying mouth. All you have to do is, listen. You are one selfish bitch! If you lied to me because you loved me then I could understand, but you only did this out of revenge. What's the matter Mona? You don't like the idea that you can't compare to Ryo, or that you're not fit to breath the same air as him! I have never loved anyone the way I love Ryo and I plan on going home and begging him to give me, a stupid man, another chance."

Julie looks at her sister with pity and Dee with outrage, "That's enough Dee! Please, leave her alone. Don't you have a once of compassion for her? You did love her once."

Dee looks down at the two sisters. The two women who tried to ruin his life and keep him away from the man he loves. Thinking about Ryo makes his heart soar! "You know something? I'm wasting my time here with the two of you, but I want to say this. If you ever come near me again or call me, I will be the one that makes your life so miserable; you will wish you never heard the name, Dee Laytner! Stay away from me, you conniving slut!" He turns on his heel and slams out of the room. He can hear the monitor going off and as he clears the door, the nurse runs towards him.

"What happen?" She asks.

"I think she just had a _taste_ of her own medicine. It's called karma. He chuckles at the look on the nurse's face and heads for the elevators.

XXXXXXX

Pulling up to his apartment, he parks the car in the lot next door. He practically runs in the building and up the stairs. He can't wait to tell Ryo what happen. He arrives at the door and fishes for his key then remembers he left it on the sill over the door. He pulls it down, happy Ryo remembered to put it back after opening the door or maybe he's not here.

He fumbles with the lock and opens the door. Ryo is not on the sofa so he heads for the bedroom. He breaths a sigh of relief when he sees Ryo, laid out on the bed with his head turn to the side. His lips are slightly parted and his breath is even and low. He walks over to him and kneels down. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, he smiles down at the love of his life. His heart is so full he can feel tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He lightly kisses the blonde's lips and pulls back. Ryo stirs slightly and turns his head as he murmurs Dee's name. He moves back down and whispers "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. I have some good news for us." He kisses him again and lets his lips linger a little longer.

Ryo moans and opens his eyes slowly. His eyes widen as he sees Dee hovering over him. "Dee…wh…what's going on?" He gives him a loving smile, "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore. We made a promise, remember?"

Dee grins down at him. "I think its okay for now, since the news I have is for both of us." He leans in and kisses him again sliding his tongue inside and Ryo's arms go around his neck as he pulls Dee down. What the hell he thinks, this one time shouldn't hurt. Dee's tongue strokes the roof of his mouth and slides over his gums, sending shivers to his groin. He can feel his erection as it grows slowly, making him tremble. "Dee…ahh…Dee, we can't. Bikky may get up…oh Dee…stop…ahh."

Dee pulls away and sits besides him on the bed. He pulls the older man in his lap. Ryo looks up at him with dark eyes, filled with love. "You're in a good mood. I don't know if I should be jealous or not. I hope it's because the baby is out of danger."

Dee laughs, "You don't know the half of it love and the baby is not in danger." He pauses for effect with a wicked look in his eye, "Ryo…there is no baby! There never was a baby! That bitch has been lying all this time just to get me away from you. She was never pregnant and if she didn't try to drive over here in a drunken rage, I would have married her ass in two weeks."

Ryo pulls away in shock, "What…she hates me that much? She has a lot of nerve to think she could get away with something like that." He then laughs as he thinks about why Dee came in and woke him with a kiss. "No wonder you were kissing me like that. I'm glad I remembered Bikky is in the next room, or I would have broken our promise." He throws his arms around Dee's neck and kisses him all over the face, laughing.

"Shh, Ryo or you're going to wake up the monkey. What do you think he is going to say when he finds out? Do you think he'll be happy?"

"If he is happy, he won't tell us. He'll probably think of something smart to say and play it off. He hates to admit he likes you, but we know different, don't we?" He kisses Dee on the nose. "I love you Dee."

"Yeah, I love you too Ryo. I love everything about you. Right now, all I want to do is take you in my arms and make love to you. I miss you so much, it's eating me up inside." He pushes him into the pillows while eliciting moans from the object of his desire.

"Dee we can't right now, what if Bikky comes in?" He says this while stroking Dee's hair. His passion is fast taking over his common sense. He knows he shouldn't but it feels so good and it's been so long since he felt Dee's lips sending him to these heights. He moans as he closes his eyes and gives in to his lust.

XXXXXXX

Dee removes his clothes as he looks in his lover's eyes. Standing in all his glory, he bends over Ryo with a look of love. Ryo is staring at his erection as he fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. Dee sweeps his hands away. "I'll do that." While he unbuttons the older man's shirt his eyes never leaves his face. Ryo blushes at the intense look in his eyes. Dee's eyes have always mesmerised him and at one time, he was afraid he might lose himself in his green, intense stare. Now, he is looking forward to it. Dee spreads his shirt open and slides his tongue over Ryo's nipple, flicking it back and fourth. Ryo lets his shirt drop from his shoulders and puts his hands on the back of Dee's head, running his fingers through his raven hair. This is the man he is going to spend the rest of his life with and no is coming between them…ever!

Dee looks up in his face, "What are you thinking about with such a sweet expression." He pulls Ryo's face in for a kiss.

Ryo whispers against his lips, "Just how much I love you and you love me. No one is taking this away from us again, because heaven help the one who tries. You belong to me and I'm never letting you go again." Dee chuckles as he kisses his lover deeply.

The two men make love passionately, secure in the knowledge they are meant to be, two halves of a whole and with time, they both feel their love can only grow stronger.

XXXXXXX


End file.
